Midoriya Debe Morir
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Cuando el villano de barro consigue asfixiar a Izumi descubre la verdadera naturaleza de su quirk: Es inmortal. Y lamentablemente para ella su poder es codiciado por nada menos que el hombre que maneja los hilos de la Liga de Villanos: All For One. Otro fanfic con Fem!Izuku Quirk!Izuku y una pizca de Villain!Izuku /Feat:Fem!Mineta #DealWithIt
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Cuando el villano de barro consigue asfixiar a Izumi hasta matarla descubre la verdadera naturaleza de su quirk: Es inmortal.

 _Otro fanfic con Fem!Izuku y Quirk!Izuku y una pizca chiquita de Villain!Izuku #DealWithIt_

 _Sí, metí todos los temas recurrentes en los fic AU de BNHA en un mismo fic porque pss ya que iba a hacer un Fem!Izuku me fui a por todo, total que untado el dedo untada la mano._

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que escribo me pertenece, salvo los OC maravillosos que me he sacado de la chistera para efectos de mover la historia y tal (no se alarmen que no son tantos).

 **Rated M** porque no me quiero autocensurar las palabrotas ni que me borren la historia si meto alguna cosa turbia.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _ **...**_

─ _Honestamente, señores, es muy poco lo que sabemos de los quirks como para aventurarnos a afirmar que una persona carece de uno por una formación ósea en los dedos del pie._

─ _Lo que dice usted, doctora Hakumo es que hay más quirks que los que se han diagnosticado y clasificado?_

─ _Exacto, y no solo eso: Hablamos de un veinte por ciento de la población que tiene un poder especial, pero han pasado toda su vida creyendo que carecen de un quirk._

─ _Entonces la población sin quirk es mucho menor a lo que nos temíamos._

─ _Así es. Mis investigaciones han arrojado datos de que estas personas tiene altas probabilidades de desarrollar un quirk, solo que son tipos muy específicos y especiales de quirks que no se manifiestan sino bajo unas circunstancias extremadamente complejas y específicas casi imposibles de replicar en un laboratorio._

─ _¿Podría ser más específica?_

─ _Bueno, por ejemplo, hay casos de quirks que son prácticamente indetectables a simple vista, como el caso de un niño en Checoslovaquia que se consideraba sin quirk hasta que accidentalmente se encontró que era capaz de eliminar las células cancerígenas en el cuerpo de las personas a su alrededor, pero solo se activaba cuando se sometía a una situación estresante. Lo que ha hecho ese quirk por la humanidad puede ser incluso más importante que lo que cualquier héroe pueda llegar a..._

Las voces en la TV seguían discutiendo sobre quirks fantásticos y extremadamente raros, Izumi no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía la señora en bata blanca, pero su madre sí porque parecía muy feliz cuando se giró hacia Izumi.

─¿Ves? todavía puedes desarrollar un quirk ─dijo Inko con una amplia sonrisa─, solo hay que esperar a que lo descubramos. Ya verás como es un quirk maravilloso que te permitirá salvar a mucha gente.

─La señora de la tele acaba de decir «amonalía», mamá ¿mi quirk una «amonalía»?─ aquello era verdad, aparentemente esos quirks eran producto de mutaciones muy específicas y se los consideraba quirks «anómalos».

─No, mi amor, no eres una anomalía, eres muy especial ─contestó, porque nadie le diría que su niña era una Anómala, eso solo confirmaba que era muy especial y Inko podía vivir con ello.

─¿Entonces podré ser una héroe? ─Preguntó apretando en su pecho un peluche de All Might.

─¡Claro que sí! ─Exclamó Inko mientras se abalanzaba para achuchar a su hija y llenarla de besos─ Serás la mejor heroína del mundo ¿sabes por qué?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

─Porque ya eres mi heroína.

 **...**

* * *

 **Apartado De Los Descuidos:** Cada vez que escribo "Heroína" no puedo evitar pensar en la droga, juas ¡Opiáceos al poder!


	2. Primera Muerte

_**Primera Muerte**_

 _ **...**_

Todavía temblando, en parte por rabia; en parte por miedo y frustración, había bajado apresuradamente a recoger su libreta antes de que se arruinara más allá de cualquier arreglo. Estaba mojada y chamuscada en los bordes, pero el papel en general aguantó bastante bien las explosiones de Kacchan y la información escrita no pareció muy afectada.

Después de revisar los daños y evaluar que todavía podía usar la libreta sin problemas se alejó hacia los casilleros.

Una vez frente al suyo suspiró antes de abrir la puerta, esperando encontrar un desastre, sus cosas arruinadas, era posible que incluso tuviera que lavar sus zapatillas y llevarlas mojadas hasta su casa como en tantas otras ocasiones.

La puertecilla chirrió un poco y al ver su interior Izumi respiró aliviada.

Parecía ser su dia de suerte: su casillero estaba intacto.

Tal vez este día no iba a ser tan malo.

Se cambió los zapatos, empaco sus cosas en su morral amarillo, teniendo especial cuidado con la libreta y después de pensarlo mejor decidió que la llevaría a mano, no quería que se arruinara más y nunca se sabía cuándo podrían aparecer los héroes de imprevisto. Tenía que estar preparada para tomar las notas que pudiera.

Era una tarde agradable que marcaba el inicio de días más calurosos, podía sentir el aire golpear su rostro y hacerle cosquillas.

Se sentía algo decaída debido a lo que había pasado hoy en la escuela, con todo el tema de su aplicación a la UA y su diario a medio quemar. Aunque, bueno, la reacción de Kacchan era lo que se esperaba. Y la del resto del salón también. Lo cual no lo hacía menos doloroso, claro, pero se consoló pensando que había tenido días peores.

─Una traje invisible talla S ─susurró una voz espesa a su espalda. Izumi se giró de inmediato y lo que vio la dejó paralizada del miedo: Un monstruo de barro viscoso se erguía como un muro aterrador tapando la luz del sol.

De repente Izumi fue tirada con una fuerza bestial, su cuaderno y su bolígrafo fueron a dar contra el suelo cerca de la tapa de alcantarilla y aunque quiso ir a por ellos no pudo, pues sus brazos y piernas estaban totalmente inmovilizados.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el barro cubrió desde sus brazos y piernas pasando por su pecho y espalda hasta subir por su cuello y acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro.

Izumi forcejeó con todo lo que tenía, pero no era suficiente «¿Por qué era tan débil?».

Quiso gritar, pero cuando se dio cuenta su rostro estaba prácticamente cubierto, veía borroso y podía sentir los latidos desenfrenados de su propio corazón palpitando en sus oídos. También sintió un dolor asfixiante en su garganta por la falta de oxígeno, pero lo peor no era eso; sino como la sustancia forzaba su entrada en su cuerpo abriéndose paso a través de su garganta y destrozándola en el proceso ¡La estaba ahogando!

La voz espesa le susurró que el dolor tardaría poco en durar. Y entonces...

Su cuerpo empezó a buscar frenéticamente por algo de oxígeno. En un momento de adrenalina uno de sus brazos se consiguió liberar e intentó arrancarse la sustancia viscosa de la boca, pero no importaba lo que hiciera su mano no conseguía sujetar nada, solo chapoteaba en el aire.

Aire, solo un poco de aire, era todo lo que pedía. si tan solo...

La desesperación fue en aumento, llevando su cuerpo al límite, a intentar con más fuerza. Llevó desapoderadamente su mano a su rostro y pudo sentir levemente que sus uñas le hacían daño a su propia piel, pero eso no importaba. Ya se preocuparía de cicatrices cuando pudiera respirar.

Sin embargo, le quedaba poco tiempo, su cuerpo ya no podía soportar más y con un último manoteo inútil su cuerpo empezó ceder dando sus últimos estertores. En un último rapto de lucidez mental pidió disculpas a su madre por no haber sido más fuerte, mientras la oscuridad la terminaba de absorber.

Izumi se dejó abrazar por ella.

¿Así era morir? se sentía bien, no como ese dolor que había soportado antes.

Era tan…

Tranquilo.

 **...**

─¿¡Jovencita!? ─escuchó una voz asustada, de a poco sus sentidos empezaron a regresar. Sintió unas palmadas en su rostro y el frío y duro suelo en su espalda. Abrió los ojos pero todo se veía bastante borroso.

Quiso hablar, decirle a ese extraño que estaba bien, pero solo consiguió articular un patético balbuceo.

─Mmhhmg

─¡O estás bien! ¡qué alivio!

Esa voz le resultaba vagamente familiar.

─¿Papá? ─preguntó desorientada. Obviamente no lo era y si hubiera tenido energías para sentirse avergonzada, lo hubiera estado.

Empezó a levantarse de a poco. Los brazos le temblaban, sus músculos parecían incapaces de sostener su propio peso, como si hubieran olvidado su propia fuerza. Estaba segura que sus piernas estaban igual y no se podría poner en pie aún.

Está bien, solo se sentaría de momento.

─Despacio… despacio. Debes recuperar la fuerza de a poco ─Dijo la voz con gentileza ayudándola a apoyarse. Pudo sentir una mano firme y enorme que le brindo la seguridad necesaria para apoyarse en ella.

Tosió un par de veces y pese a que esperaba escupir sangre, o lodo, o una mezcla de lodo sanguinolento, nada así salió de su garganta «¿Había soñado lo del monstruo?».

Una vez estuvo sentada se talló los ojos, para poder enfocar mejor al sujeto arrodillado en frente suyo. Lo primero que vio fue su tronco, enorme y grueso, seguido por un pecho que cubría casi por completo su campo de visión. Izumi siguió subiendo su mirada hasta encontrarse con una sonrisa demasiado familiar, su enorme cuerpo cubría el sol y le impedía ver bien su rostro cubierto de marcadas sombras, pero no importaba. Ese pelo y esa sonrisa... lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

─¡AAAAAAHH! ¡All.. ALL M-MIGHT! ─Chilló señalando el rostro del sujeto, algo no muy educado. Debía ponerse de pie y darle las disculpas apropiadamente. Y las gracias por haberse detenido a ayudar a una chica desmayada en medio de la calle.

─¡Ese soy yo! ¡All Might!─Exclamó con una sonrisa aún más pronunciada con una pose en la que uno de sus brazos señalaba al cielo y el otro se flexionaba hacia atrás de su cabeza. La pose #12 más usada por All Might.

Como un resorte Izumi se puso en pie ignorando las advertencias del héroe de ir despacio y le dedicó una pronunciada reverencia.

─¡P-perdón p-por desma-mayarme en la mitad de l-la c-ca-calle! ─chilló con un tono de voz especialmente agudo ─Y gr-gracias p-por ayudarme. M-me interpuse en su camino al causarle problemas. Debería es-estar ocupado haciend-do cosas de héroe n-no despertando gente en la calle. Y-yo no debí desma-mayarme aquí. Lo... ¡LO SIENTO!

All Might no había movido un músculo. Todavía con la mirada dirigida al suelo Izumi se empezó a sentir algo nerviosa. no podía quedarse toda la vida mirando sus zapatos así que levantó la mirada y dio un brinco cuando vio a All Might, cuan alto era, doblarse en la mitad frente a ella.

─Soy yo el que debe disculparse, senorita…

─Em… ¿Midoriya?

─Señorita Midoriya.

«¿¡EH!?»

─No ¿P-porqué?

─Mi imperdonable distracción y consecuente atraso casi le causa la muerte.

─¿Atraso?

All Might señaló un par de botellas de cola con un líquido marrón burbujeando en su interior.

─Siento que por mi culpa este villano le hubiera causado tantos problemas. Por un instante creí que había llegado tarde. Y semejante error es...

All Might sacudió la cabeza.

─N-no no, llegó a tiempo, llegó a tiempo. Mire ¡Estoy bien! ─Izumi quiso tranquilizarlo aunque todavía estaba un poco nerviosa ante su presencia.

«Diooos es incluso más intimidante y genial en persona».

─Al menos permitame llevarla al hospital, la falta de oxígeno por un periodo de tiempo tan largo no puede ser bueno para el cerebro─ Ofreció.

─¿¡Hospital!? ¡No! ─Rechazó de inmediato.

All Might pareció un poco afligido con semejante respuesta, así que Izumi decidió aclararse ─E-es decir, estoy bien ¡De verdad! ─Hizo una mueca que intentaba pasar por una sonrisa, no estaba segura de que le hubiera salido muy convincente, pero era importante tranquilizar al héroe, pues no podía ir a un hospital.

La sola idea de ser ingresada le causaba pánico. Podía imaginar la reacción de su madre cuando la llamaran a decirle que su hija estaba hospitalizada porque un villano asesino había intentado ahogarla y que se había salvado por los pelos. Era como si pudiera verla: Inko Midoriya hecha una masa de llanto y preocupación atravesando la ciudad para ir a verla a un hospital. Izumi no podía hacerle eso a su madre. No otra vez.

Además en verdad se sentía bien, había recuperado las fuerzas y no tenía ningún problema al respirar, de hecho, nunca se había sentido tan saludable.

─En ese caso será mejor que me vaya a entregar a este sujeto a la policía─ contestó, evidentemente más aliviado.

Acto seguido le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza y un gesto con la mano ─Señorita.

Antes de que Izumi pudiera reaccionar salió volando de un salto. Pudo sentir la fuerza del aire hacer ondear su cabello y la falda de su uniforme.

─Woooooa ─fue todo lo que pudo decir ante la vista en vivo del despliegue de poder del héroe Número uno.

Se quedó mirando el cielo donde la imponente figura había pasado a convertirse en un puntito brillante hasta desaparecer, entonces salió de su estupor.

─¿¡Eh!? ¿¡EH!? ¡Acabo de hablar con ALL MIGHT! ¿Estoy soñando? ─se pasó las manos frenéticamente por la cara hasta que recordó algo─ ¡La libreta! ¡EL AUTÓGRAFO!

Corrió hasta donde sus cosas habían caído. Allí estaban: a un lado su morral amarillo y al otro su libreta abierta en la mitad con un «ALL MIGHT» gigante abarcando las dos páginas blancas.

─¡YAAAAAAY! Será un tesoro familiar, lo pasaré a mis hijos, y a los hijos de mis hijos ─con el cuidado de quien sostiene una fina porcelana cerró la libreta y la abrazó contra su pecho. entonces empezó a sentir la familiar sensación de las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y aferrándose a la libreta como a una tabla salvavidas dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

Todas las emociones de lo que acababa de suceder la golpearon sin piedad, como un camión a alta velocidad y solo hasta entonces recordó lo vulnerable que se había sentido.

Había sentido que moría, pudo haber... _muerto_.

Recordó el dolor y la impotencia de haber luchado con toda su fuerza por vivir y aún así no había servido de nada. De a poco los gimoteos se convirtieron en sollozos que Izumi no intentó detener.

Había tenido tanto, _tanto_ miedo.

No se parecía en nada a lo que pasaba en la escuela, esto había sido completamente diferente y tan aterrador a un nivel que no había podido imaginar posible: La oscuridad, el frío y la muerte...

No supo por cuanto tiempo lloró.

Lloró porque, simplemente, a veces era mejor no pensar y solo dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Lloró hasta lo soltó todo.

Lloró hasta que por fin pudo parar.

 **...**

Empezó a ponerse de pie de a poco, todavía aferrando su libreta, como si al tener cerca la firma de All Might lo tuviera cerca en persona, haciéndola sentir segura y a salvo. Ojala ella fuera como All Might que podía hacer sentir a la gente segura con solo su presencia, pero ese ataque la había dejado aterrada hasta la médula.

Ser un heroe implicaba pelear contra villanos así o incluso mas aterradores. Lo sabía, claro que sí, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente sentirlo. Había soñado con ser una heroína que los salvaba a todos con una sonrisa. una heroína que era capaz de hacer sentir a la gente segura con su sola presencia, pero no había podido salvarse ni siquiera a sí misma.

 _«Inútil»_ susurró una vocecilla burlona en su cabeza que se parecía demasiado a la voz de un Kacchan de cuatro años.

Pero era verdad. Se sentía inútil. Si al menos hubiera tenido un quirk como el de Kacchan hubiera podido hacer algo, pero había tenido que ser salvada por alguien más.

La luz del sol se hacía cada vez más rojiza, mezclado con tonos purpura. empezaba a oscurecer y era claro que Izumi había permanecido mucho tiempo allí. Se estaba haciendo tarde. No era sensato quedarse en un lugar donde había sido víctima de un ataque y su madre empezaría a preocuparse.

En el camino secó sus lágrimas contra la manga del uniforme y se sacudió la tierra de su uniforme. Esperaba que el viento de camino a casa terminara de secar el rastro del llanto para que su madre no lo viera.

Izumi no estaba segura si debía contarle su encuentro con All Might a su madre, porque eso implicaría contarle las circunstancias de su encuentro y bueno... lo último que quería era hablar de su roce con la muerte, en especial con ella.

 _«_ _Pero si que moriste_ _»,_ presionó una parte de su mente.

Izumi se detuvo. Después negó con la cabeza retomando el paso.

 _«_ Claro que no morí, estuve cerca, muy, muy, muy peligrosa y aterradoramente cerca _»,_ se respondió a sí misma en un intento por acallar esa pequeña parte de su cerebro que insistía en semejante ridiculez, porque si había muerto ¿cómo es que se sentía tan viva?

 **...**

* * *

 **Ap De Los Descuidos** : Montaña rusa emocional, vaya. Pero bueno, convengamos que uno no tiene un día de mierda y luego se muere y revive y conoce a All Might sin tener una especie de shock traumático.


	3. Un quirk que desafía la muerte

**...**

 **Un Quirk Que Desafía La Muerte**

 **...**

Inko observaba a su hija revolotear por la sala y no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.

Ese día Izumi había llegado más tarde de lo usual, con su uniforme un poco sucio en la espalda y con los ojos levemente enrojecidos, señal inequívoca de que había llorado.

No era la primera vez que Izumi llegaba a casa con claras señales de haber sido atacada, después de todo, Inko sabía mejor que nadie que su hija era víctima de bullying en la escuela ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? no era difícil imaginarlo: En una sociedad llena de gente con habilidades especiales una persona que no tuviera ninguna era un blanco demasiado tentador, además debía sumarle su personalidad tímida, dulce e inocente; prácticamente tenía una diana pintada.

Inko había intentado hablar con Izumi, sacar el tema, pedirle nombres para poder hablar con los padres de sus abusadores o con los profesores, algo con lo que pudiera ejercer su deber como madre y poder defenderla.

Solo una vez había conseguido arrancarle un nombre y había sido porque había tenido que llevarla con un especialista a causa de una terrible quemadura que le había hecho ese chico Bakugo. Inko había estado tan furiosa que no le importo las súplicas de Izumi y se las arregló para hablar con los padres del muchacho. Había funcionado, o eso había creído, pues al menos su hija ya no volvió a llegar con heridas en su cuerpo, aunque el acoso no paró y su hija parecía terriblemente afligida. Inko estaba segura que solo había conseguido empeorar la situación de su hija.

Desde entonces no podía hablar del tema con Izumi, tan solo tocarlo tangencialmente hacia que su hija se pusiera tensa. Parecía un cervatillo asustado a punto de salir corriendo a la mínima provocación, por lo que Inko no sabía cómo proceder. Sentía que al haberla obligado a confesar que el causante de su quemadura años atrás había sido ese Bakugo, algo entre ellas se había roto. Izumi era incluso más cerrada a compartir lo que le sucedía en el instituto y Inko no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para insistir como hubiera querido.

Era una madre débil que no podía proteger a su hija ni de sus abusadores, ni de ella misma. No era saludable que Izumi se lo guardara todo, pero sabía que con presionarla solo iba a conseguir que se cerrara en banda aún más y eso era mucho peor. Lo único que Inko pudo hacer fue fingir que no había notado nada, como siempre.

Vaya chiste de madre.

Lo que sí que tomó a Inko por sorpresa fue ver a su hija haciendo sus deberes en la mesa del comedor, sospechosamente pendiente de las noticias. Era normal en Izumi tener su libreta abierta, bolígrafo en mano, anotando y murmurando a una velocidad pasmosa todo cuanto veía en la TV sobre los héroes profesionales, pero la Izumi de hoy no estaba actuando así. Estaba concentrada pero no había murmullos, no había el familiar sonido de la frenética caligrafía de su hija ni el _clic_ incesante del bolígrafo. La vio tensarse cuando los periodistas mencionaron a All Might y aunque la mención de su héroe favorito siempre provocaba una reacción en su niña, ésta nunca era de ¿temor?

Aquella reacción solo encendió la alarma materna de Inko.

Izumi parecía estresada, tensa, como si esperara un golpe proveniente del televisor ¿un anuncio? ¿una mala noticia? pero en cuanto los periodistas cambiaron de tema pudo ver que ella se relajaba, casi que pudo escuchar un suspiro de alivio.

La actitud de Izumi le estaba produciendo un ataque de ansiedad.

Si tan solo pudiera abordarla de una manera que no la pusiera en guardia, su hija era muy lista y no iba a ser fácil.

─Parece que All Might está en la ciudad─ tanteó.

─¿Sí verdad? es genial ─respondió muy rápidamente con las palabras saliendo atropelladamente de su boca. Estaba nerviosa y en guardia.

─Tal vez podríamos salir mañana da dar un paseo después de la escuela, tal vez lo encontremos y puedas pedirle un autógrafo.

─Si ─se llevó una mano hacia la nuca y bajó la mirada─... No

─¿No quieres que busquemos a All Might para pedirle un autógrafo?

Izumi rasco detrás de su cabeza con nerviosismo, mirada en la mesa.

─Bueno, no creo que hubiera estado aquí por mucho tiempo… Además, seguro está ocupado atrapando villanos y salvando gente, mamá, no podemos solo interrumpirlo por algo tonto como un autógrafo.

─¿Estás bien, Izumi?

─Claro que sí, mamá ─rió─. Solo digo que tengo que ser más consciente de lo que implica el trabajo de héroe si quiero entrar a la UA.

El rostro de Izumi empezó a cambiar de a poco mientras decía esto, pasando de esa sonrisa tímida a la mirada determinada que Inko bien conocía. Al menos ya actuaba más normal.

─Ya no puedo ir por ahí correteando como una niña, interrumpiendo héroes y poniendome en peligro.

Era una respuesta muy convincente y la verdad era que Izumi tenía un punto en el que Inko estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Al final la mujer no pudo refutar nada, además Izumi tenía esa mirada, Inko sabía que no tenía manera de luchar cuando Izumi se ponía seria, por lo que lo dejó estar. Sabía que algo le ocultaba, pero no parecía ser muy grave.

─En ese caso voy a preparar la cena. Será mejor que te des un baño mientras está servida.

Izumi asintió y se dirigió a preparar su baño. Inko esperaba que un buen baño caliente la relajara, puede que no supiera los detalles pero podía sentir en los huesos que no había sido un día fácil para Izumi.

 **…**

Izumi cerró la puerta tras de sí y soltó un extenuado suspiro que no sabía que llevaba conteniendo.

Mantener el tipo frente a su madre había sido todo un reto y lo peor era que había fracasado, pese a que no había presionado, su madre sabía que le había estado ocultando algo. Al final había safado del interrogatorio así que podía relajarse.

Se empezó a sacar la ropa de encima mientra repasaba, una vez más, lo que había sucedido.

Era muy raro, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado, al menos debería de sentirse adolorida. Recordaba la presión, la asfixia y la impotencia y temblaba ante la idea de volver a sentir algo igual, pero en términos puramente físicos, no sentía nada, como si un villano de lodo no hubiera intentado usarla como una especie de disfraz macabro.

Recordó que en su frenesí por liberarse se había hecho daño en el rostro.

Recordó cómo las uñas habían pasado con fuerza sobre su piel, recordaba había sentido el ardor.

Se acercó al espejo y no vio nada, ni siquiera una marca.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si su madre hubiera visto algo así no la hubiera tenido tan fácil a la hora de evadir sus preguntas.

Pasó los dedos con suavidad por sobre la piel para ver si podía distinguir alguna marca al tacto. Sus dedos trazaron suaves líneas sobre sus pecas, allí donde recordaba haberse hecho daño, pero su piel estaba limpia. Suave. Como si recién hubiera salido de un spa o algo así.

Bueno, técnicamente había estado cubierta de lodo, así que igual y era por eso.

Tal vez lo había imaginado y en realidad nunca se hizo daño. En cuanto a la falta de dolor en la garganta, pues... ahogarse no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que el dolor provocado por el daño allí se superara rápido.

Con un último vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo decidió ir a por el agua.

A los tres pasos se detuvo.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago.

Había algo que no había visto. Algo que no estaba en su lugar.

Volvió apresuradamente a enfrentarse con el espejo.

En su brazo derecho, cerca sus hombros pecosos, debía de haber una marca. Recordaba perfectamente cuando un Kacchan de diez años se la había hecho, su madre se había enterado y se había asegurado que desde entonces no la volviera a tocar -aunque con sus insultos no hacía falta y siempre podía hacer volar sus cosas-. Pero vamos, eso sí que no lo había soñado, llevaba viendo esa marca por más de cuatro años.

Y ahora era como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

¿¡Cómo demonios podía desaparecer de un momento a otro!?

El dermatólogo había dicho que era una cicatriz permanente. Las cicatrices permanentes simplemente no se esfuman.

De inmediato sus ojos fueron directamente a su muslo, a un palmo de su rodilla debía de tener otra cicatriz: Un corte profundo que se había hecho a los seis años. Como resultado de esa caída había quedado una marcada línea gruesa en la piel que más parecía un remiendo mal hecho, pero también había desaparecido. Pasó frenéticamente los dedos por su muslo a ver si, de pronto, podía sentir el familiar abultamiento. No había nada.

¡La cabeza!

Recordó que tenía otra cicatriz en la parte posterior de su cabeza oculta bajo su espesa melena. Esta se la había ganado haciendo uno de sus experimentos extraños por conseguir un quirk. Había sido a los ocho años y la había dejado en la cama de un hospital inconsciente por un par de días.

Sus dedos escarbaron en su cuero cabelludo sin encontrar nada.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a su cuerpo?

¿Por qué sus cicatrices ya no estaban?

La mente de Izumi iba a mil por hora, tratando de encontrar la respuesta. Los dedos le picaban por la ausencia de su familiar bolígrafo. Escribir le ayudaba a pensar, pero debía prescindir de ello en ese momento. En su lugar se mordió el pulgar.

Debió pasar algo que hizo a su cuerpo reaccionar, estaba casi segura que se trataba de un quirk; el quirk que tanto había anhelado por fin se había manifestado.

¿Tal vez uno que sanaba heridas permanentes? pero algunas de esas heridas tenían años, muchos años ¿por qué hasta ahora y por qué en heridas viejas? ¿Qué es diferente? ¿Qué hizo reaccionar a su cuerpo? ¿Cuál fue el detonador?

«Moriste», recordó ese pedacito de su mente.

─Y luego reviví ─susurró con pánico.

Sintió el gusto metálico en la boca. Se había mordido tan fuerte que había hecho una herida en el dedo y ahora sangraba. No le importó.

─Morí.

Sintió la sangre de su cuerpo dejar su rostro y extremidades para acumularse en una zona de su vientre a una velocidad pasmosa. El vértigo presionando en su interior.

Había muerto.

Todo este tiempo intentó negarse, porque la idea le parecía demasiado absurda, hasta para sus estándares, pero ahora lo veía tan claro: All Might no había llegado a tiempo y ella, Izumi Midoriya, había sido víctima de un ataque de un villano que había resultado en su muerte.

Lo único erróneo con esa secuencia de hechos era que, por alguna razón, no había muerto. No solo eso, además su cuerpo se había ¿reiniciado? sonaba tonto, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para explicar la misteriosa desaparición de sus heridas.

 _«...son tipos muy específicos y especiales de quirks que no se manifiestan sino bajo unas circunstancias extremadamente complejas y específicas casi imposibles de replicar en un laboratorio...»_

¡Por supuesto!

Izumi jamás hubiera descubierto su quirk porque jamás hubiera ido tan lejos a propósito. Ningún especialista en quirks, nadie, nunca, ni en mil años, hubiera ido tan lejos como para matarla esperando a ver si revivía.

 _«Si saltas por el techo de la escuela tal vez vuelvas a nacer con un quirk»_

Tuvo que taparse la boca antes de empezar a reírse como una maníaca por la ironía del asunto ¡Pero qué oportuno, Kacchan! ¡Cuánta razón había tenido!

─¡¿Izumi?!

Unos golpes en la puerta y la voz preocupada de su madre la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

─¿S-si?

─¿Vas a tardar mucho? la cena se va a enfriar.

─Y-ya ¡Ya voy!

Escuchó los pasos alejándose y poniendo sus pensamientos a un lado decidió darse un baño rápido antes de salir a enfrentar a su madre. No sabía cómo decirle -o si sería capaz de decirle- que había manifestado su quirk.

A ver ahora cómo le explicaba a su madre que era inmortal si causarle un ataque al corazón.

 **…**

─El sujeto es un imbécil y está loco como una puta cabra. Así no hay manera de que consiga un caso decente─ se quejó el hombre, dando un trago largo a su bebida, balbuceando que nunca ganaría un caso si solo le asignaban maniáticos. Y que su jefe le tenía bronca.

─¿Tal vez intenta apelar a una enfermedad mental? ─respondió Kurogiri limpiando una se sus copas hasta asegurarse de que quedara brillante. Puede que fuera un bar de mala muerte, pero eso no significa que no cuidara de el con diligencia.

─¡Ojalá fuera sí! pero no, el muy imbécil ─fue interrumpido por un hipido─ el muy imbécil quiere que lo acusen de haber matado a una niña.

Kurogiri esperó a que el hombre decidiera continuar. Lo hizo.

─Ya tiene bastantes acusaciones de asesinato encima como para hundirlo en una prisión de máxima seguridad por el resto de su cochina vida ¿qué mierda importa la niña?

─Pero ¿en verdad la mató él?

─Que va ─le hizo una seña a Kurogiri para que le llenara el vaso─. Al sujeto lo capturó el mismísimo All Might y en su informe había habido una victima, pero había salido ilesa.

 _Bingo_.

Por cosas como esta, la fachada de La Liga era un bar de mala muerte ubicado en un vecindario de mierda. Ese estilo de lugar definitivamente no iba con la pulcritud propia de alguien como Kurogiri, pero era esencial para atraer todo tipo de personas del bajo mundo, gente miserable y desesperada. Gente que sabía cosas. Un poco de alcohol y nunca se sabía quien podía soltar la lengua de más. Nunca se sabía cuando un abogado de poca monta podía aparecer por la puerta quejándose de un asesino, All Might y una niña que no se quería morir.

─All Might ─repitió Kurogiri, saboreando el nombre.

─Si, el mismísimo Héroe Número Uno. No hay manera de que alguien como él ocultara la muerte de una niña. Pero este cabrón insiste...

─¿Por qué está tan interesado en que se le acuse de un asesinato más?

─Pues porque está loco ¿por qué mas va a ser?

Kurogiri conocía muchos de esos, convivía con ellos y los respetaba. Si un asesino aseguraba haber asesinado, era porque había asesinado. Punto.

─¿No ha dicho algo?

─Si, si ─el sujeto hizo un gesto vago con la mano─, dijo algo así como que All Might había perdido y no había conseguido salvar a esa niña. Había estado muy orgulloso por haber _vencido_ a All Might. Si, usó esa expresión ¡je! "vencer" ─hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos─. Patético. En fin, que montó en cólera cuando se enteró que la dichosa niña estaba a salvo y que ni siquiera había necesitado ir a un hospital ¿ve? un demente. Este mundo está lleno de dementes ─el hombre dio otro trago largo a su bebida hasta terminarla.

Kurogiri le dio la razón y recibió el dinero de las bebidas. Al ver alejarse al hombre, renqueando hacia la salida del bar, decidió que debía investigar mas. El caso de por si era llamativo con la sola presencia de All Might, pero había algo más ahí, se lo decía su instinto y este rara vez se equivocaba.

Kurogiri era un hombre diligente cuyas cualidades habían sido de gran utilidad para el Maestro.

Si había algún obstaculo en los planes del Maestro, Kurogiri lo eliminaba.

Si el Maestro necesitaba equipos para llevar a cabo sus investigaciones, Kurogiri los conseguía.

Si el Maestro necesitaba un espacio amplio donde mantener los nomus, Kurogiri se encargaba de que todo quedara dentro de la mayor legalidad posible.

Y si había un rumor de una niña con un quirk que desafiaba la muerte, Kurogiri investigaría.

 **...**

 _Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews *3*_


	4. La Libreta Número Cero

_**...**_

 _ **La Libreta Número Cero**_

 _ **...**_

Kurogiri sabía que unos cuantos yenes en los bolsillos adecuados eran suficientes para limpiar el camino, tener el papeleo en orden y poder conseguir lo que hiciera falta. Su quirk fuera bastante impresionante por sí solo, pero lo que realmente lo hacía valioso para el Maestro era su habilidad para moverse por los bajos mundos.

De esa manera con la facilidad con la que un niño compraba un helado; Kurogiri conseguía desde equipos médicos especializados, hasta información, digamos, de difícil acceso para el ciudadano común. En esos momentos sostenía el expediente con el caso del "villano de barro".

Así como había asegurado el abogado borracho que llevaba el caso, aquel villano era un demente, pero con con un quirk muy útil para matar y esconderse. El mismo All Migth había tenido problemas para capturarlo. Impresionante.

Según el informe, el sujeto intentó usar a una chiquilla como su nuevo escudo y disfraz. Aseguraba haberla asesinado, pero en el informe, escrito con puño y letra del mismísimo Héroe Número Uno, la niña había sobrevivido y parecía en perfecto estado de salud. Era un rompecabezas con fichas extraviadas que todos habían decidido ignorar solo porque era la palabra de un villano contra la de All Might.

Kurogiri no cometería ese error, solo debía investigar mejor que esos ineptos. La clave era la niña, que según los documentos rondaba entre los trece y quince años.

El informe no ponía nombre alguno, ni siquiera una descripción física demasiado detallada de la supuesta víctima. Era de suponerse, dado que al no salir herida no era importante para el caso y con la palabra de All Might no hacía falta que se presentara como testigo en un juicio.

Era un inconveniente en la investigación de Kurogiri, pero no un problema y él era un hombre de recursos: Para empezar estaba la dirección del lugar exacto donde había ocurrido el ataque y la captura del villano. Por ahí podía empezar a buscar.

Kurogiri podía comenzar, buscaría en los institutos de la zona, pero primero debía ir a visitar al villano, o mejor pensado podía pedirle a su abogado que hiciera las preguntas por él, después de todo era un hombre que tenia acceso al villano, podía interrogarlo sin levantar sospechas y estaba lo suficientemente desesperado por dinero como para preguntarle a un asesino lo que fuera que Kurogiri necesitara saber.

Con una descripción física, la zona de búsqueda y la ayuda de su quirk, Kurogiri sería capaz de encontrarla en un parpadeo. Si tenía suerte y sus sospechas sobre el quirk de la chica eran acertadas, el Maestro se iba a ver gratamente sorprendido.

 **…**

En una esquina de la habitación de Izumi estaba su librería en la que descansaban todos los tomos de su colección de libretas.

La última llevaba marcado un número trece y se podía ver ligeramente quemada en el lomo. No quería seguir usándola, pues en la última página descansaba la firma de All Might y no se sentía capaz de poner nada mas después de eso, era como si la pudiera ensuciar.

En el extremo opuesto de la colección descansaba la otra libreta que no había sido llenada en su totalidad, era más gorda y no tenía un número como las otras, por lo que Izumi la llamaba con cariño y nostalgia «La Libreta Número Cero».

Era una libreta diferente, no solo porque fuera la más antigua; para empezar carecía de la característica cubierta negra, esta libreta tenía una cubierta en amarillo llena de pegatinas de héroes, varias de ellas de All Might, incluso había un All Might chibi.

Izumi sonrió con nostalgia mientras pasaba los dedos por encima de la pegatina.

Cuando era pequeña y la doctora de la televisión le había dado esperanzas, pese a que había sido diagnosticada como «Sin quirk», se había volcado en intentar descubrir el suyo. Al principio había intentado experimentar con ideas de posibles quirks relacionados con los de sus padres, intentaba mover objetos con la mente, comía picante para ver si conseguía respirar fuego, sumergía su cabeza en un recipiente lleno de agua para intentar respirar agua, porque la lógica de su yo de cinco años funcionaba así.

Izumi abrió la libreta encontrando trazos extraños con crayolas de colores. Frunció el ceño intentando descifrar los garabatos, pero le fue imposible y solo hasta pasadas unas páginas se empezaban a entender los dibujos y las letras. A cada pagina que pasaba era mas legible y la información plasmada menos escueta, hasta que llegó al último experimento.

A diferencia de las libretas negras, la libreta amarilla de pegatinas era suya y por cuatro años la había estado usando, única y exclusivamente, para la investigación relacionada con su propio quirk, dejando las libretas negras para otras personas.

Había quedado parada en el último experimento que había sido siete años atrás, y después de todo este tiempo, por fin tenía información nueva para añadir.

Sacó su bolígrafo, pero no supo qué escribir.

Había decidido no contarle a su madre sino hasta que estuviera segura y tuviera mas información sobre su propio quirk, pero no sentía _correcto_ escribir sus descubrimientos en esa libreta. Además su madre podría leerlo y esa no era forma en la que Izumi quería que su madre se enterara.

Al final lo único que escribió en las páginas finales de esa libreta fue un escueto «lo he logrado», la cerró y la puso en su sitio. Necesitaría otra libreta.

Otra libreta Número Cero.

 **…**

Cuando Bakugo entro al salón de clases la nerd ya estaba ahí, haciendo sus cosas de nerd; murmurando a un volumen irritante y escribiendo como una maldita posesa en el maldito cuaderno de mierda. Pese a que había intentado hacerla entrar en razón la muy inútil parecía seguir con la estúpida idea de entrar a la Academia Yuuei.

Como si eso fuera posible para alguien sin quirk como ella.

─¡Oi! ─la llamó.

Y para su sorpresa la estúpida lo ignoró. A él.

Una vena brotó en su frente.

─¡PUTA NERD! ─Explotó. En más de un sentido.

La estupida parpadeo, como si recien lo hubiera notado.

─Ka-Kacchan.

─¡No me ignores, perra cara de...!

Se detuvo al ver que la tonta llevaba una libreta nueva. Recordaba haberla dejado en un estado lamentable antes de arrojarla por la ventana, seguramente había tenido que comprar otra.

¿Acaso era un desafío? ¿lo estaba desafiando?

Katsuki bufó.

Por supuesto que lo estaba desafiando. Siempre lo estaba desafiando. Que insistiera en escribir en sus libretas; que se creyera capaz de convertirse en heroína; que lo ignorara cuando la llamaba. Todo cuando hacía era un desafío en sí mismo.

No pudo gritarle lo que tenía pensado porque en ese momento el profesor entró en el salón y Bakugo no tuvo mas opción que sentarse en su lugar, pero se aseguró de que su mirada fuera tan elocuente como si le gritara a la cara: «Todavía no termino».

Ella se puso blanca y se giró en su asiento para seguir escribiendo.

A la hora del almuerzo se escabulló como una puta rata. No habían pasado ni dos segundos desde el timbre de salida y la tonta pelo de esponja ya había desaparecido de su vista.

La iba a encontrar y le iba a hacer entrar en esa cabecita diminuta y jodidamente cerrada que no tenia la mas mínima oportunidad de convertirse en heroína y mucho menos de entrar en la misma academia que él. Se aseguraría de dejar hecho ese diario cenizas si con eso por fin la hacía entrar en razón. Y si compraba otro destruiría ese también.

Bakugo no era una persona paciente, pero tampoco era de los que se rendían, por eso el no ser capaz de encontrarla después de haberla buscado por medio jodido instituto no lo detuvo. Primero muerto antes que rendirse.

Por fin un inútil extra de esos que pululan por su escuela le dijo que la había visto dirigirse hacia la azotea del instituto.

¿La azotea?

¿Por qué la puta azotea? si la inútil, además de inútil, era miedosa para todo: alturas incluidas. Él tenía la desgracia de conocerla muy bien y sabia que ese lugar no era su sitio favorito, entonces ¿por qué mierda...?

Oh.

Mierda.

Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron y un sudor frio comenzo a recorrer su cuerpo.

« _Si te lanzas por el techo tal vez renazcas con un quirk_ »

No podía.

No iba a hacerlo.

No lo haría. No sería capaz de llegar a tanto.

La maldita no podía. No podía. _Pero..._

Bakugo no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a correr por los pasillos.

Atravesó un buen trecho del camino a toda velocidad, llevándose a todo cuanto se parara frente suyo, como una estampida de una sola persona.

Tenía que llegar pronto.

¿Y si no llegaba?

¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde?

¿Y si ella _saltaba_?

Tragó con fuerza para aplacar esa bola de _alguna mierda_ que se había instalado en su pecho causando que su respiración se hiciera dolorosamente pesada.

Sería su culpa. Sería su maldita culpa. Suya y de la estúpida por tomarlo en serio. Nunca escuchaba lo que Bakugo decía y lo desafiaba abiertamente ¿Por qué, precisamente ahora, lo tomaba en serio?

Pero si además era imposible que la jodida nerd se acercara a una maldita ventana sin empezar a temblar ¡Maldita sea! nunca la iba a entender y era todo un dolor en el culo.

Bakugo no era de los que se arrepentía. Nunca volvía atrás en sus acciones o palabras, para él era como rendirse, pero era la segunda vez en su puta vida que lo estaba _considerando_ y una pequeña parte de su cabeza le insistía que tal vez, tal vez, _tal vez_ había ido un poquito lejos.

Esa pequeña parte de su cabeza que se había mantenido callada por cuatro largos años estaba despertando de su letargo para volver a alzar su voz. Esa misma voz que le insistía en que había hecho algo _mal_ cuando una de sus explosiones quemó a la inútil en un brazo. Esa puta voz volvió a susurrar de nuevo:

 _«Las has cagado, imbécil»._

 **…**

Durante toda la mañana Izumi fue consciente de la mirada asesina que Kacchan tenía encima suyo. Ya tenía bastantes problemas para concentrarse en lo que el profesor estaba diciendo y ahora también tenía que sumarle el irritable rubio.

No había querido ignorarlo, de verdad que no, simplemente estaba tan ensimismada garabateando todo cuanto podía en su libreta que el mundo había podido caerse a su alrededor y no lo hubiera notado, cosa que, Kacchan se tomo como una ofensa personal, por supuesto. Lo mejor sería evitarlo.

La azotea, además de estar prohibida le daba pavor, pero sinceramente un Kacchan enfurecido le daba mas miedo y por eso decidió ocultarse allí. No podía ser tan malo.

Era peor de lo que recordaba.

Lo primero fue el viento. Un fuerte ventarrón la azoto haciendo que su falda ondeara con vigor y su cabello se estrellara contra su cara. Por eso no le gustaban las alturas.

Las alturas eran peligrosas. Para empezar el viento empujaba sin piedad, su propio peso tiraba hacia abajo, sus pies colgaban, y bajo ellos, metros de caída libre; no importaba cuán fuerte se sostuviera, eventualmente sus músculos perdían la fuerza necesaria para sostenerse a lo que venía la inevitable caída con la horrible sensación de vacío y el temor de golpearse contra el suelo.

Izumi lo recordaba muy bien.

Cuando era pequeña había escalado un árbol enorme en un intento por bajar un gatito atrapado en las copas más altas, había conseguido llegar hasta arriba, pero no había sido capaz de bajar y habría caído de no ser porque llegó su madre a tiempo y la atrapó en el aire utilizando su quirk. Milagrosamente no habían salido heridas; su madre se recuperaría del dolor de cabeza y el sangrado nasal por el sobreesfuerzo, pero Izumi no se había recuperado de la acrofobia.

Sin embargo la azotea era lo suficientemente amplia como para que su fobia no se agudizara y la hiciera salir corriendo de ahí. Siempre que tuviera los pies en suelo firme y no viera hacia abajo podía mantener el tipo.

─Puedes manejarlo, Izumi ─se dijo para intentar mantener a raya su ansiedad, busco una pared firme lo mas alejada de los bordes que pudo y se sentó allí. Respiraba un poco más tranquila ahora que no sentía que el viento podía arrancarla del suelo en cualquier momento.

Abrió su libreta dispuesta a continuar donde lo había dejado. Llevaba unas diez hojas llenas solo de especulación, teorías y cuanto pensamiento peregrino pasara por su mente, pues aún no se había atrevido a experimentar con su quirk.

Las manos todavía le temblaban ligeramente.

─Vamos Izumi, deja de temblar.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

 _«Inútil»,_ dijo la voz de Kacchan. La chica se sobresalto hasta descubrir que se trataba de esa voz en su mente que sonaba como Kacchan.

 _«¿Y como coño piensas convertirte en heroína si ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte en pie, estúpida?»_

Kacchan tenía razon, tanto la voz en su cabeza como el Kacchan real que siempre le decía inútil. Era verdad, no podía negarlo. Si no podía ni moverse ¿cómo podía ayudar a alguien? aunque, cuando se trataba de ayudar a alguien mas, su miedo era hundido por algo más fuerte que la impulsaba a moverse. Pero siempre quedaba la posibilidad de quedar atrapada y en lugar de ayudar convertirse un estorbo.

Todo por un miedo instintivo a caer, hacerse daño y morir. Y ella no podía morir, entonces la fobia carecía de sentido. Era un razonamiento sensato, pero su tembloroso cuerpo no parecía entender de razonamientos. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía seguir así. Iba a encontrar la manera de superar su fobia.

Se puso en pie de nuevo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y dejando su libreta y bolígrafo en el suelo. Lo haría hoy: Superaría su miedo.

Lo primero sería obligarse a caminar al borde, había una barandilla metálica lo suficientemente alta como para impedirle caer, tal vez si pudiera ir hasta allí, apoyarse y, tal vez, mirar hacia abajo...

El solo pensarlo la ponía blanca. Eso sería demasiado, estaba segura que terminaría arrastrándose de vuelta hasta donde estaba ahora, pero si conseguía dar el primer paso estaría un poquito mas cerca de poder cumplir su sueño. Era algo que debía de hacer.

Debía fijarse su meta y concentrarse en ello en lugar del viento. Dar un paso y luego otro y luego otro más hasta conseguir llegar al borde.

Despues de cinco pasos tragó grueso, empezaba a hiperventilar. No iba a conseguirlo.

─Vamos, Izumi, vamos.

Apretó los puños a su lado en un esfuerzo por dejar de temblar.

─No te va a pasar nada, asi que deja de temblar.

Pero su cuerpo no respondía, así que se puso en cuclillas. Sentirse cerca de una superficie segura la ayudó a calmarse.

Pero no se iba a rendir. Aunque se estaba presionando demasiado.

Tal vez si se acercaba al borde estando agachada podría conseguirlo. Se había fijado esa meta.

Llegaría al borde de la azotea, se sostendría de la barandilla y miraría hacia abajo.

Tragó saliva.

Era algo muy simple, en teoría lo era, ella era buena para la teoría.

Ahora debía pasar a la practica.

Llenó de aire sus pulmones y lo dejo ir despacio.

Se puso en movimiento de nuevo, se debía de ver ridícula en esa posición, moviéndose como un animal torpe hacia su objetivo, pero no le importaba. Tener sus manos en el suelo le ayudaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

A cada paso que daba estaba un poco mas cerca.

─Ya casi. Ya casi.

Después de lo que parecieron horas Izumi estaba en cuclillas, con el corazón a mil por hora, los ojos cerrados y la respiración errática, agarrándose fuerza de la barra metálica que la separaba de una caída libre de varios pisos de altura.

Muy bien, había llegado, ahora tenía que ponerse en pie y mirar hacia abajo.

─No puedo creerlo ¿tienes miedo a las alturas?

Izumi se sobresaltó, aunque no reconoció la voz sonaba como un hombre mayor ¿un profesor? oh no, iba a tener problemas, se suponía que estaba prohibido subir allí.

Sin soltar la barra de metal se giro para poder ver quién le hablaba.

Se trataba de un sujeto cubierto por una especie de aura negra que flotaba a su alrededor, pudo apreciar que llevaba puesto un traje demasiado elegante para tratarse de un profesor. Tenía un par de brillantes luces amarillas que, izumi dedujo, eran sus ojos. En sus manos, o eso creía dado lo poco definido que era su silueta, sostenía una libreta negra abierta. Su libreta negra. La libreta en la que había comenzado a anotar todo cuanto sabía y suponía de su quirk.

─Es un miedo totalmente irracional ─dijo el hombre pasando perezosamente una página de la libreta─ teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de tu quirk.

─¿Qu-quien…?

─Si te empujo ─reflexionó el sujeto ignorando a Izumi ─y te destrozas la columna ¿se reparará solo hasta después de que mueras? Fascinante.

La voz del sujeto era fría consiguiendo que a Izumi se le pusieron los vellos de punta.

─Pero no te preocupes, niña. Sería bastante molesto que alguien más supiera de tu quirk.

Izumi tenía miedo, el sujeto era peligroso, se lo decían los huesos y además se sentía acorralada por culpa de su fobia. El peor escenario posible.

Con las piernas todavía temblando se puso en pie sin soltarse de la barandilla, sus ojos mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor en busca de una salida, una manera de distraerlo, escapar, tal vez si conseguía correr.

No. Estaba en desventaja. Desconocía el quirk del hombre y además estaba de pie cerca de la única salida, bloqueando así su escapatoria.

A menos que…

Miró hacia el otro lado de la barandilla, hacia abajo. El suelo se veía tan lejos, pero ¿y si saltaba? ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver a vivir? ¿sería suficiente? ¿podría escapar? Ni siquiera estaba segura si su quirk la mantendría viva, pero debía intentarlo. Era su única opción.

─¡ESTUPIDA!

─¡KYA! Izumi se sobresalto tanto que pegó un grito de terror ante una voz que si que conocía muy bien pero no esperaba escuchar.

Allí, con la puerta abierta de par en par estaba Kacchan parado, con una mirada de maniatico dirigida a ella, la mandibula tensa y respirando con dificultad.

─¿¡Qué mieda planeabas hacer!?

Izumi buscó al sujeto, pero donde segundos antes había estado en pie, ahora solo estaba su libreta en el suelo.

Kacchan también dirigió la mirada hacia donde Izumi estaba mirando, frunció el ceño y al reconocer la libreta fue a por ella mientras gruñía.

Izumi tuvo miedo, pero no por lo que Kacchan pudiera hacerla a su libreta, el hombre del quirk negro había estado ahí hacía unos segundos y había ¿desaparecido? ¿acaso se trataba de un quirk de invisibilidad? ¿teletransporte? podía seguir observándola sin que ella lo supiera ¿y si le hacía daño a Kacchan? ¿y si...?

─No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar ─susurró la voz del misterioso sujeto a un costado suyo causándole un respingo.

En un segundo se había materializado a su lado. Entonces se trataba de un quirk de teletransporte.

─Y si no quieres que nada le pase a tu _amiguito_ será mejor que no le reveles tu quirk ─dijo antes de terminar de desvanecerse en el aire.

Izumi abrió los ojos con verdadero terror ante la amenaza. El hombre la cumpliria, de eso estaba segura.

 **…**

Katsuki Bakugo quería matar a alguien. En concreto a la estúpida enfrente suyo.

Cuando había abierto la puerta de una patada -porque así era más rápido-, lo primero que vio fue a una pálida y temblorosa nerd agarrándose de la barandilla de la azotea mirando hacia abajo.

Sintió cómo la sangre se le iba del rostro. Rugió con toda su fuerza lo único que se le vino a la mente.

─¡MALDITA ESTUPIDA!

Porque eso era. Una total y completa estúpida que estaba mirando hacia abajo como si de verdad contemplara la _posibilidad_ de saltar y, puta mierda, eso no podía ser.

No lo haría.

¿Pero cómo iba a saltar si le tenía miedo a las alturas?

Ni siquiera debería de estar en el borde de la azotea para empezar

¿De verdad quería matarse?

¿De verdad era así de _débil_?

─¿¡Qué mierda planeabas hacer!? ─demandó

Estaba blanca y temblaba como un animal asustado. Sin embargo, sus ojos enormes ya no lo miraban a él, estaban desorbitadamente enfocados en algo.

Katsuki se giró para ver qué mierda era tan importante.

Ah.

El puto pedazo de libreta.

¿Por qué era tan importante?

El chico se agachó dando la espalda a la tonta para recoger la libreta. Tenía un cero en la portada.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué un cero? la anterior tenía un trece ¿no? ¡Bah! Nada de lo que hacía la nerd tenía sentido.

Enrolló el cuaderno de marras en una de sus manos y se dirigió allí donde la otra seguía aferrada a la barandilla. Miraba a Katsuki como si quisiera llorar. Llorona. estúpida e inútil perra llorona ¿por qué tenía que ser tan irritante?

─Tsk.

Katsuki la había visto llorar muchas veces, unas cuantas a causa suya. Igual y ser una llorona era su quirk. Pero nunca había visto en ella esa mirada de miedo y desesperación. No le gustaba, lo ponía incómodo. Así que hizo lo que sus instintos le ordenaban cuando algo lo ponía incómodo: golpear.

Mas concretamente usó la libreta enrollada para darle un golpe en la cabeza a la pelo de esponja, así como quien mata un insecto. A ver si con eso reaccionaba.

─Deja de llorar. Es molesto ─ordenó.

Eso pareció hacerla reaccionar un poco, pero siguió llorando. Al menos tuvo la decencia de taparse su cara de idiota con las manos mientras sollozaba. Seguía siendo molesto, pero al menos Katsuki ya no sentía la misma molestia.

─El estúpido cuaderno está bien ─gruñó.

¿Todo este jodido drama por una libreta de mierda?

─Gr-graci-as, Ka-Kacchan ─dijo entre hipidos recibiendo el cuaderno y usándolo para tapar su pecosa cara.

─¿Y no se suponía que las alturas te daban miedo o una mierda así?

Ella descubrió su rostro. Miró hacia abajo y luego miró a Bakugo como si se tratara de un perro abandonado o algo así.

Tenía unos ojos demasiado expresivos, no era difícil de leer. Unos ojos que se atrevieron a mirarlo así.

A él. Katsuki apretó los dientes.

El que ella, precisamente ella, la inútil nerd miedosa sin quirk que ahora mismo estaba hecha un desastre de mocos y lágrimas se atreviera a mirarlo así fue como echar nafta a un fuego que de por si ya era salvaje

A ÉL. Como si temiera POR ÉL. Si él era el único de esa mugrosa escuela que iba a conseguir entrar en la UA. El único que tenía un quirk poderoso y perfecto para convertirse en el puto héroe número uno de todo el jodido planeta.

¿Pero quien mierda se creía esa perra que era para mirarlo así? volver a ver esa mirada dirigida hacia él fue como una bofetada. No había vuelto a ver esa mirada en años. Desde que se había caído y ella había corrido a socorrerlo, cosa que él no necesitaba.

Después de todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que había hecho para asegurarse de hacerle entender que la única débil era ella. Después de todo ella lo seguía subestimando. Lo seguía mirando desde arriba.

Bufó.

Por él como si la maldita se arrojaba por el precipicio. Ya no le importaba.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de la creciente ira del chico pero antes de que pudiera decir nada él se alejó de ahí a pisotones. Estaba furioso.

─Kacch...

─¡Si me vuelves a hablar en tu puta vida juro por mi jodida madre que te vuelo la cabeza! ─Rugió dandole la espalda, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta.

Y lo cumpliría. Oh, claro que lo cumpliría.

Con lo iracundo que estaba, con gusto lo cumpliría.

 **…**

* * *

Kacchan, mai son, eres un idiota.

Me fui al recarajo con este capítulo de 4k. Me quedó larguísimo D:

Shi, cliché salvaje de gato atrapado en árbol aparece :3

La idea era subir este cap el sabado, pero como salió el doble de largo me demoré más corrigiendo :P Procuraré subir cada capítulo semanalmente, así que hasta el próximo sábado/domingo *3*


	5. Dulce Hogar

**...**

 **Dulce Hogar**

 **...**

La luz de la luna, azul y pálida, se filtraba por la ventana y a través del velo apenas consiguiendo iluminar dos siluetas que estaban de pie frente a la cama de Izumi. La chica estaba sentada en su cama, sus rodillas pegadas contra su pecho y aferraba sus mantas como si fueran un escudo impenetrable. Tenía los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos, tanto por miedo como por un vano intento de descifrar las dos siluetas que se alzaban frente a ella.

A la primera silueta la reconoció con facilidad: Una sombra negra indefinible con unos brillantes ojos amarillos y un inmaculado traje de cachemira; el otro tenía una postura encorvada e iba vestido enteramente de negro, llevaba encima un abrigo con capucha que cubría su cabeza dejando unos cuantos mechones de pelo a la vista y haciendo sombra a su rostro del que, lo único que podía apreciar, era una sonrisa de maniático. El sujeto parecía pasar su mirada por la habitación de Izumi, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto, para evaluar todas y cada una de las figuras de All Might.

─Midoriya Izumi ─dijo el hombre que había conocido en la azotea de su instituto─ un placer volvernos a encontrar.

Izumi volvió su mirada al reloj que descansaba en su mesita de noche. 2am.

─Oh, lamento que tengamos que vernos de nuevo a estas horas y en estas circunstancias, pero comprenderás que no podemos discutir nuestros asuntos a plena luz del día. No sería adecuado.

Izumi trago saliva no sabiendo qué decir, o si sería siquiera capaz de decir algo. Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

─¿Puedo matarla ya? ─dijo el sujeto de la capucha.

─Paciencia, Tomura ─contestó el otro con cansancio, como si hubieran tenido esa misma conversación mil veces.

─Este lugar no me… gusta ─siseó llevándose la mano al cuello y rascando con fuerza.

El hombre dirigió de nuevo su atención a Izumi.

─Será mejor que nos acompañes.

Y aunque lo había dicho con cortesía y diplomacia estaba claro que se trataba de una orden.

─N-no ─consiguió articular aunque su voz salio una octava mas aguda de lo normal. El que pudiera hablar en esas circunstancias era un misterio en sí mismo.

El sujeto llamado «Tomura» agarró una de las figuras de All Might desintegrandola en segundos.

─Lo siento ─dijo el otro sin sentirlo en absoluto─ pero Tomura no es del tipo paciente. Y el Maestro está muy interesado en conocerte.

Izumi por fin reaccionó de su estupor. Ese sujeto la había abordado en la azotea y había amenazado con hacerle daño a Kacchan, al parecer había traído uno de sus amigos villanos -porque eso eran, todo en ellos gritaba «villano»- y querían algo con ella. No, con ella no, con su quirk.

─N-no iré a ningún lado ─dijo después de ponerse en pié. Temblaba, claro que si. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no obedecería tranquilamente a unos villanos ¿qué clase de héroe sería si hacía eso?

Con todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión, ella sonrió. En principio una sonrisa tímida que se fue ensanchando hasta convertirse en una mueca extraña y temblorosa que pretendía simular la omnipresente sonrisa de su ídolo.

El sujeto de la capucha gruñó por lo bajo y empezó a caminar hacia ella levantando una de sus manos. Izumi pudo ver cómo las cicatrices surcaban la piel del hombre.

─No me gusta. Esa mocosa no me gusta ─siseó amenazadoramente, acercandose a ella con un aura asesina. Izumi estaba paralizada.

La mano se acercaba implacable a su rostro, pero a los pocos centímetros simplemente desapareció y en frente suyo solo había una suerte de agujero negro diminuto que flotaba. La mano había desaparecido, pero «Tomura» que seguía enfrente suyo se giró levemente hasta encarar al sujeto del quirk negro.

─Te voy a matar a ti también, maldito Kurogiri─ amenazó.

El aludido suspiró con fastidio.

 **…**

Cuando Kurogiri le había hablado a su Maestro de la chica con un quirk de inmortalidad el maestro se había mostrado francamente complacido, casi _feliz_ y no era para menos, All For One sería literalmente invencible si conseguía hacerse con semejante poder, pero antes, necesitaban investigar más a fondo. Debían descubrir todas las fortalezas y debilidades del quirk para permitirse arrebatarlo a su dueña y poder usarlo con seguridad. Y por eso necesitaban a la chica.

Kurogiri había investigado todo cuanto había necesitado. Todo: Dónde vivía, con quién vivía, dónde estudiaba, quienes eran sus padres y qué hacían. Kurogiri había investigado la vida de Midoriya a un nivel tan profundo, que si la chica estornudaba, él lo sabría. Por supuesto se había infiltrado en las bases de datos del gobierno donde estaban los registros de los quiks de los ciudadanos. Izumi Midoriya estaba registrada como «Sin Quirk» lo cual lo hacía todo mucho más fácil.

Evidentemente un poder así llamaría mucho la atención de cualquiera y lo que menos querían era competencia. Gente indeseada metiendo sus narices en sus asuntos. No, la Liga De Villanos había encontrado a la niña primero y ahora sería suya sin interferencias de ningún tipo.

Ahora debía ir a por la chica, traerla ante el Maestro y asegurarse de hacerlo todo con la mayor cautela, pues nadie debía saber de ellos _aún_. Y en especial nadie debía de saber de la chica Midoriya y su poder.

Era una tarea relativamente sencilla que Kurogiri podría realizar con la eficiencia y discreción que lo caracterizaba. Una tarea especialmente diseñada para él. Sin embargo el Maestro había insistido en que Shingaraki lo acompañara en su misión y ahora estaba metido en esa incomoda situación, con el volátil joven a punto de desintegrar a la llave para el poder definitivo.

─Te voy a matar a ti también, maldito Kurogiri.

El aludido suspiró con fastidio.

─El Maestro la necesita _viva._

─Creí que no podía morir tan fácil.

─No estamos seguros de qué tanto puede resistir tu quirk, Tomura. debemos investigar más. A fondo ¿entiendes?

─Tch.

Tomura estaba obviamente enojado y alguno de los desgraciados en proceso de convertirse en un _Nomu_ pagaría, pero retiró su mano y relajó su postura ofensiva.

─Y-ya les dije q-que no iré a n-ningún lugar ─tartamudeó la mocosa. Como si tuviera opción.

─¿Acaso tu _mami_ no te deja jugar con nosotros? ─se burló Shigaraki.

La niña tembló visiblemente ante la mención de su madre.

Sería mucho más fácil para todos si la chica comprendía su situación y venía con ellos voluntariamente. Eso les evitaría muchos problemas, como tener a la policía y a los héroes tras el rastro de una niña desaparecida. Con ella cooperando no tendrían por qué dejar rastro en primer lugar.

─Si prefieres podemos hablar con tu madre ─ofreció Kurogiri con un tono de voz que helaba la sangre─, tal vez ella comprenda cuánto necesitamos tu ayuda y te permita venir con nosotros ¿te dejaría eso más tranquila?

Tomura ahogó una risita.

La mirada de la niña al principio era confusa, esa sonrisa extraña que tenía plasmada en su rostro empezó a retroceder, de a poco, dejando tan solo un pálido y pecoso rostro, las lágrimas amenazando con salir de las comisuras de sus ojos abiertos. Al menos no era estúpida y entendía una amenaza. Kurogiri le daba un punto por eso.

─¿Ya nos podemos ir? ─apuró Tomura.

─¿Ya _nos_ podemos ir, Midoriya? ─ofreció Kurogiri a la niña.

Ella tragó saliva, pero asintió lentamente.

En ese momento activó su quirk para que sus acompañantes pudieran pasar a través de él dejando atrás una habitación vacía en medio de la noche.

 **…**

Todas las mañanas, antes de que su vieja empezara a dar por el culo, Katsuki Bakugo ya estaba fuera de su casa en su rutina diaria. Corría unos cuantos kilómetros, hacía algo de ejercicio y entrenaba con su quirk. Todos los imbéciles en su clase querían convertirse en héroes profesionales, pero pocos eran los que realmente tenían los huevos para hacer lo que era necesario, era irritante lo inútiles que eran.

Katsuki era un hombre de rutina. Todas las mañanas, a la misma hora, en su camino de regreso a casa, se detenía en una tienda de conveniencia -la misma tienda siempre- para comprar algo para beber. Después de todo el trabajo físico se sentía exhausto y necesitaba hidratarse. Esa era siempre su rutina antes de llegar a su casa, donde se duchaba y preparaba para salir a su instituto de mierda. En diez meses aplicaría para la UA y tardaría poco más en dejar atrás ese agujero de la mediocridad lleno de perdedores y estaría más cerca de su meta de convertirse en el puto amo, el héroe número uno.

Una sonrisa salvaje atravesó su rostro.

La sonrisa tardó cero punto cinco segundos en ser reemplazada por sus dientes chocando con ira. Bakugo no necesitó más que entrar en _su_ tienda de conveniencia y ver cierto Pelo-De-Esponja al fondo comprando a saber qué mierda para que su ánimo se fuera por el caño.

Había una razón por la que Katsuki había elegido esa tienda en particular. No era casualidad. Nada de lo que hacia Bakugo, en su puta vida, era casualidad. Mierda, no. Se sentía bien jodidamente orgulloso de sus capacidades para planear y mantener todo en orden en su vida. Eso incluía mantener lejos, bien lejos, a la mierda que lo molestaba. Y esa tienda era ideal porque estaba lo suficientemente alejada de su vecindario, de manera que no había una maldita posibilidad de que allí se encontrara a nadie conocido. Mucho menos a _esa_.

Abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato. Iba a llamarla por la fuerza de la costumbre, pero él mismo le había dicho que no le dirigiera la palabra. Si de repente él empezaba a hablarle, aunque fuera para decirle lo estúpida que era, quedaría como un imbécil. En lugar de eso se dedicó a probar si podía hacerle volar la cabeza con el solo poder de su mirada.

Para su maldita desgracia la estúpida nerd no se desintegró, pero pudo ver que estaba diferente. No es que le importara, pero tenía ojos y hasta _él_ podía notar esos cambios. Para empezar su pelo de esponja estaba diferente, raro, se le veía la parte de atrás de la nuca justo en la frontera donde nacía su espesa y rizada melena, era como si estuviera mas ¿corto?

En opinión de Bakugo, el pelo largo era una cosa inútil y solo estorbaba, así que objetivamente hablando tenía sentido que se quitara ese peso de encima. Hasta la tonta tenia sus momentos de lucidez.

Pero eso no era lo único diferente, de hecho era lo más normal. Sus rarezas parecían incrementadas o algo. La veía mas nerviosa de lo normal. Sí, _más_ _«¿Era siquiera posible?»_ y no paraba de mirarse los brazos, como si le costara creer que seguían en su lugar, o si esperara ver salir otra brazo de repente. Mientras esperaba el dinero de cambio se observó las manos con la misma intensidad idiota y flexionaba los dedos de la misma manera que haría alguien a quien recién le hubieran brotado _«¿Acaso era estúpida?»_ bueno sí, siempre lo ha sido.

Cuando recibió su paquete y se dio vuelta Bakugo cayó en cuenta que no se había movido desde que la había visto. Hubiera podido salir de ahí apenas la notó, pero eso sería como huir y mierda ¡él no era una perra cobarde que huía!

Tampoco quería verle su cara de comemierda, no le gustaban esos ojos enormes mirándolo con lástima, y aunque detestara admitirlo, no se sentía capaz de contestar a esa mirada con la fuerza de una explosión que dejara claro quien era la basura débil que merecía lástima. Estaba atrapado en un bucle infinito que iba entre el deseo de matar y la incapacidad de cumplir su deseo; aderezado con el consecuente enojo que surgía de todo el maldito asunto, era todo un dolor en el culo.

Sacudió la cabeza ¡y una mierda! él no era un cobarde y se enfrentaría a lo que fuera. Y ganaría. Así que resolvió caminar hacia la recepción de la tienda, directamente hacia donde estaba ella sin importarle el infernal bucle de mierda, porque no tenía por qué importarle.

Se encontraron de frente.

Por la forma como reaccionó estaba claro que no esperaba verlo ahí, estaba muy nerviosa y aferraba la bolsa de compras con ímpetu, como si a él, o a cualquiera, le importara una maldita cosa lo que hubiera comprado.

Tsk.

Bakugo tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la frente en alto pero le tomo un poco, _solo un poco_ , de fuerza de voluntad ser capaz de verla a los ojos. Era una batalla que debía dar y el entendía muy bien de batallas, así que enfoco su mirada en sus ojos verdes.

Frunció el ceño. No estaba esa mirada que lo desarmaba y enfurecía a partes iguales, en su lugar había otra cosa, algo que nunca había visto y que no sabría cómo catalogar. Una parte particularmente imbécil de su cabeza, todo hay que decirlo, decidió guardar esa imagen para analizarla después.

Ella pasó por su lado de camino hacia la salida encorvándose y haciendo todo lo posible por parecer más pequeña de lo que era. Apresuró el paso y prácticamente huyó de él. Al menos eso no había cambiado mucho.

Murmuró una sarta de maldiciones y decidió que le daba lo mismo, de todos modos no le importaba su vida. Igual se había desvelado haciendo alguna de sus estupideces de nerd y eso explicaba las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos _«No sería la primera vez»_. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros y volvió a lo suyo. Mejor se ocupaba de sus asuntos, compraba la maldita botella de líquido y la bebería de camino a su casa, antes de que su jodida vieja empezara un escándalo porque, en sus palabras _«No me vas a meter en problemas por llegar tarde a la maldita escuela, pequeña mierda»._

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _1\. Sí, Izumi está viva :D y bueno... kinda obvious xD_

 _2\. El título de este capítulo es maldá pura._

 _3\. Diooos me estoy tan oxidada. Hacía un montón que no escribía algo de más de 1k y me siento re-torpe, solo que hasta ahora lo noto porque digamos que los capítulos anteriores los escribí en una especie de rage berserker escritoril y la adrenalina se me ha bajado c':_

 _See ya!_


	6. Hazlo Por Ella

_**...**_

 _ **Hazlo por ella**_

 _ **...**_

Shigaraki observa los vídeos con una fascinación estremecedora. Al otro lado de la pantalla de la laptop, una pequeña figura atada a una camilla es sometida al afilado cuchillo de Naraka que corta con una precisión quirúrgica a través de la piel blanca. Cada vez que la punta del bisturí pasa, deja un camino de un rojo intenso que se abre paso deslizándose sobre la piel blanca como gusanos y manchando, poco a poco, la pequeña figura de Midoriya.

Con cada corte el cuerpo se estremecía, tensando las correas que lo mantenían sujeto, pero cuando la sangre derramada era demasiada, el cuerpo simplemente dejaba de funcionar tras unos últimos estertores.

 _«Game Over»_

En otra ventana de la pantalla, en la esquina superior derecha, se puede ver la señal del pitido ininterrumpido que marca la ausencia de las pulsaciones del corazón. Otra pequeña ventana muestra un pequeño cronómetro que marca los segundos desde la muerte de Midoriya. Han pasado seis segundos con ocho décimas cuando la ventana de las pulsaciones inicia nuevamente, como si no se hubiera detenido nunca; y aunque la piel sigue manchada de rojo es evidente que ya no hay herida alguna. Se había reiniciado. Como en un vídeo juego.

Tomura ha visto todos los vídeos que el Maestro ha ido tomando para seguir la investigación del quirk de la chica. Los ha visto incontables veces en bucle y cada vez que ella _«reinicia»_ siente una punzada de emoción. Era como un vídeo juego.

Era mejor que un vídeo juego.

Han pasado varias semanas desde que la trajeron por primera vez y él quiere intentarlo. Tomura quiere usar su propio quirk en la chica; quiere ver si al tocarla con sus cinco dedos ella puede reiniciar. Le fascina la idea, pero el Maestro ha dicho que aún es muy pronto para eso y que deben intentar otras cosas.

La primera noche se dedicaron a cortarla de diferentes maneras tocando diferentes puntos vitales, diferentes formas de morir por pérdida de sangre y el tiempo que tarda con cada una en reiniciar. Pero eso no sería todo, no, el Maestro tiene planeado hacer mucho, mucho más al cuerpo de Midoriya: Romperlo, despedazarlo, incinerarlo, intoxicarlo, ahogarlo, aplastarlo, y destruirlo de todas las formas posibles en las que un cuerpo puede ser destruido.

Por lo que han conseguido averiguar con sus experimentos, el Maestro está convencido de que no importa lo que le hagan, ella reiniciará de nuevo. Naraka ha dicho algo sobre una especie de memoria que está presente en todas las células del cuerpo de la chica que consigue negar cualquier daño físico recibido, iniciando un proceso de regeneración increíble, pero por alguna extraña razón, solo se activa cuando sus funciones vitales se ven interrumpidas y muere.

Pese a todo quieren ir con cuidado, pues cada quirk tiene sus debilidades y no quieren echar a perder semejante poder solo por no haber tenido la precaución suficiente. no saben si existe una cantidad límite de resurrecciones y necesitan investigar más, de momento parece un quirk prácticamente imparable, pero han decidido dejar el corazón y la cabeza intactos y a Tomura alejado de Midoriya solo pudiendo tener contacto con ella a través de los vídeos. Es frustrante, pero el confía en el criterio de su Maestro.

La pantalla principal hizo el sonido que siempre hace cuando el Maestro conecta la camara. Al momento Kurogiri está junto a Tomura mientras este pone pausa a uno de los vídeos que se estaba reproduciendo en la laptop y se gira en dirección a la otra pantalla. Por una puerta oculta entra el cuarto miembro del grupo: Naraka, la encargada de jugar con Midoriya. No suele estar presente en sus reuniones por lo que el Maestro se dirige principalmente a Kurogiri y a Shigaraki, así que es posible que se trate de algo relacionado con la chica. Tal vez haya decidido que Tomura puede jugar con Midoriya. Esperaba que fuera eso.

─Maestro ─saludó Kurogiri respetuosamente.

 _─Kurogiri, Naraka y... Tomura_ ─saludó el Maestro a su vez─. _He decidido hacer un cambio de planes_ ─empezó sin introducción alguna─ _, pero antes necesito vuestra opinión._

Recibió una silenciosa invitación a continuar por parte de los tres que se encontraban en el bar.

 _─No he podido evitar ver en la joven Midoriya la chispa de un espíritu heróico._

 _«Ah, conque era eso»,_ reflexionó Tomura rascándose la nuca. Él también había notado _algo_ en la mocosa que lo irritaba, no había sabido ponerlo en palabras, pero lo molestaba mucho. Ahora tenía sentido.

Cuando los tres presentes le hacen saber, cada uno a su manera, que han notado lo mismo que él, continúa con lo que venía a decir.

 _─He decidido infiltrarla en la academia Yueei en el departamento de héroes._

A Tomura no le gusta la idea. No le gusta, pero es lo que ordena el Maestro.

─Señor, yo ya conseguí infiltrarme allí ─respondió Naraka moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. Tomura tenía ganas de agarrar esa molesta cola y deshacerla con su quirk, solo para relajar su creciente molestia. En lugar de eso decidió ocupar su mano en rascarse el cuello. El Maestro podría molestarse si pierde a uno de sus doctores y potencial espía.

 _─Lo sé_ ─corta el maestro. Las orejas de Naraka se agachan y ella parece retraerse ante su fría voz. Tomura sonríe─. _Tu tienes tu papel y Midoriya tendrá el suyo._

─¿Si la empujamos hacia la UA no sería como dejarla en bandeja de plata a los Héroes? podría rebelarse. Podría traicionarnos. Podríamos perderle ─razonó Kurogiri.

Tomura empezó a rascarse con más fuerza. No pueden perderla cuando no ha podido jugar con ella. No pueden.

No pueden.

 _No pueden._

El sonido aspero de sus uñas contra su piel parece molestar a Naraka quien lo observa con evidente irritación. Tomura le sostiene la mirada.

 _─¿Crees que se arriesgaría sabiendo que la vida de otros está en juego? es precisamente por eso que nuestra cándida Izumi es perfecta. Además nadie sospecharía de ella._

Tomura inclinó la cabeza mientras pensaba en la pregunta que acababa de hacer el Maestro. La vida en sí misma es un juego y el mundo su escenario, jugar con las vidas de otros es lo que siempre ha hecho y no entiende muy bien cómo haya a quienes les cueste hacer algo tan simple.

─En verdad podría ser una buena espía ─asiente Kurogiri, por su tono de voz pareciera que él si entendiera de lo que el Maestro estaba hablando.

 _─Oh, la mejor opción, sin duda_ ─esta vez la voz del maestro suena como si el mundo fuera un enorme chiste y él fuera el único capaz de entenderlo. Aunque no puede verlo muy bien a través de la pantalla, Tomura está seguro que su maestro está sonriendo en ese momento.

 **…**

Desde su primera noche con el Maestro y la liga de villanos, Izumi no había podido volver a dormir tranquilamente. Solo cuando el cansancio era excesivo caía rendida en un sueño profundo, aún así nunca duraba mucho y siempre se despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos. dificilmente conseguía recordar esos sueños y lo prefería así. Fue así como las ojeras se hicieron un rasgo permanente en su cara, como sus pecas. Ha aprendido a usar maquillaje para ocultarlas, una base y puede evitar cualquier tipo de preguntas de su madre.

Durante sus horas en la escuela Izumi ha aprendido a desconectar, su mente se volcaba enteramente en lo que el profesor estaba explicando y como consecuencia sus notas han mejorado apreciativamente, al punto que ha conseguido recibir unas cuantas felicitaciones.

También está el hecho de que Kacchan ha decidido ignorar su presencia desde lo que sucedió lo de la azotea y eso le ha permitido concentrarse mejor en lo que sea que este hablando el maestro. Aún así no puede evitar tensarse y ponerse en guardia cada vez que él pasa cerca o cruzan miradas. Otra cosa extraña que ha sucedido en su escuela es que no ha vuelto a encontrar su casillero hecho un desastre y nadie ha vuelto a arruinar sus cosas. Tal vez se aburrieron al ver que ya no le afectaba tanto y es que comparado a lo que ha tenido que pasar, el bullying de la escuela es un juego de niños.

Tampoco ha vuelto a llevar su libreta a la escuela. Tanto el maestro como Kurogiri dejaron muy claro que nadie, nadie debía saber de su quirk, y en lo que al mundo respectaba, ella debía seguir siendo considerada Sin-quirk. Tenia que disimular lo mejor que pudiera y no mostrar ningún cambio que hiciera sospechar a nadie nada raro. Aquello era muy fácil, pues en la escuela no tenía a nadie, menos ahora que Kacchan la ignoraba. El único peligro real era su madre, pero de momento no sospecha nada y el maquillaje hacía el resto del trabajo. En resumen nadie sabía que, unos días al mes, se encontraba con un grupo de villanos quienes la usaban como un conejillo de indias.

Esa noche Kurogiri decidió aparecer en su habitación. Izumi no tenía el sueño pesado así que podía despertarse fácilmente. Tragó pesadamente pensando en lo que le esperaba. El miedo se había instalado en su pecho y el recuerdo del dolor estaba aún muy fresco, pues hacía relativamente poco habían tenido la última sesión.

─Oh, no te preocupes ─dijo Kurogiri, probablemente sintiendo su tensión─, hoy solo vamos a hablar con el Maestro.

─¿Hablar?

Casi prefería una de sus _sesiones_ antes que tener que hablar con ese hombre otra vez. Kurogiri la miró de arriba a abajo.

─¿Piensas presentarte así? ─con ese tono acusador casi parecía su madre. Si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba hubiera soltado una carcajada.

─¿Cuál es el problema?

Izumi llevaba su pijama puesta, por supuesto. Era de noche, como siempre que iban a buscarla y nunca les había supuesto un problema, pues para eso tenía esa suerte de bata de hospital que le hacían poner siempre que iban a experimentar con su quirk.

─Será mejor que te pongas presentable.

En uno de los momentos más desconcertantes que viviría en su vida, la chica vio cómo un villano hurgaba en su guardarropa y evaluaba prendas hasta que sacó un vestido verde bosque que Izumi no se ponía desde hacía como mil años.

─Tienes diez minutos ─ordenó entregando el vestido antes de desaparecer.

 **…**

─Mamá...

─¡KYAAAA!

Inko estaba tan concentrada revisando las ollas que no sintió a su hija llegar y no pudo evitar pegar un chillido del susto. Izumi pegó un chillido a su vez como reacción. Al ver que no había nada de que preocuparse, ambas se echaron a reír por lo ridículo de la situación.

─Oh dios mio, me has dado un buen susto.

─Lo siento ─contestó entre pequeñas risitas. Últimamente era difícil ver a su niña sonreír, así que Inko guardó ese momento como una pequeña victoria.

─No te preocupes, es solo que no te esperaba despierta tan temprano.

Izumi se miró los pies descalzos. Su sonrisa se había borrado volviendo a su decaído estado de ánimo.

─Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, Izumi ─la animó.

La chica empezó a juguetear con sus manos y en ese momento Inko se dio cuenta que lleva un papel.

─¿Qué es eso?

─Em… Es una... una d-dieta especial ─ su hija habló tan rápido que no pudo entender lo que había dicho.

─¿Una qué?

─Una dieta especial, mamá.

─¿Dieta? ¿Qué dieta?

Muy bien, eso no lo había visto venir, es decir, su hija era bastante pequeña y flacucha para su gusto, no tenía sentido que se pusiera a dieta.

─Es para… me la dio un doctor.

 _«¿¡Doctor!?»_

─¿Fuiste a ver un doctor? ¿¡Estas enferma!? ¡Oh dios mio...!

─No, mamá. Estoy bien, es que, um…

Al no encontrar palabras, Inko decidió tomar el papel con la dichosa dieta para revisarlo ella misma. Bueno, no parece una dieta para adelgazar, todo lo contrario, de hecho.

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de que su hija fuera a ver doctores para que le dieran dietas especiales, no es como que ella no se preocupara por alimentar bien a su hija.

─Un doctor me la dio, dijo que debo comer bien para poder entrenar.

─¿Entrenar?

─Para el examen práctico de entrada al departamento de heroicas de la UA.

Oh, era verdad. Inko había tenido la esperanza de que su hija hubiera renunciado a esa absurda idea de convertirse en heroína profesional, y que esa suerte de depresión por la que parecía estar pasando fuera a causa de eso; al parecer había estado equivocada.

Suspiró con resignación ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de Izumi.

Muy bien, si ella quería probar a entrar en la UA y eso la hacía feliz no sería Inko quien la detendría. Y bueno, era una escuela prestigiosa de un muy alto nivel, si su hija no conseguía entrar en su departamento soñado, siempre quedaba alguno de los demás departamentos. Uno menos peligroso.

─¿Mamá?

Inko revisó de nuevo la lista, con mas detenimiento.

─Voy a tener que comprar unas cuantas cosas, pero por lo demás creo que podré ayudarte con tu dieta. Y, em ¿de qué va el entrenamiento?

─Um, bueno ─Izumi se rascó detrás de la cabeza─... primero me voy a inscribir en un dojo. Y voy a comenzar una rutina de ejercicios. Tengo menos de ocho meses para estar preparada.

─Muy bien, pero no quiero que descuides tus notas ¿de acuerdo?

El brillo ilusionado en la mirada de Izumi volvió a aparecer por unos segundos. Fue breve, pero ahí estaba.

─¡Si, mamá!

─La academia Yueei también tiene un examen escrito muy exigente.

─Lo sé, mamá.

─Será mejor que vayas a prepararte para la escuela. El desayuno estará listo pronto.

─Gracias, mamá.

Antes de irse a su habitación y en un gesto absolutamente inesperado, Izumi se acercó a ella y la abrazo con más fuerza de la que cabría esperar en una chica de su talla. Izumi enterró su rostro en el cabello de Inko y después de unos segundos susurró con voz quebrada:

─Te quiero, mamá.

Inko estuvo a punto de llorar. No supo si por lo inesperado del gesto o por lo intenso que se sentía. Su niña parecía perdida aferrándose a su suave figura como si se tratara de una tabla salvavidas; el único puerto seguro al que pudiera aferrarse en un mar de olas salvajes que en algún momento pudieran arrancarla de su lado. Inko hizo lo mismo, devolvió el abrazo con suavidad y firmeza.

Sentía una presión en el pecho y los ojos le empezaron a picar, pero se las arregló para poder hablar sin que la voz se le quebrase.

─Yo también te quiero, mi niña.

 **…**

* * *

1\. A ver, cuando Tumura dice que quiere "jugar" con Izumi no se refiere a nada sexual, plis, no quiero malentendidos D:

2\. Estuve un montón de tiempo debatiendo si poner un OC o hacer un OoC de otro personaje para que estuviera en la liga. Quería que fuera una mujer (porque me repatea que solo esté Himiko) y estuve barajando varias candidatas como Nejire porque me sirve que sea una sempai; una Himiko menos loca; o la chica de las abejas que aparece en el spin off de los vigilantes. No me sentí capaz de poner a Nejire como una villana, Himiko me gusta tal como es (y ya tiene un papel más adelante en el fic), y la chica de las abejas no me encajaba en perfil que necesitaba y es posible que también le de un papel propio. También pensé en alguien de la clase B, pero sería muy joven para ese papel. En fin que al final hice un OC, sorry c':


	7. Senpai

**...**

 _ **Senpai**_

 **...**

Desde la aparición de los quirks las artes marciales empezaron a perder el interés para las personas. La popularidad de las mismas bajó drásticamente y cada vez era menos frecuente ver a alguien interesado en aprender o practicar alguna forma de arte marcial, no cuando la gente tenía poderes que los hacían literales fuerzas de la naturaleza; eso sumado a la cultura de los héroes, quienes eran los encargados de mantener la paz y la seguridad, eran cada vez menos personas quienes consideraban útil la existencia de los dojos.

Para Ojiro era bastante lamentable ver cómo su Sensei tenía problemas para llegar al final de mes con las cuentas por pagar. El hombre confiaba en él al ser su estudiante más longevo y de tanto en tanto lo invitaba a un té, donde mencionaba la posibilidad de cerrar el dojo. Eventualmente tendría que hacerlo si dejaban de llegar personas, pues se estaba convirtiendo en algo insostenible y él ya estaba viejo.

Al chico lo entristecía profundamente que Japón perdiera sus tradiciones de esa forma y que donde los dojos morían, los clubes clandestinos de peleas de quirks, tomaban el territorio. Esos clubes eran lugares donde la gente se reunía para lanzar ataques y esperar a ver quién sangraba primero.

Los quirks habían brindado muchas ventajas a la sociedad, pero las artes marciales habían nacido en un mundo sin quirks y parecían destinadas a morir. El avance tenía un precio y Ojiro no estaba seguro de querer pagarlo; no quería que las artes marciales pasaran a ser una cosa del pasado.

Eso era lo que lo había impulsado a convertirse en un héroe. No quería sentarse a esperar que algo que amaba desapareciera, así que buscaría darle el protagonismo con sus propias manos. Como Héroe profesional podría volver a poner los dojos en el foco. Sonaba pretencioso, pero se convertiría en un héroe que no solo salvaría a las personas; sino que además evitaría que las artes marciales cayeran en el olvido.

Un problema del dojo era su sensei. Sí, se quejaba por la falta de dinero, pero el hombre era un cascarrabias y no aceptaba a cualquiera como estudiante.

Era exigente, terco y gruñón. Y para completar, no tenía quirk. Nadie quería que un viejo sin quirk le diera ordenes. El hombre no quería que lo suyo se viera como una suerte de hobby para pasar el tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a aguantar tonterías.

Resultado: No habían muchas personas en el dojo.

Ojiro hacía su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que los nuevos se sintieran bienvenidos y tomaran en serio el programa del Sensei, al menos, lo suficiente para que no los sacara corriendo. Hacía lo que podía para que no se viera obligado a cerrar.

Por eso, cuando una chica se apareció en la entrada queriendo inscribirse, Mashirao Ojiro le ofreció una cálida sonrisa e hizo lo posible por hacerla sentir bienvenida.

Se había presentado como Izumi Midoriya. Era bajita, de cabello corto y oscuro; tenía pecas bajo unos ojos redondos y enormes, creando en conjunto la apariencia más inocente que podría tener alguien. Su Sensei la iba a hacer pedazos.

El chico se sentía un poco mal porque, en el fondo, no esperaba que Midoriya durara una semana con la exigente rutina del Sensei. Sabía que estaba mal juzgar por las apariencias, pero no podía evitarlo; ella parecía demasiado débil y además tenía una personalidad tímida y retraída. Difícilmente conseguiría durar, aún así Mashirao le ofreció todo su apoyo como su Senpai.

Al principio se sorprendió cuando supo que tenían la misma edad, la verdad es que parecía al menos un año menor; pero lo que mas le extrañó fue escucharle decir que ella también iba a aplicar para el curso de Héroe en la academia Yuuei. No, definitivamente no encajaba en el perfil de estudiante de la UA.

─¿También vas a aplicar al curso de Héroe de la UA, Ojiro-Senpai?

La voz de Midoriya había sonado mucho más alta de su normal murmullo y su mirada tenía una chispa de emoción que había causado que Mashirao se avergonzara un poco.

─Si… ─contestó mirando distraídamente su cola.

─Eso-eso es… ¡Es genial!

─N-no es para tanto. No es como que mi quirk sea demasiado… ya sabes, demasiado llamativo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto a Midoriya usar su quirk o siquiera mencionarlo y empezaba a tener curiosidad. Seguro era algún quirk que por si solo no servía muy bien y por eso estaba entrenando en el dojo. Puede que la chica no pareciera muy fuerte, pero tras dos meses se había ganado su respeto y el aprecio del Sensei, en verdad se estaba partiendo la espalda todos los días y el trabajo duro era algo que él admiraba. Mashirao esperaba que ambos consiguieran entrar en la UA.

─Creo que vas a aprobar y te convertirás en un gran Héroe ─continuó ella─. Has trabajado mucho y.. y creo que-que tu quirk es genial, muy útil y muy versátil tanto para combate como para rescate, las extremidades extra...─ y hasta ahí fue capaz de escuchar antes de que la chica empezara a murmurar en voz muy baja y a una altísima velocidad, sobre su quirk. Era un poco creepy, pero le hacia gracia. No era muy usual que la gente pensara que su quirk era «Genial y útil» ni mucho menos «Emocionante».

─¿Y cuál es tu quirk, Midoriya?

Eso detuvo sus murmullos al instante.

─Um… bueno, yo... ─agachó la cabeza y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

Ojiro entrecerró los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba era muy sospechoso que no hubiera mencionado su quirk, nunca. Las personas, incluso aquellas con un quirk poco útil solían mencionarlo o manifestarlo en algún punto. Habían pasado dos meses y no había visto nada. Puede que se tratara de uno realmente problemático o que simplemente no existiera.

─No me digas que no… que no…

Midoriya se encogió de hombros, parecía querer hacerse más pequeña de lo que era. Eso, por si mismo, fue confirmación suficiente; aún así decidió preguntarle directamente.

─¿No tienes quirk?

Midoriya dio un respingo, pero levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se veía realmente avergonzada y Mashirao se sintió un poco mal por haberla presionado para revelar información personal que a él no tenía por qué importarle y que además era obvio que se trataba de un tema que la avergonzaba. Mejor hacía algo.

─Oh… Bue-bueno... no es tan malo, quiero decir, nunca ha habido héroes sin quirk, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas ser la primera. Y... y um... Sensei tampoco tiene quirk, a menos que ser un viejo cascarrabias pueda ser considerado como tal.

Vale, no estaba bien hacer bromas a costa de su Sensei _«Irrespetuoso»_ , pero Midoriya soltó una risita y eso relajó el ambiente visiblemente.

Ella tomó aire para poder explicarse mejor.

─T-tengo una resistencia al dolor por encima de la media, pe-pero eso difícilmente puede ser considerado un quirk. Ningún especialista en quirks lo catalogaría como tal, así que… que... um... estoy registrada como "Sin Quirk".

 **…**

Izumi se sentía terrible por tener que mentirle a Ojiro-Senpai.

Era la primera vez que alguien no le dedicaba _esa_ mirada cuando mencionaba su falta de quirk, ni la trataban como apestada. No solo eso, además, la estaba animando a convertirse en heroína. Era irónico que cuando creía no tener un quirk nadie, salvo su madre, la hubiera apoyado; pero ahora que si tenía uno, de repente a alguien le parecía que el concepto de un héroe sin quirk fuera posible.

Eso provocó una avalancha de sentimientos encontrados en Izumi, por un lado la hacía feliz, pero eso no diluía el hecho de que estaba mintiendo. Lo hacía porque debía mantener el secreto de su quirk, pero se sentía tan mal hacerlo con una persona tan buena como Ojiro-Senpai.

Era evidente, para una fangirl como solía ser ella, que el chico en verdad tenía el corazón de un héroe y que al pasar el examen la UA ganaría un gran elemento; mientras que ella, por otro lado, planeaba entrar a la UA para ayudar a los villanos. Ayudar _villanos_.

Y entonces, como si no estuviera teniendo suficientes problemas en mantenerse firme y aparentar normalidad, sintió cómo su corazón se comprimía en su pecho cuando Senpai usó la palabra «Amigos» refiriéndose a ella y él. Podían ser amigos.

 _Amigos._

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde su último amigo? ese había sido Kacchan. Muchos, muchos años. _Muchos_. Desde antes de que la diagnosticaron como «Sin-Quirk».

Iba a llorar.

No podía llorar. Si empezaba a llorar no iba a poder parar, pero es que no era justo. No era justo.

Sería más fácil si la siguieran tratando como antes, como una apestada. Ojalá Senpai la tratara igual que Kacchan, porque era mejor eso a la alternativa de tener un amigo al cuál le iba a tener que mentir. No podía hacerle eso a alguien que confiaba en ella.

Había tomado la decisión de simplemente alejarse. Mashirao Ojiro no podía ser su amigo.

Balbuceó una excusa patética que ya ni recordaba y huyó de ahí, dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca y el rechazo patente en la mano abierta que le había ofrecido y que ella se había negado a tomar.

 **...**

─Tomura, no ─advirtió Kurogiri.

─Tomura, sí.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Izumi al escuchar la voz de Naraka, no es que Shigaraki necesitara permiso para hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía la esperanza de no tener que pasar por esto una vez más.

La sangre que emanaba por los golpes en su cabeza le cubría los ojos y le impedía ver, aún así podía _sentir_ la sonrisa maniática de Shigaraki al dar la orden a Nomu para que terminara con lo que había empezado. Por supuesto, la bestia que la tenía agarrada por el cuello no se hizo esperar y al momento de recibir el comando «Nomu: Asfixiala» sintió una fuerza aplastante cerrarse alrededor de su garganta impidiéndole respirar.

Era muy extraño, como si morir le resultara muy fácil ya y su cuerpo no reaccionara al dolor como antes. Aparentemente era la reacción natural al uso prolongado de su quirk.

Por otra parte no podía evitar sentir pánico ante la pérdida de conciencia, el frío y la oscuridad. Saber que sería arrastrada hacia la nada, con la seguridad con la que sabía que su nombre era Izumi Midoriya, era su mayor miedo y debía enfrentarse a él más veces de las que le gustaría.

Había tenido una revelación: Temía la muerte.

También odiaba la incertidumbre de morir sin saber si sería capaz de despertar de nuevo. Recordaba todas y cada una de sus muertes; en todas ellas se había preguntado lo mismo y el uso continuo de su poder no había hecho desaparecer el desasosiego.

Siempre despertaba, pero la sola idea de no poder hacerlo alguna vez era lo que la hacía aferrarse con uñas y dientes a la vida.

Izumi no quería acostumbrarse a morir, no quería que se le hiciera fácil. No quería _morir_. Aunque, claro, ella no era nada fuerte y Shigaraki era implacable, de modo que siempre que perdía -es decir, _siempre_ -, él daba la orden a Nomu para que acabara con su vida. Otra vez.

Primero despertaba el oído, seguido por el tacto, el gusto y el olfato; por alguna razón la visión era lo último que recuperaba, incluso era capaz de recuperar la fuerza de sus músculos antes de poder enfocar cualquier imagen. Por eso, aún estando tirada en el suelo, empezó a escuchar el eco de una discusión a dos voces. Poco a poco el eco era mas definido y finalmente pudo escuchar con claridad a Kurogiri reclamar a Naraka el haberle dado manija a Tomura para que la matara.

─¿Les importaría dejar de matarla cada vez?

─¿Por qué no hacerlo? ─Respondió la villana─ Estaba herida y esta es la manera más fácil de que se recupere. No voy a gastar tiempo en administrarle un tratamiento si sé que matándola obtenemos mejores resultados.

─El punto de todo _esto_ es que pueda pasar el examen práctico de la UA _sin morir_. Debemos mantener su quirk como un secreto ¿Recuerdan?

─Tampoco podemos dejarla en su casa hecha un guiñapo. No queremos a su madre entrometiendose.

─Matemos a la madre ─intervino Tomura.

─Gente muriendo levanta sospechas, Shigaraki. Y es lo que la mantiene dócil ─contestó Kurogiri.

Naraka suspiró con fastidio.

─No es solo por su curación. He visto cómo funciona el examen práctico de la UA y creanme, no es solo ir y romper unas máquinas. Para un observador común pudiera parecer que ese examen está diseñado para evaluar el poder de ataque de los quirks de los aspirantes.

─¿No es así? ─Shigaraki parecía genuinamente interesado.

─Lo primero que buscan es la capacidad de sobreponerse al miedo, puede que no lo creas posible, Tomura, pero hay mocosos que, incluso con un quirk ideal, se aterran con los robots y eso les impide hacer la cantidad necesaria de puntos para aprobar. Para cuando quieren hacerlo ya es demasiado tarde. Dudar no es un lujo que cualquier aspirante a héroe pueda tener.

─¿Tu plan es matar el miedo de Midoriya a base de matarla a ella? ─Señalo Kurogiri. La sola idea parecía divertirlo profundamente.

─Tiene sentido.

─No me gusta que la obliguemos a usar su quirk tan seguido.

Mientras discutían Izumi se había puesto en pie. Nomu no se había movido de su lugar, solo obedecía a los comandos de Tomura y después de cumplidos se quedaba ahí, esperando la siguiente orden. No era muy diferente de una máquina y al observarlo Izumi no pudo evitar sentir pena por el pobre hombre que había sido convertido en esa carcasa vacía.

Se observó a si misma, su ropa rota, sucia, llena de costras de sangre y ahí seguía: De pie, intacta como Nomu; esperando a cumplir la siguiente orden, como Nomu. Y su sueño de entrar a la Academia Yuuei se había convertido en solo una misión más que cumplir, un comando que debía de obedecer.

Se preguntó si algún día conseguiría ser libre. Tal vez si el Maestro le quitara su quirk, como planeaba hacer, podría volver a su vida normal. Había vivido parte de su vida sin quirk, podría manejarse con el resto de vida que le quedaba. Era gracioso cómo había deseado un poder con toda sus fuerzas y ahora solo deseaba sacárselo de encima si eso le permitía volver a su vida anterior.

Habían pasado poco más de dos meses, pero se sentía tan lejano el tiempo en que Kacchan la llamaba inútil. No le importaría volver a escuchar sus insultos y que su peor preocupación el la vida fuera molestar a la gente a su alrededor con su fangirlismo.

Tampoco le importaría ver a los héroes desde la lejanía con el dolor en su corazón de saber que nunca sería como ellos; si con eso tenía la oportunidad de volver atrás, no le importaría. Pero la Liga había decidido usarla un poco mas y ella simplemente no podía decir que no.

Ahora mismo no era muy diferente a Nomu.

Shigaraki observaba a los otros dos con una mezcla de aburrimiento e irritación. Kurogiri mantenía un tono de voz plano y permanecía estoico pese a su volátil apariencia, parecía que nada era capaz de hacerlo enojar; mientras que Naraka, con su permanente postura encorvada, hacía difícil saber si estaba a punto de salir huyendo o de atacar a la mínima provocación. Bajo su bata de laboratorio tenía una piel tan negra que lo único que resaltaba en ella eran sus ojos con pupilas rojas y sus dientes afilados cuando mostraba su sonrisa de depredador. Su cola delgada, además de flexible, era mas peligrosa de lo que parecía a simple vista, Izumi había aprendido a no subestimar esa suerte de látigo que se balanceaba amenazadoramente mientras discutía con Kurogiri.

Era la villana encargada de estudiar su quirk para llevarle los resultados al Maestro, pero Izumi no era tan ingenua como para creer que era la única doctora colaborando con la Liga.

En algún momento las orejas de Naraka se giraron en su dirección. Luego, toda la atención de la villana estaba sobre Izumi y la observó con intensidad.

─¿Y tu que piensas?

─Bu-bueno…

Izumi se obligó a poner los pies en la tierra ¿De qué habían estado hablando? ah, si, de su «entrenamiento». No, por supuesto que ella tampoco creía que morir cada vez fuera la solución, aunque eso le había dado una cierta inmunidad al dolor eso no le ayudaría a destruir máquinas de resistente metal.

Además Izumi se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a muchas cosas y sentía que estaba _mal_ , no debía acostumbrarse al dolor, no debía acostumbrarse a la muerte. No era natural, no podía serlo.

─Está murmurando de nuevo ─se quejó Tomura ─ que cierre la boca ya.

Izumi dio un respingo al notar que lo había estado haciendo de nuevo. Era difícil deshacerse de sus viejas manías. Bajó la mirada y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. Aprovechó para morderse el labio y así asegurarse de que nada saliera de su boca.

─Yo.. em… creo que Kurogiri-San tiene razón. No… no esta sirviendo de nada. No he avanzado en nada.

─Un poco ha mejorado ─dijo Kurogiri.

─Quedan cinco meses para el maldito examen ─Intervino Tomura ─¿Y si solo hacemos trampa?

─Es la UA, no es como que tengamos los medios para hacerlo aún sin levantar sospechas. Y ella necesita pasar limpiamente si esperamos que sobreviva los suficiente allá adentro como para que sea de utilidad ─la voz de Naraka voz pasó a ser un gruñido─ ¿Saben qué? hagan lo que quieran. Renuncio. Con un poco de suerte Eraserhead consigue convencer al director de cambiar el examen práctico por algo menos problemático. Aunque lo dudo.

─¿Renuncias a su entrenamiento?

─No voy a perder mi tiempo con la inútil. Que se inscriba a un dojo o algo.

─Pero ya estoy asistiendo a un dojo─ susurró, todavía tenía la cabeza agachada. Para cuando Izumi había terminado de decir esto la villana ya había abandonado el lugar ¿cómo se escurría con tanta velocidad?

─El Maestro debería dejarme matarla ─se quejó Tomura.

─Es útil ─justificó Kurogiri.

Lo de _«inútil»_ había hecho eco en la conciencia de Izumi, parecía que ni siquiera teniendo el quirk que tanto había deseado, sería capaz de entrar en la UA.

─Naraka-San tiene razón, soy un caso perdido y no voy a poder apro...

─La maldita solo buscaba una excusa para zafarse de tu entrenamiento. No le gusta el olor que desprende Nomu ─dijo Tomura.

Antes de que Izumi pudiera decir nada Kurogiri se giró en su dirección. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban con intensidad.

─ _Tienes_ que aprovar. Si el maestro ha decidido que asistirás a la UA. Asistiras a la UA ¿queda claro?

─Pero…

─Eres lista, encontrarás la manera. De lo contrario conoces las consecuencias.

Izumi tragó saliva. Era verdad, su lugar en la Liga de Villanos era el de un Nomu más y esa había sido su orden: Aprovar el examen.

─Ve a ducharte y cambiarte de ropa ─ordenó zanjando la discusión─. Y debes seguir asistiendo a ese dojo, aunque sea para guardar las apariencias.

Izumi se mordió el labio. No asistía solo «para guardar las apariencias», se lo tomaba muy enserio. Eso si, habría preferido poder cambiarse de dojo, para no tener que encontrarse de nuevo con Ojiro-Senpai. No podía, claro, había sido Kurogiri quien había elegido ese lugar para que ella fuera a entrenar y él era un hombre demasiado metódico de modo que había elegido ese dojo por alguna razón.

No podía asistir a otro lugar y no podía desobedecer. La fecha límite se acercaba y ella no se sentía más preparada de lo que había estado meses atrás. No importaba cuánto se ejercitara, cuánto trabajara, no había manera de que consiguiera pasar el examen práctico. Había mejorado un poco, sí, pero todavía era demasiado débil y estaba muy lejos. Estaba acorralada.

Suspiró con cansancio.

No importaba nada. No importaba Ojiro-Senpai; no importaba el viejo cascarrabias del Sensei; no importaba Naraka ni su malditos diagnósticos; no importaba Tomura con su adicción a matarla; no importaba Kacchan, su escuela, ni su vida; ni siquiera su madre importaba, pese a ser ella por quien hacía todo esto.

Lo único que importaba ahora era que tenía que encontrar la manera de aprobar. Debía enfocarse en eso.

─Tu puedes hacerlo, Izumi ─se dijo─. _Tienes_ que hacerlo.

 **...**

* * *

 **Apartado De Los Descuidos:**

1\. Ya se que prometí actualizar el sábado, pero era mi cumpleaños (Yas, bitches, me hago vieja) y no quería drama, así que empecé con otro fic, uno que estuviera lleno de fluff y cosas bonitas, así como para balancear el universo. Lo que me lleva al punto dos.

2\. Este capítulo fue muy difícil de sacar. Y creo que me estoy pasando un poquito con el angst, pobre Izumi que ni amigos puede tener la pobre, espero no se aburran, prometo que no va a ser siempre to' sufrimiento y lloraera, pero es que la chica no ha tenido el empujón que supone el apoyo de All Might (como en el canon) así que no tiene sentido que de repente empezara a sacar la cabeza del barro. #TenemoKeInventarnoDrama


	8. Nudo Gordiano

_**...**_

 _ **Nudo Gordiano**_

 _ **...**_

Izumi ha seguido con la rutina: Correr temprano en la mañana, hacer ejercicio, volver a casa y prepararse para asistir a la escuela. Una vez terminaba la escuela, se dirigía hacia el dojo y por último volvía a su casa. Allí se dedicaba a hacer los deberes y entrada la noche llegaba Kurogiri para llevarla al cuartel, donde era vapuleada una y otra vez.

Lo único bueno era que al menos ya no la mataban sino una vez por noche para eliminar las heridas que había recibido. Finalmente la dejaban en su casa entrada la madrugada. Al día siguiente la rutina volvía a comenzar.

Por un tiempo temió que su quirk eliminara el progreso que realizaba cada día, tal vez cada vez que _reiniciaba,_ perdía la masa muscular que fuera acumulando, pero Naraka le había explicado que si eso fuera así entonces ella no podría crecer y era obvio que crecía, sus células envejecían y que la memoria celular que la hacia reiniciar también guardaba información de su cuerpo al ganar masa muscular.

Pese a todo, sentía que no podría conseguirlo. Su mente seguía dando vueltas y vueltas al problema que tenía en frente: Aprobar el examen de ingreso. Izumi sabía que era inútil dejarse arrastrar por el vortice de pensamientos negativos, pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando tenía tanto que perder.

No se rendiría, ella no se rendía. Tampoco es como que tuviera opción, pues bien sabía que la guillotina estaba preparada para caer sobre el cuello de su madre a la mínima duda. Debía obedecer. No podía arriesgarse a perder a la única persona importante en su vida, y para salvarla debía pasar a la U.A.

¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguirlo?

─No te desconcentres ─aconsejó Kurogiri.

Izumi había conseguido esquivar uno de los golpes de la criatura. Hubiera sonreído, pero una poderosa patada conectó en su costado derecho y la mandó a volar. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra una silla de madera y pedazos de astillas volaron por todas partes.

 _«Creo que me fracturé una costilla»._

─Nomu: Acabala ─comandó Shigaraki desde su lugar. Sonaba indiferente, casi aburrido. Izumi había dejado de resultarle emocionante y ya no parecía disfrutar como antes.

El comando, sin embargo, fue claro y preciso. Y con la diligencia de siempre la criatura agarró a Izumi por lo primero que encontró: Una pierna. Empezó a arrastrarla y Izumi hizo lo propio con uno de los pedazos rotos de la silla, aunque sea la usaría como arma.

El Maestro le había dicho que si conseguía encontrar una abertura en Nomu _«sin importar cómo lo consiguiese»_ , lo consideraría una victoria y la liberarían de ese _«entrenamiento»._ Izumi no entendía los motivos del Maestro para hacer esa promesa, tal vez para motivarla. Bueno, en ese caso, estaba funcionando. Peleaba con mas ahínco y perdía, por supuesto; pero el cambio en su actitud era obvio.

Nomu la levantó con facilidad mientras una de sus putrefactas manos se dirigía a su cuello. Izumi forcejeó inútilmente. Siempre forcejeaba, siempre peleaba por escapar y nunca conseguía nada. Instintvamente y como último recurso usó el palo para picar a Nomu en un ojo.

Tomura soltó una carcajada.

─¡Mirala, Kurogiri! ¡Intenta vencer a Nomu con un palo! ¡UN PALO!

La criatura, por supuesto, ni se inmutó. Pero tampoco terminó de completar la orden que le había dado Tomura. Izumi se preguntó si la distracción de Tomura también afectaba a Nomu. Creía que solo obedecía a los comandados de voz, pero la orden había sido dada y la criatura se había detenido cuando el sujeto había empezado a burlarse.

─Muy divertido, Midoriya. Pero te aconsejo que te tomes esto en serio ─fue la respuesta de Kurogiri.

Izumi tuvo una idea. Una _mala idea_ , mala, mala, terrible, _pésima_ , la-peor-de-todas. Pero...

Estaba desesperada, así que desde su posición invertida y teniendo una costilla fracturada, lanzó -como pudo- el palo con toda su fuerza hacia la cabeza de Nomu. Pero esta vez apuntaba a la _real_ cabeza del Nomu, es decir: Shigaraki Tomura.

Esta vez, la risa que resonó por todo el lugar, fue la del Maestro.

 **...**

Katsuki Bakugo no era alguien que hiciera las cosas a medias, siempre iba a por todo. Si la vida le daba limones él escupía a la vida en la cara, hacía volar los limones y luego iba a por sus putas naranjas. Hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Eso era lo que implicaba ser el Número Uno.

Para él el segundo lugar correspondía al primero de los perdedores. Y él no era un perdedor.

Pese a sus arranques de ira, su actitud impulsiva y su variopinto lenguaje nadie podía decir que era un tonto. Katsuki era, de hecho y en cuanto a notas se refería, el mejor estudiante de su escuela. Lo cual no era tanto mérito teniendo en cuenta en dónde estaba. Con su quirk y su genialidad estaba siempre arriba, siempre en la cima.

Todo iba bien, hasta que su nombre empezó a estar precedido por el número dos. Entonces todo ya no iba tan bien.

No era solo que algún listillo quisiera arrebatarle su lugar. No se trataba de cualquier basura extra. Y como La Vida era una cabrona y le gustaba enseñarle el dedo medio cada vez que podía, aquí estaba, en toda su maldita gloria el cuadro de honor de su escuela:

1\. Midoriya Izumi

2\. Bakugo Katsuki

¡Por supuesto que se trataba de ella! Siempre era _ella_. La inútil nerd de mierda tenía su nombre ahí, precedido del número uno y justo _encima_ de su propio nombre.

Hubo cuchicheos a su alrededor. Cada quién buscaba su nombre y el puesto que ocupaba según sus notas en el ranking de la escuela.

Había pasado tanto desde que el nombre de Katsuki no estaba en el primer lugar que no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Otros, de otros cursos, se preguntaban quién era esa tal Midoriya que había conseguido superar al imbatible número uno.

─Es… ya sabes, la de tercer año que no tiene quirk.

─Oh, ¿La chica rara de la clase 3-F?

─Si, si. Ella.

─No puede ser.

─¿Ese bicho otaku que solo sabe hablar de héroes?

─Es bastante lamentable que alguien como ella esté en primer lugar.

─No puede ser, pero si es una inútil.

Katsuki no sabía quién hablaba ni quién decía qué. Eran muchos murmullos que venían de todas direcciones. Como si toda la maldita escuela se hubiera reunido a sus espaldas solo para joder.

─Seguro hizo trampa.

─No hay otra explicación.

─Tramposa.

─¿por qué los profesores no hacen nada?

─Deberían expulsarla.

─Se está burlando de nosotros.

─No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya.

Frunció el ceño, molesto. No le gustaba el cariz que estaban tomando las conversaciones a su alrededor.

¿Esos inútiles la estaban culpando a ella de su propia mediocridad? Él no estaba feliz con los resultados, claro que no; pero no iba por ahí diciendo que la Estúpida hacía trampa solo para justificarse. En especial porque no era capaz de hacer trampa; y en medio de su estupidez superlativa tenía momentos de genuina inteligencia, él no lo reconocería nunca en voz alta, pero ahí estaban. Eran muy esporádicos, poco duraderos y usualmente enterrados bajo capas y capas de balbuceo nerd inútil sobre quirks y heroes.

Y entonces había cambiado. Desde su encuentro en la azotea todo había cambiado. Ella no se comportaba igual, aunque era obvio que _pretendía_ comportarse igual.

Katsuki una vez se había calmado, había sido capaz de pensar con más claridad y descubrió que algo no le terminaba de encajar en esa escena. Entre ella queriendo lanzarse y luego mirándolo como si quisiera protegerlo no había correlación. Que el no era ningún estúpido, mierda y claramente ninguna de esas dos acciones tenía sentido juntas. Pero él ya había dejado clara su intención de eliminarla de su vida y ella no había corrido detrás suyo a buscarlo. Así debía de ser.

─Vamos a enseñarle una lección a esa tonta sin quirk ─dijo alguno de los que estaba a su alrededor sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Se giró hacia atrás para ver quién había dicho eso.

Había sido una chica de su clase. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella frunció el ceño.

─Hasta tu tienes que admitir que ella no merece estar ahí ─declaró.

─¿Desde cuándo me importa una mierda lo que piensen?

─Oh, vamos, Bakugo. Antes no te inmutaba que pusiéramos a esa estúpida en su lugar, de hecho hasta participabas ¿Y de repente la defiendes? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ahora te gusta o que?

Katsuki dejo escapar unas cuantas explosiones amenazantes.

─¿Quieres morir, perra?

Gustarle ¡Ja! ¿acaso la estúpida en frente suyo solo pensaba en esas tonterías? clásico pensamiento básico de los subnormales que lo rodeaban.

─¿Vas a atacar a una chica? ─lo desafió la maldita.

─¡Mirame! ─sonrió con malicia antes de arrojarse contra ella.

─¡Kacchan!

Eso lo detuvo.

─¡Tu no te metas!─ gritó desde su lugar, sin dignarse en dirigirle una mirada. La maldita con su complejo de héroe y un extraño sexto sentido para aparecer en el momento oportuno.

─Ow pero si es la novia.

─¡No soy la novia de nadie! Y-y tu... tu no te metas conmigo.

Katsuki parpadeó varias veces ¿Acaso la tonta de Midoriya estaba atacando?

─Cierra la boca ─contestó la otra─ ¿Acaso te crees la gran cosa solo porque conseguiste engañar a los profesores y ponerte en el primer puesto?

─¡Yo no engañé a nadie! ─chilló.

─¿Y esperas que creamos que una tonta inútil y además _sin quirk_ como tú consiguió esas calificaciones?

─¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─apareció un profesor tras el corro de estudiantes que observaban la escena ─pronto van a empezar las clases, así que ¡A sus salones, jovenes!

Katsuki todavía estaba digiriendo el hecho de que la inútil estuviera mostrando algo de coraje. Luego se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de que las piernas le estaban temblando ligeramente. Bufó. Típico.

Una vez se dispersaron todos hacia sus respectivos salones Katsuki tomó a la tonta del brazo y la llevó por otra dirección. Cuando estuvieron solos la empujó contra el muro. Ella soltó un quejido.

─¿Kacch... qué?

─Qué. Fue. Eso ─preguntó en un gruñido, asegurándose de poner un marcado énfasis en cada palabra y de que su mirada resultara lo suficientemente amenazante.

─¿Qué fue qué? ─parpadeó confundida.

 _«Buena pregunta»._ La había arrastrado porque quería dejarle claro que él no necesitaba que se entrometiera en sus peleas. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de que había más, mucho mas sobre lo que quería preguntarle. Esa pregunta aglutinaba todos los interrogantes acumulados durante los últimos meses. Todas y cada una de las preguntas que Katsuki se había hecho empezaron a flotar en su cabeza.

Quería saber si de verdad había pensado en arrojarse por la azotea. Quería preguntarle desde cuándo tenía cerebro suficiente para conseguir esas notas. Tenía curiosidad por saber si aún tenía la estúpida idea de asistir a la U.A. Y de dónde mierda había sacado el coraje para enfrentarse a la perra esa con el quirk de telekinesis que siempre se había metido con ella. Y ahora que la tenía muy cerca se daba cuenta de que sus pecas estaban ligeramente escondidas por una capa de ¿maquillaje? ¿Qué? «¿Desde cuándo usaba maquillaje?» _._

En su lugar se limitó a soltar una sarta de maldiciones.

─Kacchan…

─No te entrometas en mis peleas ¿Entendido?

─Pero…

─Nada de peros. No necesito que nadie ─hizo una pausa para dirigirle una mirada despectiva─ en especial una inútil, metiche, _sin quirk_ , me defienda.

─Pero…

Puso una de sus manos cerca del rostro de ella y activó su quirk para causar unas leves explosiones que se ahogaron contra el muro.

─¿Queda claro?

Ella tenía la cabeza agachada, pero cuando la levantó tenía el ceño fruncido, le estaba devolviendo una mirada desafiante.

─No.

─¡QUÉ!

─No… no era tu pelea Kacch… Bakugo ─el sonido de su apellido lo desconcertó lo suficiente como para no hacerle volar la cabeza en ese instante─. Era mi pelea. Y… y… no iba a dejar que…

─¿Qué mierda murmuras? ¡Escúpelo!

─Kacchan iba a tener problemas si atacaba a Naomi-San en medio de la escuela por mi culpa.

─Ese es MI puto problema.

─Kacchan podría tener un mal reporte que le impida ir a la U.A.

Ese era un buen punto, mierda. Pero ahora que lo pensaba…

─No es la primera vez que utilizo mi quirk contra alguien de esta miserable escuela ─dijo, mas para si mismo que como respuesta.

Y era verdad. Hasta hacía unos meses se había asegurado de ¿cómo había dicho la telekinetica? ah, si, «Poner a la estúpida en su lugar». Después del incidente en la azotea había hecho todo lo contrario, como una manera de lavar la culpa que había sentido, pero Midoriya no tenía por qué saber que él había enfrentado a la telekinética antes para que la dejara en paz.

─E-es diferente… ─susurró ella.

─¿Por qué mierda iba a ser diferente?

─Pu-pues p-porque era yo ─dijo mirando el suelo─. Porque no tengo quirk. Significa que no importo. No valgo una expulsión.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonó y ambos se sobresaltaron. Era mejor regresar al salón de clases porque, bueno, ya iban tarde. Ella se adelantó apresuradamente, dejando a Katsuki atrás. Por primera vez no le importó que alguien caminara adelante suyo.

Apretó los puños al interior de sus bolsillos, tenía el ceño fruncido y un dolor de cabeza comenzando a surgir.

 _«Seguro hizo trampa»._

 _«Antes no te inmutaba que pusieramos a esa estúpida en su lugar»._

 _«E-es diferente… Pu-pues p-porque soy yo»._

 _«Porque no tengo quirk»._

 _«Y esperas que creamos que una tonta inútil sin quirk como tú consiguió esas calificaciones»._

 _«Era mi pelea»._

 _«Si te lanzas por la azotea de la escuela tal vez renazcas con un quirk»._

 _«Significa que no importo»._

Mierda.

 **…**

Izumi observaba el techo desde su cama. No había podido dormir. Era la primera noche que Kurogiri no iba a buscarla para que se enfrentara a Nomu.

No lo terminaba de entender. Había hecho trampa. Realmente no había vencido, solo había tenido una idea estúpida en un momento de desesperación y había atacado a Tomura.

Por unos segundos había creído que Tomura la mataría ahí mismo, que usaría su quirk en ella hasta que no quedara nada, hasta que no pudiera _volver_. Pero entonces el muchacho se había reído, una risa maniática que conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta. Después de eso le había palmeado la cabeza siempre con un dedo levantado y una mirada emocionada. Y entonces le había dicho que era muy divertida, muy interesante y que quería jugar más con ella, pero que el Maestro había ordenado que la dejaran por su cuenta hasta cuando presentara el examen de entrada a la U.A.

Izumi no entendía nada. Los villanos estaban más allá de su comprensión. Se suponía que había pasado una suerte de «prueba», pero ella no había aprendido nada. No sabía cómo le podía ayudar eso para aprobar el examen.

No había conseguido vencer al Nomu. Lo que hizo fue pura y simple trampa ¿no? en lugar de ir a por el Nomu fue a por Tomura. La «cabeza» de Nomu. ¿Significaba eso que debía ir a por la cabeza de los robots de la prueba?

Si eso era verdad, tal vez podría hacer algo para eliminar a bastantes robots de un golpe, pero era ridículo, en el caso de Nomu sabía qué era lo que lo hacia mover era Tomura, en el caso de los robots…

Se levantó de la cama de un salto. Se dirigió a su escritorio y encendió la luz de la mesa y luego inició su PC. Puede que no supiera como vencer robots a base de golpes, pero en ninguna parte decía que no se podían destruir de otra forma. Solo tenía que averiguar cómo, trazar un plan y esperar a que funcionara.

Entro en el buscador de Internet y empezó a teclear. Pasaría el resto de la noche navegando por páginas y páginas. Absorbiendo todo tipo de información. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y sus manos escribían frenéticamente mientras pasaba por todo tipo de sitios web, entre mas se adentraba mas sentía que podría hacerlo, que podía tener una oportunidad para aprobar.

De a poco la información suelta que iba recogiendo empezó a encajar como piezas de un rompecabezas hasta convertirse en parte de una suerte de plan.

Si, podia hacerlo, podria aprobar para el curso de héroes, le daría al Maestro lo que quería y se probaría a si misma que, sin hacer uso de su quirk, podría ser útil.

Era una medida desesperada, poco ortodoxa y algunos podrían catalogar como «trampa», pero tenía que arriesgarse. Si se quedaba pensando en deshacer el nudo no iba a conseguirlo nunca y menos en el tiempo que le quedaba.

Debía ir y cortar el nudo de un tajo.

 **...**

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad! :D

¡Feliz año nuevo! :D

Exacto, eso significa que este va a ser el último capítulo del año para este fanfic y que me pueden dejar muchos reviews de regalo de navidad :3

¡REVIEWS!


	9. Un Mal Paso Antecede Una Gran Caída

_**...**_

 _ **Un Mal Paso Antecede Una Gran Caída**_

 _ **...**_

 _«Say it loud and there's music playing!»_

Ochako ajustó su morral en su espalda mientras sonaba la voz de Present Mic a traves de los auriculares anunciando la próxima canción.

Había llegado el día y Ochako tenía una mezcla de nervios y emoción que le causaban un extraño retorcijón en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con el uso de su quirk.

Pronto se vería en el examen mas importante de su vida y aunque sabía que la academia Yuuei no era precisamente una escuela económica, debía aprobar; ya encontraría la manera de hacer dinero para ayudar a sus padres con sus estudios. Era un gasto necesario... No, una _inversión_ para poder convertirse en Pro. Entonces el dinero no sería un problema.

Tomó su vieja bici, se ajustó la bufanda y una vez tuvo los pies en los pedales activó su quirk.

Una de las ventajas de usar su quirk en su bici era que, además de poder alcanzar una gran velocidad, se vería obligada a mantener la gravedad cero en el aparato, lo que le brindaba entrenamiento extra en el control de su quirk y no tenía que preocuparse por salir volando, pues ella misma pesaba más que el aparato, por lo que su peso evitaría que se elevase en el cielo, así pasaría inadvertida de modo que ninguna autoridad la amonestaría por el uso indebido de su quirk.

Empezó a ganar velocidad con cada pedaleo, mantenía un buen ritmo y procuraba no acelerar demasiado para evitar perder el control y terminar causando un accidente. Poco a poco las casitas de su vecindario empezaron a desaparecer dando paso a calles más amplias, construcciones más altas y personas desconocidas vestidas con trajes de oficina.

Desde su casa hasta el extremo de la ciudad donde se encontraba el edificio principal de la U.A. era un camino largo, pero había salido temprano. Tenía tiempo, incluso para descansar antes de entrar al examen.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para divisar el característico edificio, no pudo evitar asombrarse ¡Era incluso mas grande e imponente visto en persona! En un subidón de adrenalina, por la emoción que le supuso ver la academia en la que planeaba pasar los tres años siguientes de su vida, pedaleó con fuerza aumentando la velocidad.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba cerca y estaba impaciente por presentar el examen, lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que hacía unos momentos estaba más asustada que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso si no había usado su quirk en si misma se sentía libre, el viento golpeaba en su rostro como si estuviera volando. ¡Estaba volando!

─¡KYAAAA! ─chilló al darse cuenta que había activado su quirk en si misma y ahora estaba flotando sin control.

Presionó las yemas de sus dedos antes de que se elevara demasiado. Recuperó su peso y cayó de culo al suelo con un golpe seco. Lo bueno fue que no se hizo daño; lo malo que su bici no corrió con la misma suerte. Era un cacharro viejo y la caída había desajustado su rueda delantera. Sería imposible montar en ella de modo que debía caminar lo que le quedaba arrastrando su único medio de transporte junto con su ánimo igualmente maltrecho.

Solo esperaba que no se tratara de un mal presagio.

 **...**

Une vez llegó parqueo su bicicleta como pudo y se dispuso a seguir el camino hacia la entrada.

En las escaleras a la entrada pudo ver una chica quien parecía temblar de pies a cabeza, se sintió un poco mal por la chica. Parecía llevar el tema de los nervios bastante mal.

La chica era un poco más bajita que ella, aunque no mucho pues su cabello rizado y esponjoso la hacía ver algo más alta de lo que realmente era. Ochako no tenía muchas amigas, pues no era una chica que saliera mucho de su casa debido a su estilo de vida frugal. Las chicas de su escuela salian mientras ella prefería gastar su tiempo ayudando a sus padres en el trabajo, o haciendo trabajillos que le consiguieran dinero extra, si salía con amigas tendría que gastar dinero y gastar dinero era un freno automático para Ochako.

Un chico rubio pasó junto a la pobre y temblorosa muchacha y con un rugido la asustó al punto de hacerla brincar. Ochako frunció el ceño por ese comportamiento, nadie tenía derecho de ir por la vida asustando a la gente. Y menos alguien que pretendía convertirse en un héroe.

Desde que había empezado a estudiar para el examen su aislamiento social había empeorado mucho mas, pero eso no la hacia una asocial, su personalidad era cálida y amigable, así que simplemente decidió acercarse a la chica y darle animos, pues si fuera ella quien estuviera con los nervios a flor de piel apreciaría muchísimo que alguien la aniamara, incluso si se trataba de un desconocido.

Cuando estaba cerca la vio tropezar y sin pensarlo usó su quirk para evitarle la vergüenza de la caída. Ya le había pasado a ella y no había sido bonito. Mucho menos en un día como hoy.

La chica, por supuesto, emṕezó a flotar así que antes de que llegara a una altura demasiado peligrosa Ochako juntó sus huellas y desactivó su quirk, disculpándose con ella por haber usado sus poderes sin aviso, no quería que la tomara como una abusiva que iba por la vida usando su quirk en las personas. La chica no pareció tomárselo a mal, aunque era obvio que sus nervios le impedían formar una frase coherente.

Al verla de cerca pudo detallar mejor su apariencia, no era demasiado llamativa, de hecho, era bastante normal; pero el sonrojo en su rostro que resaltaba sus pecas junto a sus ojos enormes y su cabello rizado la hacian completamente adorable y por alguna razón Ochako sintió el impulso de protegerla de todo mal. Como si se tratara de un gatito abandonado.

Aún así era obvio que la chica se sentía un poco incomoda con su presencia y Ochako no podía culparla, por lo que se alejó deseandole suerte. La chica parecía un poco menos asustada, así que Ochako lo sintió como una pequeña victoria. Había ayudado a alguien y se había sentido muy bien al hacerlo. Eso sin duda borraba el mal paso que había dado cuando había arruinado su bici y su animo había mejorado considerablemente.

 **…**

Shinso maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar de qué se trataba el examen.

Robots.

Eliminar robots.

Por supuesto si él usaba su quirk con los demás aspirantes solo conseguiría que ellos ganaran puntos. Sin mencionar que la cantidad de tiempo del que disponían era ridículamente poco. Con tan poco espacio para algún plan elaborado debía de pensar rápido.

¡Mierda! Debió suponerlo, debió de saber que incluso en la Academia

Yuuei un quirk como el suyo no sería tomado en cuenta, pero eso no lo hundiría; encontraría una manera de hacerlo funcionar y así conseguiría puntos.

Aprobaría, maldita sea y les demostraría a todos esos que apostaban por verlo convertido en villano que él, el «Prospecto de Villano» había aprobado en la academia número uno del país.

De repente la gente empezó a reirse, había estado tan concentrado que apenas había escuchado al sujeto de lentes reñir a una de las aspirantes, allí en la otra punta del enorme salón donde se encontraban.

No prestó mucha atención; solo le interesó todo el tema cuando el otro había preguntado por un cuarto tipo de robot, pero al escuchar la explicación de Present Mic desconectó nuevamente. Simplemente era un robot que servía para estorbar. No daba puntos y por lo tanto no importaba.

Después de la explicación, cada uno debía de ir a la entrada de su zona asignada según el número que se había repartido a cada aspirante.

La tensión se podía palpar en el aire. Todos los aspirantes observan las puertas en con diferentes grados de confianza en sus rostros. Hitoshi nunca habia sido de los que demostraban mucho con sus expresiones así que su máscara de eterno aburrimiento estaba en su lugar, como siempre.

Se dedicó a repasar a los otros aspirantes que habían sido asignados a su cuadrante. Un par de ellos tenían quirks que le podían resultar muy útiles para lo que tenía en mente. Solo esperaba poder conseguir los puntos suficientes.

Era un momento de bastante tensión y como siempre que se sentía acorralado, irritado, o una mezcla de ambas, Hitoshi se pasó una mano por el pelo, era un tic nervioso, pero se las había arreglado para hacerlo pasar por un movimiento distraído, incluso en esas circunstancias.

Entonces hubo un grito, sí un grito de Present Mic sin un conteo previo. Señoras y señores así es como la academia top de heroes hace las cosas:

Puertas abiertas y a por ellos.

Hitoshi no perdió el tiempo así que se acercó a una chica con un quirk que parecía agrandar sus extremidades. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

─¡Hey! ─Gritó. Ella se giró.

─¿Qué quie...?

Shinso sonrió. La tenía.

─¿Te importaría acompañarme a ganar unos cuantos puntos para mi?

 **…**

¡Estaba en el paraíso!

Salvo por las explosiones, las ruinas cayendo, la ciudad destruida y los robots gigantes aterradores, era el puto paraíso.

Todos esos chicos guapos corriendo de un lado a otro haciendo exhibiciones de poder y de fuerza y todas las hormonas flotando en el aire ante la adrenalina producida por el peligro.

¡Kyaaaaaa!

Así era como debía de lucir el paraíso para Minori. Exactamente así y ni siquiera había aprobado el examen aún.

Se dio una bofetada.

─¡Despierta de una vez, tonta! ─se dijo. Debía dejar de soñar despierta si quería que su futuro ideal con un harem fuera una realidad y no un simple sueño. Y ahora que había tenido un vistazo de lo que podía llegar a conseguir no había manera de que se rindiera. Iba a aprobar ese examen y no era una promesa. Era un hecho.

Se sacó unas cuantas esferas púrpuras de su cabeza.

Incluso si su quirk no era tan llamativo, eso no quería decir que no pudiera causar daño con él.

Un robot de dos puntos se acercaba y el único aspirante que estaba cerca era un chico que estaba destrozando un robot con una especie de cola musculosa. Ojalá aprobara, le gustaba esa cola.

Se acercó al robot con sigilo, tenía la ventaja de ser muy bajita así que dificilmente la apuntaban como objetivo. Planto una de sus esferas en el suelo y cuando el robot la pisó quedó pegado, por supuesto era un cacharro insistente así que quiso seguir, causando que su extremidad se desprendiera y cayera contra el suelo. Minori ya había plantado otra de sus esferas, de modo que cuando el robot cayó, quedó pegado al suelo, inmovilizado.

Minori aprovechó ese momento y dejó caer una pesada piedra encima, destrozándole la cabeza.

Dos puntos.

Se limpió el sudor. Era bastante trabajo eliminar esos robots. Tenía que encontrar una forma más efectiva de usar su quirk sin que terminara desangrándose.

─¡Cuidado!

Un grito y luego Mineta se vio arrastrada por una fuerza que la levantó del suelo con facilidad. Al parecer un robot había intentado dispararle y había fallado por poco..

¿Dispararle? ¿En un examen? ¿Eso era siquiera legal? Vaya que la U.A. no se andaba con medias tintas.

─¿Estas bien?

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba encima de algo suave y al palpar con las manos se dió cuenta que era a la vez _duro_. Levantó la vista. Era un chico y ella se encontraba encima de una cola. ¡Era el chico de la cola!

─Hola ─dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos entornados.

Él suspiró aliviado, tomando ese saludo como una señal de que no se encontraba herida y entonces puso su cola al nivel del suelo para que ella pudiera bajar. Ella no se quería bajar, claro. Se estaba muy bien ahí.

─Vamos, tenemos poco tiempo para conseguir suficientes puntos.

─¿Cuántos puntos llevas?

─No lo sé─dijo, un poco decaído─ ¿Seis? creo que seis.

Si, no eran tantos ¡Y ella apenas llevaba dos! necesitaban mejorar sus números, pero sus respectivos quirks no parecían tan buenos. No es que fueran del todo inútiles, en especial el de él, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

Entonces recordó que Present Mic había dicho que los separarían por zonas para evitar que aquellos que se conocieran se ayudaran mutuamente, pero en ningun momento dijo que las ayudas entre participantes estuvieran prohibidas.

El rostro de Minori se iluminó con la revelación.

─Escucha: Tu serás ¡Mi Pareja!

─¡Qué!

─Eso dije: ¡Mi pareja!

─No tengo tiempo para esto ─dijo impaciente y sacudiendo la cola con un poca más de fuerza. Minori se soltó de la cola, volando hacia la espalda del chico a la que se aferró usando su quirk.

─Nada de eso, guapo. Ahora me escuchas porque vamos a aprobar este examen juntos ─su sonrisa se ensanchó─. Tu y yo. Juntos.

Con sus quirks combinados y trabajando en equipo para conseguir puntos para ambos seguro lo conseguirían.

 **…**

─¿Qué es lo que hace? ─preguntó uno de sus colegas entornando los ojos. Kan Sekijiro. Mejor conocido como Blood King.

Nemuri se acercó a la pantalla que señalaba el hombre. Ella había estado observando a otro participante, la chica con esferas púrpuras en el pelo. Era bastante atrevida, le gustaba su estilo.

Una vez Blood King dijo el número de la participante la cámara hizo zoom en una chica de pelo rizado oscuro. En la pantalla salió el reporte de status de los puntos que llevaba: Cero.

Sin embargo, la chica no estaba quieta, se movía de un lado a otro juntando piezas de robots destrozados en una parte centralizada de su zona de la ciudad.

─Parece que está juntando piezas ¿eso no sería un comportamiento más adecuado para un estudiante del curso de apoyo y no de heroes?

─Me pregunto qué clase de quirk posee ─intervino Snipe─, tal vez necesita juntar metal.

─¿Tu que opinas, Eraser?

─Un comportamiento irracional ─contestó con su voz amortiguada por las bandas para capturar villanos que rodeaban su cuello y parte del rostro ─no tiene potencial si su quirk necesita tiempo para «cargarse», aún si es un quirk devastador.

Nemuri asintió. En el mundo real ningún enemigo te da tiempo, los desastres ocurren en cuestión de segundos y un heroe debe ser capaz de reaccionar en el menor tiempo posible.

─¡Cincuenta y tres puntos! ─anunció asombrado Mic ─¡Cincuenta y cuatro! WOOOOOOO! ¡ESTE CHICO ESTÁ ON FIREEEEE!

La pantalla hizo zoom uno de los participantes. Se trataba de un chico rubio con un quirk explosivo que eliminaba cada objetivo con una o dos explosiones de su poder. Era una lástima que no tuviera un solo punto de rescate, aún así, con ese record estaba más dentro que afuera.

─Una gran cantidad de candidatos interesantes, si señor ─anunció el director con una de sus permanentes sonrisas. Sus ojillos negros no se despegaban de las pantallas, repasando los candidatos que más llamaban su atención uno por uno. Nemuri se preguntó si su quirk se super-inteligencia era lo que lo hacía tan aterrador, o si era esa extraña apariencia adorable que para nada hacía juego con su retorcida mente.

─Es hora de dejar libres los robots de cero puntos ─dijo como si hablara de dulces y no de máquinas gigantes, mientras llevaba la taza de té a su boca. La sonrisa del director se ensanchó causando que los vellos de la nuca de Nemuri se erizaran. Era un sádico y no le gustaba. El sadismo era la marca registrada de Midnight.

 **…**

Izumi estaba exhausta y bañada en su propio sudor. Seguro apestaba, pero eso era lo menos importante ahora mismo.

Aprovechó que el chico de lentes prácticamente había partido uno de los robots a la mitad de una patada y lo arrastró hacia su cementerio de robots.

Todos los demás participantes la observaban atravesar el campo cargando chatarra de un lugar a otro, pero al ver que no interfería en sus propios enfrentamientos pronto se acostumbraron a su extraño comportamiento y la ignoraron en pos de sus respectivos objetivos.

Había llegado el momento de llevar a cabo el plan que Izumi había trazado.

Muchos de los demás aspirantes llevaban apoyos para poder usar su quirk con mayor facilidad o precisión, como el chico que era capaz de disparar un láser de su estómago. La única ayuda que Izumi se permitió fue una riñonera en la cual llevaba unos alicates, un martillo y unas hojas arrugadas con sus propios apuntes.

No solo había juntado a los pedazos de robots en un punto determinado de su zona de la ciudad, también los había estado conectando las respectivas baterías para conseguir un efecto mayor, pues no estaba muy segura de qué tanta potencia necesitaba para generar un PEM que dañara la Tarjeta Madre de las máquinas.

Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que aprendías en internet, incluso había leído la página principal del diseñador de los primeros robots quien había vendido su patente a la U.A. mucho tiempo atrás. Estos eran una versión mejorada y a la vez peor de los diseños originales de Tanaka Sensei. Carecían de la sofisticación de los originales y la razón era obvia: solo servian para ser destruidos.

Cada unidad tenía una potente batería, una serie de sensores de calor y unas cuantas armas _relativamente_ inofensivas, además de las articulaciones para el movimiento y por supuesto la Tarjeta Madre con los códigos de funcionamiento.

La batería era bastante potente y solía estar protegida para que no explotara y causara daño a alguno de los aspirantes, así como las armas que eran capaces de causar daño y ruido pero no eran tan peligrosas. Puede que la U.A. tuviera su fama de exigente y poco ortodoxa, pero tenía bastante cuidado cuando se trataba de la seguridad de las personas.

Izumi solo necesitaba las baterías funcionales y unos cuantos metros de cable de cobre, en la mayoría de robots destrozados que encontró había lo primero, lo segundo solo era cuestión de escarbar un poco.

Termino de ajustar las conexiones salvo por una. En el momento en que juntara las dos puntas de cable de cobre, el circuito se cerraría y liberaría el pulso electromagnético que inhabilitaría las máquinas. Esperaba que fuera suficiente porque si este plan no funcionaba estaría perdida.

Izumi no se había dado cuenta del ambiente que reinaba a su alrededor, tan concentrada como estaba, no se había percatado de la gente que empezaba a correr huyendo de algo enorme.

Solo hasta cuando juntó las puntas de cobre, liberando un pulso increíblemente, potente supo que algo había salido mal. Terriblemente mal.

Su PEM fue tan potente que no solo inmovilizó al instante todos los robots de su cuadrante, sino que interfirió con el circuito de cámaras que usaban para vigilarlos. Y lo peor fue cuando el robot tamaño edificio, en cuya presencia Izumi no había reparado, comenzó a tambalearse causando aún más pánico entre los aspirantes que se encontraban cerca a sus pies.

Izumi comprendió la gravedad de los hechos y pudo sentir la culpa trepar hasta la garganta.

 _«¡_ _Estúpida!_ _»_ gritó la voz de Kacchan en su mente.

 _«_ _Inútil_ _»_ correspondió con aburrimiento la voz de Naraka.

─L-lo siento ─susurró con su propia voz.

La monumental máquina iba a caer, los iba a aplastar a todos y seria enteramente su culpa.

 **…**

* * *

 **Apartado de los Descuidos**

Vamos a pretender que sé de robótica y mientras yo hablo ustedes asienten como Iida ¿vale? xD

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! creo que disfruto ver como a Izumi todo lo sale mal, soy marvada :D

Si, hice un Fem!Mineta. Quería que Izuku fuera el único personaje gender bender, pero daaaaamn se me metió la idea en la cabeza y ya no me la pude sacar de encima. Sorry c:


	10. Caos

**...**

 **Caos**

 **...**

Todo era caos.

Ochako se percató de que su sombra se había visto opacada por una sombra mucho más grande y oscura. Una sombra profunda que abarcaba una enorme cantidad de terreno justo en el mismo momento en que los robots se empezaron a desplomar a su alrededor, como si hubieran dejado de funcionar todos a la vez.

Las máquinas yacían completamente inutilizadas.

¿Era parte del examen o alguien tenía un quirk así de poderoso? o quizás habían tenido menos tiempo del que Present Mic les había dicho en un principio.

Fuera como fuese tenía que salir de ahí.

Pronto se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de todos alrededor.

─¡Corran!

─¡Hay que salir de aquí pero YA!

Y en medio del caos causado por la confusión y el robot de cero puntos, igualmente afectado por lo que sea que afectó a los robots pequeños, se empezó a desplomar causando todavía más pánico entre todos los aspirantes.

El robot de cero puntos perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó golpeando uno de sus costados con uno de los edificios contiguos, la fuerza del choque fue suficiente para que el suelo temblara lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio. La colisión, además, arrancó trozos de concreto enviandolos por todos lados, un pedazo particularmente grande fue directo hacia donde ella estaba.

La realización de que iba a morir la paralizó por completo. Sus ojos fijos en la roca que se acercaba y sus piernas aferradas al suelo sin la más mínima intención de moverse.

Era completamente incapaz de decirle a su cuerpo que corriera, que usara su quirk. Simplemente su cerebro había dejado de funcionar.

─¡Cuidado! ─Chilló una voz mientras Ochako era empujada fuera de la trayectoria del la piedra. El fragmento de concreto se estrelló en el suelo donde segundos antes había estado ella.

Rodó por el áspero suelo junto con otro cuerpo, ganándose raspones nuevos aquí y allá. Cuando se detuvo trató de enfocar y todo lo que vio fue un borrón de pelo verdoso, ojos enormes y pecas.

Se puso en pie y entonces supo que había caido de mala manera, pues al apoyar su cuerpo en el pie derecho sintió una terrible punzada de dolor.

─¡Tenemos que huir! ─exclamó la otra chica. Ya no había el más mínimo rastro de miedo. Su voz suave sonaba firme, a diferencia del tartamudeo que había escuchado cuando la vio por primera vez.

La chica notó que le costaba caminar por lo que la sujetó firmemente por la mano y tiró de ella. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por aguantar el dolor, Ochako empezó a correr junto a ella como podía.

─El edificio va a colapsar y el robot caerá. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que eso suceda.

Y como si hubiera invocado la mala suerte, el edificio empezó a colapsar bajo el peso de la máquina. Huian como podían mientras iban esquivando la incesante lluvia de escombros.

No iban a conseguirlo, si la chica no estuviera arrastrando a Ochako, tal vez tuviera una oportunidad de salvarse. Oh, espera ¡Eso es!

─¿Puedes usar tu quirk en ti? ─Preguntó ella, casi como si estuviera leyéndole la mente.

Sin perder tiempo Ochako usó la energía que le quedaba para eliminar su propio peso. La adrenalina del momento mantuvo su náusea a raya, sin embargo no vio venir lo que sucedió a continuación.

La chica empezó a arrastrar a una Ochako flotante, justo como había planeado, sin embargo era obvio que no lo iban a conseguir. El robot estaba casi encima de ellas. Tanto así que podía distinguir los remaches que unían las placas de metal de la máquina.

Entonces la chica se detuvo en seco, giró sobre sí misma, y con toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo, lanzó a Ochako a una gran velocidad fuera del alcance del impacto. Con la gravedad cero haciendo efecto no era necesaria una gran cantidad de fuerza para convertir a una persona de cuarenta kilos en prácticamente un proyectil. Sin embargo al propulsar a Ochako la chica quedó atrás.

Rápidamente desactivó su quirk, pero no rodó por el suelo como había temido, sino que fue recibida por alguien. Un chico, el chico excesivamente serio de lentes con el quirk de propulsión.

Con Ochako en sus brazos empezó a correr lo más lejos posible de la zona de impacto.

─¡NO! ─Chillo ella señalando hacia atrás─ ¡LA CHICA TODAVÍA ESTÁ AHÍ!

─¿Qu-Quién? ─Preguntó él entre jadeos, pero detuvo su quirk de inmediato y se giró justo en el momento en que un ensordecedor _«_ _boom_ _»_ estalló, enviando una poderosa oleada de viento y tierra en todas direcciones. Ochako y el chico se vieron obligados a cubrirse el rostro.

Ya era demasiado tarde. La chica había sido aplastada y todo por salvarla a ella. Las nauseas volvieron atacar y Ochako se vio en el suelo devolviendo su desayuno.

 **...**

La sonrisa de Nedzu se ensanchó cuando reconoció lo que uno de los aspirantes intentaba hacer para inhabilitar a los robots.

Era una chiquilla interesante, mira que intentar eliminar a las máquinas de golpe usando un PEM. Una maniobra arriesgada y desesperada, pero interesante sin duda. Le trajo recuerdos llenos de nostalgia, de cuando era una criatura pequeña y adorable que gustaba de causar problemas. Ah, los buenos y viejos tiempos.

Pero la chica se estaba excediendo en la cantidad de energía de las baterías que iba a usar, eso seguramente causaría muchos daño a las máquinas. Y no solo a los robots de uno y dos puntos si sus cálculos eran correctos. Y lo eran.

Por alguna razón a Nedzu todo aquello lo divertía profundamente.

Dejó su taza de té a un lado y decidió acercarse al personal que controlaba las cámaras de vigilancia. Iba a paso tranquilo pues sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación, había calculado del tiempo del que disponían. El radio de alcance del P.E.M. no afectaría los equipos donde se encontraban, pero si a las cámaras que estaban ubicadas en el lugar del examen y eliminando buena parte de la información que habían recaudado hasta ahora, eso si él se quedaba cruzado de brazos y no hacía nada.

Bueno, en resumen tenía todas las contingencias calculadamente cubiertas.

─Activen el protocolo de emergencia número ocho. Siete. Cero. Dos. Y procedan a mi señal.

─¿Emergencia? ─Interrumpió Midnight.

─¿Desactivar todo el circuito de cámaras? ─Intervino Aizawa, su voz había dejado de sonar aburrida. Probablemente era el único de los profesores que se había aprendido de memoria todos los protocolos que tenía Nedzu para todas las eventualidades de los escenarios que había calculado─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque vamos a presenciar uno de los más grandes despliegues de arrojo y estupidez que este examen de admisión ha visto en mucho tiempo ─anunció con entusiasmo─. O no, ya que no vamos a tener las cámaras para poder apreciarlo. Una lástima.

Nedzu evitó la mirada de desconcierto en sus profesores y colegas y se dedicó a observar a la chica a traves de la pantalla. En el momento en el que ella levantó las puntas de los cables Nedzu levantó su patita. De inmediato la habitación quedó en silencio. Nadie entendía nada, pero si el director decía que el circuito se debía reiniciar: El circuito se debía reiniciar. Uno simplemente no discutía con uno de los seres mas inteligentes del planeta.

─¡Ahora! ─dijo con energía bajando su patita con fuerza. De inmediato los controladores hicieron lo propio, apagaron todo el circuito de cámaras y la habitación quedó a oscuras.

─¿Y eso fue por...? ─empezó Mic.

─Fuuuufufufu. Eso evitará que nuestros preciados recursos se arruinen. ¿Sabes? preferiría no tener que sacar un presupuesto para este año dedicado a reemplazar todos los equipos que pudieran ser afectados.

─¿Afectados por qué?

─¡Oh! eso me recuerda… ¿Estás ahí, All Might?

─¡Estoy aquí! ─dijo el hombre desde una esquina.

Había estado observando a los chicos desde un lugar apartado, no queriendo interrumpir a sus nuevos colegas, después de todo era nuevo en esto de enseñar. Para ser un hombre tan grande y llamativo se las había arreglado bastante bien para pasar relativamente desapercibido.

─¿Te importaría echar un vistazo a nuestros aspirantes? es altamente posible que requieran de tu valiosa ayuda para no morir aplastados.

Una ráfaga de viento fue la única respuesta. Con su increíble velocidad All Might seguramente ya estaría a medio camino.

─Una gran cantidad de candidatos interesantes, si señor.

 **…**

No lo había conseguido.

Shinso caminaba cabizbajo por los pasillos de la academia hacia el examen escrito. Repetía en su mente lo que había sucedido en el examen. Una y otra vez preguntándose si había algo que hubiera podido hacer diferente.

Cuatro puntos, apenas había logrado cuatro puntos cuando la chica en la que había usado su quirk había despertado a causa de un disparo de un robot y entonces no había podido conseguir a nadie mas para «ayudarle».

No había manera de que con tan pocos puntos consiguiera entrar. Menos cuando escuchó que el mismísimo All Migth había tenido que intervenir porque alguien llevó el examen demasiado lejos y consiguió inhabilitar el robot de cero puntos. ¿Era posible que alguien hubiera podido hacer eso? en su cuadrante todos habían huido de la máquina en cuanto apareció. Era un monstruo de metal grande. Enorme. Y si había alguien capaz de acabar con una cosa así, seguramente tenía un quirk asombroso. Un quirk con el que él no tenía el mas mínimo chance.

Eso lo enfurecia.

No era justo.

¿Acaso él no podía perseguir su sueño solo porque no se había ganado la lotería genética?

Suspiró.

Muy bien, debía calmarse, era momento del examen escrito y debía estar tranquilo. Todavía podía hacer algo si conseguía un buen puntaje allí.

¿Pero a quien quería engañar? el puntaje escrito no era tan importante, no para el curso de héroes. Si bien la U.A. exigía un promedio elevado -no en vano era la academia mas prestigiosa del país- aquello no debía contar tan alto para el curso de héroes. ¿Acaso cuando vas a derrotar un villano te va a pedir el curriculum?

Presionó el puente de la nariz. De verdad necesitaba calmarse y no lo conseguiría si su mente seguía insistiendo. Mejor se distraía con otra cosa.

Estaba cerca de dos chicas que charlaban. Hitoshi siempre había sido de los callados lo que lo llevó a desarrollar la manía de escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Un mal habito, en el fondo sabía que no estaba bien, pero no era algo que hiciera voluntariamente. Tal vez un poco, pero necesitaba distracción.

─¿Entonces te puedo llamar Izumi-chan?

─Em.. si...

─¡Gracias por salvarme, Izumi-chan!

─¿Eh? ¡¿EH?! Yo… no, no… fue A-All M...

─Si, ya sé que no nos hubiera sucedido nada porque, bueno, estábamos rodeados de héroes profesionales y eso, aún así siento que te debo agradecer por ayudarme a salir. ¡Fue muy valiente de tu parte!

La chica _«Izumi-chan_ _»_ , como la llamaba la otra, se llevó la mano hacia su cabello. Desde donde estaban Shinso pudo apreciar que tenía el cuello rojo, probablemente tenía el rostro igual de sonrojado.

─No deberias um… agradecerme. Yo… bueno, fue mi-mi mi culpa después de todo.

─¡Oh! entonces... ¿Fuiste tú la que acabó con todos los robots de golpe? ─dijo la otra emocionada.

Hitoshi frunció el ceño ¿Esa chica de pelo rizado fue la que inhabilitó el robot de cero puntos? ¿pero qué clase de quirk demencial tenía para conseguir algo así?

─Um… algo así, si...

─¡Eso fue asombroso!

─N-no, realmente no… yo…

─Debes tener un quirk genial ─mencionó la otra, poniendo en voz alta los pensamientos de Hitoshi ─Una fuerza invisible que detiene las máquinas─ exclamó gesticulando con los puños cerrados─ es casi como si hubieras nacido para hacer este examen.

─No, no, yo no...

La chica de cabello castaño sonaba emocionada con la idea de que la otra tuviera tanta suerte; mientras la otra, _«Izumi-chan_ _»_ negaba fervientemente que aquello no había sido para tanto.

Hitoshi no sabía que odiaba más: que alguien tuviera tanta maldita suerte de haber nacido con el quirk justo y perfecto para la situación, o que pese a tener ese poder la chica se comportase de manera condescendiente con su «No fue para tanto».

Lo odiaba.

En el pecho de Shinso burbujeó un sentimiento de desprecio por la chica. La odiaba.

Ni si siquiera la conocía, pero ya sentía un profundo rechazo hacia ella. Casi prefería que empezara a alardear de su quirk a que se comportara de esa manera, como si lo que hubiera logrado no hubiera sido _nada_ ¿Eso dónde lo dejaba a él? ¿donde dejaba a los que se habían esforzado por sus puntos? Todos se habían esforzado, incluso aquellos con quirks llamativos, pero para ella «No fue para tanto».

Estaba furioso; furioso con una desconocida; furioso con el examen; furioso con la vida y con la injusticia de este mundo.

Aceleró el paso y pasó cerca de las dos chicas sin importarle empujar a la pequeña _«Izimiii-chiiin_ _»_ en el proceso. Mientras se alejaba escuchó a la otra recriminarle por ser tan grosero, pero a Hitoshi no podía importarle menos lo que pudieran pensar de él.

Lo que los demás pensaran de él nunca lo había detenido.

 **…**

Ochako infló los mofletes después de gritar su reprimenda al desconocido que había prácticamente atropellado a Izumi chan ¡Y ni siquiera se había disculpado! ¿qué pasa? primero el rubio de la entrada y ahora este ¿que acaso todos los idiotas del país se reunían en el mismo sitio?

─Alguien que no tiene modales no debería considerar la carrera de héroe en primer lugar ─argumentó cruzándose de brazos.

Izumi caminaba con la vista pegada en el piso y murmuraba algo a un volumen muy bajito. Ochako decidió relajar su postura un poco para transmitirle algo de ánimo a la chica, que despues de todo, se había arriesgado a salvarla. ¡Sería su primera amiga en ese lugar y sería genial!

─Por cierto, Izumi-chan ¿cuál es tu quirk?

Era la pregunta por excelencia que se hacía todo el mundo. Cada desconocido que quiere conocer un poco más de otra persona le pregunta sobre su quirk. Es como una tarjeta de presentación, como tu nombre, un terreno fácil y cómodo para todos. Por eso Ochako no entendió la reacción que Izumi tuvo en ese momento.

Izumi se detuvo en seco en mitad del pasillo. Su cabeza estaba todavía agachada y sus puños apretados temblaban en una postura rígida.

─¿Izumi-chan...?

Izumi murmuró una respuesta sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza, por lo que Ochako solo tenía vista de sus rizos que proyectaban una sombra sobre su rostro y la única pista de que había dicho algo había sido el movimiento de sus labios.

─N-no…

─¿No...? ─preguntó confundida.

─No tengo ─se detuvo y Ochako pudo ver que estaba teniendo problemas por sacar el resto de palabras de sus labios─… No tengo quirk.

Ochako parpadeó repetidas veces mientras las palabras adquirían significado en su mente.

¿Eh?

¿Había escuchado bien?

Su cabeza estaba realmente confundida formulando preguntas más rapido de lo que podía llegar a decirlas en voz alta.

─Pero tu… los robots… ¿Cómo...?

─Lo siento… ─susurró Izumi, pero esta vez la miraba fijamente con ojos vidriosos.

Ochako se sintió mal de inmediato.

─¡No, no, no! No tienes por que disculparte ─dijo apresuradamente mientras se acercaba a darle un torpe abrazo─. Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, vaya. Eres asombrosa, sin quirk y conseguiste derribar a todos los robots restantes.

¿Cómo o había hecho?

─Y al de cero puntos… que casi te aplasta. Fue mi culpa, lo siento ─susurró.

Y al de cero puntos, claro. Eso la hacía aún más asombrosa.

─Te digo que eso ya no importa. Pero tienes que contarme cómo lo hiciste.

─Um… tal vez luego.

Era justo. Con o sin intervención de All Might habían pasado por una experiencia traumática, sumado al regaño de Recovery Girl... bueno tal vez estaba presionando demasiado a Izumi-chan, así que la dejó estar.

─Oh, casi lo olvido ─dijo dándose un golpecito en la frente y apresurándose a cambiar de tema─ mi nombre es Uraraka Ochako, pero puedes llamarme Ochako.

La chica asintió y le regaló una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

 **...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: El plan era publicar esto antes, pero tengo mal internet y gripa. Y todavía no tengo un horario definido en el trabajo así que voy por la vida dando tumbos. No se si pueda subir algo este fin de semana que viene, en todo caso es posible que lo deje para el otro.

Nedzu es muy divertido de escribir :D es un poco como Rick Sánchez, con ese toque de hijoputismo que te da la superinteligencia, pero Nedzu jamas llegará a los niveles de Rick.


	11. Paredes Limpias

**...**

 **Paredes limpias**

 **...**

La llave hizo click y múltiples pasadores empezaron a resonar mientras se movían. La puerta se abrió y en la entrada lo recibió un maullido, seguido de un segundo maullido, un tercero y una mirada indiferente.

─Hola, Magnus ─saludó el hombre al primero de los gatos que se restregaba en su pierna. Magnus maulló de vuelta.

Aizawa iba cargado con una caja de papeles del trabajo, una bolsa de víveres y un paquete de comida para gatos. Estaba acostumbrado a maniobrar mientras tenía sus brazos ocupados cargando cosas, el cómo conseguía abrir los multiples cerrojos con semejante facilidad era una habilidad que se tardaba años en perfeccionar y que él ejecutaba con una maestría impecable.

Entró en su departamento y puso toda su carga en la mesa más cercana. La puerta se había cerrado ya y el apartamento empezó a llenarse de maullidos. Todos sus gatos sabían que era hora de la comida. Roma sonaba especialmente desesperada y Remo ya estaba hurgando en las bolsas. Los mellizos eran especialmente tragones y tal vez esa era la razón por la cuál su anterior dueño los había abandonado.

Kira solo lo observaba hecha un ovillo desde la cima de su librería. Para llegar hasta esa altura se las había arreglado para tumbar media biblioteca y ahora tenía libros y papeles desparramados por todo el suelo.

Shota suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió hacia la gata negra agarrandola de la piel del pescuezo.

─¿Cómo es que siempre consigues meterte a mi casa?

Kira maulló en respuesta. Su cola flexible se aferró a su brazo izquierdo, rodeándolo como si se tratara de una serpiente a punto de asfixiar a su presa.

─Tu ya tienes una casa. Deja de meterte en la mía ─dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía hacia su puerta, la abría y se sacudía a la gata de encima.

─Ahora vete ─ordenó una vez pudo deshacerse del ferreo agarre. El animal cayó en sus patas y Shota procedió a cerrar la puerta antes de que se volviera a meter.

Kira, a diferencia de sus gatos, no había sido adoptado por Aizawa. Eso sí, no dudaba que pronto tendría que hacerlo, pues su dueña, la señora Tomohisa quien también resultaba ser su casera, era una mujer muy mayor.

La pobre anciana vivía sola en el departamento de abajo, teniendo a la gata por única compañía y a Shota como a uno de los pocos que se realmente se preocupaban por ella. De tanto en tanto él la ayudaba a llevar sus compras, aprovechando su habilidad para equilibrar cargas y la mujer se lo agradecía invitándolo a tomar algún pasabocas.

Tenía una relación cordial con ella, no así con la gata de esta que vivía metida en su casa causando desastres.

Una vez organizó sus compras en la cocina, Shota se dirigió a alimentar a sus gatos. Magnus era un gato de pelo amarillo anaranjado bastante esponjoso, era el más antiguo de sus compañeros de piso y el mas cariñoso. Lo tenía desde que lo había encontrado en una caja cuando era un gatito diminuto y no había sido capaz de dejarlo allí solo.

Con Roma y Remo la historia había sido similar, pero diferente. Ambos gatos tenían un quirk. Los casos de animales con quirk eran más escasos que en los humanos, pero los había.

Muchas personas pagaban altos precios por una mascota que tenía una apariencia llamativa y usualmente esa apariencia obedecía a algún quirk. Ya era una responsabilidad bastante grande tener una mascota como para, además, añadirle un poder difícil de manejar; por lo que la cantidad de animales abandonados a causa de su quirk era bastante alta gracias a que las personas eran incapaces de pensar racionalmente y dejar de alimentar este mercado.

Roma y Remo eran un gato en realidad, un gato con quimerismo cuya apariencia mitad blanca con ojos azules; mitad gris con ojos verdes; lo convirtió en una lujosa pertenencia para alguien, hasta que, llegado a la edad adulta se convirtió en dos gatos: Un macho gris y una hembra blanca. Se fusionaban y dividían a placer, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se trataba de dos gatos y tanto el gasto como las responsabilidades, para quien quiera que fuera que los adoptara, corrían por el doble. Separarlos, por otra parte, era impensable.

Aizawa los había adoptado sabiendo esto y sus dos -tres- gatos se convirtieron en toda su compañía, junto a las visitas no-tan-esporádicas-como-le-gustaría de Kira.

Kira, la gata negra de ojos rojos también tenía un quirk. Su cola era mucho más larga y flexible que la de un gato común, brindandole mayor movilidad y agarre; esa cola también la convertía en una cazadora peligrosa que mantenía la plaga a raya y a su vez también era un peligro para cualquier cosa que estuviera en una repisa.

Al menos la visitante no llegaba a comerse la comida de sus gatos ni a pelearse con ellos, por lo que Shota tampoco tomó medidas muy serias para evitar que entrase. Eso sí, seguía causándole problemas al desparramar sus papeles o cuando dormía sobre documentos importantes dejando todo lleno de huellas y mordisquitos, casi parecía que lo hacía solo para molestarlo.

Mientras sus gatos comían se dedicó a poner los libros en su sitio y a reorganizar sus papeles. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención ya que se trataba de un archivo con su información como profesor de la U.A. en la que se especificaba, entre otras cosas, la cantidad de estudiantes a los que había expulsado.

Aizawa nunca terminaría de entender cómo funcionaba la mente del director Nedzu, su forma de analizar y ver el mundo estaba más allá de su comprensión, tal vez fuera por su quirk, o por el hecho de que no era del todo humano.

El sujeto era perfectamente capaz de permitirle expulsar a una clase entera de estudiantes -como había sucedido el año pasado- y a la vez era terco e inflexible cuando se trataba de cambiar el examen práctico de ingreso para el departamento de héroes. O al menos así había sido hasta que la niña del PEM causó un desastre de proporciones monumentales.

¿Y cómo había reaccionado el director? con una risa maniática y una clara invitación a los demás profesores para que apoyaran su _gran idea_ de permitirle entrar en el curso de héroes.

Estaba loco si creía que alguno de sus colegas apoyarían semejante idea y cuando Shota se lo hizo saber. el director solo se limito a señalar; con su inmutable sonrisa «Ella me ha dado suficientes razones para considerar cambiar el examen práctico de ingreso para el siguiente año ¿qué opinas de eso, Aizawa?»

¿Qué pensaba de eso?

¿Qué podía pensar de eso?

¿Cómo podía responder a eso sin contradecirse a si mismo?

Había pasado otro año en el que Aizawa no había podido conseguir que se cambiara un examen tan irracional, y de repente, un aspirante sin quirk conseguía convencer a Nedzu de lo contrario.

No es que Shota tuviera algo en contra de las personas sin quirk, pero siendo realistas era un trabajo peligroso con quirk; la idea de un heroe sin quirk sería sencillamente un suicidio.

Y aún así el director lo había desarmado.

Magnus maulló y Shota suspiró.

No le pagaban lo suficiente.

 **…**

Las paredes estaban limpias, no había cuadros, afiches, ni nada que pudiera dar a alguien alguna pista sobre el hombre enfermizamente delgado que recientemente había rentado el pequeño departamento.

El mobiliario era tan impersonal como el resto del lugar y lo único que parecía dar pista de que, de hecho, había alguien viviendo allí eran los papeles desparramados sobre una mesa de madera con los archivos de los posibles nuevos estudiantes. Nedzu se había encargado de seleccionar los que creía más interesantes para poder hablar con Toshinori, él le daría su opinión, pero en últimas sería All Might quien decidiría a quien pasar su antorcha.

Ambos tenían su atención puesta en uno de los archivos.

─¿Qué opinas?

Tras un suspiró tomó su taza de té y la llevó a los labios antes de contestar.

─Tiene potencial, creo ─murmuró.

─¿Verdad que si? ─contestó el director balanceando sus piernas como un niño pequeño sentado en un mobiliario demasiado grande para su talla.

Nedzu estaba muy interesado en la chica sin quirk. Después de todo ¿cuántos aspirantes al curso de heroes sin quirk aparecen cada año?

La respuesta era simple y llanamente: Cero. Lo cual era francamente triste, porque un héroe no es sólo un quirk y una sociedad llena de poderes se está olvidando eso, lo cual en opinión de Nedzu, les va a explotar en la cara eventualmente.

Incluso para los demás cursos de la academia el número de estudiantes sin quirk era cero. Y habían pasado muchos años desde que la academia Yuuei tuvo su último estudiante sin quirk, en ese tiempo la población sin ningún poder aún no era considerada como una minoría.

El director no se podía sacar a la chica de la cabeza, fueron muchas cosas las que había podido ver a traves de las camaras y otras tantas que le contó All Might cuando no tuvo a las cámaras para vigilar por él. Aparentemente ella había salvado a otro de los aspirantes aún a riesgo de morir aplastada por la máquina de cero puntos. Sin quirk. Fascinante.

─Aún así ─Toshinori interrumpió sus pensamientos─ es demasiado pronto para decidir.

Claro, aún debía conocer al chico del que le había hablado Nighteye -con todo lo que implicaba para Toshinori reconectar con su ex-sidekick-. Nedzu no iba a mentir, él también había pensado en el joven Togata como un sucesor digno de One For All.

Pero, aunque preferiría que ella no obtuviera un poder como One For All y se convirtiera en una heroína sin quirk no podía negar que con ese poder podría llegar muy lejos. Él no iba a negarle al mundo un héroe así, incluso si implicaba sacrificar sus propias creencias.

─Creo que sería bueno mantener un ojo sobre ella ─dijo dando sueves colpecitos a la foto con su patita. Era una lástima que todos los profesores se hubieran negado en rotundo el permitirle entrar al curso de heroes. Eso hubiera facilitado mucho las cosas. Y técnicamente había aprobado con bastantes puntos.

─Hay algo con ella que no está bien ─dijo Toshinori, pensativo, sin apartar la mirada de su te. Nedzu asintió invitándolo a seguir─. No sé lo que es.

─¿Te refieres al hecho de que alguien sin quirk hubiera decidido presentar el examen en vez de apuntar por el curso de educación general y desde ahí buscar la manera de transferirse como todo el mundo? ─sí, él también podía verlo. Había algo en esa chica, una ficha que no terminaba de encajar; algo que le impedía apreciar el cuadro en su totalidad. Al parecer Toshinori sentía lo mismo.

─Se veía desesperada por aprobar.

─Ese es un común denominador entre todos nuestro aspirantes ─bromeó.

El hombre le dedicó una larga mirada.

─All Might ─Nedzu utilizó su nombre de héroe para llamar su atención, era algo que raras veces hacia cuando no estaba su forma heroica─ ¿Qué opinas de que haya un héroe sin quirk?

Toshinori tosió un poco de sangre.

─¿En verdad lo estas considerando? creí que todo eso de admitirla en el curso de héroes era una especie de broma.

─¿Por qué no?

─Porque... vamos... no puedes estar hablando en serio.

Ella bien podría convertirse en un nuevo tipo de símbolo sin su quirk.

─¿Por qué no? ─Insistió en un tono de voz meloso.

─No tiene quirk.

─¿Y?

La mirada de Toshinori era cuidadosa, como si esperara que en algún momento Nedzu se largara a reír.

─Y ─Repitió─. Mírame a mi ¿cuánto podría durar contra un villano alguien que no tiene quirk? puede que tenga el corazón en el sitio correcto, pero tenía _demasiado_ miedo a morir.

─Lo cual es perfectamente normal.

─No... quiero decir, sí es normal, pero; vamos, Nedzu, he visto miles de personas en su situación y su reacción simplemente no encaja en lo que yo llamaría «Normal».

Toshinori seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

De repente Toshinori hizo un ruido raro y empezó a toser con fuerza. Prácticamente casi se ahoga con el té. Hubo lágrimas, porcelana en el suelo y té mezclado con sangre. Nedzu se preguntó, no sin cierto humor ácido, cómo reaccionaría el mundo si el símbolo de la paz moría de una manera tan anticlimática como ahogamiento por beber té.

El hombre se dobló en su asiento y Nedzu empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda suavemente hasta que fue capaz de respirar con relativa facilidad.

─La c-conozco ─consiguió articular por fin. Nedzu no dijo nada, esperando a que pudiera elaborar una frase más larga para explicarse mejor. No tuvo que esperar mucho ─a la chi-c-a. M-midori-riya.

Tuvo otro acceso de tos. Nedzu esperó pacientemente mientras su mente trabajaba en esta nueva información.

─¿Un civil rescatado?

Toshinori asintió, luego negó y al final levantó una mano para pedirle tiempo mientras se cubría la boca con la otra la mano.

No podía culparlo por haber olvidado a la chica, tenía un rostro muy común y él héroe salvaba muchísimas personas a diario como para reparar en cada una.

─El villano de barro ─consiguió articular antes de que sobreviniera otro ataque de tos.

¡Oh, si! Nedzu recordaba al villano de barro. Había habido una víctima… bueno, casi ¿esa había sido la chica?

─Ella _casi_ muere─dijo como si se avergonzara de haberla olvidado─ Tal vez… tal vez eso la hubiera impulsado a... a... ─volvió a toser, pero ya sin la virulencia de antes.

─Tiene sentido ─respondió─. Las experiencias cercanas a la muerte tienen muy variados efectos en las personas.

─Tal... tal vez por eso estaba tan asustada. Temblaba ─Toshinori tenía las manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas y su vista fija en ellas. Se veía cansado─. Estaba asustada de _mi._

─Un recuerdo traumático asociado con All Might. No muchas personas pueden presumen de ello ─murmuró el pequeño director─. Bien. curso de héroes o no, lo mejor es tener un ojo en ella. Tal vez consiga que Aizawa y Vlad dejen de estar tan reacios a tenerla.

─Tal vez ─respondió Toshinori perdido en sus propios recuerdos. Nedzu negó con la cabeza ante la alucinante capacidad del sujeto para echarse culpas encima.

Decidió ir a por algo para limpiar el desastre que permanecía olvidado en el suelo. Eso trajo de vuelta a Toshinori quien gesticuló avergonzado, asegurando que él limpiaría, pues como su invitado no sería correcto ponerlo a limpiar.

─Bien. entonces será mejor que me vaya a mi casa. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Toshinori asintió.

─Y deja de sobrepensar las cosas con lo que _pudo_ ser. Ella _pudo_ morir, pero no murió gracias a All Might.

─No estoy tan seguro de eso.

─Ni siquiera All Might puede salvarlos a todos. Deja de enfocarte en los que no pudo salvar y concentrate en los que si. Quien sabe, tal vez hay una muy buena razón por la que ella no murió.

Toshinori frunció el ceño.

─Tu no crees en el destino, Nedzu.

─Tampoco creo que ningún cepillo especial de iones activos haga mi pelaje más suave, pero eso no me impide acicalarme y disfrutarlo ¿quien sabe? tal vez me equivoque y no seré yo quien cierre esa puerta. Eso no sería muy inteligente.

 **...**

─¿Izumi?

Izumi jugueteaba perezosamente con su comida. Apenas había probado bocado.

─¿Si?

─¿No te gusta el katsudon? Creí que era tu favorito. Pu-puedo preparate otra cosa si prefieres.

Inko había estado observando con cuidado a su hija desde que había llegado. Estaba decaída; deprimida incluso.

La mujer al principio lo había achacado al cansancio producto del examen, probablemente a los nervios y a la incertidumbre que sobrevendrá mientras esperaba pero había algo mas. Con Izumi siempre había algo más. Definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando si la chica había decidido «Remodelar» su habitación justo después de llegar del examen.

─No, mamá, gracias. Así estoy bien. Solo... no tengo mucho apetito ─sonrió con cansancio.

Inko retorció nerviosamente la tela de su delantal.

─Sabes que si hay algo…

─Mamá... estoy bien.

─Pero la...

─¡Estoy bien! ─exclamó golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado.

Un silencio asfixiante sobrevino a la explosion de Izumi. La chica empezó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

─Lo… lo siento, m-mamá. Lo siento.

Inko no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para enojarse. Estaba emocionalmente agotada. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Por lo general su niña era un chica educada y cortés, así que debía estar pasando por mucho estrés si reaccionaba así y era obvio que lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo era una reprimenda.

Ya encontraría otra ocasión para preguntarle por qué las paredes de su habitación ya no estaban llenas de afiches de All Might.

 **…**

* * *

Puf, el dialogo entre All Might y Nedzu... fue un bucle infinito de escribir y borrar y casi no lo consigo terminar.

Muy fan de Aizawa y sus gatos :D BTW Roma y Remo son mis niños, y son un concepto que he venido trabajando para un original que implica gatos magos así que les guardo mucho cariño.


	12. Casi Demasaido

**...**

 _ **Casi Demasiado**_

 **...**

Inko había decidido que había llegado la hora de actuar.

Había estado preocupada por su hija, pero no había sido capaz de hacer nada; había creído que con el tiempo mejoraría, sin embargo todo parecía ir a peor.

Por fin tomó la decisión cuando vió a Izumi empacar toda su colección de figuras de All Might con la diligencia y seriedad con la que preparas un muerto para ser enterrado. En este caso para deshacerse de dicha colección vendiéndola por internet.

No creía que su hija tuviera problemas de dinero y cuando Inko le hizo saber que podía pedirle lo que necesitara Izumi negó que esa fuera la razón. Decía que solo necesitaba hacer espacio y que ya no quería seguir comportándose como una niña «De verdad, mamá. es solo eso», había repetido hasta la saciedad.

Decía que era tiempo de crecer.

La aflicción de Inko, sin embargo, no obedecía a la clásica nostalgia que sentía todo padre cuando sus hijos se hacían mayores. Su vertigo venia dado por saberse en la misma burbuja que su pequeña y entusiasta hija. su aflicción venía porque esa niña pequeña e ilusionada había sido la encargada de romper dicha burbuja. Se suponía que ese era el trabajo de ella; del adulto de la casa.

Izumi se había rendido cuando ni siquiera habían llegado los resultados del examen de ingreso.

Era demasiado pronto para perder la esperanza. sabía que, aunque doliera, enfrentarse a la realidad era mejor que mantener un sueño imposible.

Pero aquello no lo hacía menos triste.

Inko no quería ver a esa parte de su hija morir y menos con esa extraña melancolía estoica.

¿De verdad era tan imposible que su hija se convirtiera en heroína?

Tal vez si pedía una reunión con el director de la academia Yuuei pudiera conseguir algo, tal vez fuera capaz de hacerles ver que el valor de su hija estaba más allá del poder de su quirk -o la carencia del mismo-, tal vez pudiera traer esperanza a su hija, ser la heroína de su hija.

O tal vez solo consiguiera quedar en ridículo ante las personas que llevaban las riendas de la academia más prestigiosa del país. Francamente no le importaba que la vieran como la mujer loca que creía que alguien sin quirk puediera ser un heroe y si ellos no querían ver el valor de su hija, seguro alguien más lo vería.

El mundo no podía estar tan ciego.

Inko se había preparado para salir, pero no vería su misión finalizada porque en cuanto abrió la puerta encontró a un chico con un papel en la mano dispuesto a tocar el timbre, acción de la que desistió una vez vio a Inko en el umbral de la puerta.

─Um… disculpe. Estoy buscando a Midoriya Izumi.

Inko observó al chico. No era nadie que hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida pero podría decir que tenía la misma edad de su Izumi.

Era un joven de cabello rubio cenizo bastante corto, más alto que ella misma y con una cola en cuya punta tenía pelo del mismo color. Tenía un porte recto y firme. Y aunque en general su rostro tenía un rictus serio su mirada era amable.

Inko bajó la guardia de inmediato, no parecía un mal chico.

─Soy su madre ─contestó. Por la mirada de reconocimiento que el chico le dedicó era bastante obvio. No era un secreto para nadie lo mucho que madre e hija se parecían.

─Em, bueno solo quería saber ─el chico parecía avergonzado y se dedicó a mirar su cola mientras le sobrevenía un sonrojo─... Es decir ─se aclaró la garganta─. Lo siento ¿dónde están mis modales?─ Se volvió a aclarar la garganta con un poco más de fuerza y le dedicó una pronunciada reverencia─ Mi nombre es Mashirao Ojiro y me preguntaba si Midoriya-san se encuentra bien.

Inko frunció el ceño.

─Izumi se encuentra perfectamente.

─¡Oh! ─expresó el muchacho, de inmediato puso una cara un poco mas seria ─entonces… ¿no va a volver? quiero decir... al dojo.

Inko parpadeó repetidas veces. No entendía de lo que aquel muchacho le hablaba. Izumi estaba asistiendo al dojo todos los días de la semana; hasta donde sabía.

─¿Estas diciendo que Izumi no ha vuelto a entrenar?

Oh, no, no, no, no, no. No podía ser verdad. Se negaba a creer que hubiera llegado así de tarde para ayudar a su hija.

Su expresión debió resultar aterradora, pues el muchacho abrió los ojos, mucho. Ahora si que parecía nervioso y con ganas de salir corriendo de allí cosa que la mujer no le iba a permitir, no cuando recién se enteraba que su hija le había estado mintiendo.

No lo dejaría ir cuando su timing había sido casi demasiado perfecto.

 **...**

─Ha sido una forma muy interesante de introducirte al mundo de los heroes. No pasarás desapercibida; eso es seguro.

Izumi _casi_ había olvidado lo que era ser abordada de repente por el villano de la neblina negra. _Casi._ Afortunadamente había conseguido evitar que un chillido escapara de su garganta y se dio palmaditas de felicitación por ello. Teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza nerviosa la chica consideraba eso un gran logro.

─Bu-buenas tardes, Kurogiri-san ─saludó de inmediato. Había aprendido pronto que el sujeto era un hombre que apreciaba las formas y los buenos modales y aunque habían pasado meses desde que lo vio por ultima vez, estaba segura que aquello no había cambiado.

─Buenas noches,Mmidoriya-san ─respondió el hombre para seguir con su casual charla ─al parecer conseguiste impresionar al director y a algunos profesores, aún así es obvio que no aprobarás. Una lástima.

Izumi no pensaba que fuera una lástima. Lo prefería así. No quería aprobar, no en esas condiciones. Era mejor que su cupo se lo quedara un _verdadero_ aspirante a héroe.

─Entonces… ─dijo tragando saliva con fuerza. No había cumplido la misión que le habían asignado; eso significaba que habría un castigo.

─Respira, Midoriya ─ordenó ─no aprobarás para el curso de héroes, pero estás dentro de la UA.

Izumi frunció el ceño.

En un universo paralelo esa noticia la hubiera hecho muy feliz.

─¿Como?

─El curso de educación general. Una vez dentro tendrás chance de entrar al departamento de Heroicas si consigues apretar los botones adecuados, lo cual estoy seguro que conseguirás.

«Porque no tienes otra alternativa». Esto último no lo dijo, pero quedó patente.

Izumi no quería, de verdad que no quería seguir con esto. Solo quería que todo volviera a como era antes. Nunca imaginó que el despertar de su quirk volviera su mundo patas arriba en el peor sentido posible de la expresión.

─Por qué no solo toman mi quirk, e-estoy segura que ya saben todo sobre él y ─manifestó en voz alta jugueteando con la tela de su uniforme─… Y es obvio que tienen a alguien espiando en la U.A. No me necesitan.

─Eso no es del todo verdad. Claro que te necesitamos. Nos eres muy útil aún. El Maestro así lo considera.

Izumi nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que un comentario favorecedor la hundiera tanto.

Empezó a gimotear y de a poco el gimoteo pasó a transformarse en un llanto suave. Era vagamente consciente de la mirada del villano, pero no le importaba realmente.

─¿Porqué yo? ─alcanzó a decir entre hipidos.

─Porque eres nuestra carta del triunfo. Porque ningún héroe sospecharía jamás de la dulce niña _sin quirk_ que aspira a ser heroe. Porque entrarás a esa escuela y te harás un lugar en el curso de heroes. Porque vas a conseguir que el mundo te vea mientras cumples tu sueño y va a tener esperanza. Porque llegará un momento en que serás el símbolo de la esperanza. Porque dejaras de serlo en el momento adecuado. Porque sin símbolo de la paz solo queda la esperanza y sin símbolo de esperanza ¿que queda?

Izumi solo negaba frenéticamente mientras escuchaba el discurso de Kurogiri. No entendía nada. No quería entender.

¿Por cuánto tiempo pensaban mantenerla como su títere? Si solo pudiera hacerse el daño suficiente hasta morir entonces no tendría que pasar por esto, incluso su madre podría vivir, Izumi moriría mil veces por ella. Moriría mil veces por cualquiera de sus seres queridos, pero su muerte carecía de significado.

Si se mataba volvería a la vida y su intento solo enojaría a los villanos y lo haría todo mil veces peor.

Entonces Izumi lo entendió.

Era tan obvio.

Siempre que analizaba un quirk se dedicaba a buscar sus debilidades, fortalezas y la mejor manera de usarlo. Pero con su propio quirk le fue imposible. Nunca fue capaz de encontrar una debilidad, incluso tras los... experimentos a los que la sometieron. Pero ahora lo veía claramente. Su maldición, la maldición de su quirk era que la mantenía atada a la vida sin posibilidad de escapar.

El Maestro de la liga era un hombre extremadamente inteligente y había sabido esto desde el principio; había juzgado más útil permitirle conservar su quirk, porque con ese quirk ella no podría escapar de su agarre y se vería obligada a cumplir sus designios.

El hombre no tenía afán por convertirse en un ser inmortal y bien podía esperar hasta que ella cumpliera su rol, ese rol que tan animadamente le había descrito Kurogiri. Y solo hasta entonces la liberaría, él obtendría el poder que anhelaba para completar su sueño y ella... ella tal vez moriría, tal vez viviría, pero estaba... _bien._

Siempre que sus seres queridos tuvieran una vida tranquila estaba bien. Moriría mil veces por ellos y viviría el infierno por ellos.

─Si te sirve de algo ─interrumpió Kurogiri mientras abría un portal─ no somos monstruos. No todos nosotros; no del todo y no todo el tiempo.

Izumi atravesó el portal sin pensarlo dos veces.

─El Maestro te está esperando ─escuchó decir a su espalda.

Izumi tembló ligeramente saliendo de esa suerte de trance en el que se encontraba.

Uno creería que a estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado, pero no, nunca se acostumbraría a la asfixiante presencia del Maestro de la Liga. Era demasiado imponente incluso a través de la pantalla, por eso, cuando el portal de Kurogiri la dejó en una habitación oscura en presencia del hombre mismo, Izumi no pudo evitar sentir que le faltaba fuerza en las piernas y aire en los pulmones.

El Maestro estaba oculto entre las sombras de la habitación, apenas iluminado por los destellos de luz de los incontables aparatos médicos que lo mantenían con vida. Una luz verde brillaba a un intervalo regular iluminando el rostro del hombre -o la falta del mismo-.

La luz mortecina sobre la piel cicatrizada carente de un rostro humano era una vista que la hubiera hecho retroceder un par de pasos si no hubiera visto cosas peores ya como sus propios miembros separados de su cuerpo.

Era aterrador, mucho mas que la desquiciada sonrisa de Shigaraki Tomura cruzada por miles de pequeñas cicatrices. Sin embargo, Izumi se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada; le causaba una fascinación mórbida.

La realización de que ella nunca terminaría así siempre que conservara su quirk por poco la hace devolver la cena. Recordaba haber perdido los ojos en una de las... _sesiones_ , pero había estado bastante drogada en ese momento, pero la vista del sujeto había traído la memoria fresca y vivida, como si hubiera sucedido esa misma mañana y no meses atrás.

─Puedes acercarte ─dijo el hombre casi con ternura causando que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran y en el fondo de su mente Izumi se preguntó si la voz la había escuchado de verdad o si había resonado al interior de su cabeza. No estaba muy segura.

Pese al su miedo se obligó a obedecer. Se obligó a caminar. Justo como había hecho esa vez en el tejado de su escuela hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás.

Podía hacer esto.

Izumi nunca habría imaginado que un hombre tan herido pudiera causarle tanto miedo. Se sentía como un cervatillo a punto de ser atropellado pero incapaz de moverse mientras las luces del auto se acercaban implacables.

─Vamos a hacer esto más fácil, pequeña Midoriya ─dijo el hombre. Izumi solo quería que terminara así que asintió docilmente─ prometo que no dolerá─ aseguró y a Izumi no podría importarle menos.

Y entonces fue como si un enorme peso hubiera sido liberado de sus hombros.

Izumi Midoriya respiró tranquila.

Se sentía casi demasiado bien.

 **…**

De repente una muerte fulminante no parecía una mala idea.

La Señora Midoriya era más baja que él, de hecho era casi de la misma altura que su hija, pero en ese momento Mashirao se sentía diminuto. Insignificante. Prefería mil veces enfrentarse al robot de cero puntos el solo que a la mujer que muy amablemente lo había invitado a tomar té.

El chico había decidido, tras varios días de consultarlo con la almohada -y con Sensei-, si debía ir a visitar a Midoriya pues no había vuelto al dojo desde que habían presentado el examen de ingreso a la UA.

Era probable que estuviera frustrada y que no viera una razon para seguir asistiendo si creía que no había conseguido aprobar; pero si esa era la razón, quería que ella misma se lo dijera.

También existía la posibilidad de que estuviera enferma o no se encontrara bien y en ese caso una visita no estaba mal ¿no? puede que ella prefiriera mantenerse alejada y no quisiera ser su amiga ni tener nada que ver con él -decisión que respetaba, aunque no entendía y le dolía un poco-, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera un deber como su senpai.

Y entonces su madre supo que ella no estaba asistiendo al dojo y Mashirao de inmediato sintió como si hubiera traicionado a Midoriya. Él solo quería ayudar y se las había arreglado para empeorarlo todo.

Sabía que estaba mal que Midoriya le mintiera a su madre, pero no quería ser él quien se metiera en medio del asunto.

Bueno, muy tarde. Ahora estaba metido en medio del asunto porque no pudo dejar de meter las narices donde no lo habían llamado y ¡Oh! Midoriya se iba a enojar mucho con él y con toda la razón.

Tragó saliva y murmurando una disculpa total y absolutamente sincera por su intromisión.

La residencia de los Midoriya era un departamento pequeño, acogedor, con un estilo capaz de hacer sentir en casa a cualquiera que entrase allí. Si no fuera por las circunstancias Mashirao estaría más relajado.

Las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías enmarcadas y en el suelo, cerca a la entrada había unas cuantas cajas de cartón que rompían con la armonía hogareña.

Se dedicó a estudiar las fotos mientras la señora se encontraba en la cocina. En su mayoría eran de Midoriya, Midoriya con su madre y otras pocas con quien parecía ser el padre de la chica. Era obvio de quién había heredado el cabello rizado y las pecas. El hombre solo aparecía en unas cuantas imágenes en las que Midoriya se veía muy pequeña. Se preguntó si el hombre todavía vivía con ellas y de inmediato se sacudió el pensamiento, ya estaba siendo demasiado entrometido.

─Puedes tomar asiento mientras preparo un bocadillo.

«Preferiría no tener que hacerlo», pensó, pero obedeció de todos modos.

Despues de un rato Mashirao se encontraba con una taza humeaba entre sus manos y una señora en frente suyo que le preguntaba si era amigo de su hija.

La mujer confesó avergonzada que él era el primer amigo que le conocía a su hija en mucho, _mucho_ tiempo.

El chico no tuvo estómago para sacar a la mujer de su error de inmediato por lo que en lugar de eso bebió un sorbo y dejó que la bebida caliente relajara un poco sus nervios.

Decidió que lo mejor era no mentirle. Le hizo saber que no eran amigos y se presentó como un senpai del dojo.

─Oh, vamos, no tienes por qué ser tímido. _Solo un senpai_ no se tomaría el tiempo de visitar a su _kouhai._

Mashirao enrojeció un poco.

─Estaba preocupado, eso es todo ─susurró

La mujer asintió y bebió un sorbo de su propia taza.

─Yo también estoy preocupada ¿sabes? Izumi no es una niña que mienta.

De repente la señora Midoriya parecía muy mayor y tan cansada…

─No ha sido fácil para ella crecer sin quirk, no en esta sociedad, pero últimamente ha sido mucho peor. Como si todo lo malo llegara a la vez ─La mujer se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de continuar─. No esperaba descubrir que me ha estado mintiendo, pero de alguna manera tampoco es tan extraño ─sacudió la cabeza─ No teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que ha cambiado.

Mashirao agachó la cabeza. No podía decir nada al respecto, pues no conocía a la «Anterior Midoriya», de la que hablaba su madre. Él apenas la conocía de unos meses atrás.

─Lo siento ─fue lo único que atinó a decir; en parte porque no sabía qué decir; en parte porque en verdad se sentía mal por la señora Midoriya y en parte le dedicaba esa disculpa a Midoriya porque no se sentía correcto estar escuchando algo tan privado.

─Pareces un buen chico ¿por qué crees que Izumi me mentiría?

─L-lo siento, no la conozco tan bien.

─¿Existe una razón por la cual tu mentirias a tus padres?

Muchas, pero no alcanzó a formular una respuesta cuando sonó la puerta de la entrada y Ojiro pensó de nuevo en lo bien que le vendría tener un quirk de invisibilidad.

Midoriya entró en la salita y cuando lo vio sentado en uno de los sillones de su casa, justo frente a su madre, el chico pudo apreciar cómo su kouhai perdía el color del rostro.

─Buenas tardes ─intervino una voz masculina detrás de Midoriya ─Oh, lo siento ¿llego en mal momento?

─¡M-mamá! ─reaccionó por fin─ ¿Senpai?

─Midoriya ─saludó Mashirao intentando no parecer demasiado nervioso.

La señora Midoriya se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta para poder ver al nuevo visitante bloqueándolo de la vista del chico.

─Es un placer conocerla señora Midoriya ─saludó el sujeto ─disculpe la irrupción, pero la señorita Midoriya insistió en presentarnos.

─¡Presentarnos! ─dijo la mujer con un tono de voz una octava más alta ─Y… y ¿quien es usted?

─Oh, disculpe mi rudeza. Mi nombre es Takahiro Fujiwara y he estado ayudando a la señorita Midoriya a deshacerse de los artículos que ya no le interesa tener. Soy muy bueno para encontrar a la persona adecuada.

─Oh… ─fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de la mujer. Mientras tanto Mashirao intentaba procesar de lo que hablaban. Al parecer Midoriya estaba vendiendo cosas viejas o algo así. Eso explicaba las cajas.

Después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio la mujer por fin reaccionó, invitando al hombre a pasar. Midoriya no le quitaba la mirada de encima, una mirada demasiado transparente y demasiado llena de preguntas. Y Mashirao solo quería fundirse con el mobiliario.

Una vez pudo echar un vistazo al invitado de Midoriya se dio cuenta que se trataba de un sujeto mucho mayor, un adulto que probablemente rondaba los treinta años. El hombre tenía una apariencia bastante poco llamativa, de cabello oscuro pulcramente peinado, unos brillantes ojos amarillos y de sonrisa fácil. Su rostro era olvidable y no dejaría una impresión demasiado fuerte de no ser por su llamativo traje casi demasiado fuera de lugar y sus ademanes casi demasiado corteses. El sujeto era un constante «casi demasiado» en opinión del chico.

─No se preocupe, no tomaré demasiado tiempo─ le aseguró a la señora Midoriya una vez esta se empezó a dirigir a la cocina murmurando sobre preparar una bebida─. Seré directo.

La mujer se giró y Mashirao se sintió demasiado fuera de lugar y sin saber qué hacer. Tal vez lo mejor sería disculparse y salir de ahí, pero se aseguró de mantenerse en su sitio. Despues de todo le debía una explicación a Midoriya y ¿cómo es que todo se había complicado tanto? Él solo quería saber si estaba bien eso era todo. No quería meterse en su vida. De verdad.

─Bien, me gustaría emplear a la señorita Midoriya. Seria un trabajo de verano, pero antes quería saber su opinión al respecto pues no me parece correcto llevar el asunto a sus espaldas ─anunció.

─¿Es esto lo que has estado haciendo fuera de la escuela, Izumi? ¿buscar un trabajo? pero no es necesario… y si necesitas dinero tan solo…

─No es por el dinero, mamá; solo creo que necesito un cambio. Hacer algo _diferente_ a lo que hago siempre.

A Ojiro le dio la impresión de que ese «diferente» tenía mas significado del que parecía a simple vista, pero tal vez solo estaba sobre pensandolo todo. Aún así debía preguntar. Por eso había venido hasta aquí ¿no?

─¿Eso significa que no volverás al dojo? ─dijo, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación.

─No tiene por qué preocuparse de eso ─intervino el hombre casi demasiado amable─, es un trabajo de medio tiempo y bien podemos ajustar los horarios como mejor le siente a la señorita Midoriya.

─Quería que fuera una sorpresa ─anunció la chica ganandose de nuevo la atención de su madre quien parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas. El peso que parecía haber estado cargando la mujer se había esfumado en un momento.

─Vaya sorpresa ─anunció la mujer─ pero ¿en verdad esto es lo que quieres?

Midoriya dio una suave cabezada ─todavía no me rindo, mamá. voy a-voy a asistir a la UA.

Midoriya sonrió con dulzura y la mujer empezó a hacer una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, aunque quedaba arruinada por sus ojos llorosos.

─En ese caso por mi no hay problema. Por supuesto que te doy permiso ─entonces le dedicó una reverencia al hombre─ y estoy muy agradecida con usted por haberle dado esta oportunidad a mi hija.

El hombre correspondió el saludo, observó su reloj y se apresuró a despedirse anunciando con casi demasiado tacto lo muy apenado que estaba por no poder quedarse pues tenía que encontrarse con unos cuantos clientes.

En un instante solo estaban los tres en la salita y Mashirao se removió incomodo en su asiento mientras la señora Midoriya anunciaba feliz cómo se las había arreglado para conocer al jefe y a un amigo de su hija el mismo día; Midoriya no parecía enojada con él, todo lo contrario, parecía agradecida y apenada por haberlo preocupado y extendió sus disculpas al Sensei; tampoco negó que fueran amigos y el muchacho no dejó de pensar en que todo se había arreglado casi demasiado rápido y casi demasiado bien.

 **...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS

1\. No, AFO no le quitó su quirk, hizo... otra cosa.

2\. Me habían pedido más de Ojiro así que aquí está en medio de una de las reuniones más extrañas de personajes que puede haber :D

3\. En mi head canon Kurogiri puede cambiar a su apariencia humana "normal" y así puede pasar desapercibido y moverse por donde quiera sin llamar la atención, mientras que usa esa neblina negra de su quirk como una especie de traje de villano. Casi como lo que hace Endeavor con su fuego, solo que para Kurogiri es mas difícil mantener su forma "normal" porque en su caso es más complicado que solo rodearse de neblina y por eso la usa poco y por un limitado periodo de tiempo.


	13. Alice

**_..._**

 ** _Alice_**

 ** _..._**

El doctor Tsubasa observaba desde un rincón de la habitación de All For One donde un ordenador mostraba el estatus de la salud de la chica Midoriya. La luz parpadeaba iluminando el rostro del viejo doctor, sus lentes resplandecían con particular intensidad reflejando parte de la imagen que se mostraba en el ordenador.

─¿Y bien?─ preguntó All For One.

─Sobrevivirá ─respondió el doctor.

El silencio asfixiante que sobrevino le hizo caer en cuenta de su error. No había pretendido hacer un chiste y menos en frente del Maestro de la Liga.

Tsubasa pronto se apresuró a corregir: ─Todas las funciones vitales de Midoriya trabajan con normalidad. No hay señal alguna de una «caída». Desde que Kurogiri la dejó en su casa ha estado estable así que creo que funcionará. Mejor de lo planeado. Mi especialidad no es la neurología; ni mucho menos la psiquiatría. Pero por su reacción física diría que «Alice» es un éxito.

Después tomó uno de los folios que descansaban a un lado del ordenador y se dedicó a revisar el historial médico de la chica.

─Su mente se dejó moldear con facilidad─ mencionó All For One, aquello lo molestaba más de lo que dejaba ver. Había resultado demasiado fácil.

Tsubasa negó sin despegar la mirada de los documentos.

─Posiblemente sea resultado de su quirk. La inestabilidad mental que puede causar morir y volver a la vida es algo que apenas podemos imaginar. Ciertamente no es un quirk que deba usarse a la ligera, pese a la utilidad que pueda representar.

All For One asintió, no muy convencido. La verdad es que había esperado una mente más difícil de romper y doblegar.

─También puede ser a causa del síndrome de estocolmo que padece ─el doctor hizo una pausa mientras cerraba la carpeta─, honestamente creo que es una mezcla de todo.

Las mentes rotas eran fáciles de trabajar, eso era cierto. Tal vez Tsubasa tenía razón y se estaba preocupando de más. Aunque mejor era pecar de paranoico pues no le gustaban las sorpresas.

─Será mejor mantener un ojo sobre ella ─ordenó el Maestro─. Sobre ambas ─aclaró─. No sabemos por cuanto la división será posible sin que haya una ruptura demasiado fuerte, o lo opuesto. Si bien en apariencia fue fácil de moldear eso también quiere decir que regresar a un « _Statu quo ante_ » puede ser igual de sencillo.

Tsubasa asintió y añadió:

─Recomiendo alejar a Midoriya de estímulos que puedan desencadenar sus recuerdos, si ello sucede el proyecto «Alice» podrá verse comprometido.

─Kurogiri estará en ello. Cuidará de Midoriya.

─¿Y qué hay de Alice?

─Shigaraki Tomura.

Esto preocupó al doctor.

─La reacción de Alice es más difícil de prever, de momento no queremos que pierda su independencia. Alice es un arma de doble filo y debemos tratarla con increible cuidado. Ella no será como un nomu, aunque pueda parecer uno.

─Soy perfectamente consciente de la inestabilidad de Alice ─dijo asegurándose de impregnar cada palabra con una furia fría y peligrosa.

El doctor Tsubasa tembló por respuesta.

A All For One no le gustaba que discutiesen sus decisiones. Si bien apreciaba el consejo del doctor no iba a dejar que él le dijera cómo debía de proceder en sus planes.

─Alice será para Tomura.

Era hora de que su pupilo diera el siguiente paso.

 **…**

Shigaraki Tomura rascó distraídamente su cuello mientras se dedicaba a observar a la chica frente suyo. Estaba decepcionado y la única salida que encontró a su frustración fue desquitarse con la piel de su cuello.

Midoriya era divertida. Interesante incluso, pese a su lamentable actitud que rayaba con lo heroico; aunque de alguna inexplicable manera eso la hacía aún más interesante.

En principio los que le había llamado la atención había sido su quirk, pero al pasar el tiempo con ella había empezado a disfrutar sus reacciones. esa extraña forma de luchar contra la muerte aún cuando era absolutamente inmune a ella. sus enormes ojos de animal asustado y la forma en que brincaba cada vez que la encontraban murmurando para si misma a un volumen muy bajito y a una velocidad muy alta. La capacidad que tenía para olvidar todas las muertes que le habían causado. Su forma de encontrar soluciones inesperadas a los problemas que se le presentaban. En fin, divertida.

El Maestro le había prometido que podría conservar a Midoriya una vez terminara con ella, pero lo que tenía en frente suyo estaba muy lejos de considerarse divertida. La chica en frente suyo tenia la misma altura que Midoriya, sus mismas pecas, su mismo pelo esponjoso de ese extraño color verdoso. La chica siempre había tenido una apariencia plana, pero a diferencia de sus ojos llenos de vida, en frente suyo tenía a alguien con la mirada de una muñeca rota.

No le gustan los juguetes rotos.

Si no puede jugar con Midoriya tendrá que conformarse con Alice.

Alice no retrocede cuando él acerca su mano. Cinco dedos extendidos. No tiembla ante su tacto.

Tomura solo pone cuatro dedos alrededor de su pequeño cuello y el último pende amenazadoramente. Alice ni siquiera parpadea succionando toda la diversión que pudiera llegar a tener su movimiento.

Midoriya le tenía miedo, Alice...

Tomura no está feliz, Alice no es Midoriya, pero el Maestro le dijo que no podrá tener contacto con Midoriya de nuevo. Por un tiempo deberá conformarse solo con Alice.

Tomura intenta reírse de ella. De su ridículo pelo, de sus patéticas pecas, de su debilucha figura.

Tomura intenta asustarla, decirle que va a morir y que va a doler. Alice inclina la cabeza hacia un lado sin entender el significado de las palabras.

amenaza a su madre. Le dice que va a ir a por ella sin piedad. Le describe detalladamente cómo va a causarle mucho dolor y que la obligará a verlo. Sus palabras son veneno puro y Alice solo parpadea confundida.

─El Maestro dijo que nadie le hará daño ─fue su única reacción. Voz plana, carente de entonaciones; carente de emociones. Carente de vida.

Tomura se acerca furioso y la agarra por el pelo. La sacude, esperando una reacción. Algo. No es divertido.

¿Por qué no puede ser divertido como antes?

Alice se deja hacer. No hay quejas. No intentos de escapar. Tomura no es capaz ni siquiera de decir si le duele.

Gruñe, furioso. Gruñe, impotente.

Le han quitado a su juguete favorito y no puede hacer nada porque ha sido una orden del Maestro y Tomura no puede contradecirlo.

Los imbéciles creen que él es un niño mimado, pero los imbéciles no saben de todo lo que el Maestro lo ha privado para enseñarle, para educarlo; para hacerle entender. Y él ha entendido. Ha aprendido, pero ahora no entiende. Está cegado por la ira y solo quiere lo que le pertenece de vuelta.

No entiende por qué no puede tenerlo de vuelta.

Aprieta el agarre en su pelo y tira hacia atrás.

Midoriya es suya. _Suya_.

Tomura la abofetea con fuerza. Cinco dedos contra la piel del rostro. El golpe es rápido y letal, como el zarpazo de una fiera.

Alice cae. No llora, no se queja, no ríe, solo se levanta y lo mira con curiosidad.

La piel a un costado, allí donde tocaron sus dedos se desintegra dejando una marca profunda que cruza parte de su rostro. Empieza a sangrar pero a ella no le preocupa, a él tampoco. Esa marca puede arreglarse fácil.

Tomura ha usado su quirk incontables veces con personas, animales y nomus. Hasta los nomus reaccionan mejor a su toque.

Es aburrido.

Alice es aburrida.

No vale la pena.

Va por el cuello y esta vez presiona con cinco dedos. La piel se quiebra bajo su toque. Y muere. Pronto no es más que polvo y apenas hay estertores. Alice cae sin hacer un ruido más que el de su cuerpo inerte y por primera vez Tomura de verdad espera que no se levante de nuevo.

Pero lo hace al cabo de unos minutos.

Tomura pone un pie en la cabeza de Alice, tal vez si le revienta el cráneo como una fruta obtenga una respuesta y si no, al menos espera que sea suficiente para que no se levante.

Quiere que desaparezca de su vista. Y si el Maestro dijo que la podía usar como quisiera va a hacer uso de su palabra y a deshacerse de ella.

─Suficiente ─Ordena la voz a través de la estática de la pantalla.

Tomura se detiene.

─No la quiero ─responde sin apartar el pie de la cabeza de Alice ─está rota y no me gusta.

─ _No está rota_ ─responde el hombre tras la pantalla─ _Es nueva._

Tomura retira su pie.

Nueva, dice.

Cada vez que juega con un nuevo videojuego debe empezar de cero. Aprender a manejar los controles. Su avatar debe de adquirir experiencia y subir de nivel.

─Nueva ─repite.

Entonces lo anterior solo fue la versión de prueba.

Tomura lo entiende ahora: Alice está en nivel cero.

El juego recién está comenzando.

...

Alice no es real.

Alice fue creada por el Maestro.

Alice es una buena niña; Alice es obediente, pero no es real.

Alice debía de obedecer; había sido diseñada para obedecer.

Alice solo _es_ cuando tiene que ser y deja de ser cuando tiene que dejar de ser.

Alice era una villana; nació villana; morirá villana y volverá a morir villana las veces que sean necesarias.

Alice no sabe qué es ser una villana en realidad. Ella solo sabe obedecer. Alice obedece a villanos, por lo tanto es una villana, aunque no comprenda el concepto. El Maestro le prometió que Shigaraki Tomura le enseñará. Alice no está ansiosa por aprender, solo siente un vacío. No sabe lo que es la ansiedad. No sabe lo que es sentir. No sabe si es capaz de aprender.

Alice fue creada para poder tener acceso al poder y los conocimientos de Midoriya Izumi.

Alice tiene acceso al cuerpo de Midoriya Izumi, también.

Midoriya Izumi no sabe quién es Alice, pero Alice sabe muy bien quién es Midoriya Izumi.

Midoriya Izumi No debe saber nunca de Alice, al menos hasta que El Maestro lo ordene.

Alice se va a hacer fuerte y va a hacer que Midoriya Izumi sea fuerte por el bien de los planes del Maestro.

Alice, a diferencia de Midoriya Izumi, no tiene sueños propios; ambiciones propias, motivaciones ni una moral tan definida.

Alice no tiene madre, familia ni amigos. No tiene personalidad; ni siquiera tiene un nombre.

Alice simplemente _existe._

Y cuando Alice _no es; es_ Izumi Midoriya.

Cuando Alice _no es_ ; duerme y espera a ser llamada.

Alice despierta cuando el señor Kurogiri o El Maestro la llaman, entonces Alice tiene un nombre, un cuerpo y una misión.

Cuando Alice _es_ ; Midoriya Izumi ya _no_ _es_.

Y cuando Midoriya Izumi _es_ ; Alice ya _no es._

Alice solo _es_ por unas cuantas horas a la semana.

Alice debe obedecer al Maestro y debe obedecer a Shigaraki Tomura.

Es necesario para que Midoriya Izumi pueda ser Midoriya Izumi sin que la gente se pregunte por qué Midoriya Izumi ha dejado de ser como Midoriya Izumi.

El Maestro necesita que Midoriya Izumi sea Midoriya Izumi y se comporte como Midoriya Izumi, por eso creó a Alice. Por eso Midoriya Izumi no sabe de Alice.

A diferencia de de Alice, Midoriya Izumi no puede acceder a los recuerdos de Alice, Midoriya Izumi no sabe que Alice existe. Alice no sabe qué sentir al respecto.

Alice no sabe sentir.

Algún día Alice y Midoriya Izumi dejarán de está separadas. Eso ha dicho El Maestro. Puede que para entonces a Alice le haga ilusión.

Por ahora Alice solo obedece mientras que Midoriya Izumi vive libre.

Alice sabe que ninguna de las dos es realmente libre.

Lo importante es que Midoriya Izumi crea que es libre.

 **...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS

Podría decirse que este es el final del primer arco de este fic que en teoría tiene tres arcos. Peeeeeero en teoría Izuku iba a ser el único genderbender y luego salió Mineta, así que no prometo nada c:

Y gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews. Me llenan de hamor las notificaciones *3*


	14. SueñoRealidad

**...**

 **Sueño/Realidad**

 **...**

Había un gato negro que sonreía con deleite; a su lado una sombra de ojos amarillos. En frente de ambos se encontraban un par de ojos rojos, acompañados por una amplia fila de dientes amarillos dispuestos en una sonrisa macabra pobremente oculta bajo la sombra de una mano blanca y putrefacta.

Había susurros incomprensibles. La criatura abría la boca y producía sonidos que se intentaban instalar en la mente de Izumi. Eran como uñas sobre un pizarrón; incomprensibles y dolorosos.

Izumi intentaba comprender pero su mente se negaba a retener el significado de aquellos sonidos. Ni siquiera podría decir que se trataba de palabras, solo sabía que le causaba dolor de cabeza y un enorme cansancio tanto que al final simplemente dejaba de esforzarse en comprender, hasta que eventualmente despertaba.

Izumi abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama con esa sensación de vacío que a estas alturas le resultaba familiar. Se frotó las mejillas y descubrió, con cansancio y algo de frustración, que estaban frías y húmedas. Despertarse con rastro de llanto no era una sorpresa; no desde que había empezado a tener esos sueños.

Izumi los llamaba «sueños» a falta de un nombre mejor, pese a que sabía que había algo más. Definitivamente no eran solo sueños, podía sentir una especie de garra fría que reptaba por todo su subconsciente dejando una amarga huella cuando despertaba en la mañana. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de despertar exhausta, como si hubiera corrido una maratón la noche anterior.

No era ninguna tonta, sabía que esos sueños no tenían nada de normal, ni siquiera en un mundo lleno de superpoderes.

Afuera todavía estaba oscuro. Tal vez si lo intentaba podría volver a dormir, aunque sabía que era sería en vano. Pese al cansancio, el desasosiego que sentía le haría difícil conciliar el sueño de nuevo, además sabía que una vez cerrara los ojos de nuevo su mente volvería una y otra vez a la imagen de las criaturas de sus sueños.

Se puso sus pantuflas y salió de su habitación.

 **…**

Inko abrió un ojo somnoliento cuando sintió un peso extra en su cama, viento frío del exterior se filtró al interior de su colcha y unos brazos se aferraron a su alrededor desde su espalda.

El reloj de la mesilla marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada.

Al girarse, la mujer se encontró con el desordenado pelo de su hija quien de inmediato hundió la cara en su pecho, aferrándose a la tela del pijama de Inko.

─¿Otra pesadilla? ─preguntó con suavidad mientras posaba una mano sobre el cabello de su pequeña.

Izumi asintió sin despegarse de su pecho─ Lo siento ─susurró─ por despertarte─.

─Está bien. Vamos a dormir ¿vale?

Volvió a asentir como respuesta. Inko se dedicó a acariciar el cabello de su niña hasta que cayó profundamente dormida, o al menos así lo creyó mientras dejaba que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

 **…**

Katsuki entró a su salón y la inútil ya estaba allí. Con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos sobre la mesa de su pupitre, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración era acompasada y podía ver un charco de baba sobre la libreta que tuvo la desgracia de quedar atrapada bajo su cara.

El estatus quo había regresado a la normalidad. Ella había caído posición tras posición y una vez se había quitado del camino de Katsuki, a él no le importó más el puesto que ocupase.

Eso si, no podía volver atrás en el tiempo y la atención indeseada que se había ganado seguía allí presente en los celos de inútiles y mediocres.

Por supuesto caeren maldito estado comatoso en medio de todo el puto mundo solo la había dejado vulnerable y había risillas y comentarios a su alrededor. La muy inútil se había convertido en la burla de la clase, otra vez. No es como que necesitara esforzarse para conseguirlo, claro.

Sobre su cabeza flotaban algunas de sus cosas. Katsuki dirigió una mirada a la responsable de eso. La telequinetica le devolvió una mirada desafiante. Katsuki profundizó su ceño.

Acto seguido tomó la cartuchera de los lápices de la-muerta-en-vida-que-no-se-entera-de-nada y que flotaba junto con otras de sus cosas sobre su cabeza, soltó una sonora explosión, quemando el plástico y unos cuantos lapices que se encontraban en su interior, todo esto sin dejar de mirar a la perra a los ojos. Esperaba que su amenaza velada fuera suficiente.

La explosión fue suficiente como para despertar -por fin- a la nerd de un brinco, quedando bien despierta. Los objetos que flotaban cayeron de golpe sobre ella.

─¡Kacchan! eso era nuevo ─se quejó señalando la cartuchera chamuscada y arrancándosela de las manos─ no tienes por qué ser tan malo con mis cosas siempre ─gimoteó.

Katsuki chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

Decidió que no le importaba, así que simplemente fue a su lugar y se dejó caer en la silla como siempre hacía mientras la otra lloriqueaba sobre alguna mierda que le había costado ese pedazo de plástico. Un pedazo de plástico de un color neutro y que extrañamente no tenía ni una sola imagen o referencia en su diseño que que diera alguna idea de que se trataba de mercancía de All Might.

─Eh ¡Bakugo!

El aludido levantó su mirada. Los imbéciles que siempre lo perseguían se empezaron a acercar.

─¡Qué!

─¿Qué vas a hacer este verano?─ preguntó el bastardo de las alas.

Katsuki frunció el ceño «¿Y a este qué mierda le importa?».

─¿Qué mierda te importa?

─Um bueno… yo voy a pasar las vacaciones donde mi abuelo.

─¿Y a mí qué mierda me importa?

─Bueno… mi abuelo… podrías venir. No creo que le importe.

─¿Por qué querría pasar tiempo con un viejo de mierda? No tengo tiempo.

El chico apoyó los pies sobre su pupitre y se recostó cómodamente mientras esperaban la llegada del profesor. Ojalá un poco de silencio ¿Era mucho pedir, maldita sea?

─Ni siquiera si te digo que ─Insistió la mierdecilla. Katsuki abrió un ojo y le dedicó una mirada que transmitía la mas pura irritación. A ver si con eso cerraba la puta boca y lo dejaba en paz de una buena vez ¿Qué le hacía pensar a ese inútil que un viejo de mierda podía interesarle lo suficiente como para pasar su precioso tiempo allí? no es como que planease seguir en contacto con perdedores una vez entrara en la U.A.─ … Mi abuelo tiene un establecimiento especial para estudiar quirks. Es su especialidad.

Muy bien, un aplauso para el bastardo, había conseguido captar la atención de Katsuki.

─Estudiar quirks─ repitió el chico saboreando la idea. Entrenar su propio quirk había sido un dolor en el culo, especialmente por las leyes que restringen el uso de dichos poderes y lo habían obligado a embarcarse en la búsqueda de un lugar en el que pudiera explotar mierda sin que nadie le jodiera la vida. Ojalá y él tuviera un abuelo así, pero en lugar de eso tenía a una familia de inútiles.

─¿Entonces vienes?

Katsuki pensó en los pros y contras. Pro: Afinar su poder en un lugar especializado antes de empezar sus clases sonaba bastante bien. Tener a mano la opinión de un experto sonaba perfecto. Contra: A Katsuki no le interesaba seguir en contacto con semejantes inútiles ahora que había aprobado para la U.A. con el mejor puto puntaje y el mierdas parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

─Tal vez.

 **…**

La cola atacó como una serpiente veloz y precisa. Para sorpresa de Mashirao, Midoriya esquivó su ataque por poco, sin embargo se necesitaba más que eso para desconcentrar y mucho más para vencer a alguien experimentado como él. Sin darle tiempo a respirar en su siguiente ataque, él usó su cola como punto de apoyo para impulsarse y de un giro rápido logró conectar una patada en el hombro izquierdo de la chica.

Eso seguro había dolido, pero ella simplemente apretó la mandíbula mientras retrocedía sin perder la postura defensiva.

No parecía querer darse por vencida, pese a que Mashirao estaba seguro que ese golpe había dolido mas de lo que ella dejaba ver.

Nuevamente se abalanzó contra él concentrando la fuerza de su ataque en su parte inferior. Las patadas de la chica apuntaban a desestabilizarlo, no era una idea muy buena teniendo en cuenta que él tenía una extremidad extra que le daba esa estabilidad.

Decidido a terminar con ese pequeño enfrentamiento para que Midoriya pudiera atender sus heridas. Volvió a apoyarse en su cola antes de dar un nuevo golpe, solo que esta vez pudo ver a su oponente reconocer la maniobra antes de que el pudiera llegar a completarla e ir contra su cola.

Era obvio que entre todos los presentes, quien había tenido un progreso mayor había sido Midoriya.

Aún así él estaba muy por encima de su nivel y en cuanto la vio desviarse para golpear su cola, Mashirao saltó en el aire cayendo detrás de ella listo para un nuevo ataque.

─Muy bien, suficiente ─los llamó Sensei. Ese día había decidido hacer enfrentamientos entre los estudiantes de su dojo para poder evaluar el avance y cómo respondían en un enfrentamiento real.

Ojiro, al ser su estudiante más avanzado era el encargado de hacer la mayoría de demostraciones, no porque fuera el mas fuerte, sino porque era el que mejor manejaba la técnica así que Sensei confiaba en que él sería capaz de medir la fuerza de sus ataques para no dañar a su oponente demasiado. Con Midoriya era difícil saber si había atacado con demasiada fuerza, pues cuando había dicho que soportaba bien el dolor no había mentido. Había visto a hombres adultos llorar por mucho menos de lo que ella solía aguantar.

─Eso fue asombroso, chica ─dijo uno de sus kohais mientras ella se sonrojaba con los elogios que estaba recibiendo mientras hacían los debidos ejercicios para enfriar los músculos.

Sensei anunció que el tiempo se había acabado y todos empezaron apreparar sus cosas para salir. Mashirao no, claro, él siempre se quedaba un poco mas para ayudar a Sensei a limpiar el dojo.

─Tu no ─gruñó el hombre cuando Midoriya se dispuso a ir a por sus cosas.

─¿Se-señor?

─Dije que tu te quedas, niña. Necesito hablar una cosa contigo.

Midoriya se quedó un rato jugueteando con la tela de su camiseta, asintió con la cabeza -pese a que el viejo se había ido inmediatamente despues de dar su orden- y se acerco a donde Mashirao había puesto los baldes con agua jabonosa.

─Um ─empezó insegura─ ¿Te ayudo?

Mashirao había sumergido uno de los trapos y ahora lo torcía para remover el exceso de agua y poder empezar a limpiar.

─Nah, está bien. Siempre lo hago solo.

Ella murmuró algo para sí.

─¿Siempre... siempre limpias tú solo?

Mashirao asintió.

─Pero, no está bien. Todos usamos el dojo, creo que todos deberíamos ayudar… me siento un poco egoista por no haberlo notado antes.

─No es un problema ─contestó el chico con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras empezaba a pasar el trapo sobre la superficie de madera─. Además, ese golpe todavía debió de doler.

Midoriya hizo unos cuantos movimientos con el hombro.

─Un poco... si.

─¿Ves?

─Pero…

─Y va a doler más. No te preocupes.

─Pe...

─Pero nada ─interrumpió─. Es mejor que no te esfuerces así que ve allí y no te muevas mientras termino ─dijo señalando una esquina. Su orden debió de sonar lo suficientemente autoritaria, porque ella obedeció y se hizo exactamente donde él había señalado.

Mashirao siguió con lo suyo, llevando el trapo de un extremo al otro del dojo.

─Um... Lo siento.

Mashirao se giró hacia ella sin entender.

─Por… um…

Estaba acurrucada intentando ocupar la menor cantidad posible de espacio allí en esa esquina del shimoseki que Ojiro le había señalado. Se sujetaba las piernas y se balanceaba levemente de adelante hacia atrás.

─Por no haberlo notado antes.

─¿Qué cosa?

Ella hizo un gesto vago con una mano que pretendía abarcar todo el espacio que ocupaban.

─Pues que siempre eres tu quien limpia y nadie se queda a ayudar. Debí de haberlo notado antes y debí de ayudar. Lo siento.

─Esta bien…

─No, no está bien. Fue egoísta de mi parte.

─Estabas preocupada con otros asuntos, es entendible. Presentarse a la U.A. en tu em ─se rascó el cuello─... _condición_ no debió de ser fácil.

Midoriya se removió incómoda. El tema de la falta de quirk seguía siendo un tema sensible.

─No es una justificación. Debí de prestar más atención a mi alrededor. Y... um.. ahora que lo pienso no tenía mucho sentido ¿entiendes?

─No.

Ella soltó una risita floja.

─Quiero decir el haber estado tan desesperada por entrar a la U.A ─aclaró. Luego entrecerró los ojos, esforzandose por recordar algo─. No tiene sentido. Hubiera sido más inteligente y menos desgastante presentarme para Educación General y al menos no hubiera hecho el ridículo. Pero realmente, _realmente_ estaba desesperada por presentar y aprobar ese examen práctico ─se rascó la cabeza─ y bien pensado no tiene sentido. No es como que fuera algo de vida o muerte.

La conversación se estaba diluyendo y ella estaba empezando a murmurar de nuevo, perdida en su propia discusión con sigo misma. El chico se aclaró la garganta.

─Mira, que tal si um… si te hace sentir mejor por qué no te encargas de la limpieza durante el mes siguiente?

Midoriya sonrió tímidamente.

─Lo haré.

Unos pasos firmes se hicieron escuchar.

─Si ustedes dos terminaron podrían venir de una vez. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

La chica pegó un brinco. Habían olvidado que Sensei quería hablar con ella.

─¿Hice algo mal? ─susurró nerviosa.

Mashirao negó ─No, no creo ─dijo para tranquilizarla, pero la verdad era que no estaba seguro.

Ambos se pusieron en pie. Mashirao la guió directo al interior de la casa, hacia el tokonoma donde seguramente Sensei los estaba esperando. El hombre ya se había cambiado de ropa y los observaba con evidente impaciencia. Midoriya tenía la cabeza agachada y jugueteaba con la tela se su camiseta.

Una vez se sentaron alrededor de la mesa baja, Sensei habló.

─Estas entrenando con alguien más ─directo, sin rodeos. Así era él.

El chico de inmediato se giró hacia ella.

─¿Qué? ¡No! ─Exclamó Midoriya.

No parecía mentir, pero Sensei no estaba convencido.

─No me engañas, niña ─dijo estampando la taza de té en la mesa─ nadie tiene _ese_ avance con unas cuantas horas de entrenamiento a la semana.

─Sensei, ella lleva entrenando meses y trabajando du...

─Cállate, niño.

Mashirao se sonrojó y optó por agachar la cabeza y murmurar una disculpa.

─Y tu ─volvió a cargar contra la chica─. Una de dos: O nos estás engañando; o eres natural, y créeme lo primero es más probable que lo segundo. Sé cómo es alguien con talento natural.

─Pero yo no… ─insistió ella.

─Si has estado entrenando con alguien más no tienes porque ocultarlo. No hay nada malo con ello ─gruñó.

Ojiro entendía muy bien que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, claro, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito traicionado.

─Necesitaré hacer los ajustes apropiados a tu entrenamiento ─continuó el hombre ─y por supuesto, para ello necesito que seas sincera conmigo. Voy a volver a preguntar: ¿Has estado tomando clases o algún tipo de entrenamiento fuera de las horas que pasas en este dojo?

Midoriya sacudió la cabeza, negando vehemente.

─No he estado entrenando fuera. Lo prometo.

Sensei la miró a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada. Era imposible que estuviera mintiendo, aún así Sensei aseguró que se ajustarían a su avance y la amenazó ligeramente con tener un ojo sobre ella.

─Y Dios se apiade de tu alma si nos estas mintiendo, niña.

 **...**

Para desconcierto de Inko, en su salita se encontraba el director de la academia Yuuei alabando su té.

El _¿hombre?_ que se había presentado como Nedzu sonreía ampliamente mientras hablaba y sus ojillos negros como pozos escudriñaban la pequeña habitación, posandose con más frecuencia en su hija. su ojo derecho estaba cruzado por una horrible cicatriz lo que hacía que en general la escena se sintiera más inquietante.

─En fin. No he venido a pedirle la receta de este fabuloso té, Señora Midoriya ─y por cómo lo decía, casi parecía que en verdad le doliera.

En otras circunstancias Inko habría bombardeado al pequeño ser con alabanzas sobre la gran capacidad que ella sabía que tenía su hija, su inteligencia, su corazón altruista y sus ganas de ayudar a todos; estaba orgullosa de su niña y si alguien había venido a su casa para habar de ella Inko estaría más que encantada en darle todos los detalles hasta el punto de hacer que Izumi se sonrojara y le pidiera detenerse.

Pero le resultaba muy difícil hablar con el constante escrutinio del director.

A su lado Izumi se removía igualmente incómoda y no muy segura de cómo proceder; era un poco extraño no verla saltando a la primera, bolígrafo y libreta en mano, para preguntarle a la criatura todo cuanto pudiera sobre su quirk, pero dadas las circunstancias era perfectamente comprensible.

Inko decidió romper el silencio para formular la única pregunta que no se restringió en hacer.

─Mi hija… ella… ¿Aprobó el examen de ingreso?─ ¿Qué otra razón tendría el director para presentarse en su casa?

Izumi, en cambio, era incapaz de sostener la mirada del director.

─¡Si! ─anunció Nedzu con entusiasmo─ Y… no. Muy a mi pesar, no.

Inko parpadeó sin entender.

─Fufufufu ─rió con una risilla a medio camino entre burla y risa maníaca─. La presentación de la señorita Midoriya fue todo un espectáculo.

A su lado Izumi solto un quejido mortificado.

─Y si fuera por mi, ella hubiera entrado en el curso de heroes.

─¿Cómo?─ Esta vez fue Izumi la que sonó sorprendida.

─Así como lo oyes.

─Pero eso fue un... un _desastre._

─Un maravilloso _desastre_ ─anunció cerrando sus ojos y levantando una de sus patitas. Por un segundo pareció una bolita de pelos adorable y Inko casi sintió el impulso de espachurrarlo─ simplemente no puedes esperar que un plan así salga bien a la primera. Un plan difícilmente sobrevive al primer contacto con el enemigo.

Izumi seguía sin parecer muy convencida.

─All Might tuvo que intervenir para salvar personas que yo casi ma…

─Nadie nunca estuvo en verdadero peligro ─la tranquilizó antes de que entrara en pánico─, pero es verdad que la decisión de los estudiantes que ingresan la tomamos el staff de profesores al completo y me temo que ellos no consideraron mis argumentos ─bebió un sorbo de té─. Títeres del sistema.

─Entonces… ¿Izumi no aprobó? ─Intervino la mujer nuevamente sin entender muy bien qué había hecho su hija para llamar la atención del director.

─Ese es el asunto ─señaló, dejando la taza en la mesa─. Los resultados de su examen escrito son bastante sobresalientes. Pocos aspirantes al curso de héroe consiguen tan buenos resultados en el examen escrito especializado en Heroicas y su puntaje en Educación General es bastante bueno también, si. Es obvio que posee una gran capacidad de análisis y un conocimiento casi enciclopédico de historia de los héroes. El único hándicap fue el examen práctico, aunque yo no diría que falló del todo.

Distraídamente su hija se rascaba uno de sus brazos.

─Déjame decirte lo que vi el día del examen─ dijo posando su intensa mirada en Izumi. ─Yo vi potencial.

─Pero no tengo quirk.

Inko se sorprendió al escuchar esta afirmación de su hija.

Ella siempre había tenido la esperanza de tener un quirk raro que por alguna extraña razón se mantenía oculto, había alimentado esa idea al punto de ser catalogada como terquedad durante años y nunca se había visto a si misma como «Sin Quirk», pese a lo que dijeran los otros ¿Desde cuando había resuelto lo contrario? ¿tendría que ver con sus problemas para dormir?

─En mi opinión eso no es lo único que hace a un héroe.

Muy bien, Inko estaba oficialmente a punto de achuchar al director. ¡Por fin alguien sensato!

─Pero no podré entrar al curso de héroes.

─Aún ─puntualizó el director y procedió a explicar con lujo de detalles las posibilidades que tenía un estudiante de otro departamento diferente de heroicas para entrar en heroicas. El sujeto estaba visiblemente interesado en Izumi y la quería en su escuela, al punto de presentarse personalmente en su casa para ofrecerle una plaza en uno de los departamentos en los que ella no se había presentado formalmente. Izumi ya estaba realizando entrenamiento físico, lo que en palabras de Nedzu, era un punto a su favor.

Izumi parecía tener un feroz debate interno, pero era obvio para Inko qué lado iba a ganar.

No era una profesión fácil ni mucho menos segura, en especial para alguien sin un quirk o con un quirk indetectable, pero habia decidido apoyar a su hija con su sueño imposible; y si uno de los seres mas inteligentes del planeta decía que su hija tenía potencial Inko no sería quien lo negaría.

 **…**

Naraka mantenía vigilados los movimientos del doctor y con libreta en mano apuntaba todo cuanto el doctor le indicaba. Llegados a un punto había decidido usar un protector para cubrir su nariz y su boca, de lo contrario no podría soportar el desagradable olor a putrefacción que desprendían los cuerpos utilizados en la creación de los nomus, sin embargo el avance era significativo y el doctor estaba seguro que pronto conseguirían un ejemplar digno de hacerle frente a All Might.

All For One apareció en la habitación a traves de uno de los portales de Kurogiri, era momento de que realizara su trabajo. Naraka apuntó la hora en la libreta y se dispuso a observar los resultados de la transferencia de quirk en el cuerpo que el doctor y ella habían preparado.

El líder de la Liga se acercó en su silla de ruedas y puso una de sus manos en el rostro de la cosa que descansaba en la mesa de cirugía. La criatura reaccionó al contacto pero no lo rechazó. sin embargo, cuando inició la transferencia del quirk su espalda se arqueó y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Su cuerpo al completo empezó a sufrir un ataque epiléptico y empezó a sangrar por la nariz. Para ese momento ya era obvio que no aceptaría el tercer quirk.

Naraka gruñó con frustración. Era un verdadero desperdicio. No solo porque el doctor y ella habían trabajado con mucho cuidado en ese sujeto con la esperanza de que fuese el _definitivo_ , sino porque habían conseguido que albergar dos quirks, pero ahora que había muerto se había llevado quirks muy útiles con él que les había costado conseguir y que ya no podrían recuperar.

All For One tampoco estaba feliz. El doctor Tsubasa, sin embargo, sonreía.

─Doctor ─empezó el hombre con una calma peligrosa que pusieron en alerta los instintos de Naraka ─espero que la pérdida de esos quirks no fuera en vano. Conseguirlos no fue fácil y aún es muy pronto para llamar la atención.

─Lo siento mucho, sé que es así, pero me temo que era necesario.

─¿Necesario?

─Necesario. Hemos estado dando palos de ciego pero he descubierto algo.

─Algo de valor, _espero_.

─Algo de mucho valor para el futuro del proyecto ─sin previo aviso tomó la libreta de Naraka y realizó unas cuantos apuntes con su propia letra, una vez los hubo completado arrancó la hoja y se la pasó a Kurogiri quien había estado observando el intercambio a una distancia prudente ─necesitaré ese equipo.

─No será fácil, ni económico ─dijo la sombra una vez hubo leído el contenido del papel ─pero podré arreglarlo.

 **...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS

Lo sé, la existencia de Alice y cómo exactamente se relaciona con Izumi todavía puede resultar confusa (muy confusa), pero no quiero dar explicaciones muy detalladas del tema en plan "funciona así y asá", creo que es mas divertido que los lectores se hagan sus propias hipótesis. Y sí, Alice seguirá apareciendo.


	15. Adiós y No Fue Un Placer

**_Adiós_** _ **y No Fue Un Placer**_

 **…**

─¿¡M-Midoriya!?

Definitivamente no la esperaba, no a ella y en especial no mientras estaba en la casa de su abuelo.

La sorpresa pronto dio paso a una pesadez que conocía fácilmente como pura y simple rabia. Rabia que sentía específicamente dirigida hacia ella. Un sentimiento que conocía muy bien desde los cinco años y al que en su fuero interno había aprendido a aceptar como _celos._ Era ridículo sentir celos de la inútil, pero era lo que era.

¿Es que acaso no podía dejar de meter sus narices en sus asuntos? siempre tenía que estar pegada a ellos _-a Bakugo-_ como una maldita lapa y ahora que podía tener a su amigo para él solo, a ella se le ocurría nada más que aparecer y arruinarle el rato. ¡Y con lo que le había costado convencer a Bakugo de venir! Era su maldita victoria y ella no se lo iba a arruinar con su presencia.

─Qué quieres ─gruño mas que preguntó.

Sus alas se extendieron haciéndolo ver más grande y amenazante de lo que ya era, y dado que siempre fue un chico robusto era obvia la reacción de Midoriya.

Retrocedió un paso como la cobarde inútil que era.

─Ummmm… yo…

─Disculpe, joven ¿se encuentra el señor Tsubasa? ─a su lado se erguía un hombre de apariencia amable que sonreía, completamente ajeno al instinto asesino de Tsubasa quien no había reparado en su presencia.

El chico relajo un poco el ceño y asintió, después se volvió hacia Midoriya para que se explicara, pero la inútil simplemente se quedó balbuceando incoherencias y la respuesta que buscaba la obtuvo del hombre que se presentó como Takahiro Fujiwara, un comerciante que tenía negocios con su abuelo, al parecer Midoriya estaba trabajando como su asistente o algo así.

Vaya suerte de mierda.

Los hizo pasar porque, bueno, no quería que su abuelo se enojara con él; y tan amablemente como pudo -es decir con el ceño fruncido, movimientos bruscos y palabras cortantes- los invitó a seguir, subió las escaleras hacia la oficina de su abuelo y llamó a la puerta.

El viejo le hizo saber que bajaría enseguida y Tsubasa hizo lo propio con los invitados.

─El abuelo baja enseguida.

─Muchas gracias, joven─dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable─ por cierto no pude evitar notar que ustedes dos se conocen ─señaló posando su mirada en la tonta.

 _«Para mi desgracia»_ , pensó con amargura, pero al hombre solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza por respuesta.

─Son amigos de la escuela?

 _«¡Je! amigos, dice. Je, je, esa estuvo buena, viejo»_

─Compañeros ─corrigió, esperando no sonar demasiado rudo con un hombre que no tenía la culpa por haber elegido por asistente al ser más inútil posible... Muy bien, retiraba lo dicho, si creía que Midoriya era adecuada para cualquier empleo entonces se merecía su tono duro.

─Interesante ─asintió el sujeto, sin que la molesta sonrisa se desvaneciera de su rostro.

─Alice ─dijo el sujeto saboreando el nombre─ trabajará conmigo por este verano, no tienes que preocuparte, la cuidaré muy bien.

El sujeto seguía sonriendo como alguien que conoce un chiste y no lo quiere decir, una de esas sonrisas que dan ganas de borrar de un puñetazo.

 _«Espera.. ¿El primer nombre de Midoriya no es 'Alice'¿o sí?»_

Dirigió su mirada hacia Midoriya, ella levantó la mirada e increíblemente se la sostuvo esta vez, sin temblar. Era… diferente, perturbadoramente diferente.

De repente era como si alguien hubiera movido un interruptor y la Midoriya que conocía hubiera quedado oculta tras una máscara de… _eso_ ¿cómo lo había llamado el sujeto? _Alice_. ¡Exacto! puede que sonara ridículo, _sonaba ridículo_ , pero era como si se hubiera puesto una máscara de _Alice_.

Midoriya tenía una mirada fría que le envió una escalofrío por la columna causando que Tsubasa se sintiera incómodo. Y sobre todo cauteloso, muy cauteloso con el hombre de la sonrisa comemierda y con Midoriya. _Midoriya_ entre toda la gente le daba miedo _¿Qué?_

Se disculpó con un breve asentimiento de cabeza y fue a encerrarse a su habitación para calmarse un poco.

No fue una buena idea, su habitación de repente se sentía demasiado pequeña y asfixiante , mejor salía a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, su abuelo iba a estar ocupado así que no lo iba a necesitar, qué mas daba, solo... necesitaba calmarse un poco, calmar sus nervios ¿porqué estaba nervioso de todos modos? no tenía sentido, pero a la vez quería huir de ahí, sentía que debía de huir; pero no quería volver a la sala y encontrárselos.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera sintiéndose increíblemente patético por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Con su quirk la caída desde su altura no sería nada.

Si Bakugo se enteraba de que había huido de la casa de su propio abuelo porque _Midoriya_ le daba miedo... bueno, mejor que no se enterara.

 **...**

Ochako se embarcó en una nueva cruzada por conseguir dinero. Necesitaba dinero, aunque bueno, aquello no era nada nuevo.

Lo bueno era que al menos ese desastre no había sido en vano y había conseguido aprobar el examen de la U.A. por alguna milagrosa razón, pese a casi ser casi aplastada de la manera menos heroica posible.

Por eso cuando All Might se apareció en forma de holograma simplemente no lo podía creer. Había llorado de felicidad y sus padres habían decidido hacerle un regalo. Ochako se había negado pero la mirada que su madre le dedico la hizo callarse de inmediato y aceptar lo que fuera que sus padres decidieran. Simplemente no había manera de decirles que no.

¡Y ahora tenía una bici nueva! bueno... nueva, nueva no; de segunda mano, pero en perfecto estado y eso era lo que importaba.

Así que había llegado la hora de trabajar y de sacarle el jugo a su bici. Había decidido que su bici le ayudaría a obtener dinero.

Y así fue como consiguió un trabajo de verano haciendo de mensajera por toda la ciudad. Así recibiría dinero y podría tener unos cuantos ahorros para cuando llegara la hora de ingresar a la U.A. y ya no tuviera tiempo.

Básicamente el plan de Ochako consistía en trabajar como una enferma todas estas vacaciones sin descanso. Esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Tenía demasiado miedo de usar su quirk pues se podía salir de control a la mínima distracción, así que llevaba unos guantes para evitar arruinar su nueva bici. Tendría mucho cuidado esta vez, si señor.

Ese había sido el plan original, el plan perfecto.

Hasta que de repente el plan perfecto se vio arruinado porque un imbécil que iba caminando sin despegar la mirada de su móvil decidió atravesarse en su camino.

─¡Cuidado! ─chillo mientras presionaba los frenos. Los fenos chillaron, y debido a la velocidad su bici derrapó, casi como un auto de formula uno, pero se detuvo a tiempo justo antes de estrellarse con toda su fuerza contra el descuidado transeúnte, pero el momentum fue suficiente para enviar a Ochako al suelo.

─¡Fíjate por donde vas! ─Exclamó una vez se puso en pie y se dedicó a inspeccionar su bici. Como se hubiera arruinado ese tonto lo iba a pagar.

Sin embargo el sujeto solo la miro como si ella solo fuera un insecto particularmente ruidoso.

─¡Cierra la puta boca!─ gritó de vuelta sin el mas minimo rastro de verguenza, después de que había sido culpa suya el que ella se hubiera caído.

Y volvió a dedicarse a su móvil ¡Sin siquiera ofrecerle una disculpa!

Ochako se sintió indignada. Una parte de su mente se arrepintió de no haber pasado por encima con su bici y en su imaginación la imagen era realmente satisfactoria, aunque su imaginación obviaba el hecho de que ella hubiera terminado en el suelo igualmente maltrecha, y probablemente tendría que arreglar su nueva bici.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños a su costado. Le iba a soltar una reprimenda de todos modos.

Pero él decidió hablar primero.

─¡Oy! Cara Redonda.

 _«Cara... ¿¡Qué!?»_

Ochako infló los mofletes. Su cara se estaba empezando a poner de un rojo peligroso.

─¿Sabes dónde queda esta dirección?

 _«¿¡Pero qué...!?»_

Ochako no encontraba palabras para expresar su indignación.

El muchacho le enseñó la pantalla de su movil.

─¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?─ respondió después de boquear un rato. Sería una mentira decir que no había sentido una retorcida satisfacción al negarle la ayuda. Ella no era así, pero si no fuera tan grosero seguramente no le hubiera importado…

─¿Cuánto?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

─¿Eh?

El chico fijó su mirada en ella. Era mucho mas alto y proyectaba una sombra intimidante sobre Ochako, podía dar un poco de miedo, pero no como el robot de cero puntos al que se tuvo que enfrentar. La chica le sostuvo la mirada.

─¿Eres sorda a parte de estúpida? ─ladró mientras se sacaba la billetera del pantalón─ ¿Cu-án-to? ─dijo mientras sacudía la billetera frente a ella.

Ochako se mordió el labio inferior antes de empezar a proferir blasfemias porque _maldito_. La estaba atacando en su punto débil y _¡Agh!_ era increíblemente frustrante no poder simplemente darle la espalda y dejarlo ahí. _Pero..._

Había dinero en juego y vaya que lo necesitaba.

Hizo de tripas corazón y decidió repasarlo con la mirada. Una forma de ver, así por encima, cuánto dinero podría sacarle.

De lejos parecía un rufián, con su pelo rubio apuntando en todas direcciones y su mirada de matón. Eso junto con su lenguaje y postura cualquiera creería que se trataba de uno, pero Ochako sabía mejor.

Pese a todo, esa ropa era obviamente de marca y aunque la llevara como un delincuente era razonable asumir que tenía dinero.

Sonrió dulcemente antes de poner precio a sus servicios. Le iba a sacar una buena pasta por llevarlo a su destino y así le cobraría por causar que cayera de su bici. Si al menos se hubiera disculpado ella hubiera tenido piedad ¡Hasta lo hubiera ayudado a llegar a su destino sin cobrar!

Bien merecido se lo tiene.

 **…**

El bastardo no contestaba sus mensajes.

El imbécil le había pedido que viniera, prácticamente le había _rogado_ y hasta le había dado la maldita dirección de la estúpida casa de su estúpido viejo, pero Katsuki no conocía el puto lugar y cuando empezó a caminar fuera de la estación se encontró cada vez más y mas perdido.

Eventualmente tendría que preguntar la dirección, porque su móvil de porquería resultaba absolutamente inútil a la hora de identificar la dirección en el GPS y por alguna puta razón lo enviaba a un lugar completamente diferente.

Y el mal nacido Gordo Alado de mierda no contestaba sus llamadas y como tuviera que pasar por la vergüenza de pedir a alguien que le ayudara con las dirección le iba a hacer pagar el infierno. ¡EL INFIERNO!

Maldita sea. Ya empezaba a murmurar como la puta Nerd.

Vaya que cuando se enojaba _mucho_ se perdía a si mismo.

Y él que había cruzado LA PUTA CIUDAD porque el viejo de mierda de _ese Inútil_ podría hacer que su quirk fuera mas fuerte.

Por eso había venido. Por eso y no por verle la cara a Soy-Demasiado-Gordo-Para-Volar. Lo había invitado, Katsuki había hecho un hueco para venir y ahora el hijo de puta no contestaba los mensajes ni sus llamadas y vaya que lo iba a MATAR.

IBA a volar su puta EXISTENCIA y eliminarla de la tierra y luego iba a hacer explotar esas cenizas hasta niveles atómicos...

─¡Cuidado! ─chilló alguien.

A Katsuki no le importó porque ya que iba a matar gente, una persona mas a la lista no iba a hacer la diferencia. Si la perra de la bicicleta no podía frenar él bien podía hacerla retroceder con una explosión. No era una amenaza para nada.

La vio estrellarse en el suelo en frente suyo y por ese instante olvidó que quería asesinar a alguien. Ver a alguien tan patético y teniendo un peor día que él mismo era refrescante. Un poco.

Luego recordó su propia desgracia y su ceño fruncido volvió a su lugar. Un miserable segundo le duró el buen humor. Tsubasa iba a morir.

─¡Fíjate por donde vas! ─gritó la enana.

─¡Cierra la puta boca!─ rugió de vuelta. No estaba de ánimo para esto.

Y cerró la puta boca. Bien.

Volvió a mirar su móvil. Ninguna respuesta.

Mejor tomaba una decisión. No iba a esperar a que el maldito tomara su teléfono y se dignara a contestarle. Podía dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido.

 _Pero._

Había dos muy buenas razones que lo impulsaban a seguir adelante: Primero había venido aquí por los conocimientos del doctor no por verle la cara al imbécil de mierda y regresar sin respuestas sonaba como a _derrota_. La segunda razón era, bueno, lo de gritar y matar a Tsubasa se había vuelto una necesidad física y necesitaba aclararle unas cuantas cosas, como que si le iba a rogar que viniera bien podía tener la maldita decencia de contestar el puto teléfono que no es tan difícil incluso con lo subnormal que puede llegar a ser. Mierda. regresar sin matar antes a Tsubasa sonaba, de nuevo, como una derrota.

Había tomado una decisión.

─¡Oy! Cara Redonda ─le enseñó su móvil a la enana que lo miraba furibunda ─¿Sabes dónde queda esta dirección?

Se esponjó como un puto pez globo y por un segundo Katsuki creyó que iba a empezar a flotar como un globo real. Esos mofletes no podían ser reales, igual y eran parte de su quirk o algo así. Sintió el impulso de pincharle la cara a ver si se desinflaba tal cual globo.

─¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?─ respondió indignada.

Se creía con el derecho de estar _indignada_ ¡Je! Como si hubiera sido él quien iba en bicicleta a una velocidad mayor de la permitida.

Pero de momento lo que le importaba era que la estúpida de la bicicleta conociera mejor la zona. Odiaba tener que pedir direcciones como un maldito perdedor, pero no sería ayuda si pagaba.

Si pagaba no le debería nada a nadie. Sería un pago por un servicio. Así de simple.

Un servicio que, al parecer, le iba a salir jodidamente costoso.

Iba a matar al gordo de mierda.

 **…**

─¿Doctor?

El doctor dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Sabía que este día llegaría, pero eso no lo hacía menos duro. Casi le dolía saber que todo su trabajo de _años_ desaparecería: Libros; investigaciones; documentos. Todo dejaría de existir físicamente y tendría que confiar en su increíble memoria. Pero era por un bien mayor y era momento de desaparecer completamente, ahora se volcaría enteramente en la Liga.

Paso sus viejos y cayosos dedos por la superficie de su escritorio, era tan viejo como él y guardaba muchos recuerdos, era su viejo compañero de trabajo, de noches en vela, su familiar más cercano, su amigo. Ahora iba a dejarlo ahí, pues si le pedia a kurogiri que lo llevara a las nuevas instalaciones en Kamino y la policía después registraba su casa y notaba en falta su escritorio podrían sospechar y lo último que la liga quería era poner en sobre aviso a la policía antes de tener sus propios preparativos terminados.

─Estoy bien ─aseguró a su interlocutor relajando el ambiente con un gesto de su mano─, solo estoy siendo un viejo nostálgico.

Kurogiri se mantuvo en una esquina apartada, esperando pacientemente a que el doctor estuviera preparado. A su lado la pequeña Midoriya… -Alice, en ese momento era _Alice-_ se mantenía rígida, tensa y a la expectativa de cualquier orden.

El doctor aún no sabía qué pensar de Alice. No era resultado de su trabajo. El viejo Tsubasa podía confiar con facilidad en sus creaciones, eran suyas, después de todo y las conocía como la palma de su mano: cada cicatriz, cada latido de sus corazones, cada respiración, cada marca. Alice, sin embargo, había sido creada por All For One.

No lo admitiría abiertamente -y menos a un hombre como All For One-, pero no confiaba en Alice por la sencilla razón de que él no la había creado.

Lo peor, en opinión del doctor, era que Alice conservaba a Midoriya en su interior, eso la hacía terriblemente inestable. De las primeras cosas que Tsubasa hacía cuando empezaba a trabajar en un nuevo sujeto era asegurarse de eliminar todo rastro de conciencia que pudiera tener, era la manera mas segura de proceder.

─Antes de irnos, necesito recoger algo más.

Los extraños y deformes ojos de Kurogiri lo observaron con interés, era muy difícil decir qué clase de emoción había en un rostro que era una masa amorfa de neblina negra, pero el viejo Tsubasa lo conocía bastante bien.

─¿El nuevo sujeto?

─Así es.

─En ese caso iré a por él ¿Dónde se encuentra?

 _«Como si no supiera ya la respuesta»,_ pensó.

─Aquí.

─Aquí en… la casa ─Kurogiri rió abiertamente, el muy psicópata.

─Si. Aquí en la casa ─contestó el Doctor con algo de fastidio─ Esta vez me he asegurado de conseguir uno con el perfil más adecuado y ademas cuya salud y estado físico conozco a la perfección. Es necesario para la culminación del proyecto. Y si voy a desaparecer qué más da a quién me lleve conmigo.

─No lo estoy juzgando, Doctor.

─Ya sé que no.

─Pero no deja de ser divertido ─dijo, mientras abría un portal hacia su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

─Una vez termine con él será un excelente ejemplar.

Kurogiri rió de nuevo. Una carcajada seca y áspera. Una carcajada que el doctor conocía muy bien.

─Eres un miserable psicópata, Kurogiri.

Ambos guardaron silencio ante la acusación.

─Si ─confirmo el aludido─... la verdad es que si.

 **...**

Alguien los estaba siguiendo.

¿Un ladrón tal vez?

Alguien con pisadas jodidamente ruidosas que creía que él no se daba cuenta. Si algo odiaba en el mundo mas que cualquier cosa era que lo subestimasen.

Gruñó por lo bajo.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero la basura esa era escurridiza y cada vez que se giraba en busca de su stalker personal simplemente se encontraba con nada.

Cara Redonda le estaba empezando a dirigir miradas de desconfianza, como si empezara a preguntarse si guiarlo por esa zona de la ciudad era una buena idea, pero ya que le había pagado casi todo lo que traía encima _«Maldito Tsubasa iba a morir»_ , mejor que hiciera su trabajo.

Y su perseguidor no los dejaba en paz. _Casi_ sentía pena por la miserable mierdecilla que quisiera fastidiar aún mas su día de mierda. Ojalá se decidiera a enfrentarlo de una buena vez así podía desquitar su frustración haciendo explotar a alguien. Iba a disfrutarlo.

Se giró por doceava vez y escudriñó una callejuela estrecha por la que había escuchado algo. Nada.

Gruñó y de mala gana volvió a retomar el camino que se suponía lo llevaría a su destino. Cara Redonda no paraba de dirigirle miradas como si fuera un loco paranoico y no, él no estaba paranoico.

─Estas paranóico.

─¡Y UNA MIERDA ESTOY PARANOICO!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio después de ese grito que retumbó en el solitario callejón.

─No es una zona con muchos héroes patrullando─ siguió ella con su parloteo─, pero tampoco es una zona muy insegura. Ya sé que no es muy lujosa pero es un sitio tranquilo.

─¡QUE ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!

Ella se detuvo y empezó a hacerle señas con las manos.

─¡Mira! es allí doblando por esa esquina ─canturreó con una sonrisa forzada─. Adiós. No fue un placer conocerte. Y hasta nunca.

Dio media vuelta, montó su bici y para desgracia de Katsuki no se largó. Se quedó congelada en su sitio mirando fijamente _algo_.

─Es verdad. No estabas paranoico.

Katsuki se giró de inmediato.

Alguien -o algo- se encontraba a sus espaldas y los observaba fijamente a través de los agujeros negros de una máscara blanca sonriente. La pequeña figura tenía un suéter blanco con capucha cubriendo su rostro y las manos guardadas en el bolsillo delantero.

Katsuki sonrió porque estaba siendo maldita hora de que se dejara ver, aunque bueno, la vista era un poco deprimente.

Por alguna razón esperaba que su perseguidor fuera alguien intimidante, así valdría la pena vencer a un villano. Técnicamente sería su primer villano y sería perfecto, pero a _eso_ no lo podía llamar villano. No valdría la pena el esfuerzo y arruinaría la historia de sus inicios como héroe.

¡Era una misarable enana! Incluso podría decir que era más baja que Cara Redonda. Y ellos eran dos -aunque él se bastaba solo-. Y toda la situación era completamente ridícula.

─¡Oy!─ llamó ─¡Conejo o gato o la mierda que sea ese disfraz! ¿Cuál es tu puto problema? ¿Quieres morir?

─Soy Alice.

─Y a mi me importa tres hectáreas de...

Y entonces algo se empezó a materializar de la nada hasta formar una masa de neblina negra con dos brillantes puntos amarillos que resaltaban como dos luces en medio de la noche. Katsuki sonrió satisfecho. Este sí que parecía un villano digno de sus explosiones.

─Para ser tan grande es bastante escurridizo ─se quejó el sujeto sin reparar en su presencia─. Dime, Alice ¿qué se siente que tu viejo _amigo_ te tenga miedo?

La enana inclinó la cabeza procesando la pregunta.

Y entonces el sujeto se fijó en ellos. En Katsuki y en la extra de la bicicleta.

─ _Oh_ ─dijo la neblina y Katsuki nunca creyó que una expresión tan corta tuviera tanta emoción contenida y que pudiera ver una sonrisa en alguien que no tenía boca ─pero qué interesante. Hablando de viejos _amigos..._

 **...**

* * *

je

je je

je.

#sorry not sorry

El plan original había sido concluir este mini arco en el mismo capitulo, pero miren: Es la 1:30am donde vivo, es domingo y mañana -hoy- trabajo y ya iban más de 3k y mi vida es un desastre. En fin, enjoy the cliffanger.

No niego ni confirmo que vaya a haber Kacchako (porque también me gusta el Kiribaku) :3


	16. Fuego

_**...**_

 _ **Fuego**_

 _ **...**_

La colilla de cigarrillo se deformó bajo el peso de su zapato cuando lo aplastó de un pisotón. Batió una de sus alas para dispersar el humo a su alrededor.

Vaya que le hacía falta un poco de nicotina en las venas y lo había ayudado bastante a calmar su ansiedad.

Destapó un dulce de menta y lo arrojó a su boca antes de dirigirse de vuelta a la casa de su abuelo. Al viejo no le haría gracia saber que fumaba. Y a Bakugo tampoco, aunque por razones completamente diferentes.

─Tenía mis sospechas, pero ─el chico se detuvo en su sitio con los ojos muy abiertos y muy seguro de que el olor a cigarro no se había dispersado del todo─… ¿Fumador? ¿Es en serio?

Frente suyo el viejo le estaba dando esa mirada de decepción. Vagamente se preguntó cómo había conseguido llegar hasta allí tan rápido, pero mejor se enfocaba en un problema a la vez.

─N-no… no le digas a papá, por favor.

Su padre no tendría piedad si se enteraba y... oh mierda, lo mataría. Lo mataría. Lo mataría.

El abuelo suspiró con cansancio y un poco de fastidio.

─Tienes suerte de que _eso_ que le has estado haciendo a tu cuerpo sea reparable, muchacho. Aún eres jóven.

─Lo siento.

El hombre lo miró directo a los ojos con una expresión que nunca hubiera imaginado posible en el dócil anciano. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y de repente la mirada muerta de Midoriya no parecía tan fuera de lugar comparado con lo que tenía en frente.

─De otro modo no me serías útil.

Unas calles más arriba resonó una explosión.

 **…**

Las palmas de sus manos empezaron a humear en el mismo instante en que el malnacido de la neblina diera la orden a su minion de "acabarlos".

Katsuki había sonreído como un maniático y se había arrojado contra él, pero el desgraciado había desaparecido antes de que consiguiera hacerlo volar.

Tsk. Cobarde.

─Supongo que tu moriras en su lugar ¿eh? ─amenazó a la enana de la máscara irguiéndose cuan alto era para enfatizar su punto y, por qué no, asustarla un poco.

─¿Acabar a alguien significa que debe morir? ─preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Como si tuviera una maldita oportunidad.

─¡NO TIENES UNA MALDITA OPORTUNIDAD!

Palmas humeantes y mirada desafiante. Katsuki estaba en guardia listo para ir a por ella. No sabría qué la golpeó. Y después iría tras la escurridiza masa de neblina.

Dos hits incluso antes de entrar a la U.A. Vaya que la historia de sus inicios se ponía cada vez mejor.

Se lanzó preparado para dar el primer golpe. Un golpe lo suficientemente rápido y devastador.

Esa era la idea, pero ella leyó sus movimientos como un maldito libro y en un instante pasó de estar atacando a verse levantado en el aire y luego cayendo de espalda contra el concreto como un saco de harina. Su espalda crujió con el golpe y sintió un estallido de dolor proveniente de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Veía un poco borroso y tenía un pitido en sus oídos, eso no evitó que la escuchara cuando dijo con voz robótica:

─Ningún plan, por bueno que sea, sobrevive al primer contacto con el enemigo.

─¿Quien habló de planes?

La de los planes de mierda era la Nerd, no él.

Y entonces sonrió de nuevo con su sonrisa comemierda porque, como oponente, la Freak no estaba tan mal.

Y ya va siendo hora de las explosiones.

 **…**

Ochako se había quedado paralizada ante la vista de gente sospechosa, pero realmente había temido por su vida hasta que el villano de la neblina ordenaba su muerte, la suya y la de el chico rubio.

y entonces el chico rubio demostró ser el demente que aparentaba y se arrojo directo hacia los villanos y no en la dirección opuesta como cualquier persona sensata haría.

Ochako lo maldijo, porque se había quedado clavada en su sitio, sus instintos le pedían correr. Agarrar su bicicleta y poner toda la distancia posible entre ella y los villanos, pero ahora que él había decidido atacar ella simplemente no podía irse y dejarlo solo.

Su única opción, de momento, era ver el enfrentamiento.

Objetivamente hablando ellos eran dos y tenían la ventaja ahora que el sujeto de la neblina había desaparecido, pero esa chica de la máscara daba miedo.

El primer ataque de él había sido fácilmente evitado y rápidamente lo había usado en su contra al arrojarlo contra el suelo con una maniobra de judo muy bien ejecutada.

Chico Bomba lanzó una explosión sin piedad arrojándola al otro lado de la calle. su cuerpo se estrelló contra una ventana y pedazos de vidrio saltaron por todas partes.

Él aprovechó el momento para ponerse en pie y sacudirse el polvo.

Ella hizo lo mismo imitaba sus movimientos.

─¡MUERE! ─gritó él.

En ese momento comenzó el verdadero enfrentamiento.

Ochako vio como el chico intentaba alcanzarla con una explosión tras otra, era una bestia furiosa y cualquiera diría que el villano aquí era él. Ella esquivaba sus ataques con relativa facilidad y aprovechaba el humo del quirk para ocultarse y aparecer aquí o allá intentando conectar un golpe y fallando por poco.

Era un chico con muy buenos reflejos y eran más los golpes que conseguía dar que los que recibía, de hecho, ella no había conseguido tocarlo aún.

La chica estaba perdiendo. Era obvio. Tenía quemaduras y su ropa se estaba empezando a tornar en jirones de tela chamuscada, pero eso no parecía detenerla ni un poco. No se veía cansada y sus movimientos no se habían enlentecido ni un poco. Eso sin mencionar que aún no la había visto usar su quirk.

─¡El arma, Alice! ─gritó alguien. Ochako buscó frenéticamente la fuente de la nueva voz porque no, no, no, no. No podía ser. ¿los tenían rodeados? ─¿para qué demonios crees que es?

Mr. Explosión detuvo sus ataques y "Alice" extrajo algo del bolsillo delantero. Era una cosa negra de metal que cabía en su mano.

Ochako tragó saliva y el chico atacó de nuevo en un intento por arrebatarle esa arma, pero ella esquivó de nuevo y se preparó para atacar, cambiando completamente de postura.

En una esquina Ochako vio a un muchacho encorvado sosteniendo un teléfono con cuidado en una de sus manos sin terminar de agarrarlo del todo como haría una persona normal. Ochako frunció el ceño porque podía reconocer esa forma de sostener objetos, ella misma tenía que tener cuidado de no tocar con sus huellas para no eliminar la gravedad de sus cosas.

Si era un quirk como el suyo propio, que solo se activaba al tacto, entonces tal vez pudieran escapar de ahí.

La chica enmascarada se quedó observando el arma de fuego sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella.

Era extraño ver los ojos huecos de la máscara revisar el arma desde diferentes ángulos mientras la giraba de un lado a otro entre sus manos.

─¡Esa porquería no te va a ayudar! ─gritó el chico. La respuesta que obtuvo fue a la villana usando la pistola como arma arrojadiza dándole de lleno en un ojo y haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. En otras circunstancias hubiera resultado una escena muy cómica.

El sujeto del móvil si que rió. Una larga y perturbadora carcajada.

─¿Para qué le entregas un arma si no le enseñas a usarla?─intervino el de la neblina.

─Callate ─se llevó una de sus manos a la parte posterior de su cuello y comenzó a rascar─… No creí que tuviera que hacerlo.

Con la distracción causada por el golpe la villana conectó una patada en el estómago del chico con una de esas pesadas botas. Acto seguido y sin perder tiempo se abalanzó contra él aprovechando que lo había desestabilizado y con el peso de su propio cuerpo empujó hacia adelante, arrojandolos a ambos contra el suelo.

El cayó de espaldas.

Ella cayó encima, solo que esta vez no se quedó tranquila con eso y con un movimiento certero clavó un fragmento de vidrio en una de las manos arrancándole un rugido de dolor.

─¡PUTAAAAA!

Con renovada furia lanzó una poderosa explosión con su mano sana y consiguió sacársela de encima.

Ochako se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos.

La mano derecha del chico temblaba y sangraba y se podía ver el pedazo de vidrio atravesando la extremidad de un lado a otro.

Esto era mil veces peor que el robot de cero puntos cayéndole encima. Se sentía impotente y realmente, _realmente_ quería hacer algo, pero no se sentía capaz de moverse. Vaya ingenua había sido al creer que por haberse enfrentado a un puñado de máquinas ya estaba cerca de convertirse en heroína.

Al menos el chico, con todo y su horrible actitud, se estaba comportando más heroicamente que ella mientras se sacaba el vidrio gruñendo nuevamente y arrojando el pedazo de cristal sanguinolento a un lado.

No iban a durar mucho.

 **...**

─¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO, PERRA! ─Rugió como un maníaco, pero fue incapaz de soportar su amenaza con explosiones. La malnacida Freak se las había arreglado para neutralizar su quirk en una mano. Su sudor se mezclaba con la sangre de la herida abierta, no solo diluía la nitroglicerina, sino que además crear explosiones teniendo la mano en ese estado causaría daño irreversible. Podría perder la mano.

Apretó los dientes conteniendo el dolor.

Eso no lo detendría.

Se arrojó contra ella y lanzó una explosión con renovada furia. La mano izquierda, la que no había recibido heridas, estaba empezando a temblar por el sobre uso.

Su puto quirk estaba alcanzando su puto límite y la Hija de Puta no se quería morir. Tenía quemaduras por todos lados y no parecía ser diferente. Mierda, mierda, _mierda_. Si seguía así iba a perder. Iba a…

─Acabalo de una vez, Alice ─intervino la voz del sujeto de la neblina y un portal se abrió encima de ella dejando caer el arma que le había lanzado a la cara momentos antes─. No es tan difícil de usar. Solo apunta y aprieta el gatillo. Puedes hacerlo.

Alice apuntó en su dirección y Katsuki pudo sentir la mirada a través de los agujeros de su máscara.

Quiso atacar, pero sentía como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera aprisionado y le impidiera moverse.

Era la primera vez que le apuntaban con un arma. Mierda, era la primera vez que _veía_ un arma en persona. Era la primera vez que sentía que verdaderamente estaba en peligro.

Tenía que hacer algo, todavía podía pelear, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba; se negaba a moverse ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? necesitaba responder, mierda. ¿qué clase de héroe iba a ser si se quedaba plantado temblando como… como si fuera la inútil Nerd?

El tenía un quirk ¿no? y uno poderoso. Todavía podía usar su mano izquierda, todavía podía atacar.

" _Haz algo, haz halgo, puto inútil. No te quedes parado como un maldito imbécil. No te atrevas. PELEA Y GANA. HAZLA VOLAR EN PEDAZOS. NO TE DEJES VENCER. NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARTE MATAR COMO CUALQUIER EXTRA DE MEDIOCRE"_

En medio de su frenético monólogo pudo ver como el brazo de la malnacida empezaba a temblar.

Katsuki no entendía por qué ahora vacilaba cuando no tuvo problema antes con clavarle un jodido vidrio, pero ese era su problema y si iba a titubear entonces él tomaría ventaja.

De nuevo sus expectativas se fueron a la mierda cuando ella decidió dejar de apuntarle.

No imaginó lo mucho que lamentaría no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido ni lo suficientemente fuerte para poder detenerla cuando movió el cañón de su arma y apuntó a su propia sien. No a él. No a la de la bicicleta. No, a ella misma.

Los agujeros de los ojos vacíos y la extraña sonrisa omnipresente en la máscara parecían todavía más fuera de lugar cuando apretó el gatillo.

La chica de la bicicleta gritó a la vez que el pulgar de la enmascarada presionó el gatillo. El sonido de la descarga de fuego resonó en el aire y fue como si el mundo se detuviera en ese instante.

Pudo escuchar con escalofriante claridad cómo la bala mordía piel y hueso hasta insertarse en los sesos con un sonido húmedo consiguiendo salpicar la máscara y la chaqueta blanca mientras se desplomaba sobre el suelo. Muerta.

La máscara sonriente permaneció en su lugar ligeramente ladeada y la sonrisa burlona ahora estaba manchada de sangre.

Estaba muerta.

 _Muerta._

─¿Qué mier...?─Katsuki se escuchó decir. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y no supo en qué momento había caído de culo, pero allí estaba; sentado en el suelo intentando poner distancia entre él y el cadáver. Tenía su mano herida presionando el asfalto y difícilmente podía procesar el dolor que, se supone, debía sentir.

─Estupida Alice ─se quejó un sujeto de postura encorvada cabello claro y sonrisa siniestra mientras guardaba su móvil y se acercaba. Con desidia pateó el cadáver─¿Por qué poner pausa en la parte más emocionante?

¿Le estaba hablando al cadáver como si pudiera escucharle?

─La llevaré con Naraka ya que el doctor está ocupado ahora mismo ─escuchó decir a una segunda voz. Pronto el cuerpo se vio rodeado por la, ya por desgracia conocida, neblina negra y desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Katsuki soltó una carcajada histérica porque ¿Esta gente estaba tan mal de la cabeza que no se daba cuenta que ella estaba muerta?

─Si no hay mas remedio ─contestó el otro rascándose el cuello ─yo voy a terminar aquí. No quiero que el juego se quede a medias ─dijo con cansancio girándose hacia Katsuki y dirigiendo en él su instinto asesino agregó:─. Game over, mocoso.

 **…**

Ochako supo que si se quedaban allí se iban a arrepentir.

Acababan de ver a alguien frente suyo morir. _Suicidarse._ Y si se quedaban allí ellos serían los siguientes.

No era el momento para dejar que el miedo la paralizase, no otra vez. Con decisión se secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a formarse.

Se forzó a despertó de su estupor y activo su quirk en la única cosa que tenía cerca y que podía blandir como un arma. Su bicicleta perdió todo su peso y Ochako la levantó con decisión. El regalo de sus padres les iba a salvar la vida.

Era hora de hacer algo heroico por primera vez.

 **…**

A Tomura le disgustan muchas cosas.

Una de las cosas que le disgusta a Tomura son las interrupciones. Le cuesta concentrarse en algo y cuando se ve obligado a cambiar su atención de un momento a otro termina por sentirse perdido y confundido. Y no le gusta sentirse perdido y confundido. Odia sentirse así.

Ahora mismo Tomura se siente confundido.

Kurogiri había ido en una misión a buscar al doctor y a su nuevo juguete, después había ido a por él y le había dicho que tal vez quisiera acompañarlo si quería ver a Alice en acción contra algo que no era un Nomu. Tomura acepta porque no es como que tenga nada mejor que hacer. Alice es mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus videojuegos, después de todo.

Alice no decepciona y se enfrenta al jugador de las explosiones como espera de alguien con la _skill_ que ha desarrollado.

Tomura había olvidado que Alice no maneja armas, nunca había aprendido, pero arreglaría ese problema después.

Tomura no esperó, sin embargo, que Alice decidiera perder a propósito. Y eso lo molesta y confunde. El Maestro había dicho que Alice no estaba rota, pero es obvio que Alice no está bien. Tiene un _bug_ y es evidente que funciona mal.

Solo queda esperar a que Maestro y el doctor puedan repararla.

De momento eliminará su disgusto con el otro jugador, no sería justo que ganara solo porque la otra no es capaz de continuar. Sería como hacer trampa.

Un grito y una nueva interrupción.

Un tercer jugador se plantó en frente suyo blandiendo una bicicleta como si fuera un bate.

Un jugador interesante con una habilidad interesante.

Tomura esquiva con facilidad la bicicleta.

Un jugador interesante, pero con un nivel muy bajo. Sacude su arma de un lado a otro con bastante torpeza. Tomura no tardaría en destruir con su quirk la bicicleta. Extiende la mano para agarrar el objeto y convertirlo en polvo.

Ella no lo subestima y rápidamente blande el objeto para evitar que los dedos de Tomura toquen la estructura de metal.

Tomura inclina su cabeza y frunce el ceño.

El que ella supiera a ese nivel de detalle el funcionamiento de su quirk lo confunde lo suficiente como para detener su ataque.

Ella aprovecha su descuido y mientras levanta al de las explosiones se sube en su bicicleta. Pronto está alejándose de él pedaleando a gran velocidad.

Tomura se rasca el cuello. No está tan molesto como cabría esperar.

Tiene la sospecha de que los va a encontrar de nuevo y cuando lo haga espera que tengan un nivel más alto y hagan del juego algo más interesante.

 **...**

Entre el adormecimiento y el bloqueo mental Katsuki pudo sentir un vacío en su estómago y empezó a flotar perdiendo el control de sus movimientos.

Sintió que algo agarraba firmemente su brazo y empezaba a arrastrarlo. No podía hacer nada salvo dejarse llevar.

El viento le estaba golpeando en la cara y por alguna razón el mundo se veía de medio lado.

Parpadeo repetidas veces. Su cerebro, todavía entumecido, registró una mano que lo sujetaba del brazo y arrastraba todo su cuerpo a bastante velocidad.

Abajo, Cara Redonda pedaleaba como una posesa en su bicicleta, arrastrando a un flotante Katsuki fuera del alcance del sujeto de la sonrisa macabra.

Su cerebro pudo juntar las piezas sueltas de información y decidió reaccionar cuando supo que estaba huyendo.

─¡BÁJAME! ─Gritó. Él no huía de un villano.

Ella no respondió, demasiado concentrada en pedalear y pedalear.

─¡VOY A MATARLA!

" _Ya está muerta, estúpido"_

─Ya está muerta ─contestó a coro con su conciencia.

─Voy a matarlo ─corrigió de inmediato con un gruñido.

─¿Eres así de estúpido?

─¿¡Qué mierda acabas de decir!?

Katsuki quiso soltar una explosión pero el dolor de la herida lo hizo apretar los dientes. Usó su otra mano, la mano que ella sujetaba y usó su quirk para hacerlos perder el equilibrio y caer.

Bueno, ella cayó. Él empezó a flotar fuera de control, hasta que sintió el peso de su cuerpo regresar de golpe. Cayó al suelo con toda la fuerza de la gravedad.

Un coro de sirenas sonó unas cuantas calles arriba. Las patrullas de la policía venían de diferentes direcciones y se dirigían al lugar de donde ellos venían.

Habían hecho bastante ruido y era evidente que alguien del lugar llamaría a la policía.

─Oh dios ─dijo la chica desde el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos. Katsuki empezaba a odiar esa expresión.

Sin embargo se giró hacia la dirección a la que ella apuntaba.

Había humo y se levantaba una columna de fuego. Las llamas consumían la estructura de lo que antes había sido la casa que tanto se había empeñado en buscar. La casa de Tubasa y su viejo de mierda.

 **…**

* * *

1\. Fumar es malo, niños. (por cosas como esta el fic es rated M… y por Bakugo)

2\. Amo la cutrez de las escenas donde Alice/Izumi arroja cosas a la cara de la gente cuando no sabe qué hacer porque es como el truco más viejo del libro y siempre le funciona xD mucho quirk y mucho quirk pero nada supera el que yo agarro algo y te lo clavo en un ojo.

3\. Podríamos decir que este es el equivalente al ataque del villano de barro en el canon, pero en plan bizarro porque soy _asín_.

4\. Se habrán dado cuenta que cuando escribo a Tomura me sale una errática mezcla de verbos en presente y pasado. Bueno, es intencional.

5\. me demoré en publicar porque me puse a escribir otras cosas porque mi capacidad de concentración murió junto a Izumi. Uno es un crossover con ATLA, otro es un Kiribaku en el AU ese de fantasía y otro es un Kacchako y probablemente ninguno vea la luz del día, jamás c:


	17. Monstruo

**_..._**

 ** _Monstruo_**

 ** _..._**

Alice despierta de la muerte, aunque no recuerda haber muerto.

En la camilla contigua está Tubasa Joven. El chico. El nieto. No el Doctor. No se parece en nada al doctor. Alice no puede recordar una sola vez en la que el Doctor mostrara tal cantidad de emociones en su rostro.

Alice escarba en la memoria de Midoriya Izumi una vez mas, quiere saber si es la primera vez que Tsubasa-nieto reacciona así con ella. Alice _no_ _es_ Midoriya Izumi, pero comparte su rostro, su cuerpo, su memoria y su quirk. Midoriya Izumi no lo sabe. Nadie lo sabe. Por lo tanto la confusión que puede generar a su alrededor es inevitable. Es perfectamente comprensible que Tsubasa-nieto crea que quien tiene frente es a Midoriya Izumi.

Alice se sienta en su camilla. El familiar aroma metálico de la sangre le llega como una oleada. Pasa sus manos por su sien y está claro que tiene sangre fría seca y pegajosa a un lado del rostro.

Su saco blanco está hecho pedazos y manchado por todos lados, basta con que sujete parte del tejido con sus dedos para que este se empiece a deshacer como si se tratara del quirk de Shigaraki Tomura. El estado de su ropa da buena cuenta de lo destructivo que resulta el quirk de Bakugo Katsuki y su piel estaría en igual estado si no fuera porque las quemaduras desaparecen cada vez que muere.

Alice decide que es mejor buscar la manera de limpiarse antes de salir de la habitación en donde está, sabe muy bien que no le van a permitir andar por todo el lugar en ese estado y menos con la delicada salud del Maestro.

Se empieza a quitar los restos de ropa y un chillido le recuerda la existencia de Tsubasa-nieto, amarrado en la camilla y con sus alas restringidas por gruesas correas de cuero.

Alice piensa que el amarre puede suavizarse un poco y seguir siendo lo suficientemente seguro como para mantenerlo en su sitio. Intenta acercarse y, pese a sus restricciones, Tsubasa-nieto se las arregla para alejarse de su toque; se retrae con disgusto y la mira a los ojos justo antes de escupir con todo el veneno que puede:

─No me toques, _Monstruo_.

Alice queda quieta en su lugar. Parpadea, asimilando la palabra.

 _«Monstruo»_.

A Midoriya Izumi la han llamado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida; _«Monstruo»_ nunca ha sido una de ellas.

Débil.

Nerd.

Inútil.

Rara.

Freak, incluso.

Pero _«Monstruo»,_ no; _«Monstruo»_ , nunca.

Alice no sabe porqué, pero el término resuena en su interior y siente que vibra con ella. No con Midoriya Izumi, no; con ella, con Alice.

 _«Monstruo»,_ es una pieza faltante que encaja sorprendentemente bien.

 _«Monstruo»_ es algo que Alice _es_ y Midoriya Izumi _no es._

─En verdad eres un monstruo ─habla alguien a su espalda. Alice no se sobresalta, sabe a quién pertenece la voz.

Una sombra negra que la sobrepasa en altura. Una sonrisa blanca de dientes afilados y unos ojos rojos que la observan con cuidado.

─Dudo que lo recuerdes, pero nunca, en todos nuestros experimentos, fuimos directamente a por tu cabeza ─dice posando una de sus garras en la frente de Izumi dando un golpecito suave─. O corazón ─menciona, señalando ahora el pecho─. Cabía la posibilidad de que alguno fuera el punto débil -todo quirk tiene uno- y no queríamos _matarte_ , pero esto ─anuncia señalando vagamente a Alice en su totalidad─. Esto es _demencial_.

 _«Monstruo»,_ piensa Alice.

Naraka asiente para si misma, no parece reparar en el brillo que desprenden los usualmente muertos ojos de Alice.

─Tenías la bala clavada en el cerebro y te faltaban pedazos. Pedazos _importantes_. Temimos lo peor cuando no despertaste en el tiempo estipulado, pero bastó con remover la bala y ─sus sonrisa es amplia y sus ojos felinos brillan mientras hace aspavientos con las manos─ _¡Puf!_ como nueva. Definitivamente eres algo que nunca había visto.

─¿Alice es un monstruo?

─¿Monstruo? ─La cola de Naraka se balancea de un lado a otro─Um… tal vez...─dice llevándose un dedo a su mandíbula y dándose suaves golpecitos.

─T-todo este tiempo cre-creyendo que... que ─si no fuera por las restricciones que lo mantienen firmemente en su lugar, seguramente Tsubasa-nieto estaría temblando con mas fuerza─ ...Que eras solo una estúpida mocosa sin... sin quirk.

Tsubasa tiene la mirada de alguien cuyo mundo acaba de caer hecho pedazos a sus pies: Aterrado, furioso, abrumado, con un poco de curiosidad, pero sobre todo, terriblemente perdido. Y entre todo ese cumulo de emociones se filtra una nueva, una que parece ¿culpa?

─Ba-Ba-kugo... Es por ─traga saliva antes de continuar─ ¿Es por él... por n-no-sotros?

Alice no entiende esa pregunta y ella misma tiene una pregunta para hacerle.

─¿Alice es un monstruo?

La pregunta parece tomarlo por sorpresa, pero no deja que nada lo desvíe de lo que tiene que decir y sorprendentemente es capaz de formar algo un poco más coherente que palabras sueltas e inconexas.

─ P-pero has estado con… con… ayudando... trab-bajan-do para... por nuestra c-culpa... tu... con ellos...

─¿Villanos? ─ofrece Naraka. Toda sonrisa y peligrosa amabilidad. Enseña sus dientes de predador. Sus orejas completamente erguidas alerta y las pupilas de sus ojos dilatadas y oscurecidas─ No te preocupes por eso, chico. Pronto te unirás al club.

Tsubasa-nieto empieza a negar frenéticamente, sacude su cabeza con fuerza y lagrimas caen por sus ojos.

─Abuelo...

Naraka enseña sus garras y se aferra a un costado de la camilla del chico acercandose a él poco a poco. La fuerza de su instinto asesino se siente con solidez, como algo que tiene peso, dimensiones y es capaz de abarcar toda la habitación. Acecha a su presa y está bastante satisfecha con la forma como Tsubasa-nieto se estremece, forcejea y lloriquea llamando a su madre y a su padre; a su abuelo; a Bakugo; a los héroes. A cualquiera.

─Héroes ─ronronea la mujer─... anda, grita un poco. Llama por los héroes, pero ninguno vendrá a buscarte ¿sabes por qué? porque para ellos ya estas muerto. No puedes confiar en los héroes. Nunca puedes confiar en que los héroes te buscaran si te consideran muerto, porque entonces dejaran de buscar. La muerte los aleja, los asusta. Los monstruos, sin embargo, hemos hecho de la muerte nuestra aliada.

Alice parpadea porque esas palabras parecen hechas a su medida, pero puede sentir que Naraka las ve como propias. Naraka es un monstruo; así como Alice. Y la muerte también es su aliada.

Es obvio que por mucho miedo que le hubiera causado ver a Alice volver de la muerte, tenia mucho mas miedo de la mujer con rasgos felinos que se aproximaba a él. Naraka maneja el miedo y lo convierte en arma, como si se tratara de un segundo quirk, pero Alice sabe lo suficiente como para reconocer que solo está jugando con el chico.

─¡M-mi-doriya! ─Chilla al final. La voz quebrándose en varios lugares ─M-mdoriya...─suplica con desespero creciente.

 _«No soy Midoriya Izumi»,_ piensa Alice con amargura. _«Soy Alice»._

 _─M-mi-doriya..._

─¿No la acabas de llamar _«Monstruo»_? ─Se burla Naraka.

─ _Mi-dor-ya..._ ─cada sílaba se ve interrumpida por sollozos. Se ve tan pequeño, tan insignificante y patético. Alice lo compara con el muchacho enorme y aterrador de los recuerdos de Midoriya Izumi ¿En verdad se trata de la misma persona?

─Oye, no seas patético ─gruñe la villana con su tono juguetón esfumándose.

La voz quebrada de Tsubasa-nieto y su desesperada súplica esta empezando a cortar en la superficie y así consiguiendo llegar un poco mas profundo con cada sollozo. Alice siente como se acerca cada vez mas a la profundidad de su mente, allí donde Midoriya Izumi duerme. Es una garra demasiado larga y peligrosa que empieza a presionar y a tirar; a traer; a arrastrar a la superficie la conciencia de Midoriya Izumi. El mundo pierde foco y Alice siente que se pierde a si misma un poco. Cada vez un poco mas.

─Po-p-p ─suplica─... P _or favor…_

Alice apenas puede entender lo que sucede a través de la estática en sus oídos. Las manos le tiemblan.

No es la primera vez.

Alice ya ha tenido este problema. Pasó lo mismo cuando se enfrentó a Bakugo Katsuki. Cuando intentó seguir las ordenes de Shigaraki Tomura.

Naraka gira sus puntiagudas orejas en dirección a Alice. Fácilmente puede escuchar el corazón palpitando desbocado. Ya no está jugando y su sonrisa se transforma en una mueca de fastidio cuando se gira de nuevo hacia Tsubasa-nieto y le espeta sin despegar los dientes:

─Cierra. La. Boca.

Tsubasa-nieto hace lo posible por dejar de observar a Naraka y con toda la energía que dispone mira directamente a los ojos de Alice.

 _─A-yuda…_

Un movimiento rápido deja a Tsubasa noqueado en la camilla.

─Vale, fue divertido mientras duró.

Pero el daño ya está hecho y algo al interior de Alice se quiebra.

Estaba sucediendo de nuevo, Midoriya Izumi está despertando y Alice no puede hacer nada.

Midoriya Izumi había estado antes que ella y era mas fuerte y sin la ayuda del Maestro para mantenerla dormida tomaría control de nuevo. Alice sucumbiría a los ojos llorosos y suplicantes de alguien que llevaba años haciéndole la vida imposible a Midoriya Izumi.

No es _justo._

Alice tiene el mismo derecho a existir.

Se fuerza para mantenerla en su interior, pero no será suficiente y pronto despertará para poder ayudar a Tsubasa y Alice _desaparecerá_.

Alice no quería desaparecer.

Alice no ha vivido mucho, pero aun así no quiere desaparecer.

Alice quiere existir.

Una nueva fuerza sacude a Alice, un férreo agarre hace presa a su garganta y aprieta. Le cuesta sentir dolor y pronto comprende que le esta faltando el oxígeno.

─Shhh… ─susurra Naraka─ tranquila. No dejaré que despierte.

Alice lleva las manos a su cuello y puede sentir algo suave rodeando su cuello.

Alice no quiere dejar de existir.

Es la primera vez que Alice siente _algo_.

Se trata de un agarre frío que repta por su cuerpo y se filtra por sus piel hasta sus huesos y comprende que no es por la falta de oxigeno. Alice comprende que lo que siente es miedo. No sabe cómo lo sabe, pero lo sabe y cuando lo sabe la desesperación ataca, patalea con fuerza porque no quiere morir. No quiere que Midoriya tome su lugar. No quiere irse y no poder volver. No quiere dejar de existir. _No quiere. No quiere. No quiere._

El agarre, sin embargo, se hizo mas fuerte.

Todo se volvió negro.

 **...**

Naraka todavía sujetaba el cuerpo inerte de Alice del cuello con su cola. Le dedicó una mirada de fastidio al mocoso inconsciente en la camilla. Si no fuera tan importante para el proyecto seguramente le hubiera arrancado la cabeza de un zarpazo.

Kurogiri se materializo en la habitación silenciosa, como el bastardo cobarde que era.

─Tenias que dejarme a mi lidiando con toda esta mierda ¿Eh?

El sujeto se dedicó a mirar el cuerpo lánguido de la chica.

─No tenías por qué llegar tan lejos ─dijo el malnacido sin parecer mínimamente arrepentido.

─Pues perdón por intentar que las cosas no se fueran de madre.

─No va a despertar nunca si la sigues asfixiando.

─¡No! ─Llevó una mano a su pecho─ ¿Tu crees?

Si Kurogiri se vio afectado su sarcasmo, no lo demostró.

─Podría causarle daños permanentes.

─Hmm... claro, claro. No como… um, no sé ¿Volarse los sesos?

El villano chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

─¿Cuál es tu problema?

─¿Cuál es _mi_ problema? ─exclamó la mujer─ ¿Yo la lancé contra sus amiguitos de la infancia? ¿Yo gatillé su colapso mental? Cuál es _tu_ problema. De Tomura me lo puedo esperar ¿pero de ti?

─No sabia que Midoriya y el nieto de Tsubasa se conocían. Ve y pídele explicaciones a él.

Naraka soltó una risita ronca y luego se cruzó de brazos. Su cola seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Alice.

─Por favor… ¿De verdad esperas que me trague eso de «No lo sabia»? ─Naraka entornó los ojos─ Te conozco, bastardo.

─Volveré cuando esté limpia. Y pueda respirar.

─¿Al menos valió la pena hacer semejante show? ¿Valió la pena el riesgo?

─El maestro será quien juzgue si valió la pena, pero soy optimista al respecto.

─Malnacido.

 **...**

El primer día había sido un maldito infierno.

La policía los había recogido y escoltado a un hospital para tratar sus heridas. Katsuki se había llevado la peor parte con su mano, la Cara Redonda había tenido unos cuantos raspones y le habían dado algo para el estómago o una mierda así. Bebía de la botella mientras miraba a la nada, estaba perdida en su propio mundo. Katsuki no podía culparla.

Habían intentado curar su mano con la ayuda de un quirk, pero le advirtieron que eso afectaría las glándulas de sudor y su quirk se haría mas débil como consecuencia, por supuesto no había manera que Katsuki aceptara semejante cosa.

El doctor quiso convencerlo, le había dicho que era lo mejor; había amenazado con el dolor y lo mucho que tardaría en sanar de la manera tradicional. Como si a él le importara una puta mierda. Katsuki, por supuesto, gruñó como un animal salvaje de vuelta, que no le importaba, que se guardara su mierda e hiciera su trabajo y que como se metieran con su quirk tumbaría abajo el hospital con la mano que le quedaba.

Sus amenazas parecieron traer de vuelta de su Mundo Perdido a la Cara Redonda quien lo miraba como si no pudiera creer que alguien fuera capaz de hablar así a un doctor, pero tuvo el buen sentido de no decir nada. Katsuki no estaba de ánimo para aguantar la mierda de nadie.

Al final trataron su mano a la antigua, es decir, con suturas, desinfectantes, gasa y había que darle crédito al doctor: Dolió. Vaya que dolió. Pero Katsuki apretó los dientes, se tragó las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos y se mordió la lengua antes de empezar a proferir todo tipo de maldiciones, no era que le faltaran ganas, pero debía enfocar su autocontrol para que su quirk no se descontrolara mientras cerraban la herida.

Fue su herida más grave por lejos, pero no la única, al parecer la maldita villana había conseguido encajarle unos buenos golpes cuyo dolor la adrenalina había mantenido a raya. Para cuando sus padres aparecieron estaba envuelto en vendajes como una estúpida momia y la Cara Redonda se tapaba la boca intentando ahogar una risita.

Su maldita vieja soltó una carcajada al verlo así. Traidora. La tonta a su lado parecía a punto de ahogarse y a Katsuki le broto una vena en la frente con tanta fuerza que sintió que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a gritarle la carcajada de la mujer en algún punto se transformó en llanto y el chico decidió no quitársela de encima cuando empezó a abrazarlo y a toquetearlo por todos lados, pero...

─Mierda, vieja. C-carajo.

 _«Que duele ¡JODER!_ _»,_ Gritó en su mente, primero muerto antes que aceptar que le dolía, en voz alta.

Entre sollozos y maldiciones ella le _pidió-advirtió-amenazó_ que no volviera a asustarla así. Katsuki masculló una respuesta y estuvo tentado de decirle que su oponente había terminado peor.

He.

Bueno, eso era verdad.

 **...**

El segundo día fue un poco menos mierda. Algo.

Una vez en su casa había ido un agente para interrogarlo. El sujeto le aseguró que no habrían cargos por vigilantismo por haber utilizado su quirk en defensa propia, también le dijo que tanto su identidad como la de la otra chica que se había visto envuelta no se revelarían a la prensa. Katsuki pensó que al menos su incompetencia no iba a ser mostrada en televisión nacional.

Katsuki habló de haber estado buscando la casa de su compañero de escuela; un poco reclutante, mencionó que no había podido dar con la dirección de la maldita casa de los cojones -en ese momento su madre le dio un zape en la cabeza- y que así se había encontrado con la chica de la bicicleta. Habló de los villanos que aparecieron de la nada y los amenazaron. Habló del arma que nunca se encontró y de la única vez que esa arma fue disparada.

El oficial se detuvo.

─Me estas diciendo que, después de su ataque contra ustedes, simplemente... ¿Se suicidó ahí mismo?

Katsuki mascullo lo que pasaría como un «sí». No le gustaba el matiz de incredulidad en la voz del sujeto.

El oficial tomo apuntes, luego le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora que obviamente Katsuki no necesitaba ─Bueno, es posible que se tratara de un juego mental.

Arrugo su nariz con molestia y su labio superior se levanto levemente enseñando sus dientes.

─¿No me cree? ─gruñó.

─No, no es eso...

─Si no me cree pregúntele a la Cara Redonda. Ella estuvo ahí.

─¡Katsuki! ─lo riñó su padre. Su padre; no su vieja. Eso era... nuevo. Lo suficiente como para aplacarlo un poco. El oficial parecía incomodo con su repentina agresividad. _Bien._

─Solo digo que se pudo tratar de un quirk que causa ilusiones, es lo que más sentido tiene.

─Yo sé lo que vi.

Y sin despedirse se levantó y se fue a su habitación cerrando de un sonoro portazo.

Era imposible que una estúpida ilusión consiguiera imitar el escalofriante sonido de un cráneo humano rompiéndose como una sandía.

 **...**

Había pasado casi una semana y los medios no se terminaban de callar con el maldito asunto. Su viejo no dejaba de lanzarle miraditas y su fastidiosa vieja estaba menos fastidiosa que de costumbre. Huh. Al menos toda esta mierda trajo algo bueno.

Y no tener a su madre encima era lo mínimo dado que ahora no podía entrenar con su quirk porque la herida que le había hecho la hija de puta aún estaba sanando. Bueno, seguía siendo mejor que ver a su quirk perdiendo potencia a tan poco de ingresar a la U.A.

Podia esperar un poco mas, maldita sea y sanar de la manera difícil le serviría como recuerdo por haber sido tan malditamente torpe y por haberse dejado tomar por sorpresa como un jodido imbécil.

Heh. «Tomar por sorpresa», vaya forma de decirlo, pensó mientras se observaba la mano herida. En su mente resonaba el rugido del disparo, la bala rompiendo el hueso y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Un cuerpo muerto.

Disparo. Bala. Sangre. Muerte.

La secuencia se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Disparo. Bala. Sangre. Muerte.

El olor metálico de la sangre mezclado con el humo producto de su quirk. El pavimento cubierto de rojo; rojo oscuro; espeso. Rojo manchando la máscara blanca. Una sonrisa blanca que se convierte en roja.

Disparo. Bala. Sangre. Muerte.

Katsuki se pasó su mano sana por la frente, estaba empezando a sudar más de lo normal. Al quitarse el sudor supo que estaba temblando. Su estúpida mano estaba temblando y su respiración, en algún punto, se había tornado mas agitada. No se sentía como el mismo. Alguien, algún maldito _alguien_ se había apoderado de su cuerpo y estuviera empezando a desencadenar esas reacciones que no entendía y no podía controlar.

 _«Respira»_ , se dijo.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en esa única tarea.

Pero su mente era una perra y no feliz con recordarle que habia visto a alguien volarse la tapa de los sesos en vivo y en directo _-Disparo. Bala. Sangre. Muerte-_ y a todo maldito color, decidió traer otro recuerdo, uno que creía olvidado.

 _«_ _Si te lanzas desde la azotea tal vez renazcas con un quirk_ _»_

Su propia voz sonaba más vacía de lo que recordaba. Lejana y cruel.

Un cuerpo cubierto de sangre broto de nuevo en su mente. Pero ya no había una máscara y podía ver claramente el rostro, la imagen vidriosa y el charco de sangre.

Ya no estaba vestida con una chaqueta blanca, estaba vestida con el uniforme de la escuela. _Su escuela_.

En el suelo de la escuela justo debajo de la azotea, allí donde la encontró aquella vez, mirando como si de verdad quisiera saltar.

Sus ojos ya no brillaban, estaban vidriosos y observaban el cielo soleado mientras un charco de sangre se empezaba a formar a su alrededor.

¿Por qué tenía que venir esa imagen a su mente, maldita sea?

La estúpida no había hecho _nada_ , estaba _viva_. Entonces ¿Por qué su mente insistía en mezclarlas, joder?

 _«_ Mierda, deja de pensar. Respira _»_

Poco a poco el temblor empezó a remitir y ya no sentía como si fuera a vomitar el almuerzo.

 **...**

Ese mismo día, a la hora de la cena, los noticieros decidieron hablar del descubrimiento más reciente del caso de la desaparición de los Tsubasa: Dos cuerpos incinerados bajo los escombros de la casa, uno de un hombre mayor y el otro de un chico de su misma edad quien exhibía una estructura osea saliendo de su espalda.

No hubo imágenes de los cuerpos, obviamente, pero eso no evitó que la imaginación de Katsuki creara sus propias imágenes y su estómago fuera incapaz de retener la cena.

 **...**

* * *

NOW olviden lo que haya dicho antes, porque ESTE capítulo SI QUE FUE DIFÍCIL. Y odio la vida real que me tiene secuestrada y el bloqueo. EL BLOQUEO. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Igual no estoy del todo satisfecha con como salió este capitulo, PERO ES QUE NO PUEDO AAAAAAAAAA.

Gracias a todos por los reviews, los favs y los follows c;


	18. Dia Uno

_**Día Uno**_

 _ **...**_

Dos tímidos golpes en la puerta consiguieron sorprender gratamente a Nedzu. Observó el reloj de su móvil y cerró la aplicación que usaba para divertirse en sus ratos libres. No pudo evitar sonreir con satisfacción antes de hacer pasar a la persona que había citado en su oficina.

─¡Adelante! ─Anunció con entusiasmo.

Una mata de pelo oscuro se asomó por la entrada.

─Um… disculpe. Espero... espero no haber llegado tarde.

─Para nada, para nada. Estas justo a tiempo.

La chica ya estaba adentro con su mirada en el suelo y jugueteando con la falda de su uniforme.

Nedzu es un sujeto de placeres simples. Disfruta del té; de acicalarse; juega Neko Atsume en su móvil y de tanto en tanto lee el horóscopo. Las pobres almas confundidas todavía se creen que se queda el diario para rellenar los crucigramas, como si algo que le lleva menos de cinco minutos en terminar le supusiera diversión alguna. _Por favor._

También le gusta poner a sus estudiantes en problemas. Y a sus profesores. Nada grave, solo… pequeños juegos que lo hacen todo mas interesante. Si han de preocuparse por la salud mental de alguien que sea de los pobres villanos que se crucen en su camino, no por sus estudiantes. No mucho, al menos.

La pequeña Midoriya había llamado su atención al romper con el examen de entrada. Aquello lo hizo inmensamente feliz, pero podía tratarse de simple suerte, Nedzu no lo creía así, por lo que decidió ponerla a prueba una vez mas. Solo para ver, con mas detalle, si lo que vio en ella fue verdadero potencial o un simple espejismo.

Por una parte quería que obtuviera One For All, pero aquello no era su decisión. Aún si no sucedía, siempre existía la posibilidad de que, bueno, llegara lejos con esa pequeña cabecita suya. No todos los héroes ahí afuera tienen por que ser como All Might.

En un arranque había ido a visitar a la chica a su casa, había conocido a su pequeña familia y había manifestado su intención de adoptarla bajo su ala -pata-. Y le había pedido que se acercara a su oficina antes de que empezaran las clases para poder revisar con mas cuidado las libretas de análisis de las que hablaba la madre.

La había citado temprano. Muy temprano.

Pero nunca le dijo donde se encontraba ubicada su oficina.

La Academia Yuuei era inmensa y resultaba terriblemente fácil perderse, eso sumado a que el ala administrativa estaba ubicada muy lejos de los salones de clases y que, una vez él había tomado la dirección de la escuela, simplemente había elegido para si la oficina mas difícil de acceder. No podían culparlo cuando parte de sus instintos ratoniles le gritaban por agujeros estrechos y ocultos.

Por supuesto que era consciente de esto cuando citó a la chica en su oficina. Y por supuesto esperaba que ella fallara y fuera incapaz de encontrarlo. Se supone que sería una lección, pero ella no falló y no hubo lección para enseñar.

─Debio ser un poco dificil llegar hasta aquí ─preguntó sin poder evitar la curiosidad. Tal vez había pedido indicaciones a algún profesor, aunque aún era temprano y la escuela debería de estar prácticamente desierta a esta hora.

─Um… ─la chica observaba sus zapatos como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo y Nedzu decidió que, en algún punto, debían de trabajar en la poca confianza que la pobre tenía en si misma.

─Seré sincero ─interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera decir nada─. No esperaba que llegaras a tiempo.

Midoriya levantó la mirada de inmediato. Ojos muy abiertos y palabras tropezando al salir.

─P-pero usted me citó.

─Y no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto ─le aseguró mientras se bajaba de su silla y se acercaba a ella─. Dime ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

─Emm ─estaba nerviosa, y un sonrojo empezó a esparcirse por su rostro, como si hubiera hecho algo malo─ ¿Internet?

Nedzu inclinó su cabeza ─Internet…

─Yo… um ─Entonces se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a escarbar en su morral hasta que sacó unos papeles arrugados─... Hice ¿un mapa?─Le tendió los papeles a Nedzu quien, por supuesto, los tomó para estudiarlos.

Era, en efecto, un mapa. Un mapa de la escuela _casi_ en su totalidad. Estaba garabateado, había borrones aquí y allá y las lineas estaban torcidas, clara evidencia de que no se había enfocado en la forma sino en el fondo. Pese a la falta de pulcritud era obvio que prácticamente había conseguido ubicar cada pasillo, oficina y salón de la escuela.

Nedzu no sabía que una cosa así de exacta estaba rondando por internet. La idea no le gustaba lo mas mínimo.

─¿Encontraste esto en internet?

─No, claro que no─ dijo, como si la idea la horrorizaba─. Sería terrible que los villanos tuvieran tan fácil acceso a esta información ¿No? ya sé que la escuela tiene un excelente sistema de seguridad, pero eso no quiere decir que la información deba rondar tranquilamente por internet...

Nedzu se quedó observándola murmurar por cinco sólidos minutos con extraña fascinación. Dado que ella se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, el director la tenía a la altura ideal para entender los murmullos que de otra manera no podría y eso que tenía oídos muy sensibles.

Estaba enfrascada en una discusión consigo misma sobre posibles quirks que podrían contrarrestar cada sistema de seguridad que conocía cuando Nedzu decidió romper la burbuja en la que la chica se había inmerso. Tenía la sensación que si la dejaba, bien podía durar una hora en ese estado.

─Entonces ¿Donde obtuviste esto?

Ella parpadeó y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo se sonrojo con mas fuerza. El director le hizo una señal con su patita para que se pusiera en pie y lo siguiera hacia uno de sus sillones. Puede que su oficina estuviera medio-oculta, pero eso no quería decir que careciera de comodidades.

─Em ─dijo ella alisando los pliegues de la falda con nerviosismo─. Lo hice ¿yo?

Una vez se acomodaron en el sillón, Midoriya empezó a explicar frenéticamente cómo había ido por foros y foros en internet de antiguos -y no tan antiguos- héroes que se habían graduado de la U.A. También encontró a otros ex alumnos que se habían graduado de los demás departamentos y se dedicó a escarbar entre perfiles de twitter y cuanto rincón oscuro había en internet cada mención que hacían de la academia y de sus años de escuela, por pequeña que esta fuera.

Entre piezas sueltas y fragmentos de información que encontraba respecto a la escuela terminó construyendo ese mapa, con inquietante nivel de precisión, de cómo era la escuela por dentro. Lo mas increíble fue cuando le dijo que lo había hecho simplemente porque estaba demasiado ansiosa por asistir que no pudo evitar pasar una noche en vela recogiendo y organizando la información.

Nedzu la escuchaba con interés y asentía con una sonrisa traviesa ensanchándose cada vez mas y mas.

─¿Te importaría enseñarme los diarios de análisis de héroes de los que me habló tu madre? ─esa había sido la razón por la que la había citado, ahora estaba más entusiasmado por ver qué clase de análisis había en esas hojas.

La chica sacó una libreta con el número doce, por supuesto que alguien tan obsesivo como ella tenía doce de esas. Tal vez mas.

─Tengo trece libretas... um, pero... pero la ultima está incompleta y um... ─se sonrojó de nuevo mientras se rascaba la nuca─ no me gusta sacarla de casa porque tiene el autógrafo de... All Might.

Si, Nedzu recordaba lo que le había dicho Toshinori de la chica, pero...

─¿Dejaste de hacer apuntes tras tu encuentro con All Might? ─por lo que el héroe le contó eso fue hace bastantes meses.

Ella asintió.

─¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Frunció el ceño.

─No... ¿lo sé? Simplemente, dejé de hacerlo... ─dicho esto se quedó pensativa, parecía que recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dejado de hacer algo que, por lo que había escuchado, le resultaba natural.

Fuera como fuese debía seguir practicando sus habilidades de análisis y Nedzu se encargaría de supervisarla. Una vez le explicó esto a la chica decidió abrir la libreta en una página al azar que resultó ser la entrada sobre Ryukyu.

La Heroína Dragón tiene un quirk versatil y poderoso, no solo la hace enorme, aumentando su fuerza y resistencia, sino que además le permite volar, pero como todo quirk tiene su punto débil y el hecho que una chica adolescente sin formación profesional lo hubiera deducido era admirable en opinión de Nedzu (Escalofriante, diría Present Mic).

Según lo que teorizó Midoriya, la forma dragón de la heroína reduce drásticamente sus capacidades cognitivas humanas y cuanto mas dura en esa forma es más susceptible de perder su propia mente ante sus instintos animales. La chica había llegado a esa conclusión, según sus apuntes, por videos en los que se evidencia el poco tiempo que la heroína suele durar en su forma transformada.

Ryukyu, en efecto, puede perder el control de si misma si mantiene su forma de dragón por mucho tiempo. Nedzu sabe esto como sabe que sus propios instintos animales se apoderan de él y nublan su juicio de tanto en tanto. Pasa, pero no es algo que la gente suele tener en mente cuando piensa en el quirk de la Heroína Dragón.

Por supuesto la chica no se quedó ahí; inmediatamente debajo enuncia todas las posibles maneras para detener a Ryukyu en su forma dragón, como utilizar luces en movimiento que apelen a su "mente" de lagarto y la distraigan de su objetivo; propone atacarla con olores fuertes que afecten su sentido o incluso usar algún tipo de carnada y tiene un pequeño apartado donde debate si el efecto sería mejor usando carne cruda, cocinada o directamente una presa viva. También especula sobre la temperatura del ambiente y cómo el frío puede servir para afectar la velocidad del movimiento de la heroína y sus capacidades motoras.

Midoriya tomó a una de las heroínas mejor rankeadas de todo el país y diseccionó su quirk hasta reducirla a una lagartija gigante.

Fascinante.

Cerró la libreta de golpe asustando a la chica.

─¿Tan malo es? yo... um... no es muy bueno, sabía que no era muy bueno, pero mamá insistió en hablar de los diarios como si fueran la gran cosa, solo es un pasatiempo...

Nedzu sonrió con esa sonrisa amplia que es capaz de hacer titubear a los más experimentados heroes. Luego empezó a carcajearse con gusto causando que la chica cayera en silencio y lo observara con preocupación.

Oh. Vaya.

Vaya, vaya.

¡Pero que criatura más interesante había caído en sus patas!

 **...**

Nunca fue muy bueno con las direcciones y esta vez no parecía la excepción, pues llevaba un buen rato caminando y aún no había podido encontrar el camino. Yoarashi Inasa se empezaba a preocupar de la posibilidad de llegar tarde a su primer día de clases. Y eso, simplemente, no podía ser.

Inasa apuro el paso y aumentó la velocidad de sus pisadas apoyándose un poco de su quirk para poder acelerar. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea cuando a la vuelta de un pasillo chocó con alguien y lo envió al suelo.

Siempre fue un chico grande para su edad y su entrenamiento le había otorgado una apariencia intimidante y una fuerza muy por encima de la media. Pero el no era de los que aprovechaban de eso para meterse con los mas pequeños, no hay manera en que un aspirante a héroe profesional se comporte de esa manera. Por eso sintió una enorme vergüenza al ver que había causado daño a una pobre chica que no tenia la culpa de sus problemas para encontrar su clase.

Se disculpó de inmediato y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Por alguna razón ella también se disculpó y ambos entraron en una espiral de frenéticas disculpas que terminó en su cabeza rozando el suelo y muchas risas incómodas.

Al final ambos se presentaron y la chica, de nombre Midoriya, se ofreció para ayudarlo con su predicamento.

─¿Buscas la clase 1-A?

Inasa asintió con fuerza y una vez ella empezó a buscar algo en su morral, se permitió sonreír con alivio. La verdad era que había tenido sus dudas en asistir a la U.A. después de presentar la prueba para ser admitido por recomendación y había tenido el no-placer de interactuar con el hijo de Endeavor por unos minutos. Basta decir que con eso fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que se comportaba tal como su padre.

¿Podría estudiar junto a alguien así? cabía la posibilidad de que perdiera los nervios y lo terminara golpeando. No quería llegar a eso y dado que su entusiasmo lo llevaba a actuar impulsivamente en muchas ocasiones, prefería mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que pudiera sacar lo peor de si mismo.

Al final había decidido que no sería justo juzgar toda una escuela por un estudiante ¿No? después de todo la academia Yuuei seguía siendo la de más alto prestigio del país. Debía aprender de los mejores.

─¡Aquí está! ─anunció la chica sacando unos papeles bastante maltrechos.

─¿Qué es eso?

─Un mapa ─después de su escueta respuesta empezó a estudiar las hojas mientras murmuraba y asentía para si misma. Inasa observó desde su altura las hojas, pero al no entender absolutamente nada de lo que ahí aparecía, simplemente se quedó en silencio esperando a que ella terminara.

─Um... Creo... creo que es por allá ─dijo por fin señalando hacia el norte─. Todavía estamos en el ala administrativa así que, sí, creo que debemos ir hacia allá.

El chico simplemente asintió y se dejó guiar.

Midoriya era una chica bastante amable, de sonrisa nerviosa pero no carente de entusiasmo, también parecía bastante feliz de llevar una conversación mientras llegaban a su destino. Bueno, en realidad era él quien hablaba la mayoría del tiempo con bastante energía, pero ella no parecía molesta ni tampoco lo ignoraba. Sabía que podía llegar a ser pesado para otras personas, pero con esta chica no sentía esa preocupación.

Fue un camino largo y de tanto en tanto ella miraba los apuntes de sus hojas y aunque no llegaron al primer intento Inasa estaba seguro que sin su ayuda jamas lo hubiera conseguido, al menos no a tiempo.

Una vez en la puerta de la entrada de la clase 1-A ambos se quedaron mirando con asombro. Él era alto para su edad y aún así la puerta era _enorme._

─¿¡Pero qué mierda!? ─exclamó alguien a sus espaldas rompiendo con la tranquilidad del ambiente.

Midoriya respondió con un brinco, como un gato asustado. Inasa simplemente frunció el ceño estudiando al recién llegado.

─¡Ka-kacchan!

─¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí!?

Sin darle tiempo a él de reaccionar ni a ella de huir, el sujeto agarró a la chica por el cuello del uniforme y sin previo aviso la empujó contra la pared dejando a Inasa paralizado por la sorpresa.

─Eh-k. Yo entré a la U.A. ¿re-recuerdas?

El sujeto gruño por respuesta antes de soltar un: ─¿Por que iba a importarme recordar semejante estupidez?

Inasa juzgo que era momento de intervenir y puso una mano en el hombro del chico quien reaccionó de inmediato y de un zarpazo furioso se deshizo de su agarre.

─Suéltame, bastardo. Esto es entre ella y yo.

─Kacchan... tranquilo ─intentó aplacarlo.

─Estoy tranquilo ─dijo entre dientes apretados. Evidentemente no estaba tranquilo.

─Por favor suéltala ─intento de nuevo calmando sus nervios para no cometer algún acto inapropiado.

─¡QUE TE CALLES, MALDITA SEA!

Inasa sintió su temperamento hervir.

Por fortuna el grito alertó a quien quiera que estuviera al interior del salón de clases y la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un chico con lentes que observaba con reprobatoria acusación la escena que se presentaba enfrente. Se ajustó los lentes con un movimiento rígido levanto el brazo y empezó a hablar del inadecuado comportamiento en los pasillos de la escuela que cayeron en oídos sordos.

El chico amenazante simplemente lo ignoró, aún así soltó a la chica no sin antes amenazarla.

─Mantente lo mas alejada posible de mi. No quiero ver tu maldita cara de nerd rondando cerca mio ¿¡Entendido!?

Tanto el chico de los lentes como Inasa cruzaron una mirada sin saber muy bien qué hacer cuando el otro se los quedó mirando con furia asesina.

─Esta bien, esta bien, tranquilos ─la chica tragó saliva─. Yo... ya me iba para mi clase. No tienes por que enojarte Kacchan. Esta bien ¿si? mira, ya me voy.

─Largo ─seseó.

─¡Espera! ─llamo Inasa. No podía simplemente quedarse ahí sin hacer nada─ No tienes por que hacer lo que él dice.

Ella se alisó el uniforme con ademanes nerviosos y se las arreglo para soltar una risa aguda y temblorosa.

─No, no. También tengo que buscar mi clase ¡Ja-ja!

El chico rubio soltó una explosión a modo de advertencia. Todos se sobresaltaron al ver su quirk por primera vez.

─Largo ─le gruño, como un perro rabioso y luego se dirigió al interior de la clase chocando hombros con el chico de los lentes y lanzando una mirada retadora a Inasa─. Y tu mantente fuera de mi camino, maldito extra.

Inasa frunció el ceño con disgusto y desconcierto. ¿Pero qué rayos acababa de pasar? Esto no era lo que esperaba de un estudiante de tan prestigiosa academia. Menos de alguien que aspiraba a convertirse en héroe. ¿En verdad esto es la Acadmia Yuuei?

 **...**

Incluso para la clase de estudios generales era bastante impresionante que consiguieran tener clases con héroes profesionales. No todos los profesores lo eran, claro, pero al menos su profesora titular, aunque era la primera vez que Hitoshi escuchaba de ella.

Si no fuera por su _ejem_ extravagante traje _ejem_ , Hitoshi creería que se trataba de una heroína underground.

En el momento en que Midnight -como señalaron unos cuantos compañeros entre risitas- entró en el salón, todo el mundo cayó en un silencio sepulcral. Frente suyo un par de chicos se codearon y empezaron los murmullos que fueron cortadas de golpe por el restallido de un látigo.

El aura de la mujer era la misma de un depredador y el hecho de que ronroneara con dulzura mientras les daba a entender, que no soportaría tonterías en su clase a la vez que retorcía entre sus dedos el cuero de la fusta lo hacía todo más aterrador.

Hitoshi nunca había tenido un profesor como ella en su vida y honestamente no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Nunca fue el favorito de sus profesores y podría asegurar que le tenían miedo -como todos-. En retrospectiva una mujer vestida de dominatrix que no lo tratase con guantes de seda no podía ser peor que sus patéticos maestros anteriores. Era un pensamiento bastante deprimente.

Una vez la mujer aclaró a todos, a su muy poco ortodoxa manera, lo exigente que era la escuela en general y lo que ella esperaba en particular de sus "Niños de la clase 1-C", su aura cambió completamente a la de una persona normal.

─¿Alguien sabe quien soy? ─por los murmullos que habían recorrido el salón, él creía que sí.

Un pobre bastardo, estúpido y valiente en opinión de Hitoshi, levantó la mano ganándose la atención de la mujer.

─¿Si, dulzura?

 _¿Dulzura?_

Shinso tuvo que hacer acopio de su mascara de indiferencia para no echarse a reír ahí mismo porque _Dulzura_ enrojeció al instante y la valentía murió en ese momento. ¿En verdad creía que iba a impresionar a alguien?

─Um… Midnight la... um... heroína para ─tragó saliva─, para mayores de... de... dieciocho ─dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.

 _Oh_.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Excepto qué hacía en un aula con menores.

 _"Midnight"_ sonrió de nuevo, de esa manera que te hace sentir _sucio_ con tan solo respirar.

─Muy bien y muy mal ─dijo acariciando la fusta como si se tratara de... de algo que no es un arma para inmobilizar villanos─ Sí, ese es mi nombre profesional, pero dado que soy una heroína para mayores de dieciocho esta muy mal que ustedes, niños _malos_ , sepan de mí.

¿Qué... demonios...?

─No sería legal. Así que, por favor, llámenme Kayama-Sensei ¿Entendido?─ y era increíble cómo se las arreglaba para que la simple presentación de un nombre sonara _mal_.

Muy bien, los del curso de héroes van a tener a All Might como profesor y a ellos les tocó la señora de la fusta. Maravilloso.

El chico sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina cuando la mujer le dedicó una mirada, como si hubiera leído su mente. ¿Podía hacer eso? no conocía su quirk. Mierda, mierda, _mierda..._

─Ummm ─gimoteó su salvador en algún lugar a su espalda y Hitoshi se relajó cuando la atención de su profesora se dirigió lejos, benditamente lejos de él.

─¿Si, mi niña?

"Mi niña" supo mantener el tipo un poco mejor que "Dulzura" cuando empezó a soltar información sobre la heroína que iba a ser su profesora, con una cantidad de datos abrumadora que a saber de que rincón oscuro y no-apto-para-menores de Internet había sacado.

─Mi niña ─ronroneo la mujer─, todo lo que acabas de decir es correcto. Mas que correcto. Casi da miedo. ¿cuál es tu nombre?

─M-Midoriya Izumi.

Shinso abrió los ojos.

─Oh, si, ya recuerdo. Fuiste la chica que arruinó la mitad de los sistemas de la escuela en el examen practico de ingreso.

─Jeje... je...

Hitoshi -y toda su clase- se giraron en su dirección.

Ahí estaba la mocosa que había derribado el cacharro de cero puntos. Pero qué demonios hacia en esa clase si le había ido _tan bien_ en el examen de ingreso.

Espera ¿qué acaba de decir midn... Kayama-sensei?

La chica parecía arrepentirse de haber llamado la atención en su dirección ahora que todo el salón la observaba.

─Bueno ─dijo la profesora juntando la manos ─ya que la señorita Midoriya fue tan amable de hacer esa muy completa introducción, es hora de que ustedes se presenten. Ya saben, quiero saber cosas simples como su nombre, su quirk y algo de ustedes. ¿Te importaría pasar de primero, Midoriya?

─¿Yo? ─graznó.

Midn... Kayama-sensei asintió _casi_ con ternura.

La chica trago saliva, empezó a caminar al frente de la clase y se las arregló para tropezar con sus propios pies mientras caminaba.

Verla era la cosa mas extraña del mundo y le generaba sentimientos encontrados; por una parte quería odiarla y dirigir su frustración en ella, pero era tan patética y lamentable que simplemente no podía sentir sino pena. Ademas si estaba en esa clase entonces tampoco era lo que en principio había pensado.

─M-mi nombre um... es Mi-midoriya Izumi y… um… yo…

La chica apretaba la falda con tanta fuerza que seguro ya arruino el tejido. Kayama-sensei, contra todo pronostico no la arrinconó con su fusta para que hablara y su sonrisa parecía genuinamente comprensiva. Tal vez no fuera una maestra tan horrible.

─Si arruinó los sistemas de la escuela su quirk puede tener que ver con electricidad ─se aventuró a decir Dulzura, con renovado ánimo.

─Um… no...

─¡O electrónica! ─anunció alguien más.

─Um… como ¿tecnokinesis?

─No seas ridículo, si tuviera ese quirk no estaría aquí.

─Ya pero…

La chica estaba blanca como un papel y miraba con ansias la puerta del salón como si quisiera salir corriendo a la mínima. La verdad era que Shinso podía entenderla.

Kayama-sensei puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica y le dijo algo al oído, luego le dedico un suave apretón y liberó su hombro.

Midoriya tragó saliva, suspiró y frunciendo el ceño hablo de nuevo. Pese a que su voz temblaba, su mirada era retadora.

─No tengo… no… No tengo quirk.

Kayama-sensei asintió.

─¿Que? ¡Eso es imposible! ─Exclamó alguien de los que había teorizado antes.

Los murmullos empezaron a elevarse y la verdad era que él mismo tampoco lo creía.

Midoriya parecía estar pasándolo verdaderamente mal. No estaba mintiendo. No podía estar mintiendo. No de cara a todos, no de cara a los profesores. Los profesores seguramente tenia sus datos y por supuesto su registro con su -no-quirk, así que tenia que ser verdad.

─Muy bien suficiente ─llamo la maestra y con su imponente aura el salón quedo silenciado de inmediato.

Y la primera clase de orientacion empezo a escalar entre gente presentandose y presentando sus respectivos quirks. Shinso tenía un poco de miedo y cuando llego su turno pudo sentir en carne propia la ansiedad de tener que hablar en publico, pero la verdad sea dicha, no habia manera de que su presentación causara mucho impacto después de la chica sin quirk.

 **...**

No es que odiara su trabajo, no. El horario le permitía trabajar en las noches como todo buen héroe underground y enseñar era algo que había encontrado sorpresivamente placentero, pero honestamente ¿Era mucho pedir estudiantes sensatos por una vez en su vida?

Por supuesto que era mucho pedir, la mezcla entre superpoderes y la maldita pubertad convertían a la clase 1-A en una especie de cóctel del desastre. Un mal cóctel que le dejaba con resaca y ganas de morirse. Ojalá morirse. La idea sonaba placentera, pero dejar a sus gatos atrás le sabía mal.

Hizashi hubiera dicho que él los cuidaría en su ausencia, pero eso sonaba como tortura para los pobres animales.

Hizashi, ese maldito traidor ruidoso que apostó contra Vlad por ver cuantos estudiantes expulsaba el primer día.

Era un poco irritante saber que, su método para evaluar el potencial de futuros héroes, se había convertido en un chiste interno, pero era más irritante encontrarse con un puñado de mocosos con el ego subido y nula capacidad de ver la realidad y actuar racionalmente. Él formaba héroes que pudieran enfrentarse y sobrevivir a lo que fuera que les deparara su carrera en el futuro; no carne de cañón.

No es que le gustara expulsar estudiantes. Simplemente no pretendía gastar tiempo en enseñar a nadie que careciera de potencial ni estuviera dispuesto a tomarse en serio los tres años que vendrían.

Y así es como mandó a tomar por saco las expectativas de los mocosos y los llevó a hacer unas pruebas en lugar de dirigirlos al gimnasio donde tendría lugar la ceremonia de bienvenida.

─¡Muere! ─gritó el pequeño demonio rubio que obtuvo el primer lugar en el examen de ingreso. La explosión envió la pelota más de setecientos metros y en su fuero interno le restó un minipunto por ser tan extra y recordarle un poco a Hizashi.

Los había visto el día del examen a través de las pantallas, se había fijado mas en unos que en otros y también se había dedicado a estudiar sus documentos de ingreso, historia clínica y sus respectivos quirks. Por supuesto esos eran papeles y ahora necesitaba ver de primera mano si lo que tenía en frente era material para su clase.

Como consecuencia ahora tenía veinte adolescentes aterrados ante la posibilidad de ser expulsados.

Era increíble lo flexible que se volvía una persona ante una situación de estrés.

Los chicos empezaron a esforzarse por conseguir puntajes decentes y no todos ellos se centraban en el uso efectivo de su quirk.

Ashido, por ejemplo, se las arreglaba para hacer de su quirk algo útil y que en otras circunstancias o en una mente menos creativa se hubiera perdido, también era hábil físicamente lo que le daba una ventaja sobre otros compañeros, escalando posición tras posición, con relativa facilidad.

El chico Iida habia sido criado en una familia de héroes, por lo tanto, era razonable asumir que había entrenado toda su vida en manos de profesionales, así que era normal el control que tenia sobre su quirk; lo mismo podría decirse de Todoroki, aunque le irritaba un poco verlo usar únicamente parte de su quirk. Decidió que abordaría ese asunto en otra ocasión.

Inasa daba miedo y clamó el primer lugar rápidamente, seguido muy de cerca por Yaoyorozu. La chica era una combinación de una mente excepcional y un quirk terriblemente flexible.

Kaminari estaba cayendo lugar tras lugar, hasta la prueba de resistencia donde consiguió aruñar unos cuantos puntos que le permitieron subir un poco mas, la electricidad que corría por su cuerpo le brindaba energía extra que le permitió mantenerse en pie pese a su lamentable estado físico. Sin su poder hubiera caído después de la primera vuelta.

Shota hizo una lista mental de aquellos que se confiaban demasiado en el poder de su quirk y demasiado poco en lo demás. Allí puso a Kaminari, también apuntó a Aoyama, a Jiro y a Tokoyami. Es ultimo era un caso muy especial, tal vez necesitara su propia lista. Mentalmente lo ubicó en una lista con un enorme signo de interrogación en el titulo, después de todo, los quirks con mente propia no eran comunes.

Sato había tenido un subidón de puestos gracias a su quirk, pero una vez paso el efecto empezó a decrecer su rendimiento. Afortunadamente había conseguido una buena posición a base de ser un muchacho enorme y con fuerza bruta por encima de la media. Pero en términos de pura fuerza bruta era Shoji quien se llevaba el premio.

Sero, Kirishima, Asui, Ojiro, Uraraka y Hagakure estaban entre aquellos mejor balanceados entre su creatividad con el uso de su quirk, su capacidad física y la flexibilidad de cada poder. Hubiera puesto a Bakugo en esa misma lista, pero Bakugo y balance no eran términos que pudieran ir juntos de ninguna manera en ningún lugar, ni siquiera en una hipotética lista mental.

Pronto fue evidente que el ultimo puesto se lo disputarían entre Koda y Mineta.

Cuando salieron los resultados finales, no fue una sorpresa ver que Mineta quedo de última.

Y Shota cumpliría con su palabra.

 **...**

* * *

Este capítulo fue patrocinado por Sangoaome00, básicamente porque dejo un comentario justo cuando estaba escribiendo y me iba a dormir antes de actualizar, pero su comentario me dio ánimos para seguir y dejar listo el capitulo. Son las 2:30am BTW.

Me divertí escribiendo este capítulo. Si se creían que iba a ser suave con Mineta solo porque lo volví mujer pues no. Just you wait.


	19. Disculpa mis errores pero es que acabo d

_**...**_

 ** _Disculpa mis errores pero es que acabo de comenzar_**

 _ **...**_

El mundo se desenfocó a los costados, sus chicos de la clase 1-A, en los que tanto se había fijado a lo largo del día, ahora se veían como manchas borrosas y lo único que podía ver con claridad era su nombre junto al número veinte. Al final de la lista, debajo de los nombres de todos los demás.

Y entonces la voz resuelta del sujeto de la sexy aura de muerto-viviente con todo y pijama negra -su profesor-anunció su decisión final.

─Mineta Minori queda fuera del programa de héroes de la academia Yuuei.

Minori sentía como si se hubiera tragado una de las bolas de su cabello y esta se hubiera a ferrado a su garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

Aizawa estuvo a punto de girarse y darle la espalda, eso fue lo que necesitó para despertar de su estupor y, por fin, encontrar la fuerza para replicar.

─¡No es justo! ─Su voz sonó aguda y miserable, pero no iba a retroceder en esto.

Ella había aprobado como todos los demás el examen de entrada ¿no? ¿Por qué ahora, entonces? si no la querían allí no hubieran aprobado su ingreso y le hubieran ahorrado la ilusión.

─¿Justo? ─Repitió Aizawa con su voz monótona, pero esta vez había un filo especial en su tono─ ¿No te parece justo? ¿Esperas que los villanos sean justos?

Minori no era la persona más valiente, la verdad sea dicha, pero, joder que se había ganado su lugar. Pese a su frustración encontró fuerza para contestar.

─¡Estoy aquí para aprender!

─No voy a bajar el nivel de exigencia de la clase por _un solo_ estudiante. Por lo que si alguien no se encuentra en el nivel requerido para estar en este curso, no va a estar en este curso. Es así de simple.

 _«Okey. Auch»_

─En el mundo de los profesionales ─continuó Aizawa-sensei─ no hay segundas oportunidades. Y que esto quede claro a todos ─pasó la mirada por toda la clase, reparando en todos y cada uno de ellos─. Ningún villano se va a parar a preguntarles si se sienten de buen ánimo, si durmieron bien o si han entrenado lo suficiente.

Minori bajó la cabeza. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero en el fondo nunca creyó que llegaría tan lejos. Nadie que la conociera hubiera creído que _ella_ hubiera sido capaz, pero había conseguido entrar en la UA ¡Y en el departamento de héroes! Y ahora...

 _«Mierda»_ Si tan solo se hubiera concentrado un poco más, si tan solo no se hubiera distraído con los chicos, si tan solo… _«Todoroki no fuera tan guaaaapooo»_

─Si se trata de potencial heróico ─interrumpió Inasa con su estruendosa voz. Dio un par de pasos poniéndose a un lado de ella y fijó su mirada en otro de sus compañeros─ Bakugo tampoco debería de permanecer en este curso.

Por supuesto el mencionado reaccionó de la peor manera posible y Minori quedó relegada a un segundo plano. _«Como siempre»_

─¡¿HAAAAH?! ¿¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO, IMBÉCIL?

Dio un par de zancadas en dirección a Inasa con las palmas de las manos abiertas y dejando múltiples y amenazantes explosiones. Si tan solo dejara de ser tan histérico estaría en su top tres personal. _«No es momento para eso, tonta»._

─Estoy diciendo ─contestó el otro sin verse asustado en lo mas mínimo, como mucho profundizó su ceño y lo señaló con un dedo acusador─ que él no merece estar en este curso.

Y para sorpresa de nadie, Bakugo rugió como una bestia y se lanzó contra Inasa. Minori chilló porque para su mala suerte estaba en medio del fuego cruzado y hubo gritos a su alrededor que no pudo registrar.

 _«Bueno»_ pensó cuando se resignó a su final _«No sería tan malo morir en medio de una pelea de chicos fuertes y musculosos. Había maneras mucho mas lamentables de morir»_

Pero su patético culo se salvó por los pelos.

Cuando vio que no se murió, levantó al mirada de entre sus manos. Ahí estaba Aizawa-sensei, cool y fabuloso son su mirada inyectada en sangre y las extrañas bandas que rodeaban su cuello a modo de bufanda flotaban a su alrededor y aprisionaban a ambos estudiantes. El aura de muerto-viviente había sido reemplazada por una de de no-voy-a-aguantar-sus-mierdas. Minori, pese a todo lo que había pasado, suspiró, en parte aliviada por no haber muerto y en parte porque ¿Cómo le haces para ver eso y no suspirar?

─No voy a tolerar este comportamiento en mi clase ─seseó Aizawa con furia. Primero se dirigió a Inasa y luego a Bakugo─ a mi oficina. Ahora.

Todavía atrapados en las ajustadas bandas de Aizawa que daban a toda la escena un rollo muy bondage _«que pares con eso, mujer»,_ Inasa asintió y Bakugo gruñó algo. Fueron liberados obligados por su profesor a disculparse con Minori por, bueno, casi matarla _«y fallar»_

Finalmente, tras forcejear y dirigirse mutuas miradas de odio empezaron a caminar tras Aizawa. _«Y la verdad es que son algo shipeables»_

 _«¡ALTO!»._

La burbuja de fantasías en la que Minori se había inmerso estalló de repente en el mismo momento en que Aizawa se giró en dirección de la pequeña chica y le dijo:

─Tu también vienes. Debemos re-ubicarte.

─¿Entonces… acabamos? ─dijo alguien.

─¿Nos podemos ir? ─preguntó otro.

─¿Debemos... um... regresar al salón? ¿Alguien sabe que rayos acaba de pasar?

─Lo correcto es regresar al aula y esperar allí por Aizawa-sensei.

Hubo un silencio compartido en el que todos asintieron con diferentes niveles de entusiasmo -entre poco y nada-, pero nadie quería seguir sus pasos y terminar expulsado.

─Jo-der ─susurró una chica de cabello corto muy oscuro, asintiendo en su dirección─ eso apesta.

Minori volteo la cara en otra dirección. Si, apestaba como la mierda. No se lo tenían que recordar.

Se dirigieron al edificio principal, dándole furtivas miradas a Minori, miradas que conocía muy bien. Eran miradas de lástima. _Como siempre._

Iba a comenzar a llorar fuerte y maldecir y gritarles que dejaran de mirarla así. Pero también quería desaparecer, que se la tragara la tierra. Quería volverse invisible.

 _«¿Y de quién es la culpa?»_

Su vergüenza alimentaba su ira y esta a su vez se transformaba en mas vergüenza.

Empezó a caminar a paso cada vez mas acelerado.

─Ribbit.

Minori alzó la mirada. A su lado, la chica rana _«¿Cómo era su nombre? vaya que era mala para recordar nombres de chicas»,_ empezó a caminar a su lado.

─¿Qué quieres? ─soltó a la defensiva.

─Te acompaño ─contestó simplemente.

Minori iba a protestar pero entonces una de las enormes manos de la Chica Rana se posó en su hombro y Minori solo necesito ese pequeño gesto para empezar a gimotear.

Se giró y se la quedó mirando con esos ojos redondos y enormes.

─Llámame Tsuyu.

Lo había arruinado. Lo había arruinado todo. Pero si había conseguido llegar allí antes, lo volvería a hacer. Entre hipidos se las arregló para girarse al resto de la clase 1-A, señalarlos con su dedo indice y con lágrimas cayendo de los ojos gritó:

─¡Solo esperen! ¡VOLVERÉ!

─¡Así se habla! ─respondió alguien.

─¡Y tendré mi harem soñado!

Y tras su declaración salió corriendo de allí para no perder en los pasillos a Aizawa, Inasa y Bakugo.

 **…**

Lo que le pagaban no era suficiente.

No acababa de empezar el curso y ya tenía a un par de adolescentes problemáticos en su oficina. A la chica la había dirigido con Nedzu, él se encargaría de lo demás.

Con todo y todo algunos dirían que los expulsaría, pero sería una decisión irracional, a diferencia de Mineta ambos jóvenes tienen potencial mayor de cero, solo hace falta inculcarles un poco de sentido común. Iba a dejar unos cuantos puntos claros.

─Siéntense ─ordenó una vez él mismo se hubo sentado.

Inasa tomó asiento a gran velocidad y el pobre mueble chirrió bajo su peso. Bakugo se lo quedó observando por unos instantes y simplemente se dejó caer en la silla sin cuidado, resoplando, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

─¿Y bien?

Inasa se puso en pie de inmediato y luego le dedicó una pronunciada reverencia que por poco causa que su cara se estrelle contra el filo de su escritorio. Tanto Bakugo como Shota lo observaban con miradas incrédulas.

─Lo siento mucho, Aizawa-sensei. No pude evitarlo. Cuando me enojo no tengo filtro al hablar. Suelo entrar en peleas frecuentemente debido a mi problema. Intento controlarme...

Shota enarcó una ceja. El chico levantó el mentón y le dirigió una mirada seria a Bakugo.

─Pero simplemente no voy a ignorar ese comportamiento para con un compañero de otro curso. No es algo que un héroe haría.

Antes de que ambos pudieran empezar una pelea, de nuevo, Aizawa activó su quirk por una fracción de segundo. Sus pobres ojos estaban teniendo mas trabajo de necesario.

Bastó con su presencia y su mirada para aplacar a la bomba andante lo suficiente para que se mantuviera en silencio. Una pequeña victoria dado que el chico estaba temblando de furia en su lugar y parecía a punto de explotar.

─Explícate ─exigió, rogando por que a Bakugo no le diera por ponerse gritar ahí mismo.

Inasa se explicó. Empezó hablando de sus problemas para orientarse en la escuela y de la ayuda inesperada que recibió de un estudiante de otro curso para llegar a el salón de clase a tiempo.

En algún punto la postura de Bakugo había pasado a ser rígida y a la expectativa, con todo y eso no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Inasa.

─Al punto, Inasa.

─Si, por supuesto, allí iba ─se sobresaltó el chico─. Llegamos a la entrada del salón poco antes que Bakugo.

Bakugo gruñó.

─Y él, no sé por qué, decidió atacar a Midoriya. Sin provocación alguna.

─¿Eso crees, inútil? No sabes de lo que hablas.

─Intenté razonar con él, pero simplemente me amenazó.

 _«Muy bien»_ , pensó con frustración _«¿Esto va a ser una especie de cosa frecuente? ¿La consentida de Nedzu se iba a convertir en un problema y en la causa de más dolores de cabeza desde el primer día sin siquiera tenerla en su clase?»_

─¿Es eso cierto?

Bakugo masculló una respuesta.

Aizawa suspiró con cansancio. Se masajeó la sien y le pidió a Inasa que lo dejara a solas con Bakugo. No sin antes advertirle, en su tono más amenazante, que si tenía un problema en un futuro, con otro miembro de la escuela, se lo hiciera saber primero a él o a un profesor antes de empezar peleas con quirks. Inasa tuvo la deferencia de parecer avergonzado y volvió a hacer una pronunciada reverencia _«Dios mio, este chico tiene demasiada energía ¿cómo demonios hace?»_. Y se fue.

─Muy bien, Bakugo. Necesito saber por qué decides atacas a otro compañero en mitad del pasillo y consecuentemente rompes al menos cinco reglas en el primer día de escuela.

Bakugo abrió la boca pero Shota no lo dejó continuar.

─Y necesito una respuesta que me haga desistir de una segunda expulsión en este día ─el papeleo que iba a tener que hacer para Nedzu por una segunda expulsión de su clase era trabajo extra que quería evitar a toda costa. Que lo haría si debía hacerlo, después de todo la Academia Yuuei tenía políticas muy estrictas anti-bullying.

 **...**

Bakugo tragó saliva. Sus ojos pasearon nerviosos por la habitación y luego se quedó mirando las palmas de su manos, en especial la mano izquierda. Allí donde la cicatriz cruzaba la palma de su mano, si se concentraba podía imaginar vividamente la sangre corriendo por su piel. Decidió mirar otra cosa o su mente le jugaría alguna de las suyas y terminaría haciendo el ridículo frente a un heroe profesional el primer día de clases, como un maldito perdedor.

Flexionó la mano una vez mas. Todavía dolía un poco, tal vez hubiera conseguido el primer lugar en las estúpidas pruebas y probablemente le hubiera hecho tragar polvo al tifon con patas si hubiera estado en perfecto estado.

Aizawa, frente suyo, seguía esperando una respuesta.

El asunto era que, no sabía exactamente qué le había sucedido. Había sido capaz de evitar provocaciones en su mierda de escuela anterior. Imbéciles que habían decidido meterse con él solo porque había decidido no volarle la mierda a la nerd. Esas habían sido provocaciones de verdad y las había esquivado con facilidad, pero a la vista de La Estúpida, ahí parada en frente suyo, sonriendo como si...

Esa era un tipo de sonrisa que nunca espero ver en ese rostro pecoso. Por un instante le sostuvo la mirada con una retadora y las comisuras de sus labios temblaban ligeramente, pero no con miedo; no, enseñaba los dientes en su dirección con claro desafío. Era ella, pero a la vez no se sentía como ella. Había algo. Algo que estaba _mal_. ¿El qué? no tenía ni puta idea y ese era el problema.

¡Y no estaba loco! Nadie la conocía como él. Diez malditos años son muchos malditos años y para su eterna desgracia la conoce mejor que cualquiera.

¿Se creía que estaba en su nivel? _¿Ella?_

No tenía _ni puta idea_ de como era el mundo de ahí afuera, de cómo eran los villanos _reales_. Y todavía tenía la estúpida idea de ser heroína como si _ella_ pudiera hacer algo contra sujetos como... ¿de verdad se pensaba que tenía una mínima oportunidad sin terminar _muerta_?

Cerró y abrió el puño repetidas veces. Se paso la lengua por los labios y por lo que parecía la primera vez en su vida, escogió con cuidado sus palabras.

─Tiene que aprender su lugar.

Por la mirada que le dedicó Aizawa no fue la mejor elección de palabras.

─¿Es en serio? ¿Atacar a alguien en medio del pasillo, Bakugo?

─Está mal ¿entiende? mal. Es estúpida y demasiado optimista para ver que no tiene una maldita oportunidad.

Aizawa no estaba impresionado.

─¡Le tiene miedo a las alturas, maldita sea! ¿Se piensa que esto es un juego o qué mierda?

Golpeó la tabla de la mesa con el puño izquierdo. Era frustrante no poder ponerlo todo en palabras.

─Usted no entiende.

«¡Agh!»

 **...**

Por la manera como se peinó el cabello con los dedos, parecía realmente frustrado de que Shota no lo entendiera. Claramente el pobre mocoso no era bueno con las palabras.

─Se va a hacer matar si sigue con su estúpida idea ─hizo un ademán con la mano─, ya sabe, de ser heroína.

Aizawa se inclinó hacia adelante y maldijo en su interior por la ironía del asunto. Él mismo había estado en la situación de Bakugo encarando a Nedzu y su insistencia en admitir a la chica en el curso de héroes, y cuando el director no pudo conseguir lo que quería, simplemente se esquivó las reglas como pudo y convirtió a Midoriya en su pequeño experimento.

¿Esto será obra de Nedzu? a veces no puede estar seguro si no esta bailando en la palma de su pata. Con ese sujeto es virtualmente imposible saber hasta donde llega su influencia y que tanto es capaz de manipular sus alrededores. Es aterrador.

─Bakugo, en esta escuela existen reglas muy estrictas contra el bullyng.

Bakugo se tensó nuevamente y entrecerró los ojos.

─Yo no...

─Y no me importa qué clase de relación haya tenido previamente con la señorita Midoriya. No toleraremos que uno de nuestros estudiantes se crea por encima de las reglas por pertenecer a determinado curso. Como bien dijo Inasa acá formamos héroes ¿sabes lo que la palabra "héroe" significa, Bakugo?

Bakugo fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, en su lugar se observaba sus propias manos. Era una pregunta retórica por lo que no esperaba una respuesta.

─Y los únicos con derecho a decidir sobre qué estudiante merece o no estar en el programa para héroes son los profesores.

El chico soltó una sarta de maldiciones por lo bajo que Shota decidió ignorar convenientemente.

─Me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo.

Finalmente le hizo una ademán con la mano para que abandonara su oficina.

Ah.

Un momento.

El también debía de regresar al salón de clase ¿no? Tenía que ir despedir a los mocosos que probablemente lo estaban esperando.

Los haría esperar un poco.

Necesitaba cerrar los ojos un momento.

 **...**

Maldita nerd, maldito Bastardo Enorme, maldito Aizawa y maldita UA.

 _«¿Sabes lo que la palabra "héroe" significa, Bakugo?»_

 _«¿No dejar que alguien haga el imbécil y termine muerto? ¿Eh? ¿Que tal eso? ¿Es lo suficientemente 'heróico' para tu somnoliento culo?»_

Suspiró.

¿Que mierda, pero por qué le importaba tanto?

No debería de importarle una maldita cosa lo que la nerd hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida. Él no era su niñero, su madre ni su amigo ni _nada_. Se estaba comportando como un estúpido solo por lo que le había pasado al estúpido de Tsubasa y a la suicida de la máscara. Su cabeza se la estaba jugando _de nuevo_.

Maldito Tsubasa y malditos villanos. Maldito sea todo el mundo. Ojala se mueran todos.

─Hola.

Maldita Infinitonta.

¿Por qué el universo había decidido que se la encontrara de nuevo en su maldita escuela? En su maldito nuevo curso ¡Con un demonio!

Cuando la había vio entrar por la puerta del salón y reconocerlo y sonreirle _«¡Sonreirle!»_ la ignoró lo mejor que pudo -ignorar gente se le daba la mar de bien- y entre la interrupción del Cuatro Ojos -que también la conocía porque a saber- y Aizawa con sus pruebas, se la pudo sacar de encima.

Una parte de él se negaba a creer que ella y la de la bicicleta fueran la misma persona. La parte de su cabeza que no se había fundido aún, claro. Porque no podía ser, pero, aparentemente, _si-puto-podía-ser._

Una vez Aizawa los despidió por el resto de día y el salón se comenzó a desocupar, ella no perdió tiempo y se acercó a él. De dónde sacaba la idea de que a Katsuki le interesa hablar con ella era un misterio. Aparentemente no sabía leer entre lineas o era estúpida.

Estuvo a punto de ponerse sus audífonos para salir de clase con el volumen a todo lo que daba su teléfono, pero decidió que lo mejor era enfrentarla pronto y rápido y así no tendría que soportarla por el resto del año -o la vida-.

─¿Que mierda quieres?

─Um…

Katsuki se cruzó de brazos y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

─A ver que no tengo todo el puto día.

La chica sacó algo de un bolsillo. Era un fajo de billetes que puso en la cara de Katsuki con lo que parecía mucho esfuerzo. Observó la mano con los billetes, el brazo de la chica y luego la miró a la cara.

─¿Que es esa mierda?

─No es mierda ─contestó indignada─ es dinero.

 _«No shit!»_

─No me di cuenta, estupida. Tengo ojos en la cara. Ahora, fuera de mi camino.

─¡Espera, espera, espera!

─¿¡QUÉ!? ─ Katsuki se giró en su dirección fulminandola con la mirada. Movio el brazo fuera del alcance de la chica cuando descubrió, con horror y desconcierto, que ella estaba dispuesta a agarrarlo de la manga de la chaqueta para cortarle el paso. _«Tiene huevos la malnacida»_

El zombi que tenía por profesor le acababa de advertir. Pero ¿Cómo podía esperar que Katsuki no hiciera nada si la gente insistía en provocarlo?

─¡Es tu dinero!

 _«¿Eh?»_

Parpadeó confuso. Ella comenzó a juguetear con el dinero ente sus dedos.

─Es el dinero, de aquella vez… de cuando… um...

 _«Ah»_

─Ya sé de cuándo ─la interrumpió─ ¿Por qué coño…?

─Bueno… estuve pensando y no estuvo bien… ya sabes… cobrarte dinero por algo así. ¡Y menos tanta cantidad! así que te lo devuelvo.

Katsuki bufó.

─Pues no lo quiero.

─Pero…

─¿Eres sorda a parte de estúpida?

─Pero…

─Si me los entregas me voy a asegurar de convertirlos en cenizas ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Ella se quedó mirando el fajo de billetes con un ceño bastante pronunciado.

─Um...

─Y lo haré ─amenazó después de un rato porque como se quedara a esperar una respuesta le iba a dar el año nuevo─, estoy muy de ánimo para volar mierda.

Ella tragó saliva y susurró un no por respuesta. Katsuki asintió satisfecho.

─Eso pensé.

─Esta… está bien. Conservaré el dinero. Si insistes.

Chasqueó la lengua. Realmente no le importaba, solo quería que lo dejaran en paz, poderse largar de ahí y tener un respiro de este día de mierda.

─Um… espera.

─¿Y ahora qué?

─¡Nada! Solo um… ¿nos vemos mañana, entonces?

Gruñó.

─Como si tuviera opción.

─Adios, Bakugo-kun.

─Hasta nunca. Y no fue un placer.

 **…**

* * *

 _¿Esto va a ser una especie de cosa frecuente? ¿La consentida de Nedzu se iba a convertir en un problema y en la causa de más dolores de cabeza desde el primer día sin siquiera tenerla en su clase?»_

je

je je

je

Maybe?


	20. Midorigang

_**...**_

 _ **Midorigang**_

 _ **...**_

La voz corrió como la polvora por el bajo mundo.

Había un villano que quería acabar con All Migth y eso no era lo verdaderamente sorprendente; lo sorprendente era que quienes lo habían visto en persona, aseguraban que, tal vez, aquello fuera posible.

─Me estás jodiendo ─se burló Dabi. Porque tenían que estarlo jodiendo. No era posible que ahí afuera hubiera alguien lo suficientemente demente o estúpido -patológicamente estúpido- como para intentar matar a All Might. Ese sujeto no era un hombre, era una fuerza de la naturaleza y no podía ser posible que hubiese siquiera la mas mínima posibilidad contra él.

En frente de Dabi el hombre que se hacía llamar «Giran» se reclinó en su silla y con una sonrisa comemierda meneo un cigarro en su cara.

─No soy el mechero personal de nadie ─dijo apartándolo de un manotazo.

Giran chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada mas y procedió a encenderse su cigarro con un mechero, como le gente normal.

─Shigaraki Tomura no es un villano cualquiera.

─Y me doy cuenta. Este está como las cabras. Digo, mas que el villano promedio.

─Eso es verdad, pero tiene su mérito.

Enarcó una ceja.

─Es ambicioso ─respondió el otro.

Dabi rió porque qué mas podía hacer ¿esperaba que se lo tomara en serio?

─¿Cuál mérito? ¿desde cuándo hacerse matar o encerrar es un mérito?

─¿No tienes un poco de curiosidad? ─continuo, sin verse afectado por las burlas de él.

Por supuesto que tenía curiosidad, como si alguien le dijera que japón va a hundirse, siempre que no esté metido en medio del desastre como un desgraciado más le parece fantástico. Y algo le dice que Giran lo quiere en medio del lío ¡Ha! va listo porque no hay manera que Dabi se quiera meter voluntariamente en un barco que evidentemente va a naufragar.

─¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

Giran dio otra calada a su cigarro con el que lo acabó de consumir y lo arrojó al suelo.

─¿No quieres verlo?

No había la mas mínima posibilidad de que él participara de algo así. Y a diferencia de muchos otros en el bajo mundo él no odiaba a All Might _per se._

─No me interesa.

El hombre rebuscó entre su abrigo y sacó otro cigarro, se lo puso en la boca y empezó a palmearse y a murmurar algo sobre siempre perder sus jodidos mecheros.

─Sé de buena fuente que Shigaraki Tomura se va a presentar el viernes en El Septimo Círculo.

─No me van las sectas.

─El ring de peleas de quirks mas grande de la ciudad ─oh, sí, Dabi había escuchado algo de eso─. Podrías venir, ver por ti mismo si ese barco se va a hundir.

─Se va a hundir ─sentenció. Porque era obvio para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, aún así...

Dabi levantó un dedo y llamó a su fuego. El sujeto sonrió y acercó el cigarro a la pequeña llama azul.

 **...**

Para el segundo día de clases se estaban comenzando a formar grupos de amigos, habían conocido a todos sus profesores -Izumi casi se desmaya al menos unas cinco veces con el fangirleo- y llegó un nuevo estudiante proveniente del curso de héroes: Mineta Minori.

Para ser tan bajita tenia una presencia fácil de recordar, con su extraño cabello purpura y sus ojos redondos de mirada maliciosa. La llegada de Mineta era inesperada, pero sirvió para recordarles que aún era posible entrar al curso de héroes si mostraban determinación y el potencial necesario. Algunos clamaron que conseguirian el puesto que Mineta dejó libre a lo que ella reto de vuelta con un sólido golpe en su mesa y un: _«¡Sobre mi cadáver, Culoblando!»._

Kayama-sensei se veía muy feliz con su nueva estudiante.

Izumi quiso entrar en la contienda, pero perdió el impulso de inmediato. No quería problemas así que se tragó sus propias palabras y decidió ocultarse en las páginas de ese libro enorme que leía entre clase y clase.

Tomaba apuntes en una libreta nueva sobre lo que encontraba relevante o interesante de uno de los tomos gruesos de la biblioteca personal del director. El sujeto la había liberado de un par de clases al considerar que sus conocimientos eran suficientes para permitirle saltarse dichas clases, pero eso no quería decir que podía irse de rositas, no: Libros que podían _matar_ a alguien si los arrojabas con suficiente fuerza, era lo que le había dado a cambio. A este paso Izumi en verdad iba a ser reconocida como La Heroína Nerd.

Por supuesto que Izumi entendía las razones del director. Dichos libros trataban de historia antes de la aparición de los quirks. Dada su _condición_ tenía todo el sentido del mundo que él la pusiera a estudiar ese tema particular.

Mirando para atrás a Izumi nunca le llamo la atención esa parte de la historia de la humanidad, en parte porque nunca perdió la esperanza de encontrar su propio quirk y en parte porque los quirks y su funcionamiento en verdad la apasionaban. Tal vez el suyo propio fuera como alguno de esos. En fin, ahora tenia que aprender de gente que vivió hace mucho tiempo y confiaría en que la guía de Nedzu la ayudaría.

─Y... ¿Duele?

Izumi apartó la vista del libro. Frente suyo estaba Taiki, era un chico de cabello castaño cuyas orejas puntudas sobresalían de un flequillo lo suficientemente largo como para ocultarle los ojos.

─¿Me hablas a mi?

─Si.

¿Cuál había sido la pregunta? ¿Que si dolía? ¿Qué se supone que debía de dolerle, para empezar? El libro era un poco denso, pero no al punto de resultar _doloroso._

─No me duele nada ─contestó con una sonrisa─, pero gracias por preguntar.

─¿Y qué se siente entonces? ─preguntó Hotaru, era una chica con las pupilas extremadamente dilatadas al punto de que sus ojos parecían completamente negros. Se estaba empezando a formar un corro alrededor de Izumi que la puso en estado de alerta, en este escenario ella nunca terminaba bien librada. No le gustaba sentirse así porque estas personas no le estaban haciendo nada, no eran como en la escuela media. No eran malos, pero eso no la hizo sentir menos ansiosa.

─¿Q-ué se-se siente qué? ─preguntó de nuevo rogando porque esta conversación no fuera por...

─No tener quirk.

Por supuesto no podía esperar que la gente solo ignorara el hecho de que no tenía _nada._

─No... no se siente ¿nada? ─su sonrisa tembló mientras que por dentro pensaba en cómo podía saber si debía sentir algo cuando nunca ha sentido nada. ¿Qué se supone que debía de sentir? ¿Cómo sabría que algo estaba fuera de la norma si nunca ha conocido la norma?

─¿Qué le pasa?

Izumi descubrió que había estado murmurando. De nuevo. _Bien hecho, Izumi._

─Espera, espera ─chillo Mineta─ ¿No tienes quirk?

Oh, verdad, ella no sabía.

─Um... no.

La chica se levó una mano al mentón y observó a Izumi de arriba a abajo con los ojos entrecerrados. Izumi se rascó un brazo, pero Mineta no dijo nada mas y volvió a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en su móvil.

─Pues yo creo que para alguien sin quirk eres bastante lista ─Insistió Taiki─ digo, para haber entrado en la U.A.

Izumi se las arreglo para mostrar una sonrisa, porque le habían hecho un cumplido ¿no? ¿por que se sentía como que no era un cumplido del todo?

─¿Estás segura que no tienes un quirk que te permita leer _eso_?

 _«¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?»,_ preguntó una cada vez menos nerviosa y cada vez más irritada partecita de su mente.

─Es solo un libro ─contestó.

─Es monstruoso, seguro se incluso se necesita un quirk de aumento de fuerza para sostenerlo ─intervino alguien más a quien no pudo ver. O no le importó. A este punto le costaba diferenciar rostros.

 _«Es solo un libro»_ , insistió esa vocecita.

─Pero si no tienes quirk como haces para...? ─Taiki hizo gestos vagos con la mano.

─¿P-para?

─Ya sabes, para poder hacer _algo. Algo_ especial. _Algo_ que solo tu puedas hacer. Que te haga útil ─ _«Auch»_ ─. Algo que te haga especial ─ _«Doble auch»._

 _«Arrójarles el libro. Seguro necesitarán un quirk especial para **sangrar** »._

Izumi quería llorar, también quería hacerle caso a la voz en su mente y se sentía horrible por ello. Para empezar no había ninguna razón para querer llorar y eso hacía que quisiera llorar todavía mas fuerte. Estaban siendo amables. Era curiosidad inocente.

 _«Ha»_

¿Por qué sonaba como si fuera Kacchan quien le estuviera hablando?

 _«Porque él es **igual** a todos ellos»_

¿Por que dolía tanto?

 _«Porque creímos que la UA sería **diferente** »_

¿Por que simplemente no la dejaban en paz?

 _« **Él** tiene razón»_

Espera ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Razón de qué?

 ** _¡PAF!_**

Todos se sobresaltaron con el golpe, por un instante Izumi creyó que había sido cosa suya, pero todavía estaba sosteniendo el libro y la voz venenosa había desaparecido con el estruendo, regresandola a la realidad del salón de clase que se quedó en completo silencio.

Frente suyo Shinso tenía la espalda rígida mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente y les dedicaba una mirada que proyectaba la mas pura ira asesina. Estaba ligeramente encorvado y sostenía unos cuantos libros de texto con la misma fuerza con la que un halcón agarraría su presa.

─¿Es en serio _«Dulzura»_? ─unos cuantos rieron ante el apodo─ ¿Crees que se precisa un quirk para poder leer un _libro_? ¿Cómo demonios alguien como _tu_ consiguió aprobar el examen de ingreso?

─Oye, tu no te metas─ Taiki respondió dispuesto, pero de inmediato quedó quieto.

─Discúlpate con Midoriya por hacer preguntas estúpidas y regresa a tu lugar.

El chico hizo lo caso a la orden sin protestar. Su voz sonó distante y robótica al hablar.

Shinso se volvió hacia los que todavía hacían corro alrededor del puesto de Izumi.

─¿Pero qué demonios les pasa?─ unos cuantos se empezaron a retirar. Shinso levanto un brazo señalando a los que aún estaba en pie mientras citaba─ _«¿Ni tinir quirk duili?», «Piri ilguien sin quirk iris listi»_ ¿Siquiera se escuchan cuando hablan?

─Solo estábamos haciendo preguntas ─dijo Ryota a la defensiva─ ademas, a Midoriya no parece molestarle ─se giró hacia ella─ ¿Verdad?

Y ahora tenía toda la atención de la clase sobre ella. _Gracias, Ryota._

─Em... eh... yo... Aah ─agachó la cabeza y empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con una de las paginas del libro mientras sentía el peso asfixiante de sus miradas. Se concentró en que no debía doblar las hojas, _no las dobles, no lo dobles, no las dobles._

─No tienes por qué complacerlos.

Izumi levantó la mirada y sonrió, porque era todo lo que podía hacer. Tal vez fuera lo único para lo que era realmente buena. Sonreir como una idiota mientras deseaba fervientemente desaparecer, morirse, el fin del mundo.

En verdad eran preguntas inofensivas -un poco tontas- pero no había razón para molestarse. Aunque la intervención de Shinso se sintió como un alivio y esa oscura vocecilla interior quedó en completo silencio.

Izumi tonta y paranoica y llorona ¿por qué tenía que ser así?

 ** _¡PAF!_**

Otro golpe y esta vez si que provenía de ella. Sin darse cuenta había estrellado el burro de libro sobre su mesa con fuerza.

─Ah- Aaaah. Um...

 **─MOOOOOOORRRNIIIINGGGGGG!**

Por la puerta entró la reconocible presencia y aún mas reconocible voz de Present Mic. Era hora de la clase de inglés y Izumi no podía estar mas agradecida.

Todos volvieron a sus lugares y Shinso le volvió la espalda.

Muy bien, Izumi, eres lamentable.

 **...**

Ochako no se había olvidado de la chica que la había salvado, o con quien se habían salvado mutuamente. O algo así. Por eso cuando vio su mata de pelo en el pasillo que llevaba a la cafetería, fue tras ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

─¡Izumi chaaaaaaan! ─la llamó con entusiasmo. Por la manera que tenía de sobresaltarse cualquiera diría que su alma se había escapado de su cuerpo o algo así. Sip, _Classic Izumi._

Cuando reconoció a Ochako le regaló una dulce sonrisa _Classic Izumi_ Y junto a ella estaba... Oh. _Oh._ Ese chico era de su clase ¿No? el chico cuyo quirk era una poderosa cola ¿como se llamaba? ¿Kojiko? ¿Okiro? ¿Joshiro?

─¿Uraraka-san? ─la saludó él. Ochako se llevo una mano a la cabeza. Él si recordaba su nombre pero ella no, lo que la hizo sentirse terriblemente avergonzada ¿Dónde estaban sus modales?

─Ura...

─Llámame Ochako ─la interrumpió, porque habían compartido una experiencia cercana a la muerte y eso, en opinión de Ochako, forjaba amistades poderosas y le daba todo el derecho de llamarla por su nombre.

Luego estaba _Bakugo-Fuera-De-Mi-Camino-Pez-Globo_. Bah. Era un maleducado gruñón.

Pero Izumi era Izumi. Tierna y adorable Izumi.

Mientras buscaban una mesa libre donde pudieran tomar su almuerzo y Ochako se deleitaba con la calidad de comida por tan bajo precio, Izumi le explicó que Ojiro era su sempai de un dojo en el que había estado entrenando, y a su vez le explicó al chico que a Ochako la conoció el día del examen.

─Espera, espera ¿Derribaste a uno de esos robots gigantescos de cero puntos?

─Je je je bueno...

─De algún modo no me sorprende─ Ojiro asintió para sí y se giró hacia Ochako─ ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

─¡Y me salvo la vida!─ respondió ella.

─Te iba a aplastar ─Se quejó Izumi.

Ochako hizo una floritura con la mano ─si, bueno. Nadie más habría sido capaz. Fue bastante impresionante.

Bebió un sorbo de su refresco. Todavía recordaba la mirada determinada de Izumi cuando la arrastó fuera del alcance del impacto y luego la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. Era increíble cómo ambas Izumis parecían dos personas diferentes.

─Por mi culpa ─murmuró mortificada. Como si de verdad se creyera que era malvada o algo. _«Adorable»._

─Por lo que entiendo fue un accidente ─intervino Ojiro palmeando a Izumi en la espalda─ creo que lo importante es haber actuado correctamente al final.

─¡Como una heroína!

Izumi estaba sonrojada y parecía no poder decidirse entre deshacerse en un charco de vergüenza y seguir protestando que no merecía felicitaciones.

En ese momento alguien mas apareció junto a su mesa.

─¡Midoriya san!

Era el chico aterrador del quirk de viento _«en serio, Ochako, aprendete sus nombres y deja de ponerles apodos. Es descortés»._ Fue un alivio verlo regresar a clase después de haber provocado una pelea con Bakugo justo después de que Aizawa-sensei había expulsado a alguien. En serio, algunas personas no tienen sentido de la conservación.

Se presentó como Inasa. Todos asintieron y saludaron de vuelta, aunque era obvio que Izumi lo conocía de antes. Izumi era muy timida, pero parecía conocer a todo el mundo. ¡Eran el Midorigang!

Junto a él estaba Iida, el chico de lentes que había estado en el examen de ingreso con ellas, en el lugar adecuado y en el momento preciso para recibir a Ochako después de que Izumi la mandara volar. A diferencia del abiertamente amistoso saludo de Inasa, Iida observaba a Izumi con cuidado, como si no supiera dónde clasificarla.

Inasa se disculpo con Izumi a nombre de Bakugo porque eso para Inasa tenía sentido. Ochako buscó respuestas en Ojiro pero él parecía igual de confundido que ella. Al parecer Inasa se había enfrentado a Bakugo para defender el honor de Izumi, o algo así. Inmediatamente Iida se disculpó también por no haber intervenido y la pobre chica se veía tan incomoda y la situación en general era tan extraña que Ochako no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

─Ojiro-kuuuun~

En la esquina de la mesa el pobre chico se encorvó en un evidente intento por desaparecer. Fracasó miserablemente porque Mineta se dirigió directo a él y se sentó a su lado. Una vez se hubo ubicado le guiñó un ojo. Ochako no entendía nada, pero la verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

─¿Mi-Mineta? ─saludó Izumi.

─¿¡Se conocen!? ─preguntó el pobre Ojiro con una voz un tono más aguda.

─Estamos en la misma clase ─dijo acariciándose el cabello─, pero no por mucho tiempo ¿eh?

Su salida repentina puso una sombra negra sobre el animo de la clase 1-A y el puesto vacío era un constante recordatorio de lo precaria que era su situación. Pero Mineta no estaba muerta solo había cambiado de clases y siempre podía volver. Habló sobre el festival deportivo y sobre cómo haría que Aizawa-sensei le rogara volver. Ochako no podía imaginar a Aizawa-sensei rogándole nada a nadie, pero nope, ella no iba a ser quien rompiera la burbuja de ilusión de la chica.

─Por cierto, Midoriya, no sabía que eras amiga de un tercio de la clase 1-A.

─Je, je, je...

─Casi mi tercio favorito ─dijo pegándose a un costado de Ojiro mientras éste suplicaba con la mirada que lo salvaran.

─¡Mineta! ─interrumpió Inasa de nuevo, la chica sonrió ampliamente al ver que el chico la llamaba. Ojiró suspiró con un poco de alivio ─¡Mis mas sinceras disculpas, haré lo que sea para compensar por mi comportamiento! ─se había puesto en pie frente a Mineta, después de eso inclinó la cabeza casi al nivel del suelo sobresaltando a todos en la mesa y a unas cuantos de mesas cercanas. Mineta que, con todo y todo se veía sorprendida, dejó escapar un chillido de emoción. Ochako sabía que las disculpas se debían a que ella se había visto atrapada en medio de la casi pelea con Bakugo.

─¿De verdad harás lo que sea? ¿cualquier cosa que _yo quiera_? ─preguntó la chica con una amplia y diabólica sonrisa. Todos en la mesa intercambiaron miradas sin saber muy bien si debían preocuparse e intervenir en defensa de uno de los chicos mas poderosos de la clase 1-A.

─¡Lo haré!

─Muy bien ─se cruzó de brazos y asintió─ lo tendré en cuenta.

─¡Midoriya es hora del almuerzo! ─se escuchó la voz de Iida reprimiendo a Izumi, quien había aprovechado la distracción que causó Mineta para sacar un libro gigante -a saber de donde- y estaba leyéndolo y tomando apuntes.

─P-p-pe-pero...

─Nada de peros ─contradijo Iida, indignado─ entiendo el deseo por querer sacar las mejores notas, pero la hora de almuerzo es importante también, los descansos como este son necesarios y se deben de aprovechar apropiadamente para así poder mantener el ritmo de las clases.

─Wow! Iida es como una mamá gallina ─dijo Ochako causando que el aludido se sonrojara y balbuceara algo sobre el momento adecuado para cada cosa.

─¿Es el libro de esta mañana? ─preguntó Mineta─ ¿de qué va?

─Um... de historia de antes de la aparición de los quirks.

─¿Es porque no tienes quirk? ─Preguntó Ochako de nuevo, cuando vio a Izumi sonrojarse levemente se sintió mal, a veces no tenía filtro y terminaba incomodando a las personas. Pese a todo Izumi asintió tímidamente.

─Es lo único que puedo hacer. Um... digo... aprender de gente igual a mi.

─Y destruir robots gigantes ─añadió Ojiro.

─Y destruir robots gigantes ─repitió Ochako.

Izumi dejó escapar un gemido mortificado y se cubrió con el libro.

─Por favooooor no más. No lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo.

─Me agrada escuchar eso ─intervino Iida ajustándose sus gafas─ lo que hiciste en el examen práctico fue muy, muy imprudente, sin mencionar peligroso.

 _«De verdad es como una mamá gallina»_ , pensó Ochako.

─Pero es que todos ustedes tiene quirks asombrosos. Y yo... bueno, _libros ─_ dijo, todavía oculta tras el solido muro de hojas que sostenía como si fuera un escudo.

─Los libros son importantes ─dijo Inasa. A su lado Iida asentía─ Yo no soy muy bueno con los libros, por eso creo que Midoriya no debe deprimirse.

─Ugh. Yo no soy mala estudiante, pero esa cosa ─Mineta señaló el libro con el que se ocultaba Izumi─ es un _crimen_ , Midoriya. ¡Debe de pesar lo mismo que yo!

─Lo importante es no rendirse, creo ─dijo Ochako acercando una mano hacia el libro de Izumi en un intento por moverlo hacia un lado para que ella dejara de ocultarse. Sin querer activó su quirk y de inmediato Izumi se dio cuenta de la ausencia de peso del objeto. Lo levantó con facilidad y lo estudio llevandolo de una mano a otra contemplando su peso -o ausencia del mismo-. Luego la miró a los ojos y sin titubear le dijo:

─Tienes un quirk verdaderamente asombroso ¿sabías? ¡Lo tiene todo! ─ Izumi parecía una persona completamente diferente cuando hablaba de quirks. Era un entusiasmo un poco demente, pero tierno y halagador a su manera. En especial que se fijara en un quirk como el suyo─. Es ideal para rescate ─eso ya lo sabía, por algo se pensaba especializar en rescates, como Trece─, pero también es perfecto para enfrentar villanos.

 _«Umm... ¿no?»_

Ochako se observó las manos mientras Izumi parloteaba con entusiasmo sobre su quirk con el resto del _Midorigang_. No es como que no le guste su quirk, todo lo contrario, le guarda mucho cariño y lo considera como el mejor regalo de sus padres. Pero para combatir villanos no cree que sea de gran utilidad. Los robots eran una cosa, y agitar una bicicleta para mantener a alguien a raya no podía considerarse «perfecto para enfrentar villanos», es decir, Bakugo era el que se había enfrentado a los villanos, ella solo había hecho tiempo para que pudieran salir de ahí. Si hubiera estado sola probablemente...

Apretó los puños.

No.

No se iba a rendir. Si Izumi no se había rendido, ella no iba a hacerlo. Si Mineta no se había rendido, ella no iba a hacerlo. Y si había conseguido entrar en el curso de héroes y aprobar la prueba de Aizawa-sensei entonces estaba en el lugar adecuado.

─Lo tendré en cuenta, Izumi-chan. Gracias.

Izumi sonrió de vuelta y asintió con entusiasmo.

 _«Plus Ultra y todo eso»_

 **...**

─¿A qué se debe el buen humor?

Naraka tragó el bocado que estaba masticando y lo observó con una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados y un brillo maníaco en los ojos.

─La pequeña rata ha tomado a Izumi como su estudiante personal ¿puedes creerlo, Kurogiri? ─se empezó a lamer los dedos de las manos mientras canturreaba─ Eraserhead no dejaba de refunfuñar al respecto. Es demasiado perfecto.

─Es... francamente una sorpresa ─dijo él.

Y sí, era demasiado perfecto, si lo hubieran planeado no les habría salido así de bien.

─Pero Shigaraki Tomura no va a estar muy feliz ─añadió Kurogiri. Porque teniendo en cuenta lo posesivo que ha sido con Alice, lo mas seguro es que la idea de que este siendo la estudiante personal de alguien como Nedzu lo haga enrabietarse como mínimo.

En ese momento entró un mensaje en el móvil de Kurogiri. Al desbloquearlo se encontró con la imagen de un mapa con un pin rojo, seguido de un _«Mueve tu culo»_. Adorable. Por supuesto sabía de quién era el mensaje.

Abrió un portal por el que entraron Tomura y uno de los nomus. Naraka arrugó la nariz, pero seguía sonriendo, cosa que ponía de los nervios a un irritable Tomura. Kurogiri francamente no quería lidiar con esos dos así que decidió hablar primero.

─¿Cómo fue?

─Necesito ver al Maestro ─contestó con un gruñido.

─¿Así de mal? ─intervino la mujer después de acabar de lamer su plato ─bueno, al menos Alice si que ha conseguido algo.

Tomura ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Kurogiri, por una parte quería verlos matarse entre ellos, pero debía de hacer su trabajo y con un suspiro intentó evitar que Naraka pinchara demasiado al chico. Dijo: ─Naraka, por favor ─nadie lo escuchó, por supuesto.

─Alice se está convirtiendo en el juguete favorito de Nedzu.

─Esa no es Alice, es Midoriya ─escupió el otro.

Naraka entrecerró los ojos estudiando a Tomura y pareció cambiar sus intenciones de meterse con él.

─Da igual ─la villana simplemente se encogió de hombros─. La Ratita se cree muy lista, pero no ha visto lo que le hemos colado bajo el hocico. Es maravilloso.

─Voy a matar a All Might, así que ese animal no importa ─se giró hacia Kurogiri─. Necesito ver al Maestro.

Ver a Tomura comportarse de manera _casi_ civilizada sin lanzar amenazas de utilizar su quirk en ellos era sinónimo de que el chico en verdad estaba concentrando toda su energía en su misión. Este era el Shigaraki Tomura cuyas ordenes Kurogiri podía seguir. Un Shigaraki Tomura para el que cualquier villano querría trabajar, tal vez este era el potencial que All For One había visto en su sucesor.

─Mueve el culo, Kurogiri.

Bueno, casi. Todavía le hacía falta crecer.

─Con gusto ─dijo mientras abría un portal para él y el nomu.

 **...**

All For One sonreia satisfecho al escuchar como la espía canturreaba su reporte con emoción. Y no era para menos.

Era satisfactorio ver los planes salir como deberían, pero no esperaba que las piezas que había dispuesto encajaran con tal perfección.

All For One sabía muchas cosas. Sabía que All Might no había pasado su quirk aún y Nedzu había puesto sus ojillos en la pequeña Midoriya; también sabía un par de cosas sobre Yagi Toshinori, como que era un tipo sentimental que se sentiría inclinado a entregarle One for All a una chiquilla de mirada determinada como la que solía tener Nana Shimura, que además había sido diagnosticada sin quirk. Todo apuntaba al inevitable descenlace y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el Héroe Número Uno decidiera pasarle su poder a una de sus marionetas.

Pronto podría tener el molesto quirk de su hermano de vuelta.

Maravilloso. Bendito sea el día en que la pequeña Midoriya cayó en sus manos. Primero había sido su quirk el que había llamado su atención, pero luego pudo verla mejor y supo que sería capaz de llamar la atención de los héroes también, por eso la envió a la U.A. pero no esperaba que todo saliera perfectamente.

─Será un problema si All Might muere antes de pasar su quirk ─mencionó el doctor. Por supuesto él era el único de los suyos que sabía de One For All.

─Gracias a Alice estamos en una posición en la que solo podemos ganar, no importa el resultado.

El doctor murmulló por respuesta y añadió ─Alice es inestable.

─Lo es. Por ahora.

Manipular una mente no era fácil.

All For One habia descubierto que pese a la apariencia frágil de la chica, tenía una mente fuerte y determinada, no era, sin embargo, imposible de rearmar a su gusto. Debía de ir con mayor cuidado y despacio, muy despacio. Si tuviera que describirlo, diría que era como intentar deshacer un nudo lleno de campanillas sin que ninguna de estas sonara, era de un nivel casi quirúrgico. Afortunadamente él era un hombre con paciencia y poco a poco conseguiría hacerse con su mente en su totalidad.

Con Tenko Shimura había sido mucho mas fácil, el había sido un niño pequeño cuando One For All lo había encontrado y confiaba en _El Maestro_ ciegamente, casi no tuvo que usar sus quirks en él; Midoriya era un caso completamente diferente, iría poco a poco y por eso había creado a Alice, una personalidad en blanco que servía como una suerte de copia de seguridad, en la que ponía lo que le interesaba guardar de Midoriya, como su determinación, su capacidad de análisis y su sentido de la lealtad. Pero sería diferente, estaría moldeada para servir a la liga y a Shigaraki Tomura.

Gracias a la ayuda de Alice, poco a poco la chica seria cada vez menos Midoriya y cada vez mas Alice. De momento la necesitaba para hacerse con One For All, pero una vez lo recuperara Midoriya moriría y solo quedaría Alice. Midoriya iba a morir.

─Maestro

─Oh, Tomura. Pasa. El doctor ya se retira ─El viejo Tsubasa dio la orden al nomu para que lo siguiera y desapareció en un portal.

─Lo que ha dicho Naraka ¿es verdad? ─se removió nervioso cambando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro─ ¿Alice es de los héroes ahora?

─Solo por poco tiempo.

Tomura se rascó la nuca con insistencia, hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso o algo lo molestaba. Evidentemente no estaba feliz, pues consideraba a la chica como de su propiedad y _casi_ podría decirse que le había cogido cariño -a su muy retorcida manera, claro-. Intentó disimular su molestia para con All For One, porque lo respetaba, probablemente era la única persona a la que respetaba y eso era necesario, era un chico que había sido educado y moldeado para seguir sus propias convicciones, pero debía de ser capaz de escuchar con atención las enseñanzas de su Maestro.

─Sabes que puedes decirme lo que te molesta, Shigaraki Tomura.

─Ellos.. podrían, alejarla, convertirla, volverla contra nosotros. Tal vez debamos recuperarla antes de que algo así le suceda.

Tomura era listo pero le costaba ver el bosque y se enfocaba en los arboles.

─Si tu plan sale como quieres no tendrás por qué preocuparte de eso, Tomura.

El joven asintió repetidas veces murmurando un _«es verdad, es verdad»._

─¿Es solo eso lo que te preocupa? sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que hay en tu mente.

Hubo silencio por un momento.

Tomura había hablado de su plan con él buscando su aprobación. All For One dudaba que el plan de su chico saliera como esperaba. All Might, débil o no, era un hueso duro de roer, pero debía dejar que el chico hiciera cosas por su cuenta. Él lo guiaría como buen maestro que era, pero era necesario para su crecimiento que tuviera cierta independencia. Le facilitó uno de los nomu que tenía la combinación ideal de quirks para hacer frente a All Might, pero la planeación del golpe debía de ser enteramente cosa de Tomura.

─¿Es posible fallar en mi misión de acabar con All Might?

─Tal vez.

Y ahí estaba la consecuencia de su ambición. Su pupilo tenía dudas. Por supuesto que las tenía, había apuntado a un blanco muy grande. Era ambicioso y eso le gustaba, pero era normal que tuviera miedo, sería estúpido si no.

─¿Debo esperar para tener mejores piezas, Maestro? he juntado unas cuantas, la voz corre y la Liga está creciendo en números, pero...

─Tienes la información, tienes a los hombres y tienes la manera de romper con la seguridad de la UA ─Enumeró. Luego cruzó sus dedos lenta y metódicamente─ llevas tiempo preparando esta misión y lo has hecho bien ¿por qué sientes que pueda fallar?

All for One no podía ver, no como una persona normal lo haría. Pero eso no le impedía percibir el miedo que estaba desprendiendo su aprendiz en ese momento.

─Vamos con el inicio ¿por qué quieres matar a All Might?

─Porque... porque lo odio ─seseó.

El hombre asintió lentamente y Tomura continuó.

─Muchos lo odian, lo sé. Y le temen. Lo odian porque le temen.

All For One asintió nuevamente.

─Y tu, Shigaraki Tomura ¿Le temes?

No hubo respuesta.

─Puedes confiar en mi ─insistió─ ¿Le temes?

─N-no... no lo se. Lo odio.

El chico necesitaba un empujón por lo que, como su Maestro, decidió hacer lo propio.

─No está mal sentir miedo y menos por alguien como All Might ─dicho esto levantó una mano y se señalo a sí mismo. Con un movimiento suave pero firme barrió desde su cabeza hasta su torso. Pudo sentir a Tomura estremecerse─ pero recuerda que aunque haya conseguido hacerme esto, él es una persona; no un dios.

─No es un dios ─repitió su pupilo─, pero todos creen que lo es. Heroes y villanos. Todos. Es molesto. Es una mentira. Todo es una mentira. Lo odio.

─Exacto. El mundo necesita recordar eso y tu eres el que se lo hará recordar al mundo, en cierto sentido serás como un héroe.

─All Might es solo una máscara llena de mentiras ─continuó el chico─ como la sociedad que protege. _Estúpidos._

─Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, Shigaraki Tomura.

El aludido asintió con convicción.

─Voy a matar a All Might. Voy a hacerlo. A como de lugar. El Simbolo De La Paz va a caer.

AFO sonrio satisfecho. Esa era la clase de convicción que su pupilo necesitaba irradiar, esa era la energia que atraía aliados y que forjaba lealtades. Lamentablemente el no podia verlo, pero estaba seguro que la mirada de Tomura tenia la justa dosis de determinación y demencia que haría que los de abajo empezaran a orbitar alrededor de él. Aun era joven y tenia mucho que aprender, pero estaba en el camino correcto.

Si Tomura conseguía eliminar a All Might sería impactante y haría historia, pero si fallaba siempre quedaba la posibilidad de aprender de sus errores y volver a intentarlo mas adelante con mejores resultados. Y con Alice en la ecuación la posibilidad de volver a hacerse con One For All de nuevo estaba al alcance de su mano, solo necesita jugar bien sus cartas.

 **...**

* * *

«Libros que podían _matar_ a alguien si los arrojabas con suficiente fuerza». Yup the running joke sobre Alice/Izumi arrojando cosas.

Ok escribí esto escuchando mashups de memes I REGRET NOTHING!

Entre mas avanza la trama, más complicado se hace de escribir y más difíciles son los capítulos. Sorry por la demora (n.n')


	21. Clase Fundacional

_**Clase Fundacional**_

 **...**

Una vez Izumi entró en la oficina del director este le entregó una taza humeante y la invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones que se encontraban a un costado. Ella recibió el té, murmuró algo que sonaba a disculpa y se sentó en el sillón, todavía nerviosa al no saber qué le podía esperar.

Nedzu era un misterio, como profesor y como héroe; incluso para una nerd de los héroes como ella.

Sabía que tener clases personalizadas con el director haría que dichas clases no fueran, bueno, lo que se podía llamar _normales_. No solo estaba la figura del director como un misterioso pro héroe con un pasado desconocido y mil teorías circulando en internet; también estaba el hecho de que nunca había estado en una situación similar en la que alguien dedicaría su tiempo en darle clases solo a ella. Y por más agradecida que estuviera aquello también la abrumaba.

Probablemente no estaría a la altura y poco tardaría Nedzu en darse cuenta que cometió un error, la enviaría de nuevo a tomar las clases en estudios generales y allí acabaría toda esta extraña aventura en la que se había metido.

En resumen no sabía que esperaba el director de ella y no sabía si en verdad ella valía su tiempo. Debería de haberle hecho caso a Kacchan. Debería de renunciar ahora que estaba a tiempo antes de hacer el ridículo, debería...

Una suave patita se posó en sus manos y le retiró la taza para dejarla en la mesita que tenían en frente. Izumi no se había percatado que se estaba quemando.

El director la miraba fijamente con sus brillantes ojos negros, era difícil decir qué estaba pensando con un rostro tan carente de emociones como el suyo.

Al observar sus dedos notó que los tenía enrojecidos y un poco hinchados, pero no parecía grave. No era como que doliera mucho. La mirada del director seguía fija en ella, por lo que soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

Nedzu la observó con seriedad y la sonrisa de Izumi se borró de inmediato.

─Esperaba que nos dedicáramos a hacer un poco de análisis para luego poder evaluar tus habilidades y así poder determinar tu punto de partida, pero me temo que Recovery Girl no estará muy feliz si se entera que tuve un estudiante en clase mientras tenías quemaduras de primer grado.

─¡N-no!

 _«¡Ugh! tonta, Izumi tonta. Ni siquiera han comenzado y ya lo había arruinado»_

─Estoy b-bien ─exclamó agitada─ ¡Ni siquiera me d-duele! ─Lo cual era verdad.

Hubo un silencio.

─¿Estás segura que no tienes un quirk? ─dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

La respuesta salió rápido, sin tartamudeo alguno, casi automática: ─Solo tengo una tolerancia al dolor un poco mas alta de lo normal.

Izumi había llegado términos consigo misma y se había resignado a que no tenía un quirk y aunque era imposible saber en qué pensaba el director, Izumi apostaría a que no se creía su falta de poder. Tal vez oliendo el estrés que le causaba a Izumi o tal vez no queriendo desviar el tema de la clase optó por regalarle una de sus sonrisas ratoniles y dejar el tema como estaba. Quizá no fuera del todo sincera, pero Izumi le agradecía que no quisiera indagar más al respecto.

Eventualmente tendría que enfrentar las mismas preguntas si debía dejarse revisar por Recovery Girl, sabía que de esa no se iba a safar gracias a su torpeza, por más que le asegurara que en verdad no le dolía la quemadura. _«He tenido peores»._

Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser extraño que el tema la incomodara tanto, al punto de ponerla totalmente en guardia. No era tan terrible no tener un quirk. No era tan terrible que confundieran sus rarezas con un quirk. Y era perfectamente normal que se preocuparan por su salud. Entonces... ¿por qué?

─Está bien, en ese caso y de momento será mejor que uses esto ─dijo, envolviendo sus manos en una compresa blanca con sorprendente agilidad para alguien con patas en lugar de manos y sin pulgares opuestos. Al parecer al interior de su traje había mil bolsillos con toda suerte de cosas para primeros auxilios. Después de todo Nedzu también era un heroe. ─Al final de clases tendrás que ir con la enfermera, por lo que ella se encargará de todo.

 _«Ugh. lo sabía»_

Izumi asintió no muy animada, porque en verdad no quería ver a Recovery Girl, ni siquiera para fangirlear, pero debía comportarse y hacer caso.

─Decía ─el director retomó la conversación inicial─ La clase de hoy irá sobre: ¡Análisis!

Acto seguido sacó un control remoto, _de nuevo_ , de algún lugar de su ropa. Oprimió una combinación de botones causando que de inmediato la oficina se oscureciera y del techo se desplegó una pantalla enorme, porque aparentemente -salvo el director- todo en esta escuela era gigante.

Izumi tomo aire y lo dejo ir lentamente. Debía concentrarse en la tarea que tenía en frente: Análisis.

Para empezar aquello era, bueno, lo que la apasionaba. Analizar héroes, villanos y sus respectivos quirks, sentir que ayudaba, aunque fuera un poco; que no era del todo una inútil, que podía hacer algo que nadie mas podía, aunque no fuera algo tan extraordinario. No era especial, pero era _algo._

Se empezó a preguntar qué analizarían. ¿Hubo algún ataque el día de hoy? Izumi estaba al tanto de las noticias y no recordaba nada especialmente importante, pero Nedzu era el director y seguro tenia contactos. ¿vería alguna grabación clasificada? ¿era posible? ¿era legal? ¿era...?

─Oh, no, claro que no. Me temo que no puedes acceder a material clasificado, aún.

Izumi se tensó de inmediato, había estado murmurando sus pensamientos en voz alta ¿verdad?. en verdad debía de deshacerse de ese hábito.

─Simplemente vamos a analizar a los estudiantes de primer año del Curso Fundacional de Héroes.

 _«Oh»._

─Clase 1A.

 _«OH»._

La pantalla se encendió mostrando a All Might en full traje de La Era De Plata, explicando un ejercicio sencillo de Heroes Vs. Villanos.

Habían diferentes cámaras apostadas en diferentes lugares, estratégicamente ubicadas por lo que podía ver diferentes ángulos de la misma escena, dándole una vista 360 y en simultanea de su héroe favorito.

Y eso la ponía nerviosa. Nerviosa _mal._

Donde antes había sentido admiración por All Might, ahora le intimidaba su presencia. En otro momento de su vida habría vibrado de emoción por tener la oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca, relativamente cerca. Pero ahora solo agradecía por las cámaras que la mantenían a una muy segura distancia del Héroe Numero Uno. Fuera de su visión. Fuera de su alcance. Lejos, muy lejos. Como un conejo oculto en su guarida a la espera de que la amenaza se alejara.

─Y bien ¿qué opinas?

Izumi parpadeó repetidas veces y se aseguró de enfocar su atención en el presente, en el ejercicio y no en All Might.

Debía poner atención al ahora por lo que volvió su vista a la pantalla donde habían anunciado el primer grupo que se enfrentaría. De inmediato su mente empezó a crear rutas con todas las posibilidades que le ofrecían los participantes y sus quirks. Conocía a dos de ellos, los otros dos le eran desconocidos.

Uno era Kacchan y también estaba Uraraka-san.

Vería a Kacchan en acción por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero tras la seguridad de las cámaras.

¿Se enojaría con ella si se enteraba que lo había estado observando? probablemente si.

¿Aquello le importaba?

 _«No»_ , respondió una vocecilla en su mente con cierta satisfacción sombría.

Curiosamente la perspectiva de causar una violenta reacción en el chico dirigida contra ella no la asustaba como en el pasado. El primer día de clases debió de haberla dejado temblando, pero estaba mas preocupada en que causara un escándalo en medio del pasillo que en la posibilidad de que la atacara con sus explosiones.

Analizar una pelea del chico que admiraba - _«¿Todavía lo admira?»_ , pensó sin saber cómo responder- resultaba mucho mas fácil ahora que se había quitado de encima el filtro infantil en el que lo veía como una fuerza imparable. Era poderoso, sí, pero no invencible. Podía _ver_ con claridad sus puntos débiles─ y con ellos la manera de contrarrestar o anular su quirk.

En efecto era como si se hubiera roto un bloqueo que le impedía _ver: «Nadie es invencible. Nadie es inmortal y Kacchan no es diferente»_

La pregunta no era si podía vencerlo, la pregunta era _cómo._

¿Podría atraparlo? ¿crear una situación donde el uso de su quirk trabaje en su contra? ¿había alguna manera de eliminar su sudor? ¿Hacerlo incontrolable? ¿Imposible de usar? ¿Detenerlo del todo?

 _«Corta sus manos y ya verás quién es el inútil sin quirk»._

Ok.

Wow.

Alto.

¿De dónde había venido eso?

No había necesidad de ser tan extrema. Podría, simplemente, impedirle usar su quirk. Tal vez si tenía la ventaja del terreno, el clima a su favor, seguramente en invierno tendría una desventaja, aunque eso no detendría a alguien como Kacchan, claro, pero podría ser un factor determinante.

─Es importante tener la iniciativa en la batalla ─recitó, recordando pasajes del libro que le había dejado Nedzu. El cómo obligar al oponente a bailar con tu ritmo, bajo tus reglas. Era algo que Kacchan hacía instintivamente siempre que se enfrentaba a alguien y su ritmo siempre era abrumador y no te permitía el más mínimo descanso hasta que te dejaba hecho pulpa.

No lo había entendido cuando lo leyó, pero ahora lo veía claramente, en especial aplicado en el trabajo de los héroes en general y en este ejercicio en particular.

─Los villanos -villanas, en este caso- tienen la iniciativa. Ellas son las que establecen las reglas. Ellas tienen la ventaja.

─¿En este caso? ─repitió Nedzu.

─Siempre.

Los villanos siempre son quienes tienen la iniciativa, quienes atacan primero. Y por lo que puede ver a través de la pantalla Yaoyorozu y Uraraka-san son consientes de esto y piensan sacarle provecho.

─El plan de Yaoyorozu es brillante.

 _«Y Kacchan no va a estar feliz»._

 **...**

All Might les iba a dar clases.

ALL MIGHT.

Puede que no fuera su héroe favorito entre todos, pero All Might tampoco estaba muy lejos en su ranking personal. Después de todo era el Número Uno y el solo titulo era bastante impresionante. Era alucinante estar rodeado por gente tan alucinante. Casi lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar.

 _«No. Deja de pensar así, Eijiro»_ , se regañó mentalmente. Vamos que estaba usando su traje oficial de héroe por primera vez, definitivamente no era momento para bajones _«¡Actitud positiva!»_

Dicha actitud positiva flaqueó un poco cuando los equipos fueron sorteados y fue emparejado con Bakugo. Eijiro se dio palmaditas mentalmente cuando consiguió mantener su sonrisa, pese a haberle tocado el compañero mas complicado para trabajar. Tan solo lo había conocido por un día y ya sabía al menos eso _«Bah, no puede ser tan malo»._

El susodicho se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos. Tenía las manos en su cintura en la postura mas rígida que alguien pudiera tener, y lo decía una persona como Eijiro cuyo quirk endurecía su piel como una roca, Bakugo probablemente habría cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho si no fuera por los aditamentos en forma de granadas que llevaba en sus brazos y que abultaban bastante. Bakugo se limitaba a observar a All Might con un ceño muy pronunciado, como si quisiera saltarle encima en cualquier momento y la verdad era que no había dado señas de siquiera preocuparse por buscar a su compañero de equipo, Eijiro se encogió mentalmente de hombros y decidió ir hacia él.

 _«Si Mahoma no va a la mantaña...»._

─Hola. Somos compañeros de equipo, supongo ¡Haha! ─se llevó una mano a la nuca en un intento por parecer casual─ Mi nombre es Kirishima Eijiro y espero que podamos trabajar juntos ─bueno, eso no fue muy mal, pudo haber ido mejor pero su Yo Anterior estaría orgulloso de que fuera capaz de mantener el tipo frente a alguien que desprendía un aura tan intimidante..

Bakugo, por su parte, lo observó de arriba a abajo con una mirada tan intensa que casi causa que Eijiro activara su quirk por reflejo. Dicha mirada se detuvo en su cara y él aprovechó para sonreír amigablemente para pasar a ser ignorado cuando su compañero volvió de nuevo su vista hacia All Might.

 _«Bueno»_ , pensó Eijiro _«pudo ser peor, supongo»._

Una vez las parejas se terminaron de juntar, All Might sorteó los enfrentamientos y el rol que tomaría cada equipo.

Ellos iban de primero y sus contrincantes eran...

Eijiro levantó la mirada intentando poner rostro a los nombres de aquellos a quienes se enfrentarían y así se encontró con una chica saludando con entusiasmo en su dirección.

 _«¡Ellas son nuestras contrincantes!»_ , pensó a la vez que saludaba de vuelta, con igual entusiasmo. Uraraka era la chica que en la prueba de lanzamiento de pelota había sacado un infinito. Y Yaoyorozu obtuvo el segundo lugar en el ranking general. Eran oponentes interesantes, ambas parecían amigables, dulces, agradables y probablemente todo lo que Bakugo no era.

¿Qué pensaría su compañero de ellas?

─¡Pelo de mierda! ─llamó Bakugo y Eijiro no se percató de que se refería a él hasta que añadió un ─¡Oy! ¡¿Eres sordo?!

─¿Me hablas a mi?

─¿Y a quien mas le voy a estar hablando? ─señaló con los brazos en un gesto que abarcaba sus alrededores.

 _«No puede ser tan malo»._

Eijiro sonrió y extendió la mano en dirección a su compañero esperando a que la tomara para sellar su presentación con un firme apretón de manos como los hombres. Este era el momento perfecto para hacer un amigo, y de paso, recordarle su nombre para que así dejara de llamarlo _«Pelo De Mierda»._

─Bueno, mi nombre es Kirishima Eijiro y...

─Y una mierda me importa ─cortó, apartando su mano de un manotazo─ Escúchame bien, porque no pienso perder y menos contra esas dos.

La sonrisa de Eijiro se hizo mas amplia, porque al menos podían concordar en algo.

─Vamos a ganar ¡Eso seguro! ─anunció, chocando sus nudillos.

─Cierra la boca y escucha. Conozco el quirk de Cara Redonda.

─¡Uraraka! ─corrigió al instante, ganándose una mirada impaciente.

─ _Funciona_ ─empezó, con la mandíbula apretada─ al contacto así que mas te vale que no te dejes tocar por ella bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿Entendido?

Asintió, todavía sonriendo. Era bueno saber que podía contar con su compañero y que él sabía que podía contar con Eijiro.

─Mejor ─continuó─, noqueala en cuanto tengas oportunidad.

La sonrisa de Eijiro se borró de inmediato.

─Eh... No.

 _«¿Eso no seria un poco demasiado?»_ , pensó.

─¿¡Hah!? ¿Cómo que _«No»_?

─No voy a golpear a una chica.

Bakugo se lo quedo mirando fijamente, como si esperara que él se echara a reír en cualquier momento o algo. Eijiro le devolvió la mirada con igual nivel de seriedad, porque _¡No!._

─No vas a... ─se llevo una mano a la cara─ ¿Y qué mierda se supone que significa eso?

─Significa que no voy a golpear...

Una vena brotó en la frente de Bakugo.

─¿¡Tienes una roca por cerebro acaso, Pelo De Mierda!?

Eijiro hizo un mohín. Era su turno de fruncir el ceño.

─Oye no tienes por que ser...

─¿¡Crees que no hay mujeres villanas!? ─exclamó─ ¡Porque las hay, inútil! ¿¡Que vas a hacer si te encuentras una!? ¿¡Vas a dejar que te maten por un estúpido sentido de la moral o la mierda que sea eso!?

─Bueno ─empezó su defensa, porque no es como que fuera estúpido y no supiera todo eso─ una cosa son villanas y otra son nuestras compañeras. No voy a usar fuerza innecesaria contra ellas ─finalizó. Se sintió muy satisfecho con su razonamiento.

Bakugo solo gruñó y se alejó de su lado en dirección de la ubicación donde se llevaría a cabo el ejercicio, no sin antes chocar hombros con él.

─¡Si vas a ser un peso muerto al menos mantente fuera de mi camino! ─ladró─ No voy a perder solo porque un _simple extra_ no tiene lo que se necesita para hacer lo que debe.

Eijiro no era ningún peso muerto. Y tampoco iba a atacar a sus compañeras sin piedad como había sugerido-ordenado Bakugo. Eso no sería muy masculino. Eso no quería decir que planeara perder.

En cuanto Bakugo se adelantó sin dedicarle una mirada; Kirishima lo siguió porque ¿qué mas podía hacer? decidió dedicarse a vigilar sus espaldas ya que su compañero había tomado la vanguardia. No iba a dejar que Uraraka los tomara por sorpresa.

Subieron las escaleras, revisaron cada rincón de cada piso y no encontraron nada. Solo hasta que subieron hasta el penúltimo piso en el ala izquierda del edificio encontraron la bomba de cartón piedra.

Un vistazo rápido a toda la habitación y Eijiro supuso que no sería fácil llegar hasta su objetivo.

Se encontraban en un salón amplio, pero tenía columnas estructurales y un monton de basura que se interponían entre ellos como obstáculos muy molestos. No veía ni a Uraraka o Yaoyorozu, lo cual quería decir que tal vez pensaran en emboscarlos.

Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba eran unos globos flotando en el techo y por lo que podía ver estaban rellenos con una sustancia. Le daban mala espina, aún así dispuso a caminar hacia la bomba.

─Si la tocamos ganamos ¿no? ─preguntó para asegurarse de que había entendido correctamente las instrucciones de All Might.

Bakugo lo detuvo y le dedico un bufido.

─¿En verdad eres así de estúpido, Pelo De Mierda?

Eijiro hizo un puchero. Su pelo no era de mierda, era genial, como el de Crimson Riot, muchas gracias; y no era ningún estúpido.

─Esta bien ─le aseguro─. Si pasa algo activaré mi quirk.

Sabía que no era una persona especialmente brillante o estratégica, pero vamos, para algo le tenia que servir su quirk. Si había una trampa siempre podía activarlo, no era como que no sospechara que les hubieran tendido una trampa ¿pero qué iban a hacer? ¿esperar? ¿por cuánto? el tiempo corría en su contra.

─¡Alto ahí, Héroes! ─anunció la voz de Yaoyorozu apareciendo a un lado de una de las columnas. Uraraka todavía no estaba a la vista─ ¡No ganaréis!

─¡Pffffff!

Pudo escuchar el sonido de risitas ahogadas justo detrás de donde se encontraba la bomba. La actuación de Yaoyorozu era un poco cutre y arruinaba la ambientación, pero dracias a eso menos ya sabían donde se encontraba Uraraka.

─¿¡Te parece un juego, maldita!? ─Gritó Bakugo. Eijiro dio un respingo, su compañero miraba furiosamente en dirección a la bomba.

─¡Lo sientooo! ─contestó Uraraka apareciendo desde atrás de la bomba con una sonrisa culpable.

Yaoyorozu se sonrojó, pero asintió en dirección de su compañera y se aclaró la garganta.

─Ehm...

─Da igual voy a por la maldita bomba ─murmuró Bakugo y se dirigió hacia el objetivo mientras seguía rumiando coloridos insultos sobre _«Malditos inútiles que no se toman ninguna puta mierda en serio los voy a matar...»_

─¡Alto! ─resonó la voz de Yaoyorozu de nuevo. Bakugo no le hizo ni caso y levantó la mano, decidido a empezar a hacerse paso con su quirk hacia el objetivo.

─Uraraka-san me informó sobre cómo funcionaba el quirk de Bakugo-san ─aquello causó que Bakugo se detuviera justo antes de dejar escapar una explosión─, así que aquí tenéis mi formula especial mejorada ─les informó, haciendo un gesto grácil que abarcaba las cajas y el techo donde se encontraban los globos suspendidos─. Es más inflamable. Solo una pequeña chispa y esta habitación volará por los aires.

 _«Mierda»_ , pensó Eijiro.

Yaoyorozu se irguió cuan alta era.

─Así que no os aconsejo usar vuestro quirk, Bakugo-san.

 **...**

─¿Sabias que la señorita Yaoyorozu pudo entrar por recomendación pero decidió hacer el examen de ingreso regular? En la parte escrita obtuvo una puntuación perfecta: Cien de cien. Y su desempeño en el examen practico fue más que sobresaliente ─comentó Nedzu después de beber un sorbo de su té.

A su lado la chica se encogió como si estuviera esperando un golpe en su dirección.

─Debo decir que ambas tuvieron ideas similares, en cuanto a anular el sistema electrónico de los robots usando un PEM. Aunque en el caso de Yaoyorozu fue mucho mas controlado.

La chica gimoteó como un animal moribundo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Midoriya era una persona interesante; cuanto menos. Un rompecabezas cuya forma era indefinida y con la dificultad añadida de que tenía piezas faltantes junto a que desconocía el tamaño de dicho rompecabezas y la cantidad de piezas faltantes ni mucho menos cuáles eran las piezas faltantes.

Era preocupante y un poco emocionante, todo sea dicho.

Para empezar la chica aseguraba que no tenía quirk y el tema la incomodaba visiblemente. A los ojos de alguien que no estuviera prestando atención podría ser interpretado como consecuencia del bullying causado, probablemente por dicha falta de quirk. Pero Nedzu sabía mejor y este no era el caso, de eso podía estar seguro.

Y la cosa era que el registro médico decía que ella no tenía quirk; su madre aseguraba que no tenía quirk y la joven misma lo afirmaba behemente. Nedzu, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en las quemaduras, en los diarios de análisis y en el evidente cambio de personalidad que sucedía cuando la chica se enfocaba en registrar, estudiar y formar estrategias; y si no fuera porque Nedzu la tenía en frente suyo todo el tiempo hubiera asegurado que, en efecto, se trataba de otra persona.

Definitivamente buscaría la opinión de un experto, pero de eso se encargaría mas adelante, de momento necesitaba confirmar algo.

─¿Piensas en por qué estas tu aquí y no ella?

Midoriya intentó negarse, pero falló ante el escrutinio de la mirada de Nedzu y al final terminó por encogerse de hombros por respuesta.

─Bueno, no tienes por qué preocuparte ─dijo palmeandole el brazo con la patita─ pronto tendrás la oportunidad de justificar la fundación del curso especial para héroes sin quirk.

─Uh... ¿El qué?

En realidad no había tal cosa, al menos no oficialmente, pero cada profesor estaba en su derecho de acoger estudiantes bajo su tutela y Nedzu la había escogido a ella. Ahora necesitaba que dejara su ansiedad de lado porque la mantenía atada y fuera del alcance de su verdadero potencial. Además necesitaba que el resto del staff de la escuela pudiera ver lo que él veía.

Que All Might pudiera ver lo que él veía.

─Te aseguro que en la U.A. otorgamos la oportunidad a nuestros estudiantes de mostrar su verdadero potencial.

La chica solo necesitaba un entorno seguro en el que pudiera mostrar su potencial. Y lo tenía justo en frente, era cuestión de aprovecharlo.

 **...**

─¡ESTAS MUERTA! ─Rugió Katsuki.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía? _«¿Cómo se puto atrevían?»._

─Nadie ─apretó la mandíbula─ me amenaza usando Mi. Propio. Puto. Quirk ─soltó unas cuantas explosiones pequeñas para demostrar su punto. Tuvo que contenerse para no usar las granadas de sus brazos y mandar a volar todo el maldito lugar, pero por más enojado que estuviera no había perdido la razón y todavía quería ganar.

Yaoyorozu abrió mucho los ojos.

─¿E-estas probando tu suerte, héroe?

Katsuki sonrió enseñando los colmillos al notar el tartamudeo. Era un bluff, tenía que serlo. Vamos era tan obvio.

─¡Ha! ¿crees que soy estúpido? si esa cosa─dijo señalando la bomba─ se hace pedazos, también perderían ustedes. Así que mi apuesta es por que si hay una explosión ─dijo levantando uno de sus brazos y señalando el objetivo─ no habrá daño. Al menos no a esa bomba.

Las dos estúpidas se miraron entre ellas, asintieron y la mas alta empezó a producir algo de su brazo.

─No quería llegar a esto ─dijo, terminando de producir un encendedor─ pero no tengo opción.

Fue el turno de Katsuki de abrir mucho los ojos.

─¿Qué? ─jadeó el inútil de su compañero.

─¿Sigues creyendo que mi plan era _excesivo_ , Pelo de Mierda?

En el fondo seguía pensando que ella no hablaba en serio.

─Un héroe ─anunció la chica mientras sostenía el encendedor entre sus manos, el pulgar firmemente puesto en el botón que desatará el infierno si lo presiona ─debe reducir el daño colateral cuando detiene a un villano. Un villano, en cambio, no tiene ese problema.

 _«Joder. Sí está hablando en serio»_

─No te atrevas ─amenazó. Las palabras salieron entre los dientes como un rugido contenido.

Pero lo hizo, la muy malnacida lo hizo. Arrojó el encendedor hacia arriba con fuerza. Cuando la llama entró en contacto con la sustancia que se encontraba en uno de los globos que flotaban encima de ellos se desató una reacción en cadena que culminó en una explosión.

Katsuki usó sus propias explosiones como escudo para contrarrestar la fuerza de la explosion principal, pero algo lo tacleó con fuerza arrojándolo contra el suelo.

 **...**

Eijiro dejo de pensar y obedeció únicamente a lo que le dijeron sus instintos así que sin pensar se arrojo hacia Bakugo y activó su quirk para protegerlo del fuego. Tenia buenos reflejos, benditos fueran sus buenos reflejos.

Su quirk fue suficiente para protegerlos a ambos, aunque la explosión consiguió atravesar su escudo cuando el fuego mezclado con la sustancia lamió su espalda. Ahora tenía unas cuantas quemaduras y escocia un poco, le pitaban los oídos, pero sentía que se podía poner en pie sin perder el equilibrio.

Bakugo, debajo suyo, también parecía encontrarse bien.

─Quítate de encima, maldito imbécil─ gruñó.

 _«Sip, está bien»_

El humo todavía era espeso. Ambos tosieron. Kirishima lamento no tener algo que protegiera su nariz, aunque si hubiera tal cosa probablemente se hubiera hecho pedazos con la explosión.

─¿Uraraka? ¿Yaoyorozu? ─llamó─ ¿Están bien?

─¡Claro que están _bien_! Fueron ellas quienes hicieron volar medio edificio. Habrán hecho algo para protegerse. Maldita cara redonda. Y maldita Cola de Caballo, copiar mi quirk, hija de...

Bakugo siguió una tirada de insultos, pero no engañaba a Eijiro, era obvio que, por la razón que fuera, la perspectiva de haber sido el objetivo de una explosión de esas proporciones lo entusiasmaba.

─¿Eso no fue un poco mucho? ─preguntó en voz alta porque, vamos, volaron medio edificio. No importaba cómo lo miraras, eso ciertamente era excesivo. Al menos para Eijiro, se veía que Bakugo tenía otros estándares.

La UA definitivamente estaba llena de gente alucinante.

─¿Hah? Ya no te da miedo _«golpear una chica»_?

─no es eso...─de la pared de humo espeso salio una mano que se aferro a su hombro y aunque endureció su piel como reflejo; eso no evitó que se sintiera caer, pero sin caer realmente. Era la sensación mas extraña que había sentido nunca. Definitivamente el quirk de Uraraka era un problema.

─¿A donde crees que vas? ─Bakugo lo garró del brazo para que dejara de flotar sin control─ todavía no _ganamos._

El humo se estaba disipando. Pudieron ver a Uraraka, Yaoyorozu y la bomba.

Ambas se veían bien, con algunas quemaduras pero no parecía nada grave lo que tranquilizó a Eijiro. Lo que sea que hubieran hecho para protegerse de la explosión había funcionado.

La bomba estaba misteriosamente intacta, tan solo con unos cuantos rayones en la superficie ¿cómo habían hecho eso?

─¡Oy!

Eijiro volvio su atencion a su compañero quien señalo con la mirada donde se encontraba la bomba. Entendió el mensaje de inmediato.

Bakugo cambio de postura y con fuerza lo arrojó en dirección a la bomba al grito de:

─¡MUERE!

Uraraka soltó un chillido y le regreso la gravedad presionando sus huellas, pero ya estaba a medio camino y con el impulso de Bakugo conseguiría llegar a la bomba a tiempo para que ambos ganasen el ejercicio.

Eijiro se estrelló contra la bomba con un sonoro _clanck._

Resbaló contra la superficie del objeto hasta el suelo.

Algo andaba mal.

Habían conseguido tocar la bomba ¿No? entonces ¿por qué All Might todavía no anunciaba que habían ganado?

 **...**

Falsa. La bomba era falsa.

En teoría la bomba real estaba hecha de cartón piedra y papel maché, pero la bomba que Pelo de Mierda había tocado y por la que habían peleado era _falsa_ , estaba hecha de metal. Y era hueca.

Era tan obvio. La usaron para protegerse de la explosión y para despistarlos mientras la bomba real estaba a salvo, probablemente en el último piso y muy lejos de cualquier daño. Lo habían engañado y lo habían engañado bien.

 _«Mierda»_

¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba?

 _«Tsk. No importa»_

Si las inmovilizaba con la cinta de captura todavía ganarían. En este punto la bomba era irrelevante.

La más alta se veía realmente pálida y se sostenía con piernas temblorosas en la mas baja quien parecía aguantarse las ganas de vomitar «Están en su límite».

Sonrió como un predador.

Le habían hecho creer que se lo estaban tomando a la ligera, le daba satisfacción saber que no había sido así y que habían construido semejante trampa porque lo reconocían como una poderosa amenaza.

─¡Corre! ─gritó Cola de Caballo, probablemente sintiendo su aura asesina.

Cara Redonda estaba pálida, aún así se giró en dirección a la ventana y saltó al vacío, solo que en lugar de caer empezó a flotar.

 _«¿Uh? No sabía que pudiera usar su quirk en ella misma»,_ Katsuki tomó nota mental.

Por su parte, el inútil de su compañero decidió dejar de ser un inútil y se lanzó por la ventana tras la otra; aferrándola entre sus brazos. Ella forcejeó pero él activó su quirk. Ambos empezaron a flotar sin control hasta que él se aferró a un pedazo de metal retorcido que sobresalía del edificio.

─¡Estoy bien! ─gritó como si a alguien le importara.

Katsuki preparó la cinta de captura. Yaoyorozu sacó una vara de una pierna.

No le iba a servir de mucho, menos en el estado en el que se encontraba, pero le reconocía su espíritu de lucha.

Habían apostado todo en ese plan. Había sido un buen plan, lo admitía, pero él no iba a perder.

 **...**

─Oh vaya. Perdieron. Qué lástima ─dijo el director sin parecer muy afectado por el resultado.

A Izumi tampoco le había sorprendido mucho que Kacchan hubiera ganado. Sí, Yaoyorozu había tejido un gran plan, pero no conocía a Kacchan.

─Bueno, es hora de empezar la clase ─anunció Nedzu a su lado.

 _«Um... ¿la clase no había empezado ya?»_

─Lección uno: Iniciativa.

Izumi se apresuró a buscar su libreta de apuntes de la clase. Nedzu, sin embargo no parecía querer darle tiempo de nada.

─Lección dos: Los planes nunca salen como esperas, justo como acabamos de ver en este enfrentamiento. Un heroe siempre debe de estar preparado para esperar lo inesperado.

─Improvisación ─dijo Izumi asintiendo y garabateando palabras a un ritmo frenético─ entiendo.

El rostro del director se ilumino en una amplia y tétrica sonrisa. Oprimió otro botón de ese control que llevaba consigo. Algo apareció algo en una de las paredes de la oficina.

No, no era otra pantalla. Era un traje.

No era un traje lindo, tampoco.

Parecía como si un unicornio hubiera vomitado encima de una tela blanca. La combinación de colores era horrible y le dolían los ojos de solo verla, pero llevaba un casco, guantes y botas. Horrible y todo, podía reconocer un traje de héroe como fuera y donde fuera.

─Será mejor que te prepares para este ejercicio ─dijo señalando hacia el traje con su patita.

Izumi parpadeo. Observó el traje y volvió de vuelta a Nedzu.

─¿Prepararme cómo exactamente?

─La clase está incompleta. Diecinueve estudiantes en un ejercicio de parejas. Es obvio que se necesita uno mas para que podamos llevarlo a cabo.

Izumi dejo que las palabras entraran en su cabeza pero sin entender muy bien cómo eso conectaba con el traje y con su clase particular con el director. Esa clase de fundamentos heroicos en los que ella no participaba activamente porque no estaba en el curso de héroes ya que no tenía quirk y por supuesto no tenia nada que hacer allí.

Izumi comenzó a sospechar que se trataba de una trampa ¡Claro! tenía que ser eso. Mentalmente se dio palmaditas en la espalda por no dejarse llevar por la emoción. Nedzu la estaba probando para ver si ella reaccionaba mal y se creía semejante locura. Era parte de la clase. Un truco. No caería.

─Es un lindo traje ─mintió, porque al parecer Nedzu esperaba una respuesta.

─Y muy útil. Cubre lo básico, ya sabes ─hizo un gesto vago con su patita─, material resistente a las altas temperaturas, suave, cómodo, flexible... no diría que es indestructible, pero no fui profesor del curso de apoyo antes de ser director por nada ─guiñó el ojo del lado de la cicatriz─ ¡Oh y el casco! siempre he sido ferviente defensor del casco, pero pocos héroes quieren ocultar por completo su rostro al público, incluso cuando eso podría salvarlos de una contusión, o de perder la vida. Cosas del negocio: publicidad, manejo de imagen _«El casco no es atractivo»,_ dicen...

─Es blanco─ añadió porque su cerebro sintió la necesidad de remarcar lo obvio.

El casco, a diferencia del traje era blanco con un visor negro y en la parte superior unos bultitos que sobresalían como las orejitas de un rat... ¡Oh... No! No, no, no. Nedzu definitivamente no podía estar hablando en serio.

─¿Tienes un problema con los colores?

─¡No! claro que no.

Izumi se apresuró a poner las manos en frente en una frenética disculpa. Lo ultimo que quería era ofender a su profesor y sus cuestionables gustos en cuanto a la moda. Eran terribles, todo sea dicho. Y lo decía ella que no era precisamente la mejor combinando colores.

El problema no eran los colores. El problema era todo lo demás. Izumi no sabía por donde empezar.

─No te preocupes, no te preocupes ─por cada _«no te preocupes»_ de Nedzu la ansiedad de Izumi aumentaba diez veces─ Como había dicho, necesito evaluar tus habilidades actuales.

─¿Co-contra estudiantes?

─Así es.

─¿Del curso de heroes?

─En efecto.

─Con libre uso de su quirk.

─Es parte del ejercicio, si.

─Quirks que desconozco.

─Difícilmente sabrás a qué quirk te enfrentas en una situación real.

Izumi observó el traje de nuevo. Se preguntó si Nedzu veía los colores como los humanos ¿qué clase de gama de colores podía ver? tal vez por eso combinaba los colores de la manera que lo hacía. También se preguntó si la super-inteligencia te hacía perder el uso de razón.

─¿Crees... crees que tengo alguna oportunidad?

─¡No lo sabremos si no intentamos!

El director empezó a reír como un maniático mientras azuzaba a Izumi para que se preparara y se dispusiera a ir con el grupo de estudiantes del curso _1-A._

 _«Voy a morir»._

* * *

 _Feliz año nuevo y esas cosas :3_


	22. Frío

_**...**_

 _ **Frío**_

 **...**

Izumi era, primero y antes que nada, una nerd.

Ser una nerd implicaba varias cosas, como que la gente te llamara _«Nerd»_. También implicaba que eras rara y que sabías cosas, que, por lo general, no se suponía debias de saber, ya fuera porque las sabía un reducido grupo de gente o porque a nadie le interesaban.

Izumi no sabía en qué categoría entraban las cosas que ella sabía, si en las raras o en las poco interesantes. Lo importante era que sabía cosas que hubiera preferido ignorar, porque la ignorancia era felicidad. La ignorancia era entrar en un campo completamente nuevo a enfrentarse a quirks poderosos y llegar a creer que, tal vez, _tal vez_ tuviera una oportunidad solo por no saber a quien se enfrentaba.

Pero Izumi sí que sabía a quien se enfrentaba.

Todoroki Shouto había sido sorteado para enfrentarse a ella y a su compañera quien brevemente la introdujo sobre su quirk, pero Izumi no tuvo tiempo de emocionarse y balbucear sobre el quirk de Asui -que era asombroso, todo sea dicho- porque tenían en frente a un Todoroki.

Izumi no sabía hasta qué punto el verdadero nombre de el Héroe Número Dos era de dominio público, pero Todoroki no era un apellido muy común. Fácilmente podía deducir que había un familiar de uno de los hombres más poderosos del país en el curso de heroes de la UA. Izumi hasta podía apostar por que el chico tenia un quirk realmente poderoso, posiblemente relacionado con el fuego. Y que había sido entrenado para usarlo a su máximo potencial.

Eso sin mencionar que su sempai iba a ser la pareja de Todoroki.

Y ellas, bueno... Asui-san le aseguró que enfrentarse a Todoroki era el peor escenario posible en términos de compatibilidad con su quirk, no era muy difícil imaginar por qué.

Íba a ser una masacre.

 **...**

Tsuyu se llevo un dedo a los labios e inclino la cabeza cuando vio aparecer a su compañero asignado para el ejercicio, o mejor dicho, compañera.

Estaba enfundada en un traje enterizo como el suyo, pero en lugar de verde era principalmente blanco, con líneas de colores -muchas líneas y muchos colores brillantes- alrededor de sus brazos cubriendo unos músculos que daban cuenta de un entrenamiento. Las lineas de color mal combinadas bajaban por su torso, abrazando su figura a los costados y seguian por sus piernas hasta las rodillas cubiertas por unos protectores. En los pies llevaba unas gruesas botas rojas, a juego con un cinturón lleno de compartimentos y en las manos guantes rojos que perecían suaves patitas.

Una vez la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver mejor el detalle del pecho donde tenia la marca de una huella negra. Y del extraño casco sobresaian una pequeñas protuberancias similares a pequeñas orejas. El conjunto era extraño, pero un poco adorable. Tsuyu supuso que tal vez la chica tenía un quirk que le otorgara características animalísticas, como a ella.

Por otra parte, no era un traje que apuntara al sigilo y los trajes así solían ser utilizados por héroes cuyos poderes eran igualmente llamativos o extravagantes. Tsuyu se permitió pensar que tal vez tuvieran una oportunidad. Después de todo, si el director la había enviado. era por algo ¿No?.

 **...**

Masacre o no, Izumi debía de honrar el traje que le había sido entregado; debía honrar la confianza que Nedzu estaba depositando en ella, el apoyo inquebrantable de su madre y ser mas que un peso muerto para la compañera que le había sido asignada.

Haría su mejor interpretación de una heroína. O bueno, en este caso, una villana.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo las placas de metal que se encontraban al interior de los guantes, aunque en apariencia fueran suaves y livianos la realidad era que resultaban pesados y podría dar un buen golpe con ellos. Un diseño simple, pero efectivo.

Ojiro sempai tenia un diseño que no le sorprendia, pero no era del todo adecuado para el trabajo. Y si el diseño de Izumi era feo, el de Todoroki no se quedaba atrás. Y eso que ella no era ninguna experta.

—¿Por qué la mitad de su cuerpo está cubierto?

—Uhm —Su compañera inclinó la cabeza ligeramente— ...No lo sé. _Ribbit._

—¿Su quirk es de fuego? ¿Se sale de control? ¿Puede afectar a su cuerpo a tal punto que necesita cubrir la mitad por completo?

—Por lo que sé su quirk es hielo. Tiene muy buen control sobre él. Tal vez tiene que ver con su cicatriz. _Ribbit._

Izumi levantó la mirada de inmediato.

—¿Cicatriz? —Repitió.

Asui asintió.

—En su rostro —contestó poniendo una de sus manos sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro, cubriendo el ojo de ese lado.

—¿Es posible que tenga problemas de vista? —Izumi se encogió con disgusto al escucharse hablar con entusiasmo sobre alguien con una herida. Estaba fundamentalmente mal, pero...— Un punto ciego.

Asui llevó la mano a su barbilla en ese gesto que Izumi empezaba reconocer como propio de ella —Lo dudo, usaría lentes, o tal vez un casco completo, no la mitad.

Era verdad, pero tal vez su vista no era perfecta en ese lado ¿le dolerá? o estará insensibilizado. Si era una cicatriz causada por su quirk y Izumi apostaría su brazo derecho a que así era. ¿Tal vez hubiera insensibilizado esa zona del rostro? ¿Tendrá un dolor fantasma? ¿el uso de su quirk le afecta allí, particularmente y por eso necesita cubrirse?

Si tan solo pudiera ver la cicatriz. Puede que Izumi no fuera doctora, pero sabía de quemaduras. Gracias a Kacchan había aprendido.

—¡Ataque sorpresa! —anunció levantando el puño.

—¿¡Ribbit!?

—No cualquier ataque sorpresa —aclaró—. Y como ultimo recurso.

—¿Funcionará con Todoroki-kun?

 _«No»,_ pensó con amargura, pero tenían que intentarlo.

—Bueno... todos tienen un punto débil —dijo en voz alta.

 _«Todos menos yo»,_ ronroneó una voz en su interior.

 **...**

Mashirao no era tonto y tenía una muy solida teoría sobre quién se encontraba tras esa espantosa combinación de colores.

El diseño del traje lo hacía dudar y prefería no pensar demasiado en ello. Si el director había decidido enviar a Midoriya en la primera clase entonces era porque al chica estaba preparada. O tal vez estaba exagerando y no se trataba de Midoriya y estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

¿O sí lo era?

Siempre cabía la duda de que no fuera ella y al decirle a Todoroki que su contrincante no tenía quirk podía arruinar sus chances de ganar por atacar en base a información falsa.

Le preocupaba que no fuera ella, porque así no sabía a qué se enfrentaba, pero le preocupaba más que fuera ella ¿estaría preparada para enfrentar a Todoroki? Midoriya era fuerte, hábil y lista, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado, Todoroki era... hasta él podía sentir una aura ominosa que lo asfixiaba solo con estar parado a su lado.

Dicha aura se convirtió en algo más sólido cuando, en un parpadeo, Todoroki congeló el edificio en el que se encontraba la bomba.

No habían discutido ningún plan, apenas habían intercambiado nombres y quirks y Ojiro se sintió un poco fuera de lugar porque él tenía una cola y sonaba como a un chiste comparado con una montaña de hielo sólido. Si hubieran estado en lados opuestos del ejercicio para estas alturas ya sería carne congelada.

Era desalentador saber que este era el nivel de la UA y que él había conseguido un lugar solo porque había trabajado con Mineta. Tal vez no merecía ese lugar en el curso de héroes.

—Si duran demasiado en el hielo pueden acabar con necrosis —mencionó su compañero interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— acabemos rápido con esto.

Y sin esperar respuesta se adentró en el edificio.

Mashirao lo siguió porque él también quería encontrarlas lo mas pronto posible. Comenzó a tiritar, como era de esperarse, ya que su traje estaba ajustado para verano y se estaba adentrando en una nevera gigante.

Estaba preocupado ¿Debería decirle que había una alta probabilidad de que la chica del casco no tuviera quirk?

 _«¿Y si no es ella?»_ , pensó.

 _«¿Pero y si... sí era ella?»_ , la señora Midoriya se enfadaría mucho con él si algo le sucedía a su hija. Mashirao tenía la impresión de que la señora Midoriya podía llegar a ser una mujer aterradora cuando se enojaba.

 **...**

Tsuyu rápidamente lanzó su lengua agarrando y levantando «La Bomba» antes de que la capa de hielo la alcanzara. Estaba agarrada a una antena que sobresalía de la parte más alta de la terraza del edificio que les habían asignado, y aunque el hielo había conseguido llegar hasta allí, no era algo que no pudiera soportar. Midoriya no fue tan rápida a la hora de evitar el hielo, pero la capa no era demasiado gruesa y pudo salir de allí con relativa facilidad a base de darle puñetazos.

Ambas miraron hacia arriba y agradecieron el sol de la tarde que brillaba sobre sus cabezas, cusando que poco a poco el hielo se fuera deshaciendo.

La idea de ocultarse en la terraza había sido de Midoriya. Ella había apostado por usar el clima a su favor temiendo lo peor del quirk de Todoroki, y la verdad era que si se hubieran quedado al interior del edificio no hubieran tenido ninguna oportunidad.

A la altura a la que se encontraba Tsuyu el frío que provenía del edificio no la afectaba y estaba expuesta al sol lo suficiente como para sentirse cómoda, el problema era que no podía entrar en el edificio sin que su metabolismo se viera afectado y cayera en estado de hibernación en medio del ejercicio.

—Esperar- _Ribbit_ — dijo como pudo sin morderse la lengua.

—No. Si esperamos perdemos—dijo Midoriya mientras se sacudía los fragmentos de hielo que todavía se aferraban a su pierna.

Tsuyu no sabía aún el quirk de su compañera, pero si estaba dispuesta a entrar al interior de semejante trampa congelada, seguramente era porque tenía algo en mente y Tsuyu sentía que podía confiar en su criterio.

 _—Ribbit_ —asintió.

—No es necesario que cargues la bomba contigo. De hecho lo mejor sería que Todoroki la cubra de hielo.

 _—¿Ribbit?_

—Tal vez sea solo un tecnicismo —dijo señalando la bomba—, pero si debe _tocarla_ para ganar el ejercicio entonces no podrá hacerlo si está encerrada en una capa de hielo. Derretir hielo toma tiempo. Debemos aferrarnos a todo el tiempo que podamos conseguir.

Tsuyu asintió de nuevo y dejó la bomba cerca a la entrada de la terraza. Tenía sentido, pero eso quería decir que Midoriya esperaba que Todoroki llegara hasta allí arriba.

—No podré enfrentar a Todoroki sola —le aseguró Tsuyu.

A través del casco retumbó una risa temblorosa.

—Yo tampoco, pero tal vez pueda... ¿hacerles perder tiempo? —se rascó un brazo con nerviosismo— Posiblemente piensan que nos vencieron con ese ataque inicial así que, um... tenemos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor.

Para Tsuyu aquello tenía sentido, pero —¿Y si no?— Preguntó, necesitaba saber si su compañera iba en una misión suicida.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda para detenerlos. Lo prometo.

—¿Y si no es suficiente? _Ribbit._

—No creo que tengamos una mejor opción.

Bueno, eso era verdad.

 **...**

Izumi no esperaba menos de Nedzu quien le había entregado un traje, sí horrible, pero de excelente calidad. Su maestro le había prometido que estaba lleno de sorpresas, aunque no le había dicho qué clase de sorpresas, porque así era él.

Pero Izumi era una nerd y reconocía perfectamente esas pelotitas negras que estaban en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón. Sacó una de las esferas y la estudió de cerca. Definitivamente las reconocía, las había visto siendo usadas por varios héroes con menor ranking y sidekicks.

Bombas de oscuridad instantánea. Ahora que lo pensaba era perfectamente posible que fueran creaciones de Nedzu. Izumi apostaría a que sí. Aquello sumado al despliegue de tecnología en la oficina del director la llevaba a pensar que tal vez el casco también estuviera lleno de s _orpresas._

No era descabellada la posibilidad de que el casco viniera equipado con algún tipo de sensor que le permitiera ver sus alrededores, incluso con el denso velo de oscuridad que eran capaces de crear estas bombas.

La pregunta era ¿lo que sea que tuviera el casco se activaba solo o debía activar un comando? No lo sabía y no tenía manera, ni tiempo, para averiguarlo.

Decidió apostar por que se activaría automáticamente y dio un salto de fe cuando vio a Ojiro-sempai doblar la esquina y correr hacia ella.

Las primeras bombas que arrojó quedaron inutilizadas al instante por un muro de hielo que las encapsuló antes de que explotaran. Todoroki tenia buenos reflejos, pero también creo un muro que lo separó de su compañero de equipo.

Izumi arrojó una tercera bomba y todo se volvió negro.

 **...**

Katsuki no lo había visto venir.

Primero, no había tenido la victoria aplastante que había esperado tener en su primer combate; segundo, había tenido suerte por no haber sido emparejado contra el malnacido del quirk de hielo. Y lo tercero fue la pelea a lo bruto que estaban teniendo el simio y la enana con traje de rata. No era una imagen definida ya que veían todo a través de cámaras que leían la huella de calor, pero era mas que suficiente.

Katsuki no pudo evitar el tremor en su mano derecha. Un dolor fantasma que se apoderaba de su palma y sería mas violento de no ser por las granadas gigantes de sus brazos cuyo peso ayudaba a disimular el movimiento. La herida de su mano había cicatrizado, maldita sea ¿por qué empezaba a temblar ahora?

¿Era porque le recordaba a _otro_ alguien con el rostro cubierto?

Y entonces, para su absoluto desconcierto, El Gorila de Viento señaló la pantalla y gritó.

—¡VAMOS, MIDORIYA!

Katsuki, pese a que estaba hiper-concentrado en la pelea que transmitían las pantallas, tuvo que voltear a mirar al sujeto a la cara porque _«¿Qué cojones está diciendo?»._

 **...**

—Son buenos —susurró Yaoyorozu a su lado —los dos.

Ochako solo pudo asentir mientras observaba la pantalla con fascinación.

Ambas chicas estaban en la enfermería recuperandose de sus heridas. Ochako estaba bebiendo sorbos pequeños de una botella con medicina para su estómago y Yaoyorozu estaba recuperando sus fuerzas a base de comida.

Recovery girl, después de tratar sus heridas, prácticamente las obligó a quedarse. No eran las únicas en la enfermería, pero eran las mas consientes tomando en cuenta que Kaminari estaba allí sonriendo con la mirada perdida; Sato tubo una subida de azúcar y Shoji estaba dormido, recuperándose de la caída del techo que causó la terrible combinación de los quirks de Ashido e Inasa.

Yaoyorozu tendió un pedazo de pan hacia Ochako que lo rechazó señalando su estómago. No iba a poder retener alimentos por el resto de tarde. La otra chica asintió y ambas volvieron la mirada hacia la pantalla donde veían el enfrentamiento entre Ojiro y, quien Ochako suponía, se trataba de Izumi-chan.

Todo lo que podían ver era una imagen que leía la huella de calor con una resolución bastante buena, también había que agradecer que estaban rodeados de una capa de hielo que enfriaba el lugar y hacia la huella de calor mucho mar definida. Con todo y todo, Todoroki les había hecho un favor.

Y sí, Izumi-chan era buena. No al nivel de Ojiro que seguía peleando pese a no poder ver nada, pero ella era capaz de mantenerse en pie después de cada golpe que recibía, como si nada.

Las tres mujeres se encogieron en simpatía después de una patada particularmente fuerte que recibió Izumi-chan y la hizo chocar contra la pared. Recovery Girl sacudió la cabeza en clara desaprobación. Después tomó su bastón y salió de la enfermería refunfuñando algo sobre ir a ver al director.

Mientras kouhai y sempai se batían en duelo, Todoroki buscaba en todos los pisos hasta que finalmente llegó a la azotea donde se encontraba Tsuyu cuidando del Objetivo.

 **...**

Habian dos opciones: hacerlo y no hacerlo.

Midoriya había dejado muy claro que Tsuyu podía elegir y que ella no resentiría que perdieran el ejercicio en caso de que Tsuyu decidiera no usar ese ataque. Pero era un golpe bajo, pero si funcionaba, les daría algo de ventaja.

La chica le había hecho saber, a través de los comunicadores, que había conseguido separar el otro equipo. Ahora Todoroki iría hacia Tsuyu y ahora era una decisión enteramente suya.

Tensó su cuerpo y se agazapó, lista para lo que fuera que viniera.

En cuanto Todoroki puso un pie en la azotea y pudo ver a Tsuyu y la bomba, ella dio un enorme salto en su dirección y a medio vuelo lanzo su mejor y mas preciso ataque con su baba pegajosa, dirigido al rostro de Todoroki.

«Podría dejarte una de estas, pero... umm... no funcionan muy bien en espacios abiertos y con buena ventilación», había dicho Midoriya enseñándole unas esferas negras «y... siento que sería más efectivo cubrir su rostro...», dejó la frase colgando, pero ya habían discutido sobre la cicatriz de Todoroki y cómo podían usarlo de ventaja.

Y Midoriya tenía razón. Funcionó. Lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

El problema fue que había funcionado demasiado bien.

 **...**

El tiempo se movía a intervalos extraños y caprichosos.

Antes de cruzar la puerta de la azotea, Shouto sentía que el tiempo se movía demasiado rápido y no conseguiría el objetivo a tiempo, pero cuando la chica le lanzó una sustancia transparente y viscosa, dirigida al rostro, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y luego saltara atrás varios años.

De repente, ya no era Todoroki Shouto, el estudiante mas avanzado de su curso en la academia de Héroes mas prestigiosa del país; era Todoroki Shouto, un niño de cinco años cuya madre había arrojado agua hirviendo a la cara.

 **...**

El traje de Mashirao no estaba diseñado para soportar frío, era su traje de verano así que era obvio que, entre mas tiempo pasara allí, mas se entorpecerían sus movimientos.

Objetivamente hablando, y en términos de fuerza y técnica, él era mejor que Midoriya -a estas alturas era obvio que se trataba de ella-, incluso sin poder ver nada era capaz de enfrentarse a su kouhai y mantenerla a raya con su cola, pero no importaba cuantos golpes consiguiera encajar, ella simplemente no se rendía, no parecía cansarse siquiera. Él se estaba agotando y ella seguía como si nada.

Sabia que Midoriya tenia estamina, pero esto era ridículo.

De repente grito, un terrible _«crack»_ y una nueva oleada de frío. Sí, _Más_ frío.

 **...**

Todoroki, de inmediato, se recogió sobre si mismo, dejo escapar un grito que le heló la sangre mas de lo que hubiera podido conseguir con su quirk y en cuestión de segundos picos de hielo crecieron en todas direcciones.

Tanto Tsuyu como la bomba quedaron completamente atrapadas. La bomba había quedado atrapada al interior de un iceberg, ella por otra parte, solo había conseguido salvar su rostro y su brazo derecho del ataque.

Al instante empezaron los síntomas. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, entumido, agotado, a la vez laxo y relajado. Poco a poco su corazón dejo de latir con fuerza y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse sin poder evitarlo.

Era mucho hielo. Demasiado hielo y demasiado frío. Tsuyu no tenia energía para nada. Todo lo que podía hacer era dejar que la inconsciencia la arrastrara.

 **...**

Se habían acumulado lagrimas en sus ojos, pero se las arreglo para deshacer de ellas antes de que corrieran por su rostro, no es como que no tuviera practica en la materia. Dejar de temblar, sin embargo, le costo un poco mas.

Debía volver al presente. Tenía que concentrarse.

Lo primero era deshacerse de la baba que cubría su lado izquierdo. Resolvió deshacerse de la mascara de su traje y respirar profundamente para poder calmarse. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo hizo avergonzarse de si mismo. ¿En verdad un simple ataque había provocado que se saliera de control de esa manera?

Sin embargo, no era un ataque tan simple. Era obvio que había apuntado a su cara. Específicamente al lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Pánico se empezó a apoderar de Shouto cuando se dio cuenta de las implicaciones. La sola idea de que alguien supiera lo que había sucedido...

¿Era posible que alguien supiera?

 _«Imposible»,_ pensó. Se estaba poniendo irracional, Endeavor jamás dejaría que esa información saliera de la casa. No había manera de que _nadie_ supiera, menos aún un simple estudiante.

Lo mas seguro era que había decidido atacarlo al rostro por su cicatriz. Simple, brutal y, dados los resultados, efectivo.

Ahora tenia dos opciones. Una suponía ganar el ejercicio a costa de la salud de la chica rana; la otra era asegurar primero que la chica estuviera a salvo del congelamiento y después ir a por la bomba, pero no tendría el tiempo suficiente para derretir la capa de hielo y poder tocar el objetivo.

En realidad solo tenía una opción, porque no había manera en que dejara a una persona sufrir de necrosis a causa de su quirk. Había querido ganar, pero no así.

Había soportado un entrenamiento brutal y aún no era suficiente. Era frustrante.

 **...**

—¿Por qué enviar a un estudiante que no aprobó el examen de ingreso para el curso de héroes en un enfrentamiento con otros estudiantes que sí lo aprobaron? —fue el reclamo que le hizo Chiyo en cuento entró en la oficina del director. Porque en verdad no entendía a dónde quería llegar. Mira que presionar a una niña para que llegue a esos extremos—. En especial cuando dicho estudiante _no tiene un quirk._

—La pequeña Midoriya tiene un gran potencial —fue la respuesta de Nedzu. Parecía muy feliz con el resultado, aunque al final su estudiante había perdido contra el chico Ojiro quien la había conseguido capturar antes de que terminara el tiempo— Y, si mi teoría es correcta ¡También tiene un quirk!

—¡Dejar que la usen como saco boxeo no es un quirk, Nedzu!— Exclamó Chiyo, porque, Honestamente.

—¡Claro que no! Eso ya lo sé. Lo mas probable es que sea un efecto secundario de un quirk latente —puntualizó.

—Es una niña, no un ratón de laboratorio —de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y apretó los labios en una fina linea. Eso había sonado mal, terriblemente mal, especialmente si tenía en cuenta a quién se lo había dicho.

—¿Té? —fue lo único que dijo el director. Si estaba molesto no lo dejó ver. Chiyo asintió.

—Ella dice que es resistente al dolor.

Chiyo frunció el ceño. Eso no tenía sentido. Un quirk así haría de su usuario terriblemente vulnerable. El dolor sirve para conocer los límites del cuerpo y aquellos que tienen una resistencia mayor a algo suele ser porque su quirk así lo requiere, como resistencia al calor en el caso de Todoroki ¿Por qué existiría algo que negaría la mas básica y fundamental manera que tiene el cuerpo para saber cuando algo no está bien?

Chiyo levantó la mirada en dirección a Nedzu. Él pareció leer su mente porque bebió un sorbo de té y exclamó.

—¡Exacto!

 **...**

* * *

This is me actualizando ridículamente tarde :D

No diré que esta actualización fue gracias al review de CabraHawaiiana5 porque el capitulo ya estaba adelantado (desde hace cinco meses) but kinda helped.

Trate de corregir pero se me pudo pasar algún error. Pero era dejarlo pasar así o esperar otros siete meses :D


End file.
